Soulmates 1 - The Story of Remus and Petunia
by believer76
Summary: The is a story were Petunia Evans (Harry's aunt) and Remus Lupin are soulmates and raise Harry after his parents are killed. I wrote this story several years ago, but am just now getting it on the net. Sorry for the delay.


Soulmates:

The Story of Remus and Petunia

By Claudia L. Thornton

Summer, 1976

Remus and James approached the Evans' house both looking forward to spending the holiday with James's fiancé Lily. James had proposed just a week ago to Lily who had accepted instantly for she had fallen in love with someone she had once referred to as big headed Potter. That however, had all changed in the Marauders fifth year when James had changed and not played as many pranks—especially mean ones.

James rang the doorbell of the Evans' house and it was almost immediately opened by a man who had to at least be in his fifties with black hair and a cheerful face. His eyes were a deep green like Lily's. "You must be Lily's fiancé," said the man to James.

"Yes sir, I'm James Potter and you must be Lily's father Dennis."

"That's right son," said Dennis. "Why don't you boys come in?"

The two boys entered the house and as soon as the door was closed James introduced Remus. "Sir, I'd like you to meet my good friend Remus Lupin."

"Oh yes, Lily has mentioned you along with another fellow—uhm—Sirius Black I believe."

"That's right sir," said James. "Sirius wanted us to give you his apologies, he wanted to be here but unfortunately his family wouldn't allow him to come." Which was the diplomatic way of saying that Sirius family were not very nice being mostly practitioners of the Dark Arts.

"I see," said Dennis seeming to accept the explanation at face value. "Well Lily's upstairs. I'll get her for you."

"Thank you sir," said James politely.

James relaxed a little as soon as Dennis was out of sight. "Way to go James," Remus congratulated his friend. "I think you made a very good impression."

"I sure hope so," said James. "Being polite all the time is going to be a strain."

"I'm sure," said Remus dryly knowing James's usual mischievous nature.

"Oh ye of little faith," James said jabbing an elbow into Remus's rib's playfully.

"Well you're the one that said being polite was a strain," Remus teased him gently. "I was only repeating your statement."

James looked at him his glance promising retribution later for Remus's teasing.

Before Remus could respond however Lily came down the stairs. "James you're here," said Lily flinging herself into his arms and giving him a kiss.

"Of course didn't I tell you I would come and visit you this summer?" asked James.

"How are you Remus?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine Lily," said Remus.

"And where's Sirius?"

"He sent his apologies," said James.

"His family?" asked Lily her expression darkening at the thought of the Blacks.

James nodded not wanting to discuss it.

"Don't worry he'll be seventeen in just a few months and we all graduate next year. He can get away from his family then."

"We hope," said Lily but didn't have time to say any more for her sister Petunia had come into the den from upstairs.

"Petunia have you met my fiancé James and his friend Remus?" asked Lily hoping her sister wouldn't make a scene. She and Petunia had used to be so close but ever since it had been discovered that she had magic and her older sister didn't they had grown apart. Petunia was very bitter because Lily seemed to have inherited her family's talent for magic while she hadn't. At the moment Petunia was dating this humongous guy with a bull of a neck by the name of Vernon Dursley and Lily hated him with a passion.

"No and I don't want to," said Petunia snidely. Remus however was staring at Petunia as if he had been petrified a look of shock in his hazel eyes. He had known ever since he was thirteen that he had a soulmate for his parents had sat him down one day during the summer before he started his fourth year and showed him the documentation of where they had had the soulmate test done when he had been born. They had gently told him that he would find his soulmate when he would least expect it and then had explained what a soulmate was. For a boy who had been sheltered for most of his life because of his lycanthropy to find out he had a soulmate someone who was supposedly a perfect match for him was something of a shock and to discover it was Lily's sister was even more so.

But what was he supposed to do about it? From all the stories Lily had told of her sister he knew that Petunia hated magic and by extension anybody who had it.

"Remus buddy you okay?" asked James as Petunia exited the room in a huff not even glancing in the threes direction

Remus came out of his daze and looked over at James and said, "I'm fine, James."

"You sure? You look as though you've been struck by lightning."

Remus didn't respond although he thought that James wasn't far from the truth for he felt as though he had been struck by lightning. Remus again assured James he was fine but wondered to himself what the hell he was going to do.

Remus stood on the back porch a little after dinner and wondered what the hell he was going to do about Petunia. He knew he would never be entirely happy without her, but on the other hand he hadn't expected to fall in love with someone who knew about magic and yet hated it. He had tried not to stare at her during dinner but it had been difficult for his eyes seemed to keep glancing in her direction no matter how he tried to prevent himself. It was if his eyes had a mind of their own and he was also sure that Lily and possibly her mother had noticed and wondered about it. He would be very surprised if he wasn't questioned about it by Lily at least. As for James he was dense as a rock when it came to romance unless it involved Lily so he probably didn't have to worry about James noticing his preoccupation.

"Remus?" came Lily's voice as she came out onto the porch where Remus was standing looking at the stars. "You okay? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine, Lily," Remus assured her with a half smile. "There's no need to worry about me."

"But I'm your friend, Remus. I mean you're almost like the brother I never had and right now I'm worried about you. Don't think I didn't notice the way you kept glancing at my sister almost as if you couldn't take your eyes off her."

Remus blushed glad that the darkness hid it and tried to get Lily off the subject without having to actually lie. "Lily, I don't believe you know what you are talking about."

"Oh, I don't? Remus while you kept glancing at Petunia she kept glancing at you, even though she tried not to."

Remus perked up at this but tried to not let Lily be aware that her statement had affected him at all. "Try to tell me you two aren't attracted to each other and I'll call you liars, because you will be."

"It's not just a matter of attraction Lily," said Remus finally unable to lie to someone he considered a friend.

"Then what is it if it's not attraction?"

"I didn't say it wasn't attraction just that that wasn't all it was. As for what it is before I answer that let me ask you a question."

"Okay," said Lily.

"Do you know about the spell that is performed at birth called the soulmate spell?"

"Yes," said Lily, instantly. "I read about it in the Hogwarts library."

"Well that spell was performed on me when I was born. My parents told me about it when I was thirteen."

Lily was silent for a few minutes as if trying to put all the pieces together. Finally she said, "You're telling me that you have a soulmate and you think its Petunia."

"I don't think, Lily," said Remus quietly and seriously. "I know. It was as if the missing part of my heart had snapped into place the minute I saw her."

Lily studied Remus expression which was only partly visible in the lights of the porch and saw that he looked perfectly serious and sober.

"Well then Remus you have your work cut out for you then for ever since I started going to Hogwarts my sister has grown more and more bitter."

"I know, Lily, I know, but I also know I must try for neither one of us will ever be completely happy without the other even if Petunia doesn't realize it I do."

"I wish you luck, my brother," said Lily hoping against hope that Remus could thaw Petunia's hatred towards magic and in so doing towards her family and friends.

"Thank you, sister," said Remus with a real smile this time one that reached his eyes.

"You're welcome," said Lily before turning and heading back inside.

Several hours later as soon as Remus and James were gone for the evening and Petunia was upstairs Lily told her mother about her conversation with Remus for Caryl had indeed noticed Remus's preoccupation with her oldest daughter and so had Dennis although he hadn't informed his wife or daughter of that fact. Dennis of course being raised in a wizarding household suspected what the problem was and he was almost anxious to see if Remus Lupin could bring Petunia out of this bitter attitude she'd had for the last few years. His sweet older daughter had started to turn bitter the minute she had found out that Lily had been accepted into Hogwarts and it had only gotten worse over the last six years. In fact it had gotten especially bad after she had met that Muggle Vernon Dursley and although both parents had tried to gently encourage her to find another boyfriend Petunia had been extremely stubborn about the matter and had refused to give him up so perhaps Remus could change that or at least Dennis hoped so for his daughter's sake.

"So what did Remus tell you?" asked Caryl as Lily appeared in the den where she was just sitting and relaxing.

Lily calmly sat beside her mother and repeated the conversation she had had with Remus just a few hours ago.

"So do you think what Remus told you is true? That he and Petunia are soulmates? And do such things as perfect matches for certain people actually exist?"

"Well, as to your last question I can't say for sure whether or not soulmates actually exist except for the fact that as soon as I saw James for the first time it was as if something had snapped into place in my soul. I of course didn't realize until recently that such things as soulmates existed but I now believe that James and I were meant to meet and fall in love although it took me years to realize that fact so who am I to say that Remus and my sister are not meant to be together?"

"I see," said Caryl thoughtfully turning her youngest daughter's words over in her mind. "Well in any case it doesn't matter whether or not if I believe in soulmates so long as Remus can make Petunia happy and vice versa of course," said Caryl thinking back over her own marriage to Dennis almost twenty-five years ago now and wondering if they were perhaps soulmates as well for she had always felt they were meant to meet and fall in love and she was still as much in love with Dennis as she had been when they had married so perhaps they were. She supposed the only way to know was to ask her husband and she wasn't sure if whether or not she wanted to take that step. "We'll just have to see how it all develops I suppose but for now it's getting late and both of us need to head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mum but just a word of advice. I wouldn't mention this conversation to Petunia or to anyone actually we should just see how things turn out on their own for if we push, especially with Pet it will more than likely backfire in our faces and make her even more determined to marry that idiot Dursley."

"Lily, language," Caryl admonished her daughter not really sounding like she meant it.

"Sorry, mum," Lily apologized not looking in the least bit contrite

"Not that I don't agree with you," Caryl added after a moment her disapproval of Vernon Dursley coming in loud and clear.

Lily snickered for she fully agreed and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to her room.

Meanwhile in Petunia's room she lay back on her bed unable to sleep as she thought about Remus Lupin. It was like she had been struck by a lightning bolt the moment she had laid eyes on him and that certainly wasn't something she had been expecting after all wasn't he a friend of her freak sister and didn't he go to that freak school? So what was wrong with her? All during dinner she had been unable to keep her eyes off him no matter how hard she tried for they just kept going back to study his face and body as if she couldn't get enough of looking at him. It was true he was handsome in a boy next door sort of way and he was also tall and skinny unlike Vernon who was built like a bull but what really attracted her to him was not so much his looks or his body although those were great to but his gentle brown eyes which were filled with a caring and empathy that made Petunia feel as if she could drown in his hazel eyes—hazel that had flecks of gold.

She had to stop this, she told herself sternly. He was a freak just like her sister and her father. It was true that she loved her family but anybody with the power to do what these people did could not be normal could they?

But when had this dissatisfaction began, a little voice in the back of head asked? It had only began when she discovered that her younger sister would be going to Hogwarts because she had magic and Petunia didn't.

That was when it had started, Petunia admitted.

You are jealous, her conscience accused her.

So what? Don't I have right to be? It was always Lily who had all the boys attracted to her when we were growing up. It was always Lily that got such good grades and now it's Lily that has all the magic talent.

But she can't help any of those things you know and you are just as smart as she is. And so what if she has talents in magic? That's something she was born with and not something she asked for and could she help it if she had boys tripping over each other to ask her out? Had she ever asked for it? Besides your family loves you and you are putting them through a great deal of pain acting like you hate your sister for things she cannot help. You know you really love your sister.

Did she love Lily? Petunia asked herself. Was her inner voice right? Well she supposed Lily had never really done anything to deserve her animosity and it had been all her own doing her hatred and jealousy, she finally admitted. Well she was going to change or try to at least and the first thing she was going to do was to break it off with Vernon.

It didn't occur to her until many years later that she was willing to try to change so that Remus Lupin would notice her and when it did she would be very glad she had made the effort. It also never occurred to her to wonder why Remus had been looking at her when she had been staring at him and if it had she might have realized that he was already halfway in love with her but sad because he was sure she would never return his feelings.

A few days later Petunia met Vernon at the park for Petunia felt as if she had to break up with him in person and not just on the phone.

"Petunia," boomed the voice of Vernon as he walked to where she was sitting on a park bench.

"Vernon," said Petunia as she tried to appear calm. She had chosen the park at this time of day because it was filled with people and yet it was also relatively private. She thought that Vernon wouldn't dare try to harm her with so many people watching or at least she hoped not. In any case she was determined to break it off with Vernon Dursley, so she could be with Remus she just hoped he didn't take it too badly.

"Why'd you want to meet here?" asked Vernon.

"Because I wanted to talk to you and this was the best place I could think of to do it."

"Talk to me about what?" asked Vernon not appearing to have a clue that Petunia was going to break it off with him.

"Talk to you about the fact that I don't want to see you anymore," said Petunia calmly.

Vernon looked shocked then outraged as Petunia's words sank into his brain. "You're breaking up with me?" Vernon shouted so loudly that several of the people in the park glanced in their direction probably wondering what was going on.

"Lower your voice, Vernon," Petunia said in apparent calm while inside she was quivering with emotion. "No one else needs to know our business and yes I'm breaking up with you as if that wasn't obvious from my words."

"But why?" asked Vernon in a more normal tone of voice.

"I've met someone else," Petunia answered, simply.

"Who is this guy you've supposedly met," Vernon growled menacingly both his huge hands rolling into fists. "I'll pulverize him."

"Vernon Dursley, you will do no such thing," said Petunia trying to keep her fear for Remus out of her voice. "And you threatening to beat up someone just because we're dating; is just one of many reasons why I do not think we were meant to be together."

"But Petunia, I love you. I was going to ask you to marry me as soon as I had saved up enough to buy you a ring."

"I'm sorry, Vernon," said Petunia. "I truly am, but I met this guy and it was love at first sight for both of us. You'll find someone someday but it just won't be me. I really am sorry, but it just wasn't meant to be."

Vernon looked very upset and devastated at the same time as Petunia rose from the park bench and started to head for her car that was at the entrance to the park. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" asked Vernon as he followed her.

"I'm afraid not," said Petunia shaking her head. "I love Remus very much and he loves me. He shows me every time I see him how much he cares about me."

"Remus, what a name," Vernon snorted contemptuously. "That's an assumed name if I have ever heard one."

"No, according to Remus, his mother loved Latin and one of her favorite stories was about two brothers named Romulus and Remus who were reputedly raised by wolves. That's where his name came from."

Vernon realized then that he had lost Petunia completely for the way she talked about this Remus, whoever he was, was in a tone of voice that was practically dripping with so much tenderness and love that it made Vernon want to barf. It was more than clear even to him that she loved this guy very much and he apparently returned her feelings.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between us Vernon but this is goodbye," Petunia said as she climbed in her car and started the engine.

"I'm sorry too, Petunia," said Vernon softly. "We could have been great together."

"Perhaps in another time or place, but not now," said Petunia giving Vernon one last look and then driving away.

Her last sight of Vernon Dursley was of him standing on the curb looking lost and forlorn.

A week later Remus again appeared at the Evans' house this time without James for Lily's parents had invited him for dinner. He had been unsure as to whether or not accept the invitation for that would bring him into contact with Petunia but Lily had come over to his house and told him that her parents were aware of the situation with their oldest daughter and that they approved of him. Remus had still been going to refuse politely figuring somebody who had hated magic for so long would never change but both his parents and Lily had urged him to accept but the thing that really convinced him to do it were Lily's words to him just before she had left. She had said, "Remus please accept, if not for your sake then hers. Petunia has been drooping around the house ever since you left and she even broke up with that berk Vernon Dursley something that our parents couldn't get her to do. You must have had more effect on her then anyone realized at the time for she has actually been more polite and nicer then she has been to me since I started going to Hogwarts and you are the only one we can think of that made her change so dramatically."

"But Lily we haven't exchanged more than a few words," Remus had protested. "And those few words didn't lead me to believe that she had anything but the highest contempt for magic and anyone connected to it."

"Just come to dinner Remus and you'll see what I mean," Lily had requested.

Remus had sighed and agreed with great reluctance and now here he was. He rang the doorbell and it was opened so quickly that he almost fell back in shock. Standing before him was a very different Petunia Evans. Gone was the solemn and sour-faced woman he had met for the first time just last week and in her place was a woman that would never be conventionally pretty but who stood there looking surprisingly lovely.

"Petunia, it's nice to see you again," said Remus trying not to stare as his heartbeat sped up from its normal rhythm.

"Come in," said Petunia her voice low and soft, Remus's werewolf hearing picking up her increased heart rate as she tried to appear nonchalant and relaxed.

"Thank you," said Remus politely entering the house Petunia closing the door behind him.

"Dinner will be ready shortly why don't we go sit in the living room in the meantime," said Petunia.

Remus nodded and politely followed Petunia after he said hello to her parents.

"So where's Lily?" asked Remus politely as he sat in a chair while Petunia sat on the couch.

"Oh she had a date with James," said Petunia with a shrug wondering if Remus was interested in her sister romantically.

I just bet she did, Remus thought realizing now he'd been set up and he'd fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Lily had more than likely already had a date with James set up when the Evans' had invited Remus over for dinner and if she hadn't which was unlikely then she had set one up. He should have known he supposed but he had been so consumed with his own worries that he hadn't realized.

Petunia went out on a limb needing to know if Remus was interested in her sister. "So what's your relationship with my sister?"

"With Lily?" asked Remus puzzled for a moment wondering what Petunia meant by the odd question but then realized that in her own way Petunia was feeling him out to see if he had any romantic feelings for Lily. "Well Lily and I have always been friends, and that's as far as it goes. I think of her more like a sister than anything else. Besides I wouldn't dare take an interest in Lily romantically since James would consider that treason. James has been in love with Lily from the moment he saw her."

"What do you mean James would consider it treason if you took an interest in her romantically?" asked Petunia in a puzzled tone.

"Has Lily ever told you about the Marauders?"

"I think she mentioned some things awhile ago, yes," said Petunia thinking back. "Something about a group who liked to play pranks particularly on the Slytherins."

"Well James is the leader of the Marauders and one of the main rules is that none of the Marauders is allowed to go after anyone that another of the group is romantically interested in for if he does it is considered treason and is grounds enough to be thrown out of the group and also pranked to within an inch of their lives. Some of the pranks our group has been known to pull are downright embarrassing and if one of us was counted as a traitor it would be a thousand times worse. Sirius, Peter and I would rather be dead then go through that," said Remus fervently.

"I see," said Petunia as she studied Remus's expression. "So you are a member of this group?"

"I'm more or less on the outskirts and so is Peter. It's mostly James and Sirius who think up most of the pranks but if not for me some of them would never have been able to be pulled off or would have gone wrong. I'm more of the planner than anything else. I plan how to pull off James's and Sirius's ideas and make sure no one gets hurt other than their pride anyway."

Petunia listened as Remus talked and noticed that he gradually relaxed as he talked about his friends and that he seemed less nervous as he recounted a few of the pranks they had played either against the Slytherins as a whole or Severus Snape in particular.

By the time dinner was ready both Remus and Petunia had relaxed somewhat and happily chatted about generalities over the meal. Both Dennis and Caryl looked on and were happy to see the two young people getting along so well and both hoped it continued.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me?" asked Remus nervously running a hand through his hair trying not to let on how important Petunia's response was to him.

"Like a date?" asked Petunia almost shyly.

"If you want to consider it that," said Remus with a smile as he gazed at the woman he had fallen in love with deeply and completely in the course of one evening. He was determined to court her as much as he could during what remained of the summer and hopefully while he was at school for his final year he would be able to write her letters and she would reply he hoped.

"Sure," Petunia answered happily. "When?"

"What about this weekend?"

"Sounds good," said Petunia. "I didn't know that wizards knew about such things."

"They do when both your parents are Muggle-born. It's just like your family. Your father is Muggle-born and your mother is a Muggle well my family is similar except both my parents have magic."

Petunia nodded in understanding.

"My mom made sure I knew at least a little something about the Muggle world when I was growing up just in case I ever had to mingle with Muggles for whatever reason. We went to movies, theme parks and shopping malls and she taught me how to drive a car just last year. She also taught me how to use Muggle money among other things. I'm not some snobbish pureblood that won't learn anything about the Muggle world because they consider Muggles beneath their notice. I'll call you," Remus promised before he left for the evening.

Petunia entered the house practically skipping and Caryl came out of the kitchen with a rag for drying dishes in her hand at the sound of the front door opening. She observed her daughter for a moment then asked, "How'd your date go?" Which was a totally stupid question considering her oldest daughter looked about as cheerful as anybody could be and not burst into song.

"It went great," Petunia said happily. It was several weeks later and Petunia and Remus had been out on quite a few dates in those weeks and both had grown closer and closer.

"So are you going to give me a run down or what?" asked Caryl.

"Well today we just went to Diagon Alley. I know the family has been to Diagon Alley plenty of times before but with Remus it was somehow different. Everything seemed brighter and fresher somehow even though I know nothing has really changed. Remus treated me to lunch and then ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. All we really did was talk and do a little shopping but just being with him makes me so happy that I don't really care what we do so long as we are together."

"What are you going to do when he goes back to school in just three weeks?"

"He's promised to owl me at least once a week and more often if he can manage it with his studies. This next year will be his last and it is a critical one for him. He will take his N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year and the better his grades the better the job he can get when he graduates."

Both women knew what the N.E.W.T.s were mostly thanks to Lily and her talking about it a few times over the last several years but also thanks to Dennis who had explained a lot of aspects of the wizarding world over the years.

"And after he graduates?"

"We haven't really talked about it," said Petunia. "Remus did say that he needed to talk to me about something in the very near future. What it is he needs to talk about I don't know but he seemed faintly worried and anxious when he told me."

"He didn't even give you a clue?"

"No not a one," said Petunia with a worried shake of her head. Remus had seemed extremely worried about something but Petunia had been unable to get him to tell her what it was that was worrying him at least right them. "I tried to get him to tell me what was bothering him but Remus can be extremely closemouthed when he wants to be and nothing can get it out of him when he doesn't want to disclose it."

"He'll tell you when he's ready," said Caryl giving her daughter a hug. "Now why don't you help me with dinner?"

"Okay," Petunia agreed washing her hands in the sink.

A few days later Remus and Petunia strolled hand-in-hand on a beach near Petunia's neighborhood neither speaking for a few minutes.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something important when we saw each other a few days ago," said Petunia as they strolled.

"I did," said Remus then fell silent again. "Here, let's sit down."

"What's been worrying you Remus?" asked Petunia gently putting her arm around his shoulders and gently giving them a squeeze as they both sat down on the sand.

"There is something you need to know about me before our relationship goes any further, Petunia," Remus told her seriously a faintly worried look on his face.

"Then tell me," said Petunia. "It can't be that bad."

"Alright," said Remus sighing gathering his courage and turning to face Petunia. "Have you ever heard of werewolves—I mean outside of movies and books?"

Petunia thought back for a moment and then said, "I think I heard dad talking about them a few years ago. I believe he was saying something to mum along the lines of cursing the idiots who prevented werewolves from getting work when they were only dangerous once a month on the full moon. He also said that a lot of magic folk feared werewolves when they shouldn't and he also said that it was true they could be dangerous on the full moon but that was only once maybe twice a month."

Remus relaxed a little at Petunia's words but not completely.

Suddenly Petunia looked up into Remus worried face as her brain finally clicked on what he was trying to tell her. "You're trying to tell me that you're a werewolf aren't you?"

"Yes," said Remus. "I've been putting it off as long as I could but in order to take our relationship to the next level I had to tell you."

"Why have you been putting it off?" asked Petunia more calmly then Remus expected her to.

In fact he expected her to scream in terror and demand to be taken home and for her to order him to never darken her doorway again. When none of those things happened Remus sat in a stunned silence for a moment then shook himself and replied, "Well most people when they find out someone's a werewolf want nothing to do with that individual and in fact there are quite a few people who would probably like to wipe all werewolves off the face of the earth as if they were some sort of disease. Werewolves are feared because of that one night a month they turn into a beast who wants to bite people."

"How do you prevent yourself from biting people since you can't control yourself after the change?" asked Petunia not seeming the least bit disgusted or frightened at finding out that Remus turned into a beast once sometimes twice a month.

"Oh I lock myself up," said Remus. "At Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore had what is called the Shrieking Shack built for me to transform in. There is a secret tunnel which leads to it and so every full moon I go to the Shrieking Shack before the moon rises in order to transform. Once I am out on my own however I will have to make sure I have a room with a stout door so that I can't possibly escape until after I turn back into myself. If not for Dumbledore becoming headmaster I would never have been allowed to get an education. Werewolves are considered by many to be sub-human."

"But you have friends," Petunia pointed out. "And you have me as well."

"Now I do, and they accepted me it is true but when I was growing up after I was bitten—which was when I was six—I was a very lonely boy who had no friends because of his condition. To go to Hogwarts meant everything to me and to finally have true friends even more. But now to have a girlfriend who knows my secret and accepts it has made me happier than I ever thought I could be," said Remus with tears in his eyes.

Petunia put her arms around her boyfriend and held him as tears of happiness dripped down his face. "Shh, it's okay I will never leave you simply because you have a condition you cannot help. Now if I find you cheating on me it'll be a different story," Petunia added half jokingly trying to lighten the mood a little.

"That will never happen," said Remus his tears drying as he took Petunia by the shoulders. "I love you more than anything and I will miss you like crazy when I have to go back to school next week."

"It's only one school year and then you'll be done," Petunia pointed out.

"That's something else we need to talk about actually," said Remus seriously. "When I do graduate I want you to be aware that it will be very unlikely that I'll be able to keep a job in the wizarding world because of my condition. I'm afraid that the government doesn't really do anything about helping people get over their fear of werewolves and in fact they encourage it in a lot of cases."

"They're idiots then," said Petunia vehemently.

Remus chuckled and said, "That about describes them actually the ones with power or money anyway. There are good people to of course but they aren't in a position to make any changes and could lose their jobs if they make too many waves."

"It doesn't matter," Petunia said. "I love you and I eventually want to get married. Besides I'm capable of working and I'm sure my father will have some ideas for you about making money."

"I suppose so," Remus conceded. "I've considered asking him for his advice although I hate making people aware of my condition."

"And it's also a matter of pride," Petunia guessed. "You want to be able to survive on your own and if you hadn't been bitten when you were just a child you would have been able to make your own way in the world with few problems, but because you were that might not be possible."

Remus blushed in embarrassment but didn't respond which told Petunia that she had hit the nail on the head so to speak. "Remus you have to understand that everybody needs help sometime whether they have a condition on not and in any case your being a werewolf doesn't matter to me. I still love you and I hope that someday we do get married and besides even if you can't get a job I wasn't planning on being just a housewife. I've already started classes to get my teaching degree and I only have another year before I graduate."

"I wouldn't expect you to stay at home and not have a job. My mother has always worked so I grew up having both parents who had jobs."

"So who took care of you after you were born if your mother worked?"

"That's what relatives are for," said Remus with a shrug. "But after my grandmother died when I was seven, mum had to find another solution since she didn't feel I was old enough to be left on my own. I'm an only child and as far as I know besides my parents and me the only ones left in my family."

"So what did your parents do?" asked Petunia genuinely interested in learning more about the boy she had fallen in love with.

"Well there was this wizarding place that would look after children for the parents that had to work. It was mostly Muggle-born and half-bloods that used it since most of the purebloods had plenty of money and the ones that didn't well it was mostly the wives that didn't work so they could take care of whatever children they had."

"I'm going to miss you when you go back to school," said Petunia with a wistful look on her face.

"And I will miss you," said Remus taking Petunia into his arms and giving her a gently kiss. "More then you know."

"Oh I think I have an idea," said Petunia. "I miss you even when I see you practically every day. The minute you leave I get all sad and I'm sure it'll be even worse with you away at Hogwarts."

"I feel the same," Remus assured her giving her a hug. "I'll write you every week without fail and hopefully the year will pass relatively quickly. After all you have your classes and I have mine, and that ought to keep us busy enough to hopefully not miss each other too much."

"Maybe," Petunia said sounding extremely doubtful a feeling which Remus shared although he kept his thoughts to himself.

"I'll make sure I come visit on holidays and maybe it would be possible for you to come to Hogsmeade to see me on Hogsmeade weekends?"

"I don't know if that's possible but I'll ask dad and let you know," Petunia promised giving him another kiss.

The next week Petunia came with her parents and Lily to say goodbye to not only her sister but to Remus. Petunia had changed a great deal in the couple of months she and Remus had been dating and she had even gone so far as to apologize to her younger sister for her attitude over the last few years. Lily had been surprised but then accepted and she and Petunia had been making up their differences whenever she and Remus weren't together. Dennis and Caryl had been happy to see their two daughters getting along better and they knew that it was all thanks to Remus that such a miracle had occurred. They would have to wait and see if the two could maintain the relationship long distance. Both parents hoped so for if they broke up then it was unlikely that Petunia's new attitude would stick and she would probably be even more bitter then she had been before.

"I'll see you for Christmas," Remus promised giving Petunia a quick kiss and a hug before he disappeared through the barrier and boarded the train.

Petunia watched him go feeling sad but also eagerly anticipating Remus's first letter from Hogwarts.

Several weeks later Remus was sitting up in the common room of Gryffindor tower trying to concentrate on his homework but it was an almost useless endeavour for his thoughts kept drifting back to Petunia. He had tried not to think about her at least during classes but it was a difficult prospect at best and so far the only solution had been for him to stay too busy to think. Both James and Sirius had asked him several times if he was okay and he had yet to tell them that he was in love. They would probably die laughing when they discovered that he was in love and then who he was in love with. The only one so far to show him any sympathy was Lily and that was probably only because she knew what his problem was.

Suddenly two shadows darkened his vision and Remus glanced up only to see both James and Sirius standing in front of him with determined looks on their faces. "What can I do for you guys?" asked Remus just a tad nervously. "Can't you see I'm trying to do my homework here?"

"Are you?" asked James sitting on one side of Remus while Sirius sat in a chair on the other side. "What it looked like you were doing was staring off into space with an absolutely goofy look on your face."

"So tell us Remus who's the girl?" Sirius added. "It has to be someone you met over the summer since if you had been seeing someone here at school we would have known about it."

"Don't be silly guys," said Remus trying to remain calm. "Who could I have met? And if I had don't you think I would have told you?"

"Not if you believed we would tease you about it," James pointed out. "Besides the only thing I can think of that would distract you from your schoolwork is being in love, so you might as well come clean and tell us who it is."

When Remus remained stubbornly silent James suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face and Remus realized suddenly that James had been with him the first time he had met Petunia and what if he was to suddenly remember how he had reacted to seeing her for the first time? His fear was confirmed a second later when James said thoughtfully rubbing his chin as if in thought, "Hm, wait a minute what about when we went to visit Lily for the first time last summer? You met Lily's sister, Petunia and now I remember how you stared at her in shock it was as if you had been petrified. That's got to be it, right?"

Remus sighed and put his homework aside before replying, "All right, you got me. So what are you going to do about it?" Probably prank me to within an inch of my life if for no other reason then I kept such a juicy bit of news to myself for so long.

"Who said we were going to do anything about it?" asked Sirius with a shrug. "We just wanted to know what kept distracting you to the point that you can't seem to concentrate and the only thing that we could think of that could do that is being in love."

"I suppose I can understand why you didn't tell us," said James. "But, Remus you aren't supposed to keep such big news to yourself. I mean you both knew it the minute I fell in love with Lily."

"That's hardly a good example, James," Remus pointed out dryly, relaxing a little as if appeared his friends were in a forgiving mood. "I mean when you make such a fool of yourself trying to impress her at every opportunity of course we knew."

Sirius snickered and added, "We would have had to be deaf, blind and dumb to not have noticed how you acted around her."

James went red in embarrassment and Remus and Sirius snickered. "All right bad example," James admitted a little sheepishly.

"You're telling us," said Remus with a grin and a conspiratorial wink at Sirius over James's head.

Later when James and Sirius had disappeared to do whatever it was they did when they went off together, probably planning a prank; Remus took the opportunity to start a letter to Petunia.

Dear Petunia, Remus began pausing for a moment to consider what to write then continued.

Everything is going fine here. The teachers pile more and more homework on us until all of feel as if we will never get it all done. That's not true of course if you budget your time wisely. I think all the teachers are being so tough on us because there is an evil wizard out there and they want us to be able to protect ourselves as best we can. They want all of us to live through this war but I think they realize that most of the students in the next few years more than likely will not survive. I don't mean to seem bleak but with this Voldemort making it so difficult just to live our lives, and killing people it is almost impossible to seem to hopeful about living out the war.

But to change the subject, my dear Petunia I am having trouble concentrating on my schoolwork because no matter how hard I try my mind keeps drifting in your direction. I miss you more then I can ever fully put into words and not being in your presence is making it seem difficult for me to breathe. I know it seems like a long time till Christmas but it will be here faster than you think and before you know it I will be with you. I am anticipating the holiday more than I ever have before if only because I will see you again.

By the way have you talked to your parents about coming to see me in Hogsmeade? The first weekend is coming up in a couple of weeks and if possible I would like to spend it with you. Whether or not it's possible let me know and if your parents or the headmaster are against it for whatever reason I will miss you but again I will see you at Christmas.

I must end this letter now, Petunia for I have several homework assignments that are practically calling my name and will keep annoying me until I do them. I hope to hear from you soon.

With all my love,

Remus

A few days after Remus had sent his letter an owl flew into the Gryffindor tower and landed in front of him a thick letter in its claws.

"A letter from your ladylove?" suggested Sirius with a snicker as Remus took the letter from the owl

"None of your business," Remus told Sirius with a smirk as he headed for the ramp that led up to the seventh year boys' dormitory.

"Well he certainly told you," said James. "And he's right it is none of our business."

Sirius pouted for a few minutes but then cheered up much to James's relief.

Meanwhile up in the seventh year dormitory Remus eagerly tore open the envelope that held Petunia's letter and was immediately swamped with the scent of her perfume. It was sandalwood mixed with other things but the sandalwood fragrance was the most noticeable and so had to be the main ingredient. Remus unfolded the letter and began to read Petunia's words eagerly.

Dearest Remus,

Let me start this letter by saying that I love you! I love! I love you! Now that that's out of the way let me assure you that I am having just as hard of time during my classes as you seem to be having in yours, but all that aside we both must remember that our separation is only temporary. I know that is a hard thing to do but since it is necessary for us to be apart the best thing we can do is concentrate in our classes and on our schoolwork for both are very important to our futures.

Now that that's out of the way let me say I talked to my dad about meeting you for the Hogsmeade weekend and dad said it was fine with him but that he would have to check with Dumbledore to make sure it was alright. That's the reason it took me so long to get back to you because I was waiting to hear what the headmaster had said. Well dad has just gotten word from Dumbledore and he has said that it is okay with him and that there is no school rule against it. He apparently had to review the school rules first because such a request apparently doesn't happen very often before giving us his decision.

Dumbledore told my father that he didn't see any problem with it because I already knew about the magic world having grown up in a mixed household and therefore wouldn't be surprised by anything I saw. I'm supposed to Floo to Dumbledore's office on the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend and the headmaster will then put several spells on me that will allow me to see the castle and the village once I get outside and will also cancel the affects of the Muggle repelling charms. There is apparently some kind of spell on Hogwarts to make it look like ruins with a sign saying do not enter. Once you are inside the protections of Hogwarts the spells that are on the outside apparently don't affect you because you are inside the spells themselves.

I now that I am technically a Squib but the headmaster doesn't want to take any chances on me not being able to resist the Muggle repelling charms not that the spell is dangerous by itself but the headmaster fears I will be so forcefully compelled by the spell to get away that I will run and possibly get myself hurt or killed in the process.

Better to be safe than sorry I suppose. Anyway I will see you weekend after next and let me assure you I can't wait to see you.

Love you forever,

Petunia

Remus just sat there grinning like an idiot for a few minutes before he smoothed the letter gently with the palm of his hand before folding it over and putting it into his trunk for safekeeping as he planned on keeping the letter forever just like he had all the other letters Petunia had written him.

Two weeks later Remus woke with excitement very early in the morning especially for the weekend, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go back to sleep for he was too excited about seeing Petunia a little later. He had been anticipating seeing her ever since he had gotten her letter two weeks ago and that anticipation had only gotten worse the closer it actually got to the Hogsmeade weekend. Remus got out of bed and began to quietly get dressed so as not to wake his dorm mates. If he woke up James, Sirius and Peter this early on the weekend they would probably never forgive him at least not before they had pranked him in revenge.

As long as he was awake he might as well finish his homework that he had fallen asleep on the night before or at least try to finish it. Remus headed downstairs books under his arm and quietly sat down in a chair that was placed by the dormant fire. Remus looked out one of the windows and noticed that it was just dawn as the sun was just beginning to peek out over the rooftops. Remus opened one of his books and quietly began to read the chapter that he had been supposed to read the night before but that he had fallen asleep at. When he finished that it was well past dawn but nowhere near time for breakfast yet so Remus quietly began to do the report that had to be turned in first thing Monday morning for the first class of the day which was transfigurations. McGonagall would have his hide if he didn't have it finished and the last thing he needed was her mad at him.

Finally he finished his report and looked at his watch which said seven-thirty. He might have just enough time to do his report for potions as it was already half finished if he hurried. As for the rest of it, it would just have to wait until Sunday and it wasn't due until later in the week anyway. Remus finished his report for potions just at eight o'clock and began putting all his homework stuff away so he could take it up to his room.

A few minutes later Remus headed down to the kitchen so that he could get the house-elves to prepare a picnic lunch which was not an unusual request for a lot of students who had dates asked for the same thing so his request would not be suspicious.

He entered the kitchen and was immediately greeted by a dozen house-elves who were eagerly awaiting whatever request. "I would be extremely grateful if you could prepare a picnic lunch for two for me."

"Of course, Master Lupin," one house-elf squeaked eagerly.

"Thank you, Darin," said Remus. All the Marauders had been down to the kitchen on enough occasions that they all knew the house-elves by name.

"You is welcome Master Lupin," squeaked Darin only too happy to serve.

No more than ten minutes later Remus was in possession of a picnic basket that had been prepared with ham, turkey and cheese sandwiches, potato salad, green beans that could be rewarmed with just a tap of his wand, double chocolate brownies with nuts for dessert and several bottles of Butterbeer charmed to be unbreakable.

"Thank you so much, Darin," said Remus gratefully. "All of you thank you."

"You is welcome Master Lupin," one of the house-elves squeaked sounding happy to have helped.

"We is always happy to help," squeaked another one.

"I know you are," said Remus with a smile as he took his leave.

As soon as he was out the kitchen door he shrunk the basket down to miniature and put it in his pocket as well as putting a preserving spell on the food so it would still be as fresh as it had been when it had been packed.

Remus glanced at his watch and thought he might just have time to grab a quick and light breakfast if he hurried. Nobody ever ate heavily on a Hogsmeade day—at least third year and above didn't since they were allowed to go into town while the first and second years were not.

At just a couple of minutes before nine o'clock Remus said the password to Dumbledore's office and the stone gargoyle slid aside to allow him to enter. As soon as Remus stepped past the gargoyle and put his feet on the stairs starting moving on their own taking him up to the top of the tower where the headmaster's office was located. He finally reached the top and knocked on the door leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, Remus," Dumbledore greeted him as he opened his office door.

"Morning headmaster," said Remus as he entered the office.

"Remus!" exclaimed a female voice and Dumbledore barely had time to move out of the way as a blur of arms and legs threw themselves at Remus who was standing just inside the office door.

"Petunia!" exclaimed Remus just having time to brace himself before his arms were full of the woman he loved. They kissed long and deeply not caring that the headmaster was probably watching them. "I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you," said Petunia giving Remus another kiss.

"Ah-hm," said Dumbledore. "I hate interrupt this reunion, but you are burning daylight so to speak so perhaps it would be a good idea for you to get going. I'm sure Petunia wouldn't mind a tour of the castle later, but for now I've made sure that Petunia's name is on the list of people to go to Hogsmeade although she doesn't go to this school and looks too old to be attending in any case."

"Probably a good precaution sir," said Remus with a grateful smile. "After all one never knows with Filch or whether or not he'll try to prevent her from going to Hogsmeade just because her name isn't on the list."

Petunia was about to ask who Filch was, but Remus subtly shook his head and Petunia figured he'd explain later.

The two of them left Dumbledore's office hand-in-hand and rode the stairlike escalator downwards until they reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance. Once past the gargoyle they strolled down to the entrance hall where Filch was checking off names on a list as people went by.

"That's Filch," Remus said pointing at the man who was making sure the names of the students who wanted to go into Hogsmeade were on the list. "Argus Filch, he's the caretaker here at the school and has a temper. He loves giving detention to anybody for the slightest infraction of the school rules, being out past curfew and the like and sometimes even when they don't break them. He has a cat Mrs. Norris that patrols the halls trying to catch any students who are out of bounds. He's always complaining that the headmaster won't allow him to hang the students by their feet or torture them for whatever rules they break."

"Sounds like a pleasant fellow," said Petunia her tone very dry.

"Yeah, he's the life of the party," Remus agreed his voice just as dry. "Oh did I mention that he's a Squib? No magic whatsoever."

"Is he?" Petunia asked smirking as she and Remus approached the caretaker

"Names?" asked Filch as Remus and Petunia stood before him.

Remus rolled his eyes for Filch knew perfectly well who he was for hadn't he been going to this school for almost seven years? "Remus Lupin and Petunia Evans."

Filch checked his list and sighed with regret for both their names were on it. Filch waved them onward seeming disappointed that he couldn't ruin their day by denying them going into Hogsmeade.

Remus and Petunia were soon walking around Hogsmeade and Petunia wasn't as fascinated as somebody who had never seen anything like it but she had been to Diagon Alley plenty of times growing up and Hogsmeade was very similar. "So what do you want to visit first?" asked Remus.

"Honeydukes," Petunia suggested. In one of the letters Remus had written her he had mentioned most of the shops normally visited by the students such as Honeydukes, Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks and then described what each one was.

"Honeydukes it is," Remus agreed heading in that direction.

A few minutes later they entered Honeydukes which was already jam-packed with students. "Pick anything you want," Remus told her. "It's my treat."

"That's okay, Remus," said Petunia taking out a leather pouch that jingled. "Dad gave me some wizarding money before I came and it's just dying to be spent."

"It's still my treat," Remus told her.

"Okay," said Petunia giving in practically melting at the way Remus said my treat.

Remus watched as Petunia went wild picking up item after item, but being careful to avoid things like the cockroach clusters and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

When she went to pay for her purchases Remus stepped forward and paid for them like he had said he would.

"So why didn't you get any of the Bertie Bott's?" asked Remus as soon as they were out of the shop bags in hand. "I mean I could understand you not wanting any of the cockroach clusters but why avoid the other?"

Petunia considered then said, "When Lily was first allowed to go to Hogsmeade back in her third year, she bought some and then brought them home. I ate some before I really knew what they were and to my regret I got not only a liver flavored one but one of earwax. I've avoided them ever since."

"Understandable," Remus admitted. "They're not my favorite either. I've always preferred the Chocolate Frogs or the fudge myself."

"Anything that's made of chocolate you mean," Petunia teased him gently as they walked hand-in-hand around Hogsmeade.

Remus blushed a little and said just a little defensively, "What can I say? I love chocolate. I always have from as far back as I can remember and I always will."

"There's nothing wrong with liking chocolate," said Petunia. "Some people just need to learn how much of it to eat at one time so they don't gain weight."

Remus didn't respond but silently agreed. "So where to next?" he asked.

"What about Zonko's?" asked Petunia.

Zonko's it is," said Remus leading Petunia in that direction.

Several hours later it was approaching lunchtime when Remus asked Petunia, "What about a stroll up by the lake? It's very romantic."

Petunia blushed and said, "Sounds good. Besides I want to be alone with you for awhile. I'm getting tired of people asking me who I am just because they've never seen me before."

"I'm sorry about that, but most of my classmates are just naturally curious and also don't know how to mind their own business," Remus told her softly. "Most of the students have never seen me with a girl and the ones that have knew that the relationships didn't last very long. When I dated those girls it was before I met you and so I'm sure my classmates are just curious as to who you are as it is obvious you don't go to school here. You're too old for one thing and you aren't wearing the school uniform for another."

Remus held Petunia's hand and led her to the lake which was just outside of Hogsmeade and not visible from the town.

The two young lovers strolled around the lake holding hands and kissing. They finally left the lake more than an hour later walking back towards town. "Ready for some lunch or are you not hungry yet?" asked Remus.

"I'm starved," Petunia admitted.

"Well milady, I had the house-elves prepare us a picnic lunch and I thought we could eat it up by the Shrieking Shack. I can almost guarantee no one will bother us up there since it is considered haunted. Even most of the adults avoid it if at all possible."

"Because that's where you go to transform," said Petunia remembering what Remus had told her.

"Exactly," said Remus with a grin.

"Lead on sir," said Petunia squeezing his hand. "Afterwards I want you to give me a tour of Hogwarts castle for who knows if I'll ever have the opportunity to see it again after this."

"I'm hoping you'll be able to join me for every Hogsmeade weekend until I graduate as it will make not seeing you everyday just a little more bearable."

"For me to," Petunia agreed softly giving him a kiss before adding, "I can't guarantee I'll be able to come every Hogsmeade weekend, studying to do you know, but I'll try to make as many as I can."

They arrived at the Shrieking Shack a few minutes later and Remus conjured a picnic blanket that would disappear in a few hours and then unshrunk the basket that he had in his robe pocket.

"You had our lunch shrunk in your robe pocket this whole time?" asked Petunia amazed.

Remus gave her one of his heart-stopping grins and replied, "Yeah, with a preserving charm on the food and an unbreakable charm on the bottles of Butterbeer so they wouldn't break."

Petunia almost melted at Remus's grin and then threw herself into his arms and gave him a through kiss in thanks. "I love you. You make me feel so special every time we are together, like I am the most important person in your life."

Remus grasped her shoulders and said when she looked at him, "You are; I've been thanking Merlin and the fates every day since I met you for putting you in my path. I will be grateful until the end of my days not only that we met but that you love me just as much as I love you and that you accepted me even though I'm a werewolf. You have no idea what that has meant to someone like me who never expected to have a steady girlfriend much less someone who wants to marry him after he graduates."

Remus's voice was filled passion and with another emotion that it took Petunia a minute to identify. When she did she thought that surely she was mistaken for it sounded like wonder. Wonder that she loved him despite his curse and wonder that she wanted to marry him. Petunia briefly wondered how badly other people had treated him for Remus to feel such an emotion. It didn't matter now, Petunia decided to herself. She was going to make sure Remus knew she loved him. She wanted him to forget anybody had ever treated him poorly.

They both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes but then Petunia's stomach growled and the mood was broken.

"Hungry are you?" Remus teased Petunia who turned red in embarrassment for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I'm afraid I didn't eat much breakfast. I was too excited about seeing you."

"I didn't eat much either," Remus admitted, "Just a couple of pieces of toast. And it's not like the house-elves serve anything but a light breakfast on Hogsmeade days anyway as most of the staff expect the students who are allowed to go into town to gorge on junk food. All they serve on these days is toast, fruit and cereal."

"That's smart," Petunia said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yes, it is but the teachers at the school have a thousand years of experience after all. I mean that Hogwarts has been around for that long and teenagers haven't changed that much in all that time at least not in their basic generic makeup such as being hungry all the time."

"You know Lily loaned me her copy of Hogwarts: A History along with some other books she had on the wizarding world after I said I was interested in learning more about Hogwarts and of the magical world in general. It was after I'd met you and you'd had such an effect on me."

"I'm glad you wanted to know more about the wizarding world," Remus told her, "Because technically it's your world too. It's true you don't have any magic but with both your father and your sister having the talent that makes you more of a part of the magical world then Muggles that sometimes marry one of our kind. You grew up with magic and therefore aren't learning about it from scratch like somebody who grew up not believing magic even existed outside of parlor tricks, sleight-of-hand done by mirrors or trap doors and fantasy novels."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Petunia admitted after she had thought about Remus words for a moment, "Although I never thought about it in quite those terms before."

The two finished their lunches in silence and then strolled hand-in-hand back towards Hogsmeade and then onward towards Hogwarts so that Remus could show Petunia at least a little of the castle that had been his home for seven years before she had to head home.

"And this is the Great Hall," said Remus as they entered the massive hall that had four long tables with long trestle benches on either side. Petunia looked up and gasped in awe as she had read in Hogwarts: A History that the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside. In other words the ceiling changed with the weather. If it was rainy outside then it was of course reflected in the ceiling just like it was if it was sunny, or snowy or any other type of weather. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear," squeaked a voice from down near the ground. "Albus told me about you and that you had always wanted to see Hogwarts and so he allowed you come since you already came from a wizarding family.

"Yes sir," answered Petunia politely. "Lily Evans is my younger sister, but I'm afraid I did not inherit hers or my father's talent.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself having guests who have no magic is so rare I forget that they might not know me. I'm Professor Filius Flitwick and I teach charms."

"I know who you are, sir," said Petunia. "My sister talks about you often and says that you are her favorite teacher and that charms, is her favorite subject."

Flitwick went pink with both embarrassment and pleasure at Petunia's words. "Does she now?" asked Flitwick still looking extremely flattered.

"She does," said Petunia. "And she says that transfiguration is her second favorite class and that Professor McGonagall is her second favorite teacher."

"Your sister is a joy to teach and has a real knack with charms one I've rarely seen in all my years of teaching."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to know that sir," said Petunia.

Remus watched as the two chatted and inwardly grinned in amusement as Petunia charmed Professor Flitwick with no trouble at all not that that was really that difficult since Flitwick was always cheerful and one of the nicest teachers at the school.

"I really must be going now sir," Petunia told Flitwick politely. "Remus has promised to show me a little more of Hogwarts before I must go home."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans. I hope we meet again sometime."

"Oh we will, sir. Remus and I are getting married after he graduates. I came today to spend some time with him on one of his free weekends. You are of course invited to the wedding and we'll make sure to send you an invitation."

Flitwick looked shocked for a moment as he digested that then pleased. "It will be a pleasure Miss Evans although you will have to tell me sometime how you two met as it should be an interesting tale."

"There's not really much to it sir," said Petunia. "Lily invited him and James over last summer, James so he could meet our parents since they are engaged and Remus because he is James's friend. Sirius was invited to of course but couldn't get away from his family. Anyway the minute we laid eyes on each other it was like being struck by lightning. I never believed in love at first sight or in fate until I met Remus, but how can I deny it now that it has happened to me?"

Flitwick nodded after Petunia had fallen silent. "I understand, my dear," said Flitwick. "And I congratulate both you and Remus on finding each other. True love is a rare and precious gift especially in these dark times and you should cherish each other and the love you share."

"Oh we do, professor," said Remus speaking for the first time. "Believe me we do, but I would like to show Petunia some more of the castle before she needs to head back home."

"Of course, Mister Lupin," said Flitwick looking rather disappointed that the conversation was coming to an end. "Miss Evans should see at least some of the school before she needs to go. Perhaps we can converse again another time?"

"It would be a pleasure sir," said Petunia, sincerely. "I was going to try to make it for the next Hogsmeade weekend if I don't have too much homework of my own to do and please call me Petunia."

"Then you must call me Filius," said Flitwick seeming pleased.

"It would be my honor sir," said Petunia. "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other especially when Remus and I start having children of our own and they hopefully get to come here."

Flitwick looked pleased at the possibility then reluctantly let the two of them go.

"Well you certainly charmed old Flitwick," Remus told her with a grin once they were safely out of earshot.

"It's not like it was that hard. Lily really does talk about him and how he's her favorite teacher. I just used what I knew. Besides I like him a great deal, he seems to genuinely enjoy teaching and his love of children shows in his personality."

"He does," Remus agrees. "He always tries to make his classes fun while teaching us what we need to know. He also never takes points unless he has to unlike a few of the teachers who will take points for the slightest infraction of the rules and sometimes when there is no infraction."

"I wouldn't mind if we invited him over to dinner every so often once we get married. I enjoyed our conversation and I'm sure he has some very interesting stories to tell."

"We can do that," Remus agreed. "But we need to get married first and before that occasion I need to finish my last year."

"But we can at least discuss what kind of wedding we want," said Petunia.

"What kind of wedding do you want? Wizarding or Muggle?"

"Wizarding is fine with me. I really don't have anyone I am close enough to that absolutely has to be invited to my wedding. I have few casual friends at college that I go out to dinner with occasionally and to the movies, but that's as far as it goes. And small is fine with me, I don't need a hundred people or more seeing me tie the knot."

"Well in that case the only people I really want to invite are Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout; Rubeus Hagrid who's the gamekeeper here and has always been a good friend. I'm warning you now not to be surprised at his size for he's huge. He can take up two regular sized chairs all by himself."

"Fat?" asked Petunia.

"No, I believe, although it's just my suspicions and not fact, that Hagrid is part giant. It's the only explanation that really makes sense and you'll understand what I mean when you meet him. He lives in a cottage out on the grounds near the front gate."

"That stone cottage we passed on our way out the front gate?"

"That's the one," said Remus. "Anyway the only other people I want to invite are my three best friends, James, Sirius and Peter. Oh and of course your sister, although I'm sure she'll be Lily Potter by the time we get married." Remus thought for a moment then added, "And also, Frank Longbottom and Alice Baines. Frank is also a close friend although not as close as the Marauders and Alice is his fiancé and a good friend to. I believe that's everybody I care to invite. I'll think about it and let you know."

"I'm sure dad will want to invite a few of his friends, but other than whatever people my father wants to invite and the few people you mentioned I can't think of anybody else."

"You sure there's nobody you want to invite?" Remus asked, "Not even one good friend?"

"The only one I can think of is Daria but she doesn't know about the wizarding world and I'll probably pay later for not inviting her but since this is going to be a wizarding wedding—"

"We can do Muggle and invite her," Remus suggested.

"No thanks," said Petunia with a laugh. "I've seen how some wizards dress when they try to pass for Muggles and Daria would wonder who are friends were if one of the men shows up in say a dress just because they're used to wearing robes. It's better to just have a wizarding wedding and let me make it up to Daria later."

"You do have a point," Remus admitted. "Besides Hagrid is too big to look completely human and there might be some questions from your friend as to how he got to be so big, questions we couldn't answer."

"Exactly," said Petunia.

"Okay," Remus agreed finally. "If that's the way you want it, then that's what we'll have."

Petunia nodded and the talk of wedding plans was shelved for the moment as Remus continued to give his girlfriend a tour of the castle that had been his home for most of the last seven years.

"And finally this is Gryffindor tower," said Remus stopping at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "You need a password to gain admittance and the Fat Lady guards the entrance.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked Remus as they approached her portrait.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Remus said and the entrance immediately popped open.

"Wait she's not a Gryffindor," said the Fat Lady noticing Petunia.

"She has special permission from the headmaster to be here," Remus told the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Very well," said the Fat Lady allowing them to enter Gryffindor tower without another word.

"Welcome to Gryffindor tower," said Remus as they both climbed through the portrait hole. Petunia looked around and noticed immediately that the tower looked very homey with several comfortable looking chairs placed next to the fireplace and a sofa up against the tower wall on the other side of the room. There was a table in front of the sofa as well that was just the right height for doing homework and also several footstools sitting off in one corner that were used by the students in case they wanted to put their feet up. Petunia also noticed several sets of stairs leading upwards and then noticed the signs above each door. One said first years – girls, another one said first years – boys and on around the wall it went until Petunia had counted fourteen sets of steps that led to fourteen dormitories, seven boys' dormitories, one for each year and the same for the girls.

"Um this might seem like a silly question but do you change dormitories every year as you change grades?"

"Um no," said Remus. "We stay in the same dormitory, but the signs above the doors change. When I was a first year the dormitory I still sleep in said first year, but when I came back for second year the sign had changed to where it said second year. It's the same with all the other dormitories."

"Do the teachers change the signs?"

"Of course not," said Remus. "Remember this is a magic castle and in a way its self aware, I mean it would have to be with all the magic that's in the air and the castle is perfectly capable of changing the signs and also in expanding the dormitories when there are more students then there're currently."

"You're telling me the castle is alive?" asked Petunia who could feel a headache coming on.

"Not precisely alive," said Remus. "I'm afraid it's a little hard to explain."

"I bet," said Petunia. "But do you mind changing the subject? You're giving me a headache. It's hard to imagine a supposedly inanimate building being self aware."

"I'm sorry," said Remus looking contrite. "If you want we can go and visit Madam Pomfrey and get you a headache potion. I want to introduce you to her anyway for she's the one that always takes care of me after the full moon and heals all my injuries. She's always been very motherly towards me and pampers me after my transformations."

"That might be a good idea," Petunia agreed. "I don't think my headache's going to go away without help."

"Madam Pomfrey it is and afterwards I'm afraid it will be time for you to go home."

"Yes," said Petunia soberly. "I'll miss you though."

"And I'll miss you," said Remus giving her a kiss before leading her out the portrait hole to head to the hospital wing.

An hour later Remus escorted back to the headmaster's office and saw her off. He gave her a kiss and promised to write her before Petunia took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it onto the flames. "I'll see you at Christmas," Remus promised.

"I'll miss you until then."

"Christmas is not that far away," said Petunia giving Remus one last kiss before stepping into the now emerald green flames and disappearing with a whoosh.

Remus sighed and stared into the flames for a few minutes already missing Petunia and she had only been gone a few minutes.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Dumbledore. "I know you miss her, my boy, but you'll see her again for Christmas and possibly for the next Hogsmeade weekend as well, so cheer up."

"I'll try sir," Remus said. "I suppose I had better go before I'm late for dinner."

"Yes, you have just enough time to make it if you hurry."

Remus nodded and headed downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner and he was sure he would see his friends who would pester him until he broke down and told them how his date had gone and if he was truthful he really would have it any other way.

Summer 1977 June 17

Remus met Dennis Evans at the Leaky Cauldron and he had arranged after he had phoned the Evans' house. Luckily for him Petunia had been out of the house when he had called wanting to talk to her father. When Remus had requested a meeting away from the house Dennis had begun to get an inkling of what Remus wanted and so readily agreed. It was just a few days since Remus had graduated along with his friends and even though it pained him he hadn't been to see Petunia afraid he'd give away his surprise. For the last year he had been saving every Galleon so that he could buy Petunia an engagement ring and it had been difficult for him to not see her the second he had stepped off the Hogwarts Express a few days ago but he had wanted to ask her father formally for her hand in marriage and he didn't want Petunia to get wind of that fact before he was ready.

Somebody suddenly sat down at the table Remus was at in the corner jerking Remus out of his thought. Remus looked up and smiled when he saw it was Dennis. "You requested to see me?" Dennis asked with a smile.

"I did," said Remus taking a sip of his Butterbeer. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A Butterbeer will be fine with me," said Dennis.

Remus signaled the bartender Tom and requested a Butterbeer.

"Petunia has been drooping around the house even more the last few days since you haven't connected her. I think she secretly fears that you've changed your mind and are staying away because you're afraid to break off the relationship."

Remus looked extremely upset at Dennis's statement. "I'm assuming that's not the reason you called me here."

"Of course not sir," said Remus. "If I was going to break off the relationship I would have told Petunia to her face that I didn't want to see her anymore."

"I figured as much," said Dennis feeling secretly relieved although he made sure his feelings didn't show on his face. "So are you going to tell me why you requested this meeting? Of course I suspect why you did but it would be nice to know if my suspicions were right."

Remus blushed which just about confirmed for Dennis what he had been thinking. After all a man doesn't blush for no reason and in this case Dennis was sure that Remus was about to ask him for his oldest daughter's hand in marriage.

He was proven right a moment later as Remus seemed to screw up his courage and said, "I asked you here to request Petunia's hand in marriage."

"Gladly do I give you my permission to ask my daughter for her hand," said Dennis formally. "I like you," he added more normally. "And Petunia is practically a different person then she was when Lily started going to Hogwarts. It's almost like the younger Petunia—the one that was cheerful, sweet and helpful—has been reborn and that's thanks to you. It was when Lily got her letter to Hogwarts that Petunia started to change you know."

"So Lily told me," said Remus.

"So have you bought her a ring yet?" asked Dennis.

"Yes sir," said Remus taking a box out of his pocket and opened the lid showing Dennis the ring he had bought. "I bought this last Hogsmeade weekend."

"You have excellent taste. However I suggest that you do your proposal as soon as possible before Petunia gets it into her head that you don't really care about her."

"I will," Remus promised.

"Good," said Dennis. "I'll be expecting you sometime in the next few days then."

"By the way there's something else I need to mention."

"What's that son?" asked Dennis.

"I don't like to tell people this since it makes them treat me differently afterwards, but I'm a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" questioned Dennis not seeming as surprised as he should be.

"Yes sir," said Remus. "I was bitten when I was just a child of six. I was stupid and didn't heed my parents about playing outside during the full moon. I'll understand if you don't want me to see your daughter anymore although it'll break my heart to break off with her."

"No, you don't need to do that, Remus. You're a very good young man and I know how people think about werewolves but I'm not one of them. You take the proper precautions right?"

"Of course sir," said Remus. "I always make sure I'm locked somewhere secure during the full moon. I've never bitten anyone and I hope I never will for it is my greatest horror to turn someone into the monster I become once sometimes twice a month, especially someone I love."

"Welcome to the family son," said Dennis extending a hand. "And from now on call me Dennis."

"Yes, si—Dennis," said Remus taking the outstretched hand and shaking it firmly

Both men then finished their Butterbeers in silence having much to think about.

Summer 1977 June 25

"Petunia, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Remus asked down on one knee a ring box in his outstretched hand, his expression both hopeful and anxious. It was just a couple of weeks since Remus, James, Sirius and Peter had all graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Petunia's face lit up an expression that made her astonishingly pretty. "Of course I will and here I was worried that you wanted to break it off," she exclaimed and then immediately threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. When they finally broke apart Remus looked and felt more happy then he could ever remember being in a very long time. In fact probably not since he'd met James, Sirius and Peter and became such good friends with them. "I would never do that. Thank you, you've just made me happier than I've ever been in my life."

Petunia knew this was true for she knew a lot more about how lonely he had been as a child for they had had many discussions about their lives since they'd met. She was also glad she could make him so happy. "Don't you know I've been in love with you from the moment we were introduced?" asked Petunia seriously as she caressed his cheek tenderly. "I don't usually believe in fate but in this case I'll make an exception for I believe it was fate that we met."

"I agree that it was fate," said Remus softly slipping the small diamond engagement ring onto her finger. "I also know that we are soulmates."

"Soulmates?" questioned Petunia.

"All soulmates means is that certain people out there are perfect matches like—" Remus struggled for a good analogy for a moment then finally settled on, "—a key in a lock. I knew the minute we met that we were meant to be together."

"Do such things as soulmates exist?" asked Petunia sounding just a little skeptical.

"Of course they do," said Remus calmly. "There is even a spell that once performed will make anyone who has a soulmate nose glow silver. This spell is usually done right after birth for most wizarding children. Not everyone has a soulmate of course."

"But you do," Petunia said making an educated guess.

"Yes, I do," Remus admitted quietly. "Would you like me to show you how I know we were meant for each other?"

Petunia still looked skeptical but nodded for she trusted Remus. Remus looked around to make sure they were alone then took out his wand and did a series of complicated movements along with a muttered word. As soon as he was done a bridge of silver sparkles appeared seeming to link them together.

"This link is only formed after soulmates meet. It let's everybody know that we are one and meant for each other."

Petunia stared at the silver bridge of sparkles for a moment then realized that this was why she had always felt a sense of connection with Remus and also why she felt happier in his presence and why she was so sad when he had had to go away to school. It mattered not that Remus was a werewolf or that he probably wouldn't be able to keep a job because of that fact for all that really mattered was that they loved each other.

"I love you so much Petunia and I know we've talked about how dangerous that wizarding world is right now but maybe you should—"

"Look Remus," Petunia interrupted grabbing him by the shoulders. "I know the wizarding world is a dangerous place to be right now but so is the Muggle one. I could be walking down the street and be mugged or attacked. I could be shot stabbed or raped at anytime or anywhere. So there's a dangerous wizard out there killing of Muggles as well as magic folks. Nowhere is ever completely safe even in times of peace. I love you and you love me and that should be all that matters."

Remus sighed and ran a hand through Petunia's silky brown locks knowing she was right and besides James had told him the same thing and told him that he couldn't live his life worrying about things like that. That he'd drive himself insane if he did.

"All right," Remus said giving Petunia a soft kiss. "I do love you more then I can ever put into words."

"And I love you," Petunia assured returning the kiss.

Remus escorted Petunia back to the Evans' house just before her curfew.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Remus promised giving her a kiss before he made sure she made it inside before leaving to find a safe place to Apparate.

"So how did your date go?" asked Caryl as she came out of the den.

"It went fine mum," said Petunia as she causally brought up the hand with her engagement ring on it to hide a fake yawn. "But I'm exhausted and I'm going to bed."

"Wait, one minute young lady," Caryl exclaimed as she saw the ring with the small diamond glittering in the dim light of the entryway. "What's that on your finger?"

"Oh this?" Petunia pretended to be puzzled as she looked at the ring on her finger but couldn't contain her happiness for very long and grinned happily. "Oh this is just the ring Remus gave me when he proposed is all."

Caryl was ecstatic and hugged her oldest daughter to her. "Oh honey I'm so happy for you. Both your father and I really like Remus. He's a nice, polite young man and we like him much better than Vernon Dursley. We're so glad that you broke it off with Vernon."

"Me and Vernon simply weren't meant to be," said Petunia. "Not once I met Remus anyway. I am so happy with him mum that it's almost unbelievable. He treats me like a queen. I know he's not the richest man in the world but so long as we have enough to live on I'm happy."

"Yes, we know all about his condition," said Caryl. "He told us at the same time he asked your father for your hand in marriage. He explained that werewolves existed and that through an unfortunate accident when he had been playing outside during the full moon he was bitten and that even though he lived through the bite he was infected and that because of it he was not treated in a lot of cases like a human being but like a monster. He also explained that it would be unlikely that he would be able to keep a job because of it."

"Yes that's true," Petunia admitted. "From what James, Lily as well as Remus; have told me werewolves are feared even though they're perfectly normal until the night of the full moon except perhaps that they look a little more tired. James told me that the reason they are so feared is because if a werewolf is roaming free on a full moon night and he or she bites someone they too will become infected if they are not outright killed of course."

"And that effects even werewolves like Remus who are responsible and make sure they are locked up on that night," said Caryl with a shake of her head. "So what are you and Remus going to do for money?"

"Well Remus thinks he can get a job in the Muggle world after all most Muggles don't believe in werewolves. Although doing that will be wasting his education at Hogwarts he's willing to do it for my sake. As for me I was planning on continuing my courses at the local college and finish getting my teacher's degree. We'll never be rich I know but then most people aren't."

"Both your father and I are very proud of the young lady you have become Petunia. We thought for awhile that your jealousy of Lily would turn you into a bitter woman but you have managed to turn your life around mostly thanks to Remus I admit, but you still did it and we are very proud of you."

"Thank you mum," said Petunia giving her mother a hug. "You can thank Remus for turning my life around. I love him so much."

"I know it is almost a living breathing thing this love between you," Caryl admitted. "But I suppose it is no different than any young man or woman in love. I certainly love your father like that. Anyway your father will be so happy with the news so I'll say good night now. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay before going to bed."

"Thank you mum," said Petunia. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning," said Caryl giving her daughter another hug before heading up the stairs.

As soon as Caryl had closed the bedroom door to her and Dennis's bedroom Dennis who was still wide awake asked, "So Petunia get home okay?"

"Yes, she did," said Caryl taking off her robe and climbing into bed. "In fact our daughter came home practically walking on air and without the use of magic."

"Oh why?" asked Dennis although he had a sneaking suspicion.

"You know perfectly well why," said Caryl poking her husband playfully in the stomach.

"Oh so Remus finally popped the question?" asked Dennis acting all offended at his wife's playful poke.

"He did," said Caryl.

"Did they discuss what they are going to do for money?" asked Dennis.

"Petunia said that Remus was going to get a job in the Muggle world and that she was going to finish her college education to get her teacher's degree," said Caryl. "She only has about another year left anyway."

"It seems a shame that as good as Remus is at magic that he would be reduced to working without it just because of a few bigots. Unfortunately it's the bigots who have the money and the power."

"That's true and you're right, Remus is a talented wizard or at least I think so from all the magic I've seen him perform and also Lily says he's at the top of his class right behind her. You know you could take Remus into your business with you," Caryl suggested.

"I've already suggested it to him and he said he'd think about it," said Dennis. "I think he might prefer being on his own not that I blame him. Unfortunately the people in the government don't think very highly of werewolves no matter how talented or how spotless their records."

"I'm sure he'll take you up on your offer," said Caryl. Dennis was a very talented wizard in his own right and ran his own shop in Diagon Alley. Dennis had been very disappointed when his oldest daughter had turned out to be a Squib but ecstatic when his younger daughter had turned out to have magic. Even though Petunia was a Squib that didn't mean her father loved her any less and had made sure he had shown that he loved both his girls equally.

"I hope so although I do think Remus is to talented to be wasted simply as a clerk in a shop but he might have no choice since werewolves are treated so poorly."

"Congratulations, Remus," James said slapping his friend on the back. "Petunia's a very nice lady and you realize of course that this means we'll be related through marriage and of course I'll be happy to be your best man since I know you were going to ask me."

"Oh a fate worse than death," Remus said dryly who was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Potter Mansion. James's parent's had been murdered by Voldemort in James's fifth year. "And of course I was going to ask you to be my best man."

"Good because I would have had to be upset with you if you hadn't asked," James teased his friend. "And then I would have had to prank you."

"Thank goodness I avoided such a fate," shot back Remus with a grin.

Sirius who was sitting in a chair on one side of the couch snorted trying not to laugh outright. "I think I preferred it when you never showed you sense of humor, when you were just this serious boy who was determined to get good grades and not have any fun. Whatever happened to that boy?"

"He grew up," James suggested. "Or maybe it's down."

"Very funny guys," said Remus with a smile. "You can tease me all you please, and it won't bother me. I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life and even you two couldn't ruin it."

"You sound like James the moment he discovered he was in love with Lily," Sirius said. "That's just what I need my two best friends acting like lovesick idiots."

"Well find yourself a girlfriend and then we can tease you like you teased me when I fell in love with Lily and Remus when we discovered him writing a love letter to Petunia," said James.

"That came as something of a shock," said Sirius.

Remus snickered at this for Sirius' statement didn't even really scratch the surface of his actual reaction. "What can I say? It's not like I asked to fall in love with Petunia Evans, but the minute I saw her it was as if something clicked into place in my soul."

"I felt the same way the minute I laid eyes on Lily," James admitted. "It was as if—" he paused trying to figure out how to say what he had felt at that time.

"It was meant to be?" Remus suggested, "As if something had clicked into place in your very soul?"

"That's it exactly," said James looking at Remus in shock because he had been able to verbalize his feelings for Lily without too much trouble. "How did you know that was how I felt?"

"Because I felt the same the minute I laid eyes on Petunia for the first time and the feeling hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Yes it did," said James. "Especially when you aren't expecting it."

"That's the truth," Remus agreed fervently. "I think you'll find James that Lily and you are soulmates. I know for a fact that Petunia and I are."

"How do you even know if you have a soulmate?" Sirius asked.

"My parents had the test done when I was born, of course," Remus said. "They showed me the documentation when I was home for the summer right after our third year. I'll bet if you went to the Ministry of Magic James and went to the department that keeps track of who has a soulmate you'd find your parents had the test done on you and that you tested positive."

"It doesn't matter," said James, "Although it would explain a few things. All that really matters is I love Lily and as of next week we'll be husband and wife."

"And the month after that Petunia and I tie the knot," said Remus.

"And here I am the only Marauder not getting married or even to have a girlfriend," said Sirius.

"And whose fault is that?" James inquired with one raised black eyebrow. "Are you not the man that told us that you weren't going to settle down for at least ten years?"

"And that you wanted to play the field as much as possible?" Remus added in amusement.

"That was before my two best friends fell in love and are getting married only a month apart," said Sirius. "Both of you will be so busy making lovey-dovey to each other that you won't have any time for me."

"Like we would really do that with each other," James said pretending to be disgusted glancing at Remus to throw him a wink.

Remus snickered and Sirius turned bright red in embarrassment as he glared at first James then Remus. "You know perfectly well what I meant," Sirius said still a bright red.

"Of course we did, but you really kind of asked for it," said Remus.

"Yeah you walked right into it," James agreed.

"Fine," Sirius said pretending to be all offended. "I'm going to get you both back for teasing me. See if I don't. Even it takes me the next ten years."

"You can try," both James and Remus said at the same time exchanging conspiratorial grins.

One month later Remus stood in a new dress robe that the Evans' had insisted on buying him and waited for Petunia to walk down the aisle on her father's arm as the wedding music played on a piano by itself in a corner. There were only very few people that had been invited because neither Remus nor Petunia had wanted a big wedding. There was just Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout there from Hogwarts and the rest of the guests were friends of Remus's and Petunia's. James, Lily, Sirius and Peter were of course there although James was actually part of the wedding party and of course Petunia's parents. Also there were Alice Baines and Frank Longbottom who were not yet married but would be in another couple of months. Besides them were a few friends of Petunia's father. There were only twenty people in all and that was the way the bride and groom wanted it—small and simple.

Petunia walked down the aisle on her father's arm and came to stand beside Remus gently putting her hand in his. Remus gave Petunia's hand a little squeeze thinking that she looked absolutely lovely in her store bought wedding gown with just a very thin veil and a short train on the back. "You look lovely," Remus whispered into her ear.

Petunia blushed for if she had discovered one thing about Remus Lupin was that when he gave compliments he sincerely meant them. "Thank you," Petunia whispered. Both then turned to face the preacher and he started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this joyous occasion to unite this wizard and this witch in wedded bliss…" The preacher droned on for a few minutes then said, "with the giving and receiving of a pair of rings…" At these words James held out two rings one with a wider band for a man's hand. Remus took the smaller ring and calmly slipped it onto Petunia's right hand while Petunia took the other ring and slipped it onto Remus's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Remus lifted Petunia's thin veil and kissed her gently wanting to do more but that would have to wait until they had privacy. The newly wedded couple finally broke apart and the preacher announced, "Let me introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin."

The small group of guests cheered and then the Evans' invited the few guests into their home for refreshments

"I can't wait to get you alone, Mrs. Lupin," Remus whispered to his bride.

Petunia blushed and also whispered, "And I can't wait to get you alone either Mr. Lupin."

Now it was Remus time to blush and hand-in-hand the newly wedded pair entered the Evans' house for the refreshments Petunia's parents had provided.

Several hours later Remus and Petunia had thanked most of the guests for attending and Remus's close friends had congratulated him personally telling him he looked happy then they'd ever seen him.

"Remus," said a very familiar voice.

"Headmaster," said Remus.

"It's a pleasure to see you both so happy." said Albus. Petunia blushed at the compliment and then thought that she seemed to be doing that a lot today. "You know Remus I was worried for awhile that you would end up by yourself and become a hermit. I know you have friends but that's not the same as living with and loving someone not as a friend but romantically. I hope both of you have a very happy life together and I expect to see some Lupins at Hogwarts sometime in the next few years."

"Yes sir," said Remus with a grin.

"Thank you sir," Petunia added she didn't add for what but she had a feeling that the headmaster understood.

"And don't you think it's about time you started calling me Albus? I'm no longer your teacher you know."

"Yes, si—I mean Albus," said Remus the name feeling awkward and weird on his tongue.

Dumbledore beamed so happily that Remus felt a little less awkward about calling the headmaster by his first name.

Dumbledore wandered away and the couple watched him go. "Ah your headmaster is a little—" Petunia searched for a polite world to describe the man with the long white hair and beard.

"Eccentric?" Remus suggested in a tone of amusement. "Weird? Crazy? Insane? Mad as a hatter?"

"Uh yeah," said Petunia feeling relieved that Remus wasn't offended. Sure they were married and sure they knew each other pretty well after over a year of courtship but in some ways they were still strangers to each other. It would take a lifetime before they knew everything about the other if then.

"That's just Dumbledore," said Remus. "He might seem a little batty but he's the most powerful wizard alive today and the only one that Voldemort truly fears. He's also the one that let me into Hogwarts despite my condition when no other headmaster would have done the same and for that alone I will always be grateful to him."

"Congratulations, Remus," said McGonagall coming over. "I'm glad to see you so happy."

"Thank you professor," said Remus. "Professor McGonagall have you met my wife Petunia?"

"No, we have never been formally introduced although I have heard your father talk about you occasionally."

"You know my father, ma'am?" asked Petunia in surprise.

"Yes I've met him on a couple of occasions," said McGonagall. "I never taught him transfigurations, of course, since he went to Hogwarts before I started teaching there but we ran into each other in Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron a few times. Oh and there was also once or twice that he came to the school when Lily was hurt playing Quidditch and she ended up in the hospital wing for a few days. You know what Quidditch is, don't you?" asked McGonagall suddenly realizing she was talking to a Muggle.

"Of course, Professor," said Petunia. "Lily and I grew up in a mixed household. I mean that we were raised the magical as well as the Muggle way. The magical way included trips to places like Diagon Alley and stories from dad and Lily to when she started going to school about things like Quidditch and other things. As for the Muggle way both of us were taught how to drive a car and living with electricity as well as other modern conveniences."

"The best of both worlds?" suggested McGonagall with an approving smile.

"Yes ma'am," said Petunia. "I suppose being a Squib it doesn't really matter if I know about the magical world or not but at the time our dad started teaching us about it he was unsure if we would turn out to have magical ability or if we would have his talent. In any case coming from a family with a magical parent I think it was better that dad taught us about the wizarding world then not teach us. I mean that just because I don't have the ability to do magic doesn't mean that if I had a child that he or she wouldn't have that ability. After all the ability runs in the blood and it might skip a generation or two but it's always there and will eventually pop up again. I mean what if I had married a Muggle and the child we had had magical ability and I didn't know what to tell them?"

"A very good point," McGonagall said approvingly. "I say your parents have the right idea. I just wish more witches and wizards would follow their example."

"Especially some of the purebloods?" suggested Remus speaking for the first time in the last few minutes. "Like the Malfoys for example?"

"Yes especially some of the purebloods," McGonagall admitted. "Especially families like the Malfoys."

"Who are the Malfoys?" Petunia wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later," Remus promised his wife. "I don't particularly want to go into an explanation on the way some of the older and more snobbish pureblood families think. It will just put me in a very bad mood."

"Not all purebloods are like the Malfoys of course," said McGonagall. "Look at James for example he neither snobbish nor arrogant—well not about things like Muggles, Muggle-borns or half-bloods anyway.

"James Potter is a pureblood?"

"One of the oldest families in the wizarding world actually. James told me once that the Potters can trace their linage all the way back to the time of Godric Gryffindor."

"And so can the Blacks," said McGonagall.

"Yes that's true Sirius is also a pureblood with a lineage that goes almost as far back as the Potters."

"But James didn't marry a pureblood," Petunia said.

"The Potters have never cared about keeping their lines pure," said Remus. "There's only so much pure blood to go around after all and most purebloods only have one child or maybe two anymore. That is what happens when you interbreed. By trying to keep your line supposedly pure after a few centuries you're lucky if you have one child per generation and your also lucky if that child doesn't have defects. Anyway let's change the subject. This is supposed to be our wedding day after all," said Remus. "Milady how would you like to make our escape?"

"Great idea," said Petunia enthusiastically. "Let me just tell my parents that we're leaving. I'll meet you by the front door."

"You're a lucky man, Remus," said McGonagall. "I hope you realize that."

"I do, professor," Remus said as he watched his wife disappear into the crowd to find her parents. "I do," he added to himself as McGonagall headed off to find Dumbledore.

Petunia met Remus at the front door ten minutes later carrying a plate covered in clear plastic wrap. On the plate was several slices of wedding cake that had not been eaten by the guests. The wedding cake like the number of guests had been small but Caryl had made sure to save at least a few pieces for the bride and groom.

Remus took his wife's hand and the two of them disappeared out the front door a few of the guests seeing them go but the rest to busy eating and carrying on conversations to notice that the bride and groom left.

The couple got into Petunia's car Petunia in the driver's seat and started the engine smoothly driving out of the residential neighborhood and headed for the hotel that Petunia's parents had gotten a room for the couple's wedding night. It wasn't long before they reached the hotel and had checked in.

A few minutes later Remus shut the hotel room door behind himself with his foot as he carried Petunia over the threshold.

"Well we are finally alone," said Petunia. "And I can finally do something I've been wanting to do all day."

"Oh and—" Remus began when suddenly he was cut off as Petunia gently took his face in both her hands and kissed him long and deeply.

When they finally broke apart both were breathing hard and eager to get into bed with the other.

Remus was hardly able to control himself as his heart pitter-pattered at a rapid pace and his cock felt as though it was going to burst through his underpants it was so stiff and hard. No woman had ever affected him the way Petunia had and never would for Petunia was his soulmate the one person who was a perfect match for him.

"Well let's get undressed, shall we," said Remus trying not to sound nervous even though he was. Sure he knew he loved Petunia but that was different then the act of making love. He wanted it to be a pleasurable experience not only for him but for the woman he loved more than anyone else in the world.

"There's no need to be nervous Remus," Petunia said gently. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"And I love you but I'm still nervous," said Remus

"Well if we're being honest I'm nervous to," said Petunia. "We'll take it slow."

Remus nodded and as speedily as possible divested himself of his wedding robe flinging it over a chair not caring at the moment about being neat or orderly for all he wanted—had wanted since he'd met Petunia if he was honest with himself—was to make love to her. Not just have sex but spend all day pleasuring her as well as himself.

Remus undid the buttons on his white silk shirt finally undoing the last one and removing it.

Petunia tried not to stare at Remus's lightly furred chest but was unsuccessful for seeing his naked stomach and nipples was giving her absolutely wicked ideas of things she wanted to do to them.

Petunia finished removing her wedding dress and made sure to hang it up so that it wouldn't get ruined and then turned back to her husband in just her bra, panties and slip.

Petunia removed the slip not really thinking about what she was doing as she stared at her husband's magnificent naked body. She had always known that Remus was tall and slim but what she hadn't known because they were always covered with clothes was the fact that he was lightly muscled in the arms and chest probably due to playing Quidditch. Petunia's eyes drifted downwards past his stomach until her eyes came to rest on his manhood which was already standing at attention and was so hard that semen was actually leaking out of the tip. Petunia blushed at this sign of Remus's obvious arousal. That he wanted her and had wanted her since they had met had never been in question—but knowing something intellectually was a whole different kettle of fish to actually seeing it in the flesh so to speak.

And the fact that she wanted him just as badly was proved in the fact that she was so wet and ready for his entry that a slick wetness was running down her legs.

If just the sight of each other had done this then what would their lovemaking be like? She was more than ready to find out and she knew Remus was as well.

"There's no reason to be afraid of me, Petunia," Remus told her gently lifting her by the chin so their eyes could meet. "I'll never hurt you. I love you and need you more then I need to take my next breathe."

Petunia blushed again for Remus words were so romantic and made her desperately want him inside her. "I'm not afraid of you," said Petunia softly. "I'm just nervous, is all. I've never seen one of those before."

Remus didn't need to ask what Petunia meant by her statement for it was obvious.

"I'll try to go slow at first although I can't guarantee you I can. It's not only the man who wants you but the wolf as well. I hope that doesn't frighten you."

"No," said Petunia immediately. "I know you won't hurt me."

Remus nodded and no more words were exchanged as both Remus and Petunia gave into their urges they had been suppressing for over a year. Remus slowly moved forward closing the space between them and then leaned down slowly and kissed Petunia softly. The soft gentle kiss didn't last more than a few seconds as the wolf that was an ingrained part of Remus's personality wanted to get involved. For over a year Remus had been holding that part of his personality at bay with iron determination but now that they were married Remus released some of his control. Not all the way but enough that the wolf began to look out of his eyes and to roughen his voice.

"Mine!" Remus growled sounding wolfish just then, more now than he ever had in his life. Part of that was that the wolf had never wanted anybody else as a mate before now either. The few times Remus had tried to date it hadn't worked out for one reason or another but mostly the wolf would make his life miserable until he broke up with whoever he was seeing but now it was different.

Petunia for her part eagerly returned Remus's kisses and couldn't stop herself from moving her hands up and down his back to finally twine them into his long brownish-blond hair. Remus finally left her lips only to start kissing her neck and after that he moved down to her breast and very gently took her left nipple into his mouth sucking on it for a time.

Petunia whimpered then groaned as intense waves of pleasure rippled through her. She was unable to do anything else but feel. Finally Remus released her left nipple but immediately started sucking on the right one. More intense waves of pleasure rolled over Petunia as Remus continued his treatment of her right nipple. When Remus finally finished with her right nipple he immediately moved down her chest and stomach placing kisses until he reached her vagina which was so wet and slick that Remus would have absolutely no trouble slipping his fingers inside.

"I don't think I can wait any longer Petunia," Remus said his voice sounding ragged as he tried to control himself so he didn't hurt her too much. "I need to be inside you more then I need to breathe."

"Then do it," Petunia said her voice also sounding hoarse because she was panting. "I know there will be pain at first but mum said it would be over quickly."

Remus needed no second invitation and positioned his penis in front of Petunia's opening. He knew that he did not have time to use his fingers for his control was strained to the breaking point and it could break at any moment. Finally Remus gently slid his cock into Petunia partway before sliding back out and then in again. Finally Remus rammed himself all the way in unable to be gentle because he needed to break past the barrier that told him she was indeed still a virgin.

Petunia whimpered slightly biting back a yell as a sharp pain tore through her when Remus broke her virginity barrier. Remus forced himself to be still until Petunia got used to him even though not moving within her like the wolf wanted was stretching his patience to the breaking point.

"It's okay, Remus," Petunia told him quietly her voice still sounding tagged from passion as well as pain. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Remus despite his strained patience he didn't want to hurt her any more then he already had.

"I'm sure," said Petunia. "I'm ready."

Remus didn't say anything but complied and started thrusting his cock in and out, slowly at first but then faster and faster until he finally emptied his seed into her.

Remus managed to collapse on his side of the king sized bed so he didn't fall on Petunia with his full weight. "That was absolutely spectacular," said Petunia her voice coming out in a whispered croak.

"Yes, it was," said Remus also in a whisper. "If I had known what it was going to be like I probably would have thrown you to the ground and had my way with you the first time we were alone."

"Me too," Petunia agreed as she gazed at Remus with a soft look in her dark brown eyes. "I'm so glad I let myself fall in love with you, that I didn't allow my bitterness to get in the way of my feelings."

The look in Petunia's soft doelike eyes made Remus melt inside for that was a look that she had never used with him before. It was a look of a love so deep that he would never have to worry about her not loving him. It was also a look of acceptance an acceptance of the fact that he might be a little bit different from her by not only being a werewolf but a wizard. However she accepted him for whom he was and looked past the surface of things to see who he really was underneath. The only ones who had ever done that before were Dumbledore, James, Sirius and Lily. His friends were the only ones who had seen what kind of man he was and not just that he was a werewolf. Sure he was a werewolf but it wasn't who he really was underneath the curse. Few people however looked past the surface of things.

"I am too," Remus agreed softly giving his wife a kiss which very swiftly let to other things. After Remus had taken her again a few minutes later both fell asleep exhausted in each other's arms

When they both awoke a few hours later they felt refreshed and again made love although this time it was nice and slow and more relaxed with Petunia sucking on Remus' nipples like she had been dying to do when she had first seen them. She then kissed and licked her way down his chest and stomach and then paid special attention to his cock which was already standing at attention and more than halfway hard.

Remus meanwhile was groaning and growling in a low continuous voice as Petunia kissed and licked his skin. "Please have mercy, Petunia," Remus begged his voice low and husky. "Are you trying to kill me?" not sounding as if he really meant it.

"You like that?" Petunia practically cooed.

Remus groaned and didn't respond as he was too swamped in pleasure to be able to talk anymore.

Finally Petunia could take no more and told Remus to take her. Remus complied flipping them over until he was the one on top. He entered her swiftly and it was only a couple of thrusts later that he poured his seed into her.

Finally exhausted he fell on top of her unable to hold himself up anymore. When he had the strength he rolled off her onto his side of the bed only to collapse again.

"You have made me so happy that I can't even express it in words. All I can do is show you day-by-day how I really feel," said Remus finding the strength to raise one hand to rub it against Petunia cheek.

"Shh," said Petunia putting one finger to his lips to quiet him. "I know how you feel just like you know how I do and that is all that really matters."

Remus nodded too choked up to speak. Petunia closed her eyes too tired after all the great lovemaking to continue the conversation. Remus watched her for as long as he could but was exhausted himself and soon couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Within minutes the only sounds in the room were the ticking of the old-fashioned analog clock and two peoples soft breathing.

When they woke for the second time it was morning although still relatively early being just after dawn.

"You are mine; now, Petunia—forever," Remus told her softly. "The minute we made love, was the minute we bound ourselves to each other until death. Wolves mate for life and the same is true of werewolves."

"I'm yours," Petunia agreed not seeming the least bit upset at Remus's little speech. "Just like you are mine—forever. I might not be a werewolf but that doesn't mean that the bond between us is all one-sided, it goes both ways. I knew that the minute I agreed to make love that we would be bound together until death. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that being bound to a werewolf is for life."

"How'd you know?" asked Remus his voice sounding all choked with emotion as Petunia finished her little speech. "As far as I know there are no books on the subject."

"I checked some books on wolves out of the library—not on werewolves but ordinary ones—and the books say that once a wolf chooses a mate it was for life or until the death of one of them. I figured werewolves were probably the same for technically they are wolves even if it's only on the full moon. Wolves also do better if they have a pack for they are social animals and do not like to be alone and even though you are human 99 percent of the time those traits of the wolf are bound to be interwoven into your personality when you're human. There are probably many more similarities between regular wolves and werewolves."

"Probably," Remus agreed, shocked and delighted that the woman he loved had gone so far as to do research on the subject of his condition even if it was in a roundabout Muggle way. No one had ever cared so much except perhaps for his parents. Remus mourned their deaths for a moment but then shoved it out of his mind for he had more important things to think about.

After a few more minutes of lazing about in bed talking about nothing in particular and just enjoying each other's company Remus sighed mournfully and said, "As much as I'd love to laze around in this bed with you for the rest of the day we need to get up and get ready to check out. We only have this room until eleven and it's already eight. Besides I'm starved."

"Yes we didn't really eat much at the little party my parents threw for our wedding and it was only finger food and snack items anyway," Petunia agreed. "And we didn't have dinner either."

"Well why don't we get dressed in the clothes we brought and go down to the hotel restaurant and have some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," said Petunia, giving her husband another kiss that soon turned passionate and quickly turned into a quick lovemaking session.

By the time they got downstairs it was more than an hour later and after nine. They finished the checking out process each carrying overnight bags in one hand as they headed into the hotel restaurant that served all three meals as well as a proper British high tea starting at four o'clock. The British unlike Americans liked to eat late and also liked to relax and talk which meant that meals usually lasted at least a couple of hours especially dinner because everybody was usually home from work or whatever business they had whether it was school or business or just entertainment.

"Two for breakfast?" asked the uniformed waiter.

"Yes," said Remus.

"Smoking or nonsmoking?"

"Nonsmoking," Petunia answered before Remus could. Remus didn't object and just silently followed the waiter as he sat them at one of the booths.

"This place doesn't seem very busy," Remus observed looking around.

"This is our off season, sir," explained the waiter.

"Ah, well, that explains it," said Remus with a nod.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"An orange juice, please," Petunia requested.

"I'll have the same," said Remus.

"No coffee?" the waiter asked in surprise. Almost every male customer he waited on ordered coffee with their meal whether it was breakfast lunch or dinner and a lot of the female customers to.

Remus grinned at the man and replied, "I've never been much of a coffee drinker and it's too early in the day for tea. Besides I've always been a morning person. The friends I went to school with used to complain that I would wake them up too early especially on weekends. If I had let them they would have slept half the day away."

When the man looked a little confused, Petunia added, "Remus went to a boarding school up in Northern Scotland. They only let you come home for the summer and holidays like Christmas and Easter. My younger sister went to that school to."

"Which is how we met," Remus added giving his wife a wink.

The waiter nodded in understanding

"Anyway I'll take two eggs over easy with a bacon and toast," said Petunia.

"And I'll have the three eggs; bacon, ham and mushroom omelet with hash browns."

"Hungry?" asked Petunia after the waiter had taken down their orders and left.

"This is nothing," said Remus. "If you think that's a lot you should have seen the way I ate at Hogwarts. At every meal you had a lot of choices. Almost any food you can imagine that was proper for that meal. Like at breakfast you didn't have just one or two choices like eggs or pancakes, but all the choices possible. Eggs, usually scrambled, pancakes, grits, sausages, omelets and whatever else you can think of. The same went for lunch and dinner."

"I'm surprised all of you didn't end up as fat as pigs," Petunia commented dryly.

"Hey I never ate half as much as James and Sirius," said Remus. "Both of them could put me to shame. Sometimes I wondered where they stored all the food they managed to put away at every meal. Besides," he added in a whisper low enough so only Petunia could hear him, "Transforming on the full moon burns up a lot of calories so I guarantee I'll never get fat."

"I'm not worried about that, Remus," Petunia told him taking his hand under the table giving it a squeeze. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"There's actually something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What's that?" asked Petunia curiously.

Before Remus could reply their food arrived and both concentrated on eating for a few minutes.

"So?" Petunia questioned after most of their meals were consumed.

"I told you that my parents died at the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts, didn't I?"

"Yes," said Petunia.

"Well what I didn't tell you was that they owned a house which they left to me since I was their only child."

"Why didn't you mention it before?" asked Petunia.

"There're a lot of memories, both good and bad in that house although they're mostly good. Besides at one point I wasn't sure the Ministry of Magic was actually going to let me own it—even though its paid for—since I'm a werewolf but finally they had to concede that there was no law about a werewolf owning property."

Petunia looked upset at Remus's explanation. The part that upset her was the way that Remus just seemed to accept the way the magical government treated werewolves for something that wasn't really their fault. It wasn't like people deliberately got themselves bitten after all."

"You shouldn't have to accept or put up with people like that," Petunia protested vehemently.

"Petunia," Remus said gently taking her hand. "I learned a long time ago not to get upset at people like that for if I did I would stay mad all the time. Besides haven't you ever heard the expression that you can't fight City Hall? Well what that expression means is that you can't fight the people in power, especially if they're corrupt. If I tried they would either kill me and claim I was attacking them or some such nonsense or throw me in Azkaban where I would slowly go insane. Not only do werewolves hate being caged, Azkaban has Dementors. I see you've heard of the wizarding world's prison and the creatures thy use as guards," said Remus when he saw Petunia shiver at the name Azkaban and shudder when he mentioned Dementors.

"Yes," said Petunia. "Dad made sure both Lily and I were educated on many aspects of the wizarding world. Azkaban and Dementors was one topic of discussion. Both Lily and I had nightmare for weeks afterwards."

"I can well imagine," said Remus. "But let's talk about something happier shall we?"

Petunia nodded and Remus paid the bill using Muggle money and the two strolled hand-in-hand out of the restaurant and then out of the hotel's front door each carrying their overnight bags and got into Petunia's car.

"Anyway about the house, I thought maybe we could live there. There's no point of buying a house when we have one that's already paid for."

"True," Petunia agreed. "How big is this place of your parents?"

"Oh about the size of a normal house, I suppose. There are five bedrooms, three bathrooms—one downstairs, two upstairs and one of those is only a half bath. There's a roomy kitchen, a small living room and parlor and a medium sized dining room which is big enough for small dinner parties. Oh and a room my dad used for his study to pay bills and such. Then there's a two car garage even though my parents only owned one car and it was only very rarely used since they could Apparate or Floo most anywhere they needed to go. The only time the car was used when I was growing up was when mum, me and sometimes dad did Muggle things like going to the movies or to the zoo and other things. It's also pretty well protected, magic wise and by the time I get done with it, it will be even more protected. And with You-Know-Who out there is it vitally important that where we live is as protected as possible since he tends to kill Muggle as well as magic folk."

"Sounds like a decent place to raise a family," said Petunia. "Where precisely is it located?"

"It's just outside of London in a little village just a few miles after you exit the London city limits."

"Seems like it's pretty close to where I'm going to college," said Petunia. "Which will be very convenient."

"That's what I thought," said Remus. "My parents also left me their money. It isn't enough to live on forever but it does give us a nice cushion. There's certainly enough there to last us a few years if we're careful about what we spend."

"I'm assuming that the money is in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts?"

"Yes but a little bit at a time can be converted into Muggle money when we need it. So would you like to see it?" asked Remus.

"Why not?" asked Petunia; "how do we get there?"

"Well we could drive there this time since it's only about forty-five minutes or so from here or we could go to the Leaky Cauldron or your parents' house to use the Floo. It doesn't matter to me whichever you prefer."

"I say drive," said Petunia. "It will give us more time to spend alone together."

Remus nodded inwardly pleased that his wife wanted to spend time alone with him. Of course they had just been married yesterday and they did love each other very much so he really shouldn't be having thoughts like that.

The newly wedded pair chatted as Remus drove to their destination.

A little less then forty minutes later Remus pulled into a rocky driveway that was made up of gravel. "Shall we go in milady?" asked Remus gallantly as he exited the car and then hurried over to the passenger side to help his wife.

"We shall," said Petunia taking the arm the Remus extended to her.

Remus pulled a keyring out of his pocket and unlocked the door after using his wand to take down certain wards—ones that prevented entry too anyone except him and also the Muggle repelling charms.

"Things might be a little dusty," Remus warned. "I haven't spent hardly any time here in the last few years since I was in school. After my parents died, I stayed with James and his family."

"That must have been pretty lonely," said Petunia sympathetically.

Remus shrugged, "It was but it was only for last summer because I graduated this year. I read a lot of books out of Hogwarts library and Dumbledore even let me read from the restricted section which is quite a privilege for a student, believe me."

Remus escorted his wife inside and they started to go through the rooms one by one. Petunia ran her hands down several surfaces and her finger came away dusty each time. Petunia shook her head in disapproval at all the dust which must have been at least an inch thick. "Well I did warn you, but here if it bothers you so much—" Remus took out his wand and said, "Scourgify." He did this for each room they entered and pretty soon the place was looking a lot cleaner.

"Well that's certainly handy but from now on I'll do it by hand unless I get really busy, okay?" said Petunia. "It just seems somehow like cheating if you used magic to clean all the time."

"Okay," said Remus willing to agree to almost anything to make his wife happy and if she thought using magic to keep a house clean was cheating well there was nothing wrong with that.

They toured the rest of the house and Petunia thought it was a nice place though it did need some decorating. "You can change anything you want," said Remus in what seemed to be an uncanny echo of Petunia's thoughts. "A lot of the redecorating can be done with a few spells and that will save money."

Petunia nodded for what Remus said made sense. What was the point of wasting money when they were on a budget when they didn't have to? "This will be a nice for any children we have to grow up in," said Petunia. "You do want children?"

"Yes," said Remus. "It's always been one of my dreams to have children. As many I can afford. I wouldn't mind if I had a dozen children since I've always loved them."

"Probably not that many," said Petunia. "But I see no problem with three or four at least, maybe more depending."

"I would be happy with that," said Remus putting his around his wife's shoulders. "Well ready to go?" asked Remus.

"When can we move in?" asked Petunia almost eagerly.

"In a few days," said Remus. "In the meantime your father offered us the use of your old bedroom until we can get settled. We can use the Floo to come back here every day—I've made sure that it's connected—and do the redecorating a little at a time. There's also one other thing we need to discuss," he added.

"What's that?"

"When it's the full moon I won't stay in the house. Too dangerous, I'll spend the time in the cellar like I did when I was growing up. I'll make sure to set up silencing spells so you won't hear anything." Remus's voice turned suddenly stern. "When it is the full moon I want your word that you will not go anywhere near the cellar until well after dawn. I mean it," he added seeing Petunia's stubborn expression. Remus grasped his wife by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Petunia, promise me," his tone turned almost desperate and pleading. "If I bit you in that form and you didn't die then you would be a werewolf to and I couldn't bear it if I did either to you for you are my life, my soul, my heart, the very blood that runs in my veins," he said not realizing how romantic he sounded. Remus meant every word from the depths of his soul but it still sounded extremely romantic even if he didn't realize it. "You must understand that werewolves, unlike wolves are savage and have a very strong urge to bite anyone who is foolish enough to get in range. It is an urge that is almost impossible to resist. Most wizarding families throw their children out on the street if they get bitten. My parents didn't but that was unusual. It's probably one of the reasons I'm not as savage or as much of a loner as most werewolves are. Werewolves are treated like second class citizens in wizarding society and sometimes even like third class."

"Okay," Petunia finally agreed not looking happy but understanding why Remus would insist she stay away. "I'll stay away from the cellar on the full moon."

"Thank you," said Remus giving his wife a kiss to show his appreciation of her doing as he asked. "You've relieved my worry quite a bit."

They were both silent for a time before they climbed into Petunia's car with Petunia behind the wheel this time. "To my parents then?" asked Petunia trying to sound normal while inside she was still shaking from Remus's little speech not because she was afraid of him but because she had never known he could be so stern. Well that was the lesson she supposed. Don't ever underestimate someone just because they're usually gentle and soft spoken for inside could be hidden steel.

"Unless you want to go somewhere else?" asked Remus.

"No that's alright, besides I kind of promised mum that we'd be there for dinner."

"Ah well there's nothing wrong with that. Besides I like your parents a great deal. I like the way they raised their family and the way they taught both you and Lily about both the magic and the Muggle way of doing things. Not many families would have done the same you know. Others would have raised you one way whether the magical way or the Muggle one and not combined the two like your parents did."

They arrived at the Evans' a few minutes later and were immediately greeted by Caryl. "You're just in time," she said by way of greeting. "Set the table would you, Petunia?"

"Of course, mum," said Petunia heading into the kitchen to get the silverware. "How many place settings do I need? Are James and Lily going to be joining us?"

"No dear, it's just the four of us," said Caryl.

"Okay," said Petunia heading back into the kitchen to take out four place settings.

"Why don't you take a seat, Remus," Caryl suggested with a gentle smile. "Tell me what you and Petunia did today."

Remus took a seat and began describing how he and Petunia had visited the house his parents had left him.

"It's a good place to raise a family," Petunia added. "It stands all on its own, on a piece of land that is in a village just a forty-five minute drive from London. The closest neighbors are several miles away and the great thing is, is that there's plenty of room to add on if we have to."

"Well we certainly don't need to worry about that for a few years," said Remus with a smile as he watched his wife set the table and talk at the same time.

"No, but it's good to keep it in mind," said Petunia.

Petunia finished setting the table as Dennis came in the front door. "Hello Petunia," greeted Dennis giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Remus," he added. "I'm glad you could both join us for dinner."

"It was our pleasure," said Remus shaking Dennis's hand.

"Dinner's ready," Caryl called from the kitchen and a moment later she appeared carrying a big dish with a nice pork roast on it.

Petunia rose from her seat and went into the kitchen to get the collards and potatoes.

"Thank you, dear," said Caryl gratefully as Petunia put both dishes on the table.

"You're welcome," said Petunia taking her seat beside Remus again.

Dennis cut off slices of roast and everybody passed their plates around to him so he could put the pieces on it. They then passed around the several smaller dishes and took servings from them.

"Don't fill up so much that you won't want dessert," Caryl warned them. "I baked a triple chocolate cake for the occasion."

"Triple chocolate?" Dennis and Remus asked at the same time looking almost like adorable twin children the way their faces both lit up at the mention of chocolate. "My favorite."

Both Petunia and Caryl laughed at their men and the way they had spoken at the exact same time. "What is it about men and chocolate?" asked Caryl still laughing.

"I don't know but most men I've met have a sweet tooth," said Petunia shaking her head but with a little smile on her lips.

"Hey," both men protested at the same time before bursting into laughter themselves.

Dinner continued as it had started with lots of laughter as both Dennis and Remus told stories about their school days at Hogwarts.

By the time the cake was brought out it was several hours later and going on eight o'clock but the four people didn't care.

"Here you go dear," said Caryl with a smile serving her husband a nice big piece of triple chocolate cake.

"Thank you, dear," said Dennis appreciatively as he dug in. A look of bliss immediately came over his face at the first bite.

Petunia took the knife from her mother and cut a nice big slice for Remus which she placed in front of him before going back and cutting smaller slices for herself and her mother.

"Thank you, honey," said Caryl after Petunia had placed a piece in front of her.

"You're welcome," said Petunia digging into her own piece with undisguised pleasure for she loved chocolate as much as anyone else but she had to watch how much she ate if she didn't want to end up as fat as an elephant.

The dinner ended with glasses of Muggle whiskey all around and conversation.

"So are you going to redecorate this house?" asked Caryl.

"It doesn't need much redecorating," said Petunia. "Just some fresh paint on the walls both the inside and the outside. It's also needs some different furniture in some of the rooms since some of it is extremely old and not in the best of condition. The rooms themselves are nice and roomy and there's plenty of space for when we have children."

"The house itself is very well built and also wired for electricity with its own generator," Remus added.

"When can I see it?" asked Caryl. "Maybe I can give you some decorating ideas."

"Anytime you like," said Remus. "It's has a Floo connection and even Muggles can use the Floo."

"What about tomorrow?" Caryl asked.

"That's fine," said Petunia. "Summer isn't going to last forever and come September my classes at the university begin again. It would be good if we got at least most of the decorating out of the way before classes start again."

"Are you going to use magic to do the decorating?" asked Dennis.

Remus nodded. "I was planning on it. Its true my parents left me some money but it's not enough to last forever and besides there's no point in wasting money when a lot of it can be done by magic. We need a new mattress for the master bedroom and that will have to be bought along with some more modern kitchen appliances and some new linen for the bed. The other ones are all worn out."

"Why don't you let Petunia and I do that," suggested Caryl. "You and Dennis can do what you can with the house using magic while we're out shopping."

"Okay," Remus agreed knowing that he might as well give in because Caryl had a stubborn look on her face.

"Sounds fine," Dennis agreed. "Now I'm sure these two lovebirds are ready to retire for the night. After all they just got married yesterday and I remember what it was like to be your age."

Both Remus and Petunia blushed bright crimson at Dennis's words and Dennis chuckled even as Caryl shot her husband a disapproving look. "Why don't you two head on upstairs?" Caryl suggested. "We'll clean up."

"Thank you mum," said Petunia gratefully grabbing Remus's hand and leading him to the stairs. Both said goodnight and then disappeared upstairs without another word.

"Ah young love," Caryl murmured taking her husband's hand in hers and giving it a squeeze

"Yes they kind of remind me of us when we were that young and carefree," Dennis admitted. Finally they both turned and went back to the dining room to begin clearing the table and putting the leftover food away.

"Alone at last," Remus sighed taking his wife in his arms and giving her a long overdue kiss.

"Yes, alone at last," Petunia agreed returning the kiss with a passion that practically set both of them on fire. Within moments they were removing each other's clothes in a frenzy of passion and Remus just had enough presence of mind to take out his wand and put up a silencing spell so that Petunia's parents wouldn't be disturbed.

"What kind of spell was that?" asked Petunia.

"Silencing spell," said Remus using his wand again to draw down the sheets on the bed magically. They then quit talking then and kissed passionately again and within moments both were laying on the bed making love. When the haze of passion had faded somewhat as had the frantic need they made love again but this time slowly, gently and with tenderness and love.

When they were done they fell asleep in each other's arms Petunia's head nestled on Remus's shoulder. Was this what life was going to be like from now on? Petunia wondered sleepily. Would they love each other just as much twenty of thirty years down the road? Yes, they would, she decided for they were made for each other and would love each other for all eternity and anyway it didn't matter or at least it didn't matter now. With this last thought Petunia followed her husband into sleep this time for real.

The next morning they got up and dressed after making love again. They were expected downstairs for breakfast and then Petunia and Caryl were supposed to go shopping for things like linens and kitchen appliances while Remus and Dennis were to go to the other house and do what they could to with magic.

"I'd much rather come with you," Remus told her softly giving her a soft, gentle kiss.

"I know, but we might as well get used to separation now, for my classes begin again in three weeks and I'll be gone all day."

"And I'll be working for your father, five days a week," said Remus.

"And after I graduate I'll be teaching," said Petunia. "At least doing the school year."

"Doesn't mean we have to like it," said Remus.

"But we do have to do it. After all we aren't individually wealthy like your friends James and Sirius so we do have to work for a living," said Petunia not looking any happier than Remus at the thought of them being separated during the day.

"I know," said Remus. "I know," he repeated softly giving her another kiss before they both finished getting dressed in silence.

A few hours later it was approaching lunchtime and Petunia and her mother had already chosen a mattress for the king sized bed in the master bedroom of the house as well as several sets of sheets and a nice bedspread. Now all that was left were the kitchen appliances including a new dishwasher.

"So are you happy, honey?" asked Caryl as the two got their lunches and sat down at one of the tables to eat.

"Oh yes mum," Petunia said. "Remus treats me like a queen. Of course we've only been married a couple of days but still."

Caryl nodded pleased at Petunia's response. "So when are you going to give me a grandchild?"

Petunia blushed at her mother's frank question but replied, "Probably not for at least a year, mum. Remus wants us to get settled in first and for me to finish my classes to get my teacher's degree."

"Probably wise," Caryl admitted.

"I know you and dad are anxious for grandchildren, mum, but you'll just have to be patient."

"So how many children did you talk of having?"

"Oh, at least three or four. More if we can afford them. Remus told me just yesterday that he has always wanted a big family."

"That would be great, honey," said Caryl excitedly. "Your father and I could certainly have had more and we did think about it but finally decided that two was plenty."

"So Lily and I could have had a brother or a sister if you had, had more?"

"We'll, to tell you the truth, honey; I had a hard time giving birth to Lily. It was so hard that your father nearly lost not only your sister but me too. We both survived but it was a close call—so close that we decided not to have anymore." Caryl was sober now as she thought back to that time that was almost eighteen years ago now.

"I'm so sorry mum," said Petunia touching her mother's hand gently in sympathy bringing Caryl out of her bleak thoughts. "I never knew."

"You weren't supposed to, honey," said Caryl. "It's all in the past and something I haven't thought about in years. Your father and I love you and Lily so much and we will love any grandchildren to death."

"I'm sure they'll end up spoiled rotten," Petunia said teasingly trying to lighten the mood that had turned sad and sober a little.

"That's the privilege of any grandparent, sweetie," said Caryl with a laugh.

The two women finished their lunches in silence, emptied their trays into the trashcans and then headed the kitchen appliance store.

Meanwhile at the Lupin house Remus gave Dennis a tour and then afterwards the two wizards went to work. They changed all the ratty furniture into nice pieces made of dark cherrywood which Remus had always secretly preferred to the lighter woods and put permanence spells on then so they would keep their shape until somebody removed the spells. Remus even went so far as to create a changing table and a miniature dresser and other baby furniture for whenever they had a child in the room next to the master bedroom.

"Good idea to get it all done now," said Dennis. "You will eventually have children after all and hopefully not too far in the future."

"No Dennis not too far in the future," said Remus. "Probably sometime in the next year or two."

Finally the two men had redecorated all of the rooms although none of the rooms had mattress, just bed frames. None of the rooms were in use except the one that was going to be Remus's and Petunia's bedroom and there was no point in wasting money buying mattresses until the other rooms had somebody to occupy them.

"It's really too bad we can't just create mattresses with magic," said Remus a little wistfully thinking of all the money they could have saved if they had been able to. "Unfortunately the couple of times I tried to transfigure a pebble into a mattress it turned out to be as hard—as well—a rock. And if you just conjure one it would disappear in a few hours."

"I know what you mean," said Dennis. "A lot of our furniture is transfigured pebbles but not the mattresses or the couch or anything that is made up almost entirely of cloth or has cloth as part of it, especially if you are going to sit or lay on it for any length of time. Most people just can't do that kind of transfiguration."

"James might be able to," said Remus. "Transfiguration was always his best subject and although I was good at it James was better. Most transfigurations are easy for me but changing something like a pebble into not only something much bigger and totally different in not only size and weight but color and texture is one of the few things I was never able to master."

"Few wizards can, Remus since it is probably the most difficult lesson in that subject."

Both wizards stopped for lunch then and sat down to eat the picnic lunch Caryl had packed.

"So I noticed you didn't create a cradle for the baby," said Dennis.

"Well Dennis this isn't very well known but I carve. My father taught me to years ago as he thought it would help to cheer me up once I was bitten by that werewolf and since I was stuck on our property most of the time afterwards."

"So you are going to carve the cradle yourself?" said Dennis.

"Well I'm going to try. It will be the biggest piece I have ever attempted since I usually stick to doing small figures of animals and sometimes chess pieces. If I can't do it I'll just transfigure a pebble into one."

"So can you show me something you've carved?" asked Dennis fascinated despite himself.

"Sure," said Remus. "That chess set that's set up in the study was something me and dad did together. I carved one side in dark wood and dad did the other in light wood."

"I saw that," Dennis admitted. "It's very good. Did you ever consider trying to sell some of your pieces to make some extra money? I mean stuff like that can sometimes fetch quite a lot. It would be something to supplement your income anyway. I would be happy to sell them in my shop."

"That's an idea," Remus mused. "I might consider it as long as it's understood that what I do is carve animals and other small objects out of the wood and that I refuse to paint my carvings and ruin the natural beauty of the piece. Also I think it would be better if we do it as sort of a side job and that way I don't have to produce more than a certain number of pieces a month. If I do this I don't want it to cut into my family time with Petunia and eventually any child we have."

"Understandable," Dennis admitted. "That's a good way to ruin a marriage you know. Some people get so caught up in their professions that they don't take the time to spend with their families and then their marriage goes down the drain."

"Which is why I don't want it to happen to me," said Remus firmly. "If it brings in a little extra money, fine, but the minute it starts interfering with my family life I quit money or no money. I don't care about the money enough to let it ruin my marriage."

"That's very wise, Remus," Dennis told him softly. "You must love my daughter very much."

"I do, Dennis," said Remus perfectly sober and serious. "Petunia is my soulmate and I'm sure you know what that means."

"I do," said Dennis looking just a little shocked but when he thought about it, it made sense. After all hadn't both Remus and his daughter fallen for each other like a ton of bricks the first time they had seen each other and hadn't they maintained their relationship even when Remus had to go back to school for his final year? Also hadn't both insisted on getting married as soon as Remus had proposed which was just a week after he had graduated Hogwarts even though it probably would have been better to wait until Petunia finished her college education?

"I knew it the moment I saw her that she was the one I had been looking for and the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. If you know about soulmates you know that once you find that perfect person you'll never be completely happy again without them."

"Yes," Dennis agreed soberly. "I always wondered what caused Petunia to change so dramatically. I mean she was heading down a very bad road, one where she would have hated all magic and probably anyone connected to it. That bitterness she carried around ever since Lily was accepted into Hogwarts would have turned into outright hate if meeting you hadn't stopped it. If she hadn't met you she probably would have ended up marrying that idiot Vernon Dursley whom both me and Caryl despised, but couldn't stop her from seeing if we wanted her to not marry him just to spite us."

"I'm glad I met her to," said Remus softly. "And I'm glad meeting me caused her to change so that we could be together."

"Well we had better get back to work," said Dennis as soon as he finished the last of his potato salad. Remus nodded and rose to his feet only to stop when Dennis put a hand on his arm and said. "You're a good man, Remus Lupin. I'm glad my daughter fell in love with you."

"Thank you sir," said Remus forgetting to call his father-in-law by his first name.

Both men then stood there in companionable silence for a few moments before turning to reenter the house.

The four adults met back at the Evans' house for a dinner of Tai which Caryl and Petunia had picked up from one of the family's favorite restaurants. As they ate both Petunia and Remus asked at the same time, "How was your day?"

"You go first, honey," said Remus, "And then I'll tell you about my day after you finish."

Petunia nodded and went into a description of the stores they had visited and what they had bought. The only thing she left out was the conversation with her mum about Lily nearly dying at birth and Caryl with her.

"Well it sounds like you had a productive day," said Remus. "When will they be delivering the stuff?"

"In the next two or three days," said Petunia. "Somebody needs to be at the house between nine in the morning until five in the evening. All day in other words."

"We can do that," said Remus to Petunia. "The house needs a more thorough going over anyway to make sure there are no hidden problems and you need to see it to make sure everything's the way you want it."

"So you were going to tell us how your day of decorating went," said Petunia.

Remus immediately began to describe what they had done to the house and how they had magicked the floors, and gotten the walls and the ceilings to paint themselves by magicking the paintbrushes and rollers to move on their own and to dip into the paint at intervals. Of course at least one of them had had to be in the room to direct the brushes and rollers but it had still been done much faster than if they had done it by hand.

"The house will smell like paint fumes for awhile but that shouldn't last more than a couple of weeks."

"Sounds like you and dad did a good job. I can't wait to see it," said Petunia who was really looking forward to seeing what her husband and dad had done to the place. "Is that all you and dad did to the house?"

"Just about, honey," answered Dennis this time. "Although we did stop for lunch a little after noon and had an interesting conversation. I'll let Remus tell you about it."

Remus sighed to himself for he had been planning on not saying anything until he and Petunia were alone but now he had no choice so he hid his exasperation and calmly recounted the conversation he had had with Dennis over the delicious chicken sandwiches, potato salad and chocolate cake that Caryl had prepared.

"Oh so you can carve?" asked Caryl. "That takes some talent."

"He's quite talented," said Dennis. "Remus showed me the chess pieces he and his father carved together when he was a kid and they are beautiful pieces of work. One side is done all in dark wood that looks like cherry and the other is done in a much lighter wood. It's such good work that I offered to sell whatever he carves in my shop and suggested it might make him a little bit of extra money."

"It's just a sideline though," said Remus. "I mean I have no objection in making money from my hobby but the minute it starts cutting into the important things is the minute I give it up. Some things like family are more important than making money."

"And I agreed with him when he told me that," said Dennis giving his wife's hand a squeeze.

"Some people wouldn't agree with you," Petunia pointed out dryly but with a little smile on her lips.

"Yeah well those types of people don't really understand the importance of family or the importance of being loved and loving someone in return for all they care about is making money. As for me after I was bitten I always thought I would never marry and always live my life alone, so when I did find someone who loved me despite me being a werewolf they became the most important thing in the universe to me." Remus squeezed his wife's hand gently as he finished what he had to say. Petunia squeezed his hand back under the table to let him know she understood and agreed with it.

Dinner ended soon after that and Remus and Petunia offered to clear the table and do the dishes which Caryl gratefully accepted.

The rest of summer flew by quickly and soon it was time for Petunia to begin her classes again which made neither her, nor Remus happy even knowing it was necessary.

"I'll see you after classes are over for the day," said Remus giving his wife a goodbye kiss.

"I'll be done by four," said Petunia retuning the kiss. "And back by five."

"I'll have dinner waiting," Remus promised.

It had been decided last week that Petunia would leave her car at her parents and use the Floo from their house to her parents and then drive to where she was going to college and she would then come home the same way again leaving her car at her parents until she needed it again. Luckily even Muggles could use the Floo for it made it much easier to get to some place far away without wasting the time it would take to drive the distance.

If anybody was to ask where she lived Petunia was to avoid the subject for there was no way she would be able to explain how she made the drive five days a weeks from a little village outside of London and make it to her classes on time.

Remus gave her one final kiss and then Petunia took a pinch of Floo powder from a jar on the mantel and threw it into the already blazing fireplace and called out an address. The flames immediately turned green and Petunia stepped into them without fear and was instantly swept away.

When Petunia stepped out the other side it was to be greeted by her mother standing in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea in her hands. "Here I thought you might need this to wake you up before you head out for the day."

"Thanks mum," said Petunia taking the cup gratefully and taking a sip.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Just a few pieces of toast," said Petunia.

"I suppose you don't have time for me to fix you a proper breakfast."

"I'm afraid not, mum," said Petunia looking at her watch. "In fact I need to get going if I don't want to be late on my first day back."

"I'll see you when you after classes are over for the day then," said Caryl.

"Okay, bye mum," said Petunia going her mother a kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door to her car.

When Petunia arrived on the college campus she was actually a few minutes early so she gladly stopped at one of the little cafes that served breakfast and bought herself a cheese danish and a soda. She then sat down and started eating and just as she was finishing up and getting ready to head for class one of the other students approached her. "Welcome back Petunia," said the student. "How was your summer?" The student had red hair that reached just past her shoulders, freckles that went across a petite nose and large brown eyes that somehow made her seem like an innocent, even though she wasn't.

"Just great, Daria," Petunia answered. "But we had both better get inside or we'll be late for our first class."

Daria looked at her watch gulped and nodded. Just then the bell rang and both women walked quickly inside and headed for their first class of the day. A few minutes later as they were about to enter their class Daria noticed the wedding ring on Petunia's finger.

"Petunia, when did you get married?" Daria asked excitedly staring at the wedding band and engagement ring as if she had never seen such things before.

"Shhh!" exclaimed Petunia putting a finger to her lips. "I'll tell you but I want your word you won't spread it around. It'll get around the school soon enough without your help."

Daria looked disappointed but nodded. "I promise."

"Okay, meet me on the front steps at lunchtime and we can go somewhere where we won't be overheard."

"Okay," Daria agreed. "But it had better be some explanation since I didn't even know you were seeing anybody. I thought we told each other everything."

"Not everything, Daria," said Petunia. "Nobody knows everything about somebody, not even best friends or married couples know everything about the other."  
"That's true enough," Daria admitted as they took their seats in class just as the bell rang.

"Welcome back class. I hope all of you had a good summer but now it is over and it's time to get back into the swing of things," the teacher announced as soon as the bell had finished ringing. "This semester we will be looking in-depth..."

The teacher droned on and Petunia tried to concentrate but Remus kept popping into her thoughts against her will. Finally she managed to push Remus to the back on her mind and concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

Several hours and classes later it was lunchtime and Petunia waited on the front steps for her friend to arrive when the voice she had hoped not to hear on her first day back interrupted her thoughts. "Well if it isn't little Miss teacher's pet," sneered a female voice. "And here I thought you wouldn't be back after I humiliated you last year."

"Hello, Bertha," answered Petunia calmly turning around careful to keep her face and voice expressionless. Bertha was a plain girl with short black hair that looked coarse and muddy brown eyes that were filled with hate "And don't you know it takes more than a little humiliation to scare me away? I'm made of sterner stuff then that."

"We shall see," Bertha sneered contemptuously.

"What did I ever do to you for you to hate me so much?" asked Petunia. "Sure I get good grades but I study hard for them and if that's what makes you hate me so much, well, that's just too bad. In fact I don't even care what makes you hate me, because I refuse to pay attention to it."

Petunia turned away leaving a very shocked Bertha behind her. When she and Bertha had met last year both had taken an instant dislike of each other but where Petunia chose to ignore the other girl Bertha had gone out of her way to make it plain that she hated Petunia for no reason that Petunia was aware of.

"Bertha's at it again I see," said Daria as she came up to walk beside her friend. "Miss Priss has a stick up her ass as usual."

Petunia snorted and replied, "Did you really expect anything different. A leopard doesn't change his spots after all."

"True enough," said Daria. "So are you going to tell me who this man is you married and why you didn't tell me about him?"

"Here sit down," Petunia requested patting part of the stone bench that was hidden from view by trees and other plants. Daria complied and Petunia said, "Remember your promise. No spreading the fact that I'm married around the school. Do I have your word of honor?"

"I already said you did," said Daria sounding just a little offended.

"Okay, first off his name is Remus Lupin. We met thanks to my sister Lily. Remus and my sister went to the same coed boarding school up in Northern Scotland. Well while at that school my sister fell in love with a fellow by the name of James Potter and they got engaged just a year before they graduated."

"What does this have to do with your husband?" asked Daria.

"Well for one thing James and Remus are best friends along with another fellow by the name of Sirius Black. After James and Lily got engaged Lily invited James, Remus and Sirius over to her place during the summer so they could meet our parents and both James and Remus spent a great deal of the summer over at our place. I met Remus on his first visit and it was like being hit with a loaded sledgehammer."

"Love at first sight?" asked Daria looking all dreamy. "That's so romantic."

"Yes love at first sight," said Petunia dryly. "Anyway over that summer we started dating getting to know each other a little better but eventually Remus and James had to go back to school for they still had one more year to finish. Remus and I had a hard time being separated but we wrote each other every week and when he graduated this year he proposed to me and I accepted. We were married just a month and a half ago."

"And you didn't invite me to the wedding?" asked Daria sounding offended.

"It was a small ceremony with less than thirty guests," said Petunia. "That was what we both wanted. We didn't want a big wedding with a hundred or more people."

"You still could have invited me," said Daria.

"I'm sorry I didn't," said Petunia. "I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"You can start by introducing me to this hunk of a guy you married."

"Oh you'll meet him eventually," said Petunia. "Let me talk to Remus and maybe we can get together for dinner or something sometime in the near future."

"Sounds good," Daria agreed. "So what does this guy look like?"

"His hair is brownish-blond with a slight wave to it and about shoulder length, he has hazel eyes and he's about five foot nine. He's also very slim but lightly muscled across the chest and shoulders. He's not drop dead gorgeous like some guys but handsome in a boy next door sort of way but then again I'm not as beautiful as my sister Lily and I never figured some guy would fall in love with me the moment we met."

"So what's his personality like?" asked Daria.

"He has a nice personality. I've only seen him very rarely lose his temper and it's mostly been directed towards his friends James and Sirius when he does and he also cares about people and doesn't seem to care about the color of their skin or their nationality, but you had better not betray his trust and hurt people especially if it's someone he cares about. And although I've never seen this personally, but Lily told me that he's good at sports and played them at his boarding school."

Petunia could have gone on for hours about Remus and what she like about him but she kept the description basic and also she couldn't exactly tell Daria that Remus was good at magic for Daria was a Muggle and most Muggles didn't believe in magic and even if they did it was better to not say anything unless a person with magic was going to marry a person without.

"He sounds like a very nice guy," said Daria. "I can't wait to meet him but we'd better head back. The bell's going to ring any minute. We don't want to be late."

Both woman rose, threw their lunches in the trashcan and headed back towards the front of the school.

When Petunia stepped out of the fireplace at hers and Remus's home that they had decided to call the Marauders Den she was immediately enveloped in a hug and kissed, possessively, passionately and to within an inch of her life.

Petunia returned the kiss enthusiastically and when they finally broke apart both were panting with passion and love which made them immediately want to head upstairs to their bed.

"As much as I would like to go upstairs and have my way with you I'm afraid the dinner I fixed would be ruined."

Petunia had discovered just a couple of weeks ago that Remus was quite a good cook and when she had asked where he had learned he had told her that his mother had taught him since he didn't get out that much after he was bitten.

"There's always afterwards," Petunia said seductively and watched in satisfaction as her husband's eyes widened to pinpoints of desire and then at how he licked his lips as if his mouth was dry.

"You continue talking in that tone of voice and I guarantee you we will be going upstairs, dinner or no dinner," Remus informed her huskily taking her by the shoulders and giving her another very through kiss. "That's just a sample of what I plan on doing to you once we're in bed."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Petunia also somewhat huskily. "Unfortunately my stomach comes first and I'm starved, although after we fill our bellies you are more than welcome to have me for dessert."

Remus's eyes which had returned mostly to normal went to pinpricks again as desire and lust rushed through him. "We had better go ahead and eat then," said Remus desire making his voice thick and hoarse. "Because I don't know how long I can resist taking you and making you mine."

"I already am yours," Petunia pointed "Heart, body and soul. I've been yours ever since I laid eyes on you for the first time."

Remus nodded and said, "And I've been yours, heart, body and soul."

They kissed again but then forced themselves apart so they could go into dinner.

Petunia walked ahead of Remus and entered the dining room as Remus directed her. What she found when she entered was that the dining room table had been shrunk until it was just big enough for two and on the table and around the room were candles galore already lit making the atmosphere extremely romantic. With the electricity turned off the only light came from the dozens of candles making the dark room seem to glow.

Both sat down across from each other and Remus served his wife before taking some himself. Afterwards they ate in silence with one hand and held hands with their arms stretched across the table on one side the entire time with the other.

After they finished eating Remus put a preserving spell on what remained of the food and banished the rest of the dishes to the kitchen sink where they immediately started washing themselves just above the sink that was already full of water and soapsuds.

"Handy," Petunia had admitted had admitted the first time he had done the spell to make the dishes wash and then dry themselves. "No more dishpan hands doing it this way."

"My pleasure milady," Remus had told her gallantly when she had thanked him with a passionate kiss.

As soon as the dishes were cleared away both headed upstairs almost at a run although they had to slow down on the stairs so they didn't fall and break their necks. Once in their room Remus shut the door and turned down the bed magically and then as fast as possible took his clothes off while Petunia did the same. Within minutes both were laying on the bed kissing each other everywhere they could reach until neither could stand the sexual tension anymore and Remus entered her with a couple of swift strokes releasing his semen into her.

Remus collapsed and cradled his wife to him silently thanking whatever deities were listening for bringing her to him. He had been doing that a lot lately he noticed and he would probably end up doing it at least once a day for the rest of his life. He had never been happier not even with James and Sirius. They were his best friends true and in a way he did love them, just not romantically, besides it wasn't the same as having someone like a wife to love.

"Love you," Remus murmured raising his head just enough to kiss Petunia on the forehead before putting an arm over her protectively.

"Love you too," Petunia murmured sleepily nestling as close as she could get.

A few weeks later, life was going pretty good. Remus went to work for Dennis everyday but was home by the time Petunia was done with her classes. On the weekends they spent more time in bed than anywhere else and in between all of it Remus and Petunia both ate at Lily and James house in Godric's Hollow several times and of course Remus and Petunia returned the favor and invited the Potters to dinner at their place. Sirius of course was also invited to these little dinners parties as was Peter and both came although Peter only a few times because Petunia took an instant dislike to him. When Remus saw this and asked why she didn't like Peter, Petunia couldn't give him a concrete reason why she didn't like the little man with the ratlike face and beady dark eyes. Finally she just said it was a feeling she had and chalked it up to woman's intuition and left it at that.

Remus trusted Petunia's feelings and so kept a close eye on Peter when they were in the same room and immediately noticed that Lily also didn't like Peter that much. It wasn't anything overt just that Lily tended to avoid Peter as much as possible while not offending anyone else at the same time.

Remus would also catch Lily watching him and Petunia and when he did catch her she would always look directly at him with a little smile on her lips and a sparkle in her green eyes.

Finally one night they were alone in the kitchen and Lily looked directly into Remus's hazel eyes and said, "Remus, I've been wanting to thank you for what you did for my sister. She has been like a totally different person ever since she met you—almost like she was before I started going to Hogwarts."

"You don't need to thank me Lily. I might have had a little to do with the change but it was mostly Petunia's own doing. Besides I ought to thank you for inviting me over during the summer after my sixth year for if you hadn't I might never have met her and if I had she probably would have been married."

"To that idiot Vernon Dursley probably," Lily snorted.

"Maybe," Remus agreed. "Anyway thank you for inviting me and thank you for introducing me to your sister. I've never been so happy in my life at least not since I was bitten by that blasted werewolf when I was six."

"I can tell you're happy, Remus. You practically glow you know especially when Petunia is mentioned."

"Do I?" Remus asked rhetorically trying not to blush at her words and not really expecting an answer.

"You do," Lily confirmed with a smirk as she watched Remus blush. Suddenly Lily turned sober and serious and Remus wondered at the rapid change in Lily's mood. "Remus, I want to tell you something but first I want your word that you won't say a word to anyone except my sister at least not until the time is right."

"All right Lily, I give you my word," said Remus just as soberly wondering what could be worrying Lily so much that she didn't want him to say anything to anyone.

"Thank you, Remus," said Lily with a faint smile one that did not reach her eyes. "I don't know how to explain this but I will try. Do me a favor though and try to not interrupt until I am finished with what I have to say."

Remus nodded soberly and Lily didn't say anything for a few moments seeming to be gathering her thoughts. "I've had this—feeling—I guess you could say that James and I will not live through this war. Don't ask me to explain how or why I got this feeling I just did. I do know that when we die it will be an important turning point for our side against Voldemort and again how I know this I couldn't tell you. I somehow have a feeling that our son will be involved in some way and will also be important to the final defeat of Voldemort. I keep getting the feeling that his final defeat won't be until our son is at least mostly grown." Lily fell silent her green eyes looking directly at Remus, even though it was as if she was not really seeing him but something else entirely.

Remus considered Lily's words but in the end could not discount them for Lily would never lie especially not about something as serious as her and James's lives. "Have you talked to James about your feelings?" he asked carefully.

Lily gave Remus a look with her emerald green eyes, a look that seemed to pierce his soul down to its depths. "I tried," Lily finally said. "James thinks I'm imagining things. He refuses to consider that we won't live through this war and I haven't said anything to Sirius for he is just likes James in that he wouldn't believe it or if he did he would try to stop it and I know for a fact that what is to happen must be! It must be if we have any chance of defeating this monster that is killing off entire families both magical and Muggle. If it doesn't happen then Voldemort will take over the world and none of us or anybody in the present or the future will have a life anymore."

"So why are you telling me then?" asked Remus.

"Because, Remus, I know you will keep this to yourself until the time is right to talk to Dumbledore. I told you, you could tell my sister because I know that you will be unable to keep what I have told you from her; nor should you. Besides I know that Petunia can keep her own counsel when she must. I also know that unlike my husband and Sirius you would believe what I told you and might be able to prevent a terrible wrong from taking place. Not our deaths of course for that must happen but something else."

"What is that Lily?" Remus asked her carefully studying her face intently as if it could give him some sign as to her thoughts.

"I don't know specifically. Only that I have a feeling it will involve Sirius in some way."

"If I know Sirius, he will be so upset at your deaths that he will track your murderer and probably get himself into trouble."

"Possible," Lily agreed with a faint smile. "Sirius does tend to be impulsive. He's a lot like James used to be before he settled down. Remus, do me a favor, please," she added after a moment her face back to being serious although her tone was somewhat sad and mournful.

"Of course Lily," said Remus. "Anything you want."

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that it could get you in trouble," Lily chided him gently but with a smile that actually reached her eyes making them sparkle and look even greener.

"I would never say that to anybody I didn't trust, Lily," Remus told her gently also with a smile.

"I know," said Lily. "I was just trying to lighten the moment. Anyway if my feelings are right and James and I don't live through this war for whatever reason I want you to promise me that you and Petunia will take whatever children we have in. Raise them as if they were your own, but make sure they always remember us and how we died fighting a terrible evil. Tell them stories of the Marauders and what terrible pranksters they were and how their father was the worst of the lot. Tell them that their parents loved them but that they were sacrificed to prevent a terrible evil from overtaking the world. Tell them about the people that were James and Lily Potter. Two people who loved them and each other so much that they were willing to sacrifice their lives so that they and the world could live on in peace. Tell them all this for me Remus, promise me."

"I promise, sister," said Remus giving Lily a hug.

"Thank you, brother," said Lily returning the hug finally seeming to relax now that she had gotten what had been worrying her off her conscious.

Remus came into the den a few minutes later once he had gotten control of his emotions and had put all Lily had told him away in a corner of his mind. "There you are, Remus," Sirius called. "Does it really take so long to do the dishes by hand? If it does it makes me glad I have magic so I don't have to."

"Very funny Sirius," said Remus. "And Lily and I took our time so we would have time for a nice long chat."

"So what did you and Lily talk about?" asked James who was sitting in a chair across from the couch that Sirius and Peter were sitting on.

"Oh this and that," said Remus vaguely then added, "We talked some about Hogwarts and how we missed it, then what was going on in our lives right now and some about the war."

James nodded seeming satisfied. Petunia however looked at her husband and immediately knew he was lying and when she opened her mouth to call him on it Remus shot her a look that begged her not to say anything. She closed her mouth but promised herself she would get out of Remus what he and her sister had really talked about when they arrived home. She didn't believe for a moment that there was anything romantic between them for Lily was so in love with James that it was practically visible when they were in the same room together, but something was up and she was determined to find out what they had really talked about.

The five friends talked for a long time while playing a few games of Monopoly which was a Muggle game that Lily and Petunia had grown up with. As the hour approached ten Remus rose to his feet and said, "Thanks for dinner, Lily, but Petunia and I really must be going. I have to work tomorrow and Petunia has classes."

"Enjoying your job Remus?" asked Sirius as he also rose to head home.

"Mostly," said Remus with a tired smile. "I can't really complain since at least I have a job."

Sirius nodded and was silently thankful to Dennis Evans for being so nice to Remus.

"We'll see you around, Remus, Petunia, Sirius," James said as he walked with them to the Floo.

"See you," said Sirius giving James a friendly slap on the back before he Apparated away.

"I hope we can do this again soon," said Petunia as she took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"Lily and I would enjoy that," said James as the flames turned green.

"Bye, James," Remus added. "We'll invite you over for dinner at our place sometime in the near future."

"Until then," said James as he watched as Remus disappeared through the Floo.

"Remus John Lupin, I want an explanation of why you lied to your supposed best friends," Petunia said to him as soon as Remus had stepped out of the fireplace at their home the Marauders Den. Remus dusted himself off then gently guided Petunia to a chair trying to ignore her glare.

"Petunia, will you calm down and let me explain?" Remus asked her.

"So explain and it had better be a good one," Petunia ordered calming down a little.

"I lied because what Lily told me she didn't want either James or Sirius to know," Remus said. "She made me give my word that I wouldn't say anything to them just you before she would tell me what was troubling her."

"So what did Lily tell you?" asked Petunia finally calming down completely.

Remus went on to recount the entire conversation and as he talked Petunia's face went completely white with fear. "Do you believe it will happen? That Lily and James will be killed and that their deaths will be a turning point for the war against Voldemort?"

"Petunia, honey, I know Lily and I know that she would never have bothered me with it unless she was at least 80 percent sure it was going to happen. Now as to when it will happen I don't know, but what I do know is that we will do as she asked of me and raise whatever children they have as our own."

"If my sister and her husband are murdered of course we will," Petunia agreed. "I'm hoping and praying however that it won't happen and that Lily is just nervous because of the war and the dark wizard that is out there killing indiscriminately."

"I pray it doesn't happen either but in any case we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yes we'll just have to wait and see," Petunia agreed giving Remus a kiss ending the conversation.

Several days after his conversation with Lily, Remus received an owl from Albus Dumbledore that asked him to come to his office at Hogwarts. What Dumbledore wanted it didn't say but when the headmaster of Hogwarts requested your presence for any reason whether or not that reason was known you didn't turn him down unless you had a very good reason.

Remus wrote Dumbledore back and told him he'd be there about ten o'clock the next day. He then called Dennis on the phone and told him that he wouldn't be able to come into the shop the next day and when he explained why Dennis gave him the day off. When he told Petunia she told him to go. "I have a feeling not many people turn down Albus Dumbledore when he requests a meeting," was all she said.

"You're right about that," said Remus with a laugh because Petunia was dead on even though she had only met Dumbledore twice. "Anyway I should be home before you finish your classes."

They kissed and then headed upstairs to their bedroom.

The next morning at precisely ten o'clock Remus Flooed directly into Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome, Remus," Dumbledore greeted his former student.

"Hello, Albus," said Remus shaking the older wizard's hand. In a way Albus Dumbledore had been more his mentor and friend then the headmaster of a school of magic that had been around for 1,000 years. Dumbledore had always treated him more than fairly and had allowed him into Hogwarts when he turned elven something that no other headmaster would have done since he was a werewolf and for that alone Remus would always be grateful to him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed, I did, why don't you take a seat?"

Remus complied and sat in one of the chairs in front of the massive desk that had all sorts of strange gadgets piled on it along with a ton of paperwork. He had been in this office more than once along with James, Sirius and Peter for one infraction or another of the school rules although he had to admit it was usually James and Sirius who were in trouble for breaking the rules and not him or Peter. That wasn't always true of course but he and Peter got in a lot less trouble then the other two Marauders.

"Can I offer you some tea?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes thanks," said Remus politely then sat in silence as the headmaster poured the tea that he already had waiting on a silver tea server that was sitting on another table just on the other side of the desk.

"Why did you want to see me sir?" Remus asked again as he sipped his tea trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Impatient, I see," said Dumbledore his blue eyes sparkling with his usual good humor.

"Yes sir," said Remus. "I thought when I left this place just four months ago that I wouldn't be back—well at least not until me and Petunia have children and they get into some sort of mischief and I get an owl wanting me to come for a parent/teacher conference."

"Ah so you expect you children to get into mischief?" asked Dumbledore the twinkle in his eyes just a little brighter.

"Really sir you should know the answer to that," said Remus dryly. "Any child of ours will have Marauder blood flowing in their veins and do you really expect somebody with the blood of a Marauder to not cause any trouble?"

"I suppose not," Dumbledore admitted with a chuckle. "In fact I'm rather looking forward to it although I'm sure Minerva would disagree."

"I'm sure she would sir," said Remus in agreement for Minerva McGonagall was a stern taskmaster and also one of the best transfiguration teachers the school had ever had as well as the deputy headmistress. However no one goofed off in her class if they didn't want to lose house points and more than likely serve detention in the bargain. But she had a soft heart underneath her sternness and genuinely cared for her students. "I'm sure Minerva would prefer if all the students behaved and never lost house points at all, especially the Gryffindors since she is head of that house."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he replied, "I think you judge her to harshly, Remus. Minerva would be bored if none of the students ever misbehaved. Sure she can be stern but I know she enjoyed the Marauders pranks as much as the rest of us."

"Perhaps you are right sir," Remus agreed.

"Anyway the reason I called you here is I wanted to ask you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's that, sir?" asked Remus.

"It is a secret group that I formed back in the time of Grindelwald. What the Order does is gather intelligence and then act on that information as well as try to get new members. The Ministry of Magic will not know about us but we will help in any way we can to help defeat this evil dark wizard that has been the cause of so many deaths and if that means acting on our own because the Ministry refuses to see the light then so be it. We are made up of all kinds of witches and wizards from all walks of life. There are members that are rich, poor, middle class and they come from all different backgrounds and all kinds of professions. Some members are housewives and mothers while others are Aurors or teachers. The reason we are all members of the Order together is because we all believe in the same thing and that's helping defeat this terrible evil that is causing so much death and destruction. Your friends James, Lily, Peter and Sirius have already been asked to join and they accepted. So what do you say my boy? Do you accept?"

"Yes sir," said Remus immediately.

"Splendid," said Dumbledore delighted. "I'm delighted to welcome you to our numbers, Remus."

"Thank you sir," said Remus as he got up to go then hesitated, "Sir there is something I probably should mention, but before I do will you swear not to say anything to anybody?" Remus paused as he realized who he was talking to, then continued because this was too important. "I think it might be important."

"Very well I promise not to say anything to another living soul."

"My wife and I have invited James, Sirius, Lily and Peter over to our place several times for dinner and Petunia reacted badly to Peter. She likes both James and Sirius but she can't stand Peter. When I asked her for an explanation as to why she didn't like him all she could tell me was that it was just a feeling she had. I don't know if it means anything sir but after that Peter didn't come around as much when Petunia was going to be there. When we went over to James's and Lily's for dinner Peter wouldn't be there always making some flimsy excuse not to be present in the same building with my wife."

"Perhaps he sensed Petunia's dislike of him?" Dumbledore suggested, logically

"That might be part of it sir," Remus admitted then hesitated again before continuing. "But after Petunia told me of her feeling I started watching him and although he's never done anything overt his actions over the last few months have been suspicious. I suppose I could just be imagining things but the thing is headmaster that Lily doesn't like Peter either although she tries not to show it for James's sake."

"I see," said Dumbledore stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I hate to talk about a fellow Marauder like this sir, but I felt that I had to inform you. It might be something innocent I suppose but with times being so dark and with the evilest dark wizard since Grindelwald out there causing death after death—"

"I understand, Remus," said Dumbledore gently with a look of sympathy.

"Also sir if I can bring up a concern I have," said Remus.

"Of course," said Dumbledore.

"I'm worried about Voldemort going after Petunia and perhaps hers and Lily's parents to," said Remus. "You know how he operates he goes after the loved ones of the people he wants to kill and sometimes he does it just out of pure spite just because you had the gall to defy what he's trying to do. Just look at what happened to James's parents. They defied him and wouldn't join and become Death Eaters and now they're dead. James was devastated when they were murdered and Sirius was also when his younger brother was killed. I just don't want the same thing to happen to the Evans'. And if anything happened to Petunia I guarantee you I wouldn't live through the war. I just couldn't—wouldn't want to live without her."

"So you found your soulmate at last," said Dumbledore surprising Remus.

"How did you know?" asked Remus in surprise although he supposed he shouldn't have been for Dumbledore often had that mysterious air about him that most people could sense and that air often made people think that the most powerful wizard alive today knew more then was humanly possible and it also made people very weary of him.

"You know they keep a record of who has a soulmate at the ministry. I've known the minute you started here that you had one and the minute I saw you and Petunia together I knew you had found your perfect match."

"Then you understand why I want her protected," said Remus. "If anything happened to James, Sirius or Lily it would devastate me true, but if anything were to happen to Petunia I would soon follow her into death or if I didn't I would never be happy again because my heart would be dead."

"That's happened to a lot of soulmate couples especially in these dark times," Dumbledore said soberly. "Anyway what do you suggest?"

"Well for one thing when I have to come to the Order of the Phoenix meetings I suggest I bring her with me. What if Death Eaters attacked our home and I wasn't there? I've set up wards true, but Petunia has no magic and would not be able to feel them go down. Petunia has been around magic all her life and is comfortable with it so it's not like she'll be frightened if she sees something unusual like a Muggle who has just learned about magic would."

"I suppose that's a sensible precaution," Dumbledore admitted. "Besides I see no reason that Petunia can't be a member of the Order. I mean she wouldn't be allowed to do anything dangerous like trailing a suspected Death Eaters but she could keep our headquarters neat, fix snacks for the Order meetings and maybe even give her opinion—in private."

Remus nodded understanding what Dumbledore meant. "You think some of the other Order members wouldn't accept her because she's a Muggle?"

"Unfortunately some of the members consider someone without magic rather stupid."

"That's ridiculous," Remus said. "Muggles may not have magic, but they more than make up for it with their technology. I mean in my home alone we have a refrigerator, a dishwasher, a washing machine and dryer and many other things besides. Our home is also wired for electricity unlike most wizarding homes. But with my wife being a Squib we really need those things because I won't always be around to do things using magic."

"I'm afraid most magic folks are very hidebound. In other words very stuck in their ways."

Remus nodded in agreement. "That's a good word sir and I've met a few witches and wizards like that myself even while I was still at school. Most of the Slytherins especially."

"One other thing before you go Remus," said Dumbledore.

"What's that sir?" asked Remus curiously.

"Severus Snape is a member of the Order. He came to me for reasons I can't go into after he had joined the Death Eaters and offered to spy on them and pass the information on to us. I want your promise that you will try to get along with him since I know you don't like each other."

"It was always more James and Sirius that hated him, headmaster not really me or Peter. I've never really understood why James and Sirius hated him so much even more than the other Slytherins, but I promise to try and ignore him. I warn you however that if he starts in on Petunia for whatever reason I will defend her."

"Very well," said Dumbledore in understanding.

"One question, Albus," said Remus. "Do you trust Snape? Are you really sure he's on our side and not really a Death Eater?"

"He has told me some things in confidence that I cannot reveal, but believe me when I say that yes he is on our side. Now the next Order meeting is in two nights and James has offered the Order the use of the Potter mansion which is very well protected with a Fidelius charm among others. The mansion has lain empty except for three house-elves ever since James's parents were murdered. I've put up protections of my own so it's as protected as it can be."

Yes sir, what time is the meeting?"

"Around seven," said Dumbledore giving him the address for the Floo.

"I'll be there," said Remus shaking Dumbledore's hand. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"You're welcome my boy," said Dumbledore with a little smile. "You and James and Sirius were three of the best students Hogwarts has ever had the privilege of teaching and I'm sure you'll do some good work fighting Voldemort."

Remus nodded and knowing the meeting was at an end used a pinch of Floo powder from the jar on the mantel and then stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

When Remus arrived back home it was after lunchtime so he fixed himself a sandwich and a glass of milk and then went into the den so he could eat and think about what had been said at the meeting. From all indications Dumbledore was aware of what was coming and that it would probably be a long war. Remus was sure there would be many more deaths before it was all over; he just hoped it wasn't him or Petunia. He would like to live to a ripe old age, have a dozen children and be around to watch not only his children but his grandchildren grown, but with the way things were that wasn't as much a possibility as it would have been if there had been no war, no Voldemort and no Death Eaters.

Remus was still in the den sitting on the couch not moving a muscle several hours later when Petunia stepped out of the fireplace.

"Remus?" called Petunia and when she got no answer she almost panicked but then thought that maybe he wasn't home yet, which although not likely was possible. "Remus?" she called again and this time was answered.

"In the den, honey," called the voice of her husband. Petunia relaxed at the sound of his voice and headed to the den just too assure herself that Remus was alright although she knew that he was well able to take care of himself.

Petunia entered the doorway of the den and observed her husband standing by the fireplace, staring into the flames seeming lost in thought. "You okay?" asked Petunia as she came to stand beside him putting an arm around his shoulder.

Remus looked up into his wife's face and smiled—it was a smile tinged with sadness and worry, but also a smile that made Petunia, go weak in the knees with desire.

"I'm fine it's just that my meeting with Dumbledore gave me a lot to think about is all."

"So what did the headmaster want?" asked Petunia.

Before he replied Remus took out his wand and cast not only a silencing spell on the room but an impenetrable barrier that no one would be able to get past or at least not get past quickly. "There now we'll have privacy just in case of eavesdroppers, not that that's likely but it's better to be safe for what I have to tell you could be very dangerous if the wrong ears overheard us."

"That must have been some meeting," said Petunia.

"It was and it made me aware of several things. I already knew of course that we are in the middle of a war but Dumbledore told me some things that made things just get a lot more dangerous. I was already worried about your safety but afterwards I was even more worried. If anything were to happen to you—" Remus paused trying to get control of his emotions

"Nothing's going to happen to me," said Petunia turning Remus to face her and then pulling him into a hug. "We will be together for the rest of our lives."

"I hope so, but Petunia what you must understand is that Voldemort has been known to go after his enemies' families or the people he cares about. He killed James's parents while James was still going to Hogwarts just because they had refused to join the Death Eaters. James was inconsolable for months afterwards for he loved his parents deeply. What that also means is that James is the last Potter until or unless he has children. If he doesn't then the family line dies out for James is an only child. Anyway Albus has reactivated the Order of the Phoenix which is a group of witches and wizards from all walks of life who do their best to gather information and to save what lives we can from the information we do gather. We also follow suspected Death Eaters and bring back word of who they see and where they go. We operate separate of the government who isn't even aware of our existence."

"Sounds dangerous," said Petunia very worriedly.

"It is, but Petunia you must understand that this is war! All of us who believe that what Voldemort is doing is wrong have to fight as best we can and do our best for effort."

"I know that intellectually, Remus," said Petunia biting her lip. "But it's my heart that's giving me problems. If anything were to happen to you—"

"And believe me I feel the same way, but Petunia we can't just stay on the sidelines and do nothing. Even if we didn't want to get involved we would still be involved if that makes any sense. Voldemort despises fence sitters and would come after me and by extension you just for doing nothing."

"So the headmaster wanted you to join this Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes and he told me that James, Lily, Sirius and Peter had already agreed to join. The next meeting is day after tomorrow at the Potter mansion."

"The Potter mansion?" asked Petunia.

"It was where James grew up but after his parents were murdered he decided that it held to many memories to live there so he offered it to Dumbledore for the Order meetings."

"So you'll be going for a meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah about seven," said Remus. "However I told Dumbledore that if I was to be a member of this Order and if I had to leave the house, especially at night then I was going to have to bring you with me."

"Why?" Petunia asked just a little startled.

"Because, Petunia the Death Eaters love doing attacks at night so they can use the cover of darkness to attack people and I know I have wards set up but they won't stop anyone really determined to get in and also you won't be able to sense the wards if they go down. All it would take would be one Avada Kedavra curse hitting any portion of your body and you'd be dead."

"Will I be a member of the Order?" asked Petunia.

"Yes although you won't attend actual meetings. I think Albus is going to fix a way for you to listen in and then give your opinions to him privately."

"Why privately?" asked Petunia.

"Albus thinks and I agree with him that some of the other Order members won't accept you because you have no magic. I lot of witches and wizards consider anyone without magic not worth listening to."

Petunia snorted in contempt. "Like it's really any different in the Muggle world."

"No I suppose not," Remus agreed. "What you will do is look after the house, not that you will have to do much with three house-elves living there and looking after the estate and also cook dinner and serve snacks for the Order members."

"I can do that," said Petunia more than willing to help out in any way she could.

"By the way if someone by the name of Severus Snape gives you any trouble for whatever reason, tell me and I'll deal with it."

"Who's that?" asked Petunia.

Remus sighed and said, "He's someone that James and Sirius both hated on sight when we were still in school. All of us were in the same year and house except for Snape who was a Slytherin. I'm afraid the feeling was mutual from day one and James and Sirius tended to play more pranks on him than anybody else in Slytherin. Snape always gave as good as he got but to this day he holds a grudge against James and Sirius and by extension me and Peter because we were part of the Marauders. I'm afraid he will take out his anger and need for revenge on you once he finds out that you're my wife and a Squib."

"He doesn't sound very nice," said Petunia but then with an absolutely evil grin added, "Don't worry about me if he draws his wand on me all I have to do is hit him where it hurts and I guarantee you he won't ever bother me again."

Remus winced knowing precisely where Petunia was talking about hitting Snape which was right in the privates where a man was the most sensitive. "Don't ever get mad enough at me to do that," said Remus.

"No I reserve that move for people who are trying to bully me and hate me not for something I've done but something somebody else did."

"That's Snape alright," said Remus. "He's taken holding a grudge and turned it into an art form."

Two nights later Petunia and Remus arrived by Floo at the Potter mansion to be greeted by Lily who was waiting on the couch for them."

"Welcome Remus, Petunia," said Lily coming forward and giving both hugs.

"Lily," said Petunia returning her sister's hug.

"I'm glad you're here and that Albus agreed to let you come. I was worried about you being alone in the house especially at night."

"Remus was to," said Petunia. "He was afraid that the Death Eaters would take the opportunity to attack and kill me and even if they didn't this time what about next time or the next?"

"Remus has a right to be worried, Petunia. Voldemort's favorite tactic seems to be attacking at night while someone is alone and he especially seems to favor it for Muggles. If Voldemort was to learn about you being married to one of the people who is going to do their best to see that he doesn't live to continue his reign of terror well you can imagine what he'd probably do without me needing to go into details."

"I have a pretty good imagination, so yes I can," Petunia agreed soberly. "Torture would probably be the least of it."

"Unfortunately probably true," Remus said speaking for the first time. "But perhaps you had better show Petunia the way to the kitchen so she's out of sight before the meeting starts. I'm sure some of the Order members wouldn't approve about having a Muggle in their midst."

"I can think of at least two or three like that right off the top of my head, including Severus Snape. I hope you warned Petunia to be careful around him."

"He already did and I told him if this Snape dares to mess with me I'll hit him where it hurts the most and he'll never dare bother me again."

"Good for you," said Lily almost approvingly. "Although I never approved of the way James and Sirius would play pranks on him, which is what stopped me from agreeing to date James for so long I have to admit more than half the time Snape deserved being pranked but there was a time or two that Sirius went too far. I mean Snape could have been killed if James—"

"Lily," Remus said quietly but with a hint of pleading in his voice.

Lily stopped and nodded realizing that Remus had never told her sister about the prank that would have either turned Snape into a werewolf or killed him. If James hadn't learned of it and pulled Snape out of the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack Remus probably would have either been sent to Azkaban or been executed as dangerous for werewolves were just barely tolerated by most of wizarding society and considered by many to be second class citizens with far fewer rights then the normal witch or wizard.

"So what happened?" Petunia asked practically ding of curiosity.

"I'll tell you later when we get home," said Remus giving in with a sigh. "Now is not the time or the place to go into it."

"I'm sorry Remus," said Lily looking contrite pushing a strand of long red hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "I didn't realize you hadn't told her about what happened during our sixth year."

"It's not your fault, Lily," said Remus with a smile that was tinged with sadness. "How were you to know I had never told her about what happened?"

"I'm still sorry," said Lily looking upset.

"It's okay, I probably would have had to tell her eventually but I just didn't want to go into since the memories are still very fresh for me and we haven't been married but a few months and I wanted to enjoy being in love."

The conversation was making Petunia very curious as to what incident they were referring to but she would hold her tongue until they got home and then Remus had better tell her what had happened as he had promised or they were going to have their first fight.

Lily didn't have time to reply as they entered a roomy kitchen. Once inside Petunia immediately saw several odd creatures working rapidly. She diagnosed immediately that these must be house-elves. All three house-elves turned as the kitchen door creaked and three people entered.

"Oh Mistress Potter, ma'am," squeaked one immediately rushing forward. "Can I get you anything?"

"How many times have I asked you to just call me Lily?" Lily chided the house-elf gently, than added, "This is my sister Petunia Lupin and her husband Remus. Petunia will stay and help you out in the kitchen while our meeting is going on, okay?"

"But Mistress Lily—" one of the house-elves protested. "Cooking is for house-elves, not magic folk."

"My sister is a Squib and has no magic, which is why she will not be attending the meeting."

"But I brought her along in order to protect her," Remus added. "I was afraid to leave her home alone with the way things are in the wizarding world at present."

The house-elves all nodded for they knew about the war and that it was dangerous out there for anybody but especially for people who were determined to fight and defeat You-Know-Who. Remus, Lily, Sirius and James had always treated house-elves like they were people in their own right and not like slaves like a lot of magic folk who treated them like they didn't have feelings. "Petunia is a great cook so maybe you can exchange recipes or something."

"Also James and I would appreciate it very much if you happen to overhear anything that whatever you hear will not be repeated unless it's either to me, James, Remus, Petunia, Sirius Black or Albus Dumbledore. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress Lily," squeaked all three house-elves.

"Make sure you tell the others to and that they understand that whatever they hear is not to be repeated, okay?"

The three house-elves nodded and Lily said, "Remus and I really should be going the meeting will start soon."

Just as the two turned to head to where the meeting was being held the door opened again and Dumbledore came through. "Ah there you are," said Dumbledore. "I was just looking for you."

"Is the meeting starting, Albus?" asked Lily. "Is that why you were looking for us?"

"No not quite yet and the reason I was looking for Remus and Petunia is to give them these," said Dumbledore producing several small objects from one of the pockets of his robe. "This here is what I call an earworm. It works like those Muggle earpieces with microphones attached, except in miniature and by magic. They have been charmed to be invisible and are a way; for Petunia to hear what's going on at the meeting and to tell you what she thinks without anyone being the wiser."

"Neat," said Petunia putting one in her ear with the microphone part at her mouth.

"They're undetectable you said?" Remus questioned.

"To most ordinary magical folks and devices, yes. It is possible that something like Alastor Moody's magical eye could detect them since it can see through most forms of magical concealment."

"Alastor Moody?" asked Petunia.

"He's one of the best Aurors on the force," said Lily. "But he's also extremely paranoid and refuses to drink from anything except his own hip flask. Some people have started calling him Mad-Eye and his motto is constant vigilance. He claims it's what kept him alive all these years. If you do ever get a chance to meet him don't stare at him. Just so you know he was in a fight with Evan Rosier and Lyall Wilkes two known Death Eaters recently and the two refused to come peaceably and so Moody was forced to kill them but before he did Rosier blew half his face away including a large chunk of his nose and of course his eye. Moody always prided himself on bringing in his suspects alive but this time he had to kill them or be killed himself."

Petunia shivered at Lily's tale trying to imagine how someone had survived losing half his face and Remus put his arm around her in comfort.

"We really need to be heading for that meeting," Remus said finally giving his wife a kiss before reluctantly getting up and heading towards the door of the kitchen, Lily and Dumbledore following.

"Well it's about time you got here," exclaimed a gruff sarcastic voice over Petunia's earpiece.

"Severus, I had other matters to handle," said Dumbledore calmly not even chiding Severus for being rude because that was just his natural personality.

"Why does it matter? Albus is here now so we can start the meeting," said James trying to ignore Snape and not cause an argument although it was difficult.

"Because I do have other things to do you know and I don't have time to just sit around listening to a bunch of people talk the subject of the Dark Lord to death," Snape snapped sarcastically.

Before James could respond Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"First off, this young man," Dumbledore began putting an arm around Snape's shoulder, "had joined the Death Eaters but not more than a month later he came to me and told me what he had done and that he was wrong. He then told me something in confidence and agreed to turn spy for our side.

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?" one of the members shouted. "What if he's just spying for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"I won't go into what he told me that makes me believe he really has changed sides but needless to say I believe he has had a change of heart and furthermore I have offered him a job as the potions master at Hogwarts. Voldemort expects Severus to feed him information and how he fooled the old man but Severus will feed him misinformation and be working for our side. What he has agreed to take on is very dangerous and it is very possible he won't live through this war but he agreed to turn spy to make up for the terrible wrong he has done in the past. I ask all of you to accept him as a member of the Order and to try to get along with him and work together. We are at war ladies and gentlemen and all of us must try to work together if we are to survive and get rid of this monster

Dumbledore's speech seemed to have an effect on the rest of the members and most grudgingly agreed to try to get along and to work with each other. There was one man however that glared at Snape hatefully but didn't say anything. That man was Sirius Black and he had always hated Snape more than James from the day they had met when they had both been eleven. Remus noticed the look on his friend's face and sighed for he had hoped that Sirius would let go of at least some of his animosity and grow up a little, but apparently his hope had been in vain. He just hoped Sirius didn't try anything like he had that time when he had told Snape where he disappeared to once a month. After that little incident Remus hadn't talked to Sirius for almost six months but had eventually had had to forgive him since Sirius was one of the few friends he had.

The meeting ended several hours later and Remus immediately said goodbye to James, Lily, Sirius and Peter and headed towards the kitchen for he was very anxious to check on his wife.

When he reached the kitchen he found Petunia and all of the house-elves talking and working at the same time. Remus relaxed when he saw his wife talking to the house-elves as if she had been doing it all her life.

"Meeting over?" asked Petunia as she turned to face him after hearing the kitchen door squeak as it was opened.

"Yes," said Remus giving her a kiss, "Ready to go home?"

Petunia nodded, "If you are."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I've been ready for the last hour. All we've been doing is arguing over what we should do about Voldemort and even after all the arguing was over nothing was really accomplished."

"I know, I heard everything through this earpiece," said Petunia, removing the earpiece from her ear. "There was a couple of times I wanted to come out and shout at some of the members to quit causing trouble and try to get along."

"I know," said Remus with a tired grin as he remembered a couple of times he had nearly burst into laughter when he had heard Petunia snort and make a couple of rather pointed comments about a few of the more argumentative members. "And I agree with you, but I also acknowledge it could have been a lot worse. I was actually kind of proud of both Sirius and James who held their tongues when Snape made his usual sniping comments and I am especially surprised in the case of Sirius because I didn't think he was capable of such maturity."

"Maybe he's maturing finally," Petunia suggested with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Maybe," Remus acknowledged. "Just maybe. In any case let's go home."

"So you were going to tell me what happened between you and Snape in your sixth year?" Petunia demanded as soon as they had gotten home and Petunia had gotten them both something to drink.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair and said wearily, "I was actually hoping you had forgotten about that, but since you haven't and I did promise I would tell you what happened I will."

Petunia closed her mouth as she had been about to argue the point but there was no reason to make a scene now.

Remus was quiet for a long moment and his hazel eyes were distant and a little sad as he remembered. "It was during the end of our sixth year when Sirius did something that I've never quite forgiven him for even though we are talking again."

"What did he do?" asked Petunia.

"It was a well kept secret where I went every month, but Snape being Snape wanted to know not solely out of curiosity although that was part of it but because he was dying to get me into so much trouble that I'd be expelled. Sirius caught him trying to follow me and since he's always hated Snape he told him where I went every month, but what Sirius failed to say anything about was the fact that once Snape reached the end of the tunnel he would not be confronting a human but a werewolf. You have to understand that if Snape had been bitten and turned or if he had been killed I would have either ended up in Azkaban or been executed and that's true even if the werewolf in question isn't at fault. Anyway, James learned just in time what Sirius had done and rushed into the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack and pulled Snape to safety. James was aware of the consequences of what would happen if I had bitten or killed him and so risked his life to save not only me but someone he hated and for that I will always be in his debt. After I transformed back and remembered what had happened I was so angry I gave Sirius a tongue lashing he isn't ever going to forget. It was such a rare sight to see me lose my temper especially like that that Sirius sat in stunned silence throughout my little rant. After yelling at him I didn't talk to him or even acknowledge he existed for more than three months and I only began to talk to him again because James begged me to forgive Sirius who hadn't been his usual self since my tongue lashing. It's only very slowly that things have been getting back to normal between us."

Petunia digested the story in silence for a few minutes then said, "If it had happened to me I probably never would talked to him again."

"I thought about it," Remus admitted, "But I finally realized that Sirius is a great friend despite the way he acts so rash sometimes. If he would only learn to think before he did such stupid things then I would be happy. Part of the reason he acts the way he does is that pureblood arrogance and superiority that was drilled into his head as a child and the other part is the way he was raised. Sirius parents were nothing like mine or James's. The Blacks are just like the Malfoys in that they practice the dark arts and they believe in Voldemort's ideal of purebloods being better than anyone else. There have been only three decent Blacks in this generation and they are Sirius, Sirius's cousin Andromeda and his uncle, Alphard. The other ones of that family are no people to mess with for they hate Muggles, Muggle-born and half-bloods and think they should all be wiped off the face of the earth or at least be made slaves to serve them and their whims. Do you really think they showed Sirius or his brother Regulus the slightest bit of love or affection when they were growing up?"

"Probably not," Petunia acknowledged. "Not if the way you describe them is true."

"It is for I met them once or twice when they came to the school for conferences with Dumbledore and the looks they sent at Sirius and the rest of us could have frozen us solid if they had actually been spells. You should have heard the Howler he got when they found out that Sirius had been put in Gryffindor. His mother sure did cuss him out, right in the middle of breakfast, in the Howler and told him he had better tell Dumbledore to sort him again and that he had better be put in Slytherin—which is where all the Blacks have been except Sirius—or she would disown him."

Petunia of course knew what a Howler was and to do that to her own son, especially at such a busy time as breakfast so that all the other students would know of her displeasure gave Petunia a very clear idea of what Sirius parents must have been like for a Howler amplified the person's voice at least a hundred times until it was so loud that it could be heard from a long distance away making whoever was receiving the Howler embarrassment a thousand times worse. That was the point of course, to embarrass the recipient to the point that they would do whatever the person who sent the Howler wanted, toe the line so to speak.

"I see you know what a Howler is and what's its purpose is," said Remus as she watched his wife's face.

"Oh yes," said Petunia. "And now I feel sorry for Sirius for to have a Howler sent to him and right in the middle of breakfast where everybody is eating, has got to be one of the most embarrassing things I can imagine. So did Sirius do it? Request to be sorted again and would the headmaster have allowed it is he had?"

"Albus was going to allow it yes, but only if that was what Sirius wanted and when asked that very question Sirius politely refused and said that he was perfectly content to be in Gryffindor. I'm afraid when Sirius parents learned of their son's refusal to be resorted it about sent his mother into a heart attack she got so furious. She came to the school at yelled at him telling him he would never be a proper servant of the Dark Lord if he kept up his rebellious behavior and although we didn't hear the conversation Sirius told us later that he yelled back just as loud and said he didn't want to be a slave to Voldemort and to his stupid ideals of superiority and pureblooded nonsense. Sirius also said that he was sure the only thing that kept his mother from hexing him into oblivion was the fact that she was in Dumbledore's office and that the headmaster was there not interfering but waiting to step in if it became necessary. Mrs. Black left and although she didn't quite disown Sirius she never forgave him either. Sirius had a rough time of it when he had to go home for the summer, as he usually stayed at the school over Christmas and all the other holidays, and he finally showed up on James's doorstep near the middle of summer just before our final year. James was living by himself because his parents were dead only looked after by those three house-elves."

"I wouldn't think the government or the teachers would have allowed him to live by himself since he wasn't of age at that time," said Petunia.

"Well the only reason the government did was because Albus agreed to check on him or to send someone to see that he was okay every few days and besides the headmaster knew the house-elves would make sure he was fed and wouldn't let him starve or get into too much trouble. James had trouble living at the mansion he had grown up in because it was also where his parents had been murdered."

"And James went back there last night for the Order meeting?"

"James did offer us the place because he can't stand to live there because of what happened but as long as there're a lot of people around he's okay for it allows him to not think about what happened there. Now though I think it's time we headed to bed for I have other activities in mind for us besides sleep that is," Remus told her with a very wolfish grin.

"Let's go then," Petunia said taking Remus's and practically dragging him towards the stairs and to their bedroom.

A few days after the meeting Petunia started to feel sick and began throwing up. "You should go see a doctor," Remus said as he watched her for the second day in a row rush to the bathroom and puke up her guts or at least it seemed like she was puking up her guts.

"I have an appointment at ten," said Petunia.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No that's okay. Dad will be expecting you. It's just a good thing I got sick on a Friday that way I only miss one day of classes. If I had missed more it would have been harder to make up the classwork even with Daria taking notes for me."

"Yes, that's true," said Remus. "I remember how they piled the work on us at Hogwarts especially last year because of the N.E.W.T.s and this is your final year of college before you get your degree. We probably should have waited to get married until you finished but I just couldn't with times being like they are. It was hard enough waiting until I finished my seventh year and came of age."

"I'm glad you didn't wait to propose," Petunia told him.

"Me to," said Remus giving her a kiss. "You'll make sure to inform me what the doctor said? I'll worry about you until I know it's just a cold or the flu."

"I will," Petunia said. "I promise. Try not to worry in the meantime."

"I'll try but I can't promise to succeed."

"I know," said Petunia.

"Petunia Lupin?" called a voice.

"Yes?" Petunia asked as she looked up from where she was sitting reading one of the old magazines that had been on a little table at one side of the room in the doctor's office.

"The doctor will see you now."

Petunia rose and followed the nurse into the side door that led back to the examinations rooms.

"The doctor will be back to examine you shortly," said the nurse whose nametag said Gladys. "Take off your shirt and bra and put this gown over it," she added.

"Thank you," said Petunia, politely.

The nurse left and Petunia tried to make herself comfortable on the hard metal exam table. She took off her shirt and bra and put the paper gown over her shoulders. Petunia then rubbed her arms as the coldness of the room made the part of her arms that weren't covered with the gown cold.

Why do doctor's offices always have to be so cold? Petunia wondered to herself.

The door silently opened and the doctor strolled in. "Well Petunia I haven't seen you in at least the last year. How have you been doing?"

"Fine, Dr. Mira," said Petunia. "I haven't had so much as a sniffle in the last year."

"That's good," said Mira who was a beautiful; dark haired lady just going gray. Mira was also tall but just a bit overweight as if she enjoyed eating just a little too much and had never quite managed to lose the weight. "So I see from the paperwork that you registered as Petunia Lupin. I take it you got married?"

"I did," said Petunia showing Mira her wedding ring. "Just a few months ago actually."

"So are you going to tell me about him or do I have to drag it out of you?" Mira asked. "And why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Petunia laughed for that was just like Georgia Mira who had known her since she was a child. "His name's Remus Lupin and we met thanks to my sister Lily. Lily and Remus went to the same boarding school up in Northern Scotland and they were friends from the day they met. There was never anything romantic between them because one of Remus's best friends James Potter fell for Lily like a ton of bricks. They're married now. Anyway Lily invited James and Remus and their other friend Sirius to visit that summer just before their final year and Remus and James both came to meet our parents. It's hard to describe but when Remus and I met sparks almost literally flew between us."

"Love at first sight?" asked Mira.

Petunia nodded in confirmation. "Anyway it was a very small wedding because that was the way we both wanted it and there were only twenty guests in attendance, just a few very close friends and a few of my father's business associates."

"That's very romantic, but now on with the exam."

Mira examined Petunia, taking her blood pressure and checking her heart rate until finally she said, "Well I can find out no reason why you have been throwing up. You appear in excellent physical health and yet you said you've been throwing up for a couple of days and you also said you've been feeling nauseated as well?"

"Mostly just in the morning," said Petunia and then a look of comprehension dawned on both of the women's faces and they both felt just a little stupid for not having thought of it before.

"I'm almost positive you're pregnant," said Mira. "That would explain the throwing up and the nausea. I'll give you a pregnancy test and we should know the results in just a few minutes."

Mira went out of the room and came back with one f the story bought pregnancy tests and handed it to Petunia. "Just read the instructions on the back of the box."

Petunia nodded and did as the instructions on the box said.

Half an hour later Dr. Mira came back from seeing her other patients and brought Petunia's pregnancy test which she had taken with her when she left, "I am happy to announce that you are indeed pregnant by a little over a month."

Petunia sat there in stunned silence for several long minutes. It was true she and Remus wanted children but they had been going to wait until she had gotten her degree although she would be down just as she began to show.

"You seem rather astonished," Mira observed. "Is it not welcome news for you then?"

"It is very welcome news, it's just that I'm in my last year of college and we were going to wait until I finished before we had any children."

"But you should be finished before you began to show too much," said Mira.

"Yes that's true but it's more the nausea and the throwing up I'm worried about. I mean what if it happens during class?"

"Well I can give you some medicine for nausea that shouldn't harm the baby," Mira suggested.

"No, no pills," Petunia said vehemently. "I don't want to take any chances that they might harm the baby."

"I can understand that," said Mira with a nod. "I assume that your husband will be happy with this turn of events?"

"Oh yes, ecstatic," said Petunia. "He was worried that me throwing up might mean something serious. I'm afraid he fears losing me, permanently."

"Well now you can relieve his worry," said Mira wondering why Petunia's husband would fear losing his wife so much.

"I will as soon as he gets home from work," promised Petunia not even noticing the look on Mira's face.

"Well here's you a prescription in case you change your mind," said Mira writing on a piece of paper and then handing it to Petunia.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll change my mind. I want to make sure I do nothing that will harm the baby."

"This child is important to you?"

"Oh, yes and to Remus to. Both of us have always wanted children and Remus never thought he'd meet anyone he loved enough to marry and have them with so this will be very happy news for him. As for me before I met Remus I was dating this guy by the name of Vernon Dursley and I would often wonder if he asked me to marry him if I would and eventually have children by him. This was of course before I met Remus."

The two women talked for a few more minutes and by the time Petunia left the doctor's office after having paid her bill leaving her old family doctor with much food for thought.

Remus arrived home at his usual time to find to whole ground floor of the house smelling absolutely wonderful. "Smells great," said Remus. "What's the occasion?"

"Why don't you go relax for a few minutes?" Petunia said not answering Remus's question. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Remus was smart enough to know that his question wasn't going to be answered at least not right then anyway. "All right, I'll go read the Prophet you can call me when dinner's ready."

No more than ten minutes later Petunia called him into the kitchen and Remus sat down at the table since Petunia said she did not need any help in bringing the food out.

Petunia picked up the dish of baked turkey and placed it on the table and then went back to get the smaller dishes of squash and rice. Coming out of the turkey was a homemade stuffing that was covered in dark brown gravy.

"What's the special occasion?" asked Remus as he carved the turkey into slices and served both himself and his wife.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes but right now I'm to hungry," said Petunia as they both started eating. A few minutes later when half their plates were empty and Remus who was practically on the edge of his seat wondering what Petunia's news could be was slowly going insane.

"Well, the doctor told me that I was in perfect physical health and that there was nothing wrong with me—"

"But you've been throwing up and having bad nausea," Remus protested interrupting his wife.

"The doctor said there was nothing physically wrong with me but what you didn't let me finish what I had to say," Petunia gently chided her husband. "Anyway what Doctor Mira and I finally realized is I have all the symptoms of being pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Remus stuttered in astonishment.

"Pregnant," Petunia confirmed. "Dr. Mira gave me a pregnancy test to take and voila I am indeed going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Remus asked still looking absolutely stunned.

"I hope you're happy with the news?" asked Petunia. "I mean I know we wanted to wait until I graduated."

"Thrilled!" Remus exclaimed getting out of his chair to go around the table to hug and kiss his wife passionately and thoroughly. "You know I've always wanted a family and it doesn't matter that this wasn't planned for sometimes these things happen in their own time and in their own way. You can't always control fate or circumstances."

"But I was using those birth control pills."

"Using a Muggle counter-conceptive is not a hundred percent guarantee of not getting pregnant. Maybe you forgot one day or something. If you had taken one of the wizarding world's birth control potions you definitely wouldn't have gotten pregnant unless you stopped taking it. I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner as much time as we spend making love. After all we've been married almost five months."

"At least it happened late in the school year. By the time I graduate I should just be starting to show."

"I want you to take it as easy as you can when you go back to school on Monday," said Remus. "Don't overexert yourself and try to stay off your feet as much as possible. I would also suggest you start wearing flat shoes and avoid the heels at least until after you have had the baby."

"Those are sound suggestions all of them," Petunia admitted. "I know that in later months of pregnancy your feet can get to be quite swollen especially if you wear heels all day."

"Exactly," said Remus. "And if your feet do get swollen I'll be glad to massage them for you and also your back when it starts aching like I know it will."

"How do you know so much about it?" asked Petunia startled at the depth of his knowledge.

"When I was growing up my mum had a friend who got married and not many months later was pregnant. Well this friend of my mother's didn't know what to do when her back started to ache and her feet got swollen and so she asked my mother for help instead of going to the doctor. Well my mother helped her and since I was stuck at home I heard all the advice my mother gave her friend."

"And how old were you?" asked Petunia.

"Oh, eight or nine," said Remus.

"And you've remembered the advice your mother gave her friend after all these years?" asked Petunia in amazement.

"Yes," said Remus. "What is not commonly known is that witches and wizards have excellent memories even as young children. Our memories are much better than most Muggles, but of course there are exceptions to every rule. I've known a few witches and wizards who have very poor memories and of course if someone is memory charmed to often or if it's not done right that can also damage your memory."

Petunia absorbed this information and nodded. It was true she had grown up with the wizarding world as a part of her life but that didn't mean that there weren't many things she did not know of that world because even someone who had grown up in the center of it instead of on the fringes like she had knew everything about the world they had grown up in.

"Well, you learn something new every day," said Petunia. "I grew up knowing about the wizarding world true but I've never really been a part of it like someone who was born with magic and therefore there are many things I did not know about the world of magic."

"Well I grew up in that world and I don't know everything either. Nobody knows everything," said Remus. "It's impossible since humans are always coming up with new ideas and even if they didn't the ideas that already exist would take someone several millennia to learn."

"I never thought of it like that," Petunia admitted looking at Remus in admiration for her husband was one of the smartest people she knew. Remus was always reading and learning from what he read and also he was also always studying human nature and could usually tell if someone was lying to him or withholding information. Of course there were exceptions to every rule.

They finished their dinner in silence but Petunia could see that Remus was dying to tell someone, probably James and Sirius, that she was pregnant and come to think of it she needed to tell her parents.

"Why don't you go see James and Lily and tell them the news?" Petunia suggested with a knowing. "I know you're dying to."

"Am I that obvious?" asked Remus.

"To me? Yes," answered Petunia. "To anybody who didn't know you and didn't know how you think, no."

"Well that's a relief," said Remus seriously. "It wouldn't do for some people, especially Death Eaters to know how I think. I'll be back in an hour and if hear the slightest sound of someone trying to get in I want you to immediately use the Floo and come to James and Lily's house at Godric's Hollow, okay? And I don't care if later it turns out to be a false alarm for I'd rather you not take a chance with your life."

"Okay," said Petunia looking just little scared.

Remus gave his wife a kiss and said passionately, "If anything were to happen to you—"

"I know," said Petunia touching her husband's lips with one finger tenderly. "I feel the same way about you, so do me a favor and be careful."

"I will," said Remus with a nod. "Oh and just leave the dirty dishes I'll take care of them when I get home," he added before he Apparated away.

Remus knocked on the Potter door and it was opened almost immediately. "Remus, what a pleasant surprise," said Lily seeming genuinely glad to see him. "Why don't you come in and tell me why the sudden visit."

Remus entered the home and Lily closed the door behind him. "Is James here? I have some news I would like to share with both of you together."

"Is Petunia okay?" asked Lily suddenly fearing for her sister.

"Petunia is fine," Remus told her.

"And your marriage?"

"Is going great," Remus said.

Lily relaxed a little but still looked faintly worried as Remus added, "Quit worrying, Lily the news is good, not bad. Now can we go find James? I told Petunia I'd be back in an hour and with the things the way they are at present I don't want to leave her alone for longer than that. In fact I've already given her instructions that if she hears the slightest sounds that seems like someone's outside then she is to come here immediately. I'd rather it turned out to be a false alarm then my wife wind up dead."

"A sensible precaution," said Lily. "Thank you for caring so much about her, Remus. Petunia has been happier these last few months than I've ever known her to be."

"It's my pleasure," said Remus. "She makes my life complete and fulfilled and a whole lot happier than if I had never met her. She's someone that accepts me despite my curse and still loves me because of it."

"James and I accept you," Lily pointed out quietly. "And Sirius too."

"I know Lily and you're great friends, but being friends is different than having someone to share your life and your bed, live in your house, share your food; help raise your children when you have them."

"You have a point," Lily admitted.

"James we have company," said Lily sticking her head into the doorway of the den. "Remus is here and apparently he has some news."

"Hey Remus," James greeted his friend. "I'm happy to see you. How's Petunia?"

"Fine, which is one of the reason's I can't stay long. I don't want her to be alone for very long with the way things are in the wizarding world right now, especially at night."

"Your news must important to get you out this late," said James.

"It is," said Remus with a grin. "I came to ask you if the pair of you would consider being godparents."

Both Lily and James stared at him in stunned silence for a moment. "Petunia's pregnant?" asked Lily at the same time James said, "You're going to have a baby?"

"She is," said Remus grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

"Congratulations, Remus," Lily told him giving him a hug.

"Yeah congrats, Moony," said James rising to his feet and giving Remus a slap on the back in congratulations.

"And I thought you had decided to wait until my sister graduated to have a baby," said Lily.

"We were," said Remus. "But Petunia was using a Muggle conceptive and you know those things aren't always 100 percent reliable."

"That's true," Lily acknowledged. "And I for one would be honored to be the godmother of your son or daughter."

"Me to," said James. "We'll spoil the little guy or girl rotten," he added with an evil grin.

"James!" Lily said warningly.

"It's okay, Lily," Remus told her. "James will be James after all and besides I'm sure you'll make sure he doesn't go overboard."

"I'll certainly try," Lily said. "Although I'm not sure if I'll succeed."

"That's all I can ask," said Remus. "I really must be going now though; I've been away from home long enough."

"We'll see you, Remus," said James. "And again congratulations."

"Thanks," said Remus again grinning so wide that it almost split his face in two. He then headed for the front door so he could Apparate for it was considered the height of rudeness to Apparate in or out of someone's home unless it was an emergency.

Remus arrived home a few minutes later to find Petunia all tensed up but as soon as she saw it was him she relaxed

"So how did Lily and James take the news?"

"They were thrilled," said Remus. "Especially when I asked both of them to be godparents. Lily especially was extremely happy for us and wanted me to pass on hers and James's congratulations. I hope you don't mind that I asked the Potters to be the godparents."

"No, I don't mind and Lily is a good choice. She'll make sure James doesn't go overboard."

Remus laughed at that and when Petunia looked at him he explained, "I'm sorry, it's just that James threatened to spoil whatever child we had rotten and Lily said James in that tone of voice she sometimes uses when she's exasperated and I told her I trusted her to not let James go overboard and she told me she'd try but wasn't sure it she would succeed."

"I'm glad you're home," said Petunia after a minute of silence giving him a kiss on the lips which Remus returned.

"So why were you so tense when I came in? I could hear your heart beating all the way over on the other side of the room when I entered."

"You could?" asked Petunia in surprise.

"Werewolf hearing is much better than a human's," Remus told her. "And we are also much stronger. If I didn't control my strength when we were making love I would leave bruises all over your skin and I could even break a few bones by not being careful."  
"But you don't seem to have any trouble controlling yourself."

"It's mostly instinct for me now since I have lived with being a werewolf for so long but when I am in the heat of passion I tend to lose control more. I've never really had a girlfriend before you—well not ones that lasted more than a couple of weeks anyway—and I certainly never had sex before we married so I never really had a chance to learn control in that particular area of my life."

"So perhaps after we've been married awhile you'll learn to control your strength by instinct?" Petunia suggested.

"I certainly hope so," said Remus not sounding entirely certain. "We'll just have to wait and see I guess. So are you going to answer my question of why you were so tense when I came in?" asked Remus again.

"I've just been really nervous whenever you leave the house, especially at night and ever since I found out I was pregnant it's only gotten worse. I think it's knowing that there's an evil dark wizard out there that could kill me for no other reason then I'm married to someone he hates or just because I'm a Muggle."

"Well technically you're a Squib not that would matter to Voldemort as he'd still kill you," Remus said soberly giving her a hug. "I'll try not to leave at night anymore. I know this house is as well protected as I can make it but if some Death Eater is determined enough they would eventually be able to get in. I need to see if I can do the wards with some kind of acoustic signal that you can hear just in case I'm not here. We probably also need to discuss where you can go in case that happens."

"That might be a good idea," said Petunia. "Will the children be able to use the Floo safely like we can even if they don't have any magic?"

"I'm not sure," said Remus. "I'm not even sure if they would be considered Squibs since you are one yourself. I might ask Albus that very question just to clarify it for myself, but for now I have other things in mind that involve you, me and our nice big bed."

"I'll race you there," Petunia told him heading for the stairs. "And no fair cheating and Apparating to the top."

"Would I ever do that?" Remus asked grinning wickedly.

"Yes," Petunia answered also smiling as she started climbing the stairs Remus following.

"Gee thanks for your vote of confidence," Remus said sarcastically then laughed because Petunia knew him so well.

Several nights later Remus and Petunia invited the Evans' over for dinner. Dennis and Caryl had been several times to eat dinner with the couple so were not surprised by the invitation.

"Welcome, welcome," said Remus as the Evans' rang the front doorbell. Remus shook Dennis's hand and gave Caryl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you two come in and sit down?"

"Thank you for inviting us," said Dennis.

"Yes we always enjoy coming over for dinner and seeing you and our daughter," added Caryl. "It always amazes me that both you and Petunia can share cooking duties and not argue over how much of this or that to add."

"Oh, we have our arguments believe me," said Remus. "But then doesn't every couple argue every once in a while and then make up afterwards? Both of us have simply learned to compromise; is all. Like I'll cook one night she'll cook another and sometimes we share cooking duties like tonight."

"It amazes me that you can cook at all," said Dennis shaking his head. "I mean most men can't cook worth anything or if they can they don't admit it because in most circles it is considered a woman's job."

"Well I say people like that are idiots then," said Remus who was usually very soft spoken but could be very passionate sometimes especially if he truly believed in something. "There's nothing wrong with a man knowing how to cook. I mean what if that man isn't married and he can't afford to eat out every night what does he do mooch off his friends and family? And what if he doesn't have any family or friends to mooch off of? Anyway my mum started to teach me how to cook after I was bitten. It allowed us to spend time together and taught me a useful skill for once I was out on my own."

"Oh I agree with you," said Dennis. "Caryl even tried to teach me how to cook after we were married, but it turns out I have absolutely no talent in the kitchen. I can brew a decent cup tea and do simple things that don't require hardly any preparation like putting a piece of bread in the toaster but other than that I'm hopeless."

"At least you tried," said Remus. "I mean it's not like you can help that you don't have any talent in that area some people don't after all."

"Dinner is ready," Petunia said from the doorway of the parlor. "Come and eat before it gets cold."

"I can just heat it up with a warming charm if I have to," Remus told her rising to his feet.

"Let's go on in," said Dennis. "I for one am starved."

"You'll always hungry, honey," Caryl teased him gently.

"Most men are, dear," Dennis told his wife slinging an arm around her shoulders.

The conversation and the chatter during dinner was as lively as usual and it wasn't until dessert that Remus tapped his wine glass gently and said, "If I may have your attention please?"

All three people in the room fell immediately silent, Petunia because she knew what was coming and the Evans' because they were curious as to what kind of announcement Remus was going to make. "Dennis, Caryl have some great news for you."

"What's that, Remus?" asked Caryl.

"You're going to be grandparents a lot sooner then you expected as Petunia just went to the doctor and Dr. Mira confirmed that she's pregnant."

The Evans' sat in stunned silence for several seconds and then were out of their chairs giving both Remus and Petunia tight hugs and congratulations.

"Congratulations, honey," said Caryl giving her daughter another hug. "We're so happy for you."

"And when is our first grandchild due?" asked Dennis practically vibrating in excitement and anticipation.

"In about six and a half months give or take a couple of weeks."

"I can't wait," said Caryl excitedly.

"Neither can we," said Petunia taking her husband's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I've already asked Lily and James to be the godparents and they have agreed," Remus said. "In fact James threatened to spoil whatever child we have rotten."

"Lily will keep him on a relatively tight leash," said Caryl waving a hand in dismissal.

After a few minutes everybody went back to eating and discussing what to name the baby and whether it will be a girl or a boy.

By the time the in-laws left Remus and Petunia were very tired for the excitement about the baby had worn them out. Remus cleaned the dirty dishes off the table and used a Scourgify spell to get them clean as quickly as possible.

They then both headed upstairs holding hands.

Several months passed and Petunia spent part of every evening studying and while she was doing that Remus would either work on integrating an acoustic signal into the wards so Petunia would have some warning of an attack or he would go visit James or Sirius for a few hours or he would work on one of several carvings to be sold in his father-in-law's shop.

Remus also worked on a baby's cradle and had been working on it on and off since his marriage. The cradle was a thing of beauty made of smooth dark wood which Remus had always secretly loved. The cradle was not quite finished but even being incomplete the sides still had all sorts of magical creatures carved on them, such as unicorns, dragons, phoenixes and Remus even carved a hippogriff and several mermen playing in the carved waves of an ocean somewhere. The creatures on the sides of the cradle looked so alive that one almost expected them to move or to get up and walk right out of the wood leaving the outlines of where they had once been. No one except Petunia had seen the cradle yet and Petunia loved it and said that she thought he was very talented and that it was too bad that he didn't do this for a living since he'd make a fortunate.

Remus kept turning Petunia's words over in his mind and he was considering doing a few things like this for people who were having babies. Remus almost couldn't believe how well the cradle had turned out and how easy it had been to figure out how to carve the rockers that would allow the cradle to rock back and forth. It also hadn't been that hard to figure out how to attach the rockers or how to put the pieces of the cradle together. Remus made sure as he was fitting the pieces of the cradle together that he sanded each piece so that they were smooth and that the baby wouldn't have a chance of getting a splinter.

"Looks great," said Petunia from the doorway as she examined the cradle Remus was just finishing putting together. "I never knew you could do something like this."

"Neither did I," Remus said. "I mean it has been remarkably easy to go from carving small figurines to doing this."

"You should go professional you'd make a fortunate," said Petunia.

"I might consider doing a few pieces like this a year, but I'm not ever going to do more than that or anything that interrupts spending time with my family. I've known of marriages that break up because either the husband or the wife, start spending so much time doing other things that they stop spending time maintaining their marriage. I'm not going to let that happen to me."

"So do just a few commissions a year, and charge the people what a piece like this would be worth if they bought it from a well established artist," Petunia suggested. "I know you don't like to charge people what you consider an exorbitant price but you can't let people take advantage of you and you know they will if you let them. Even if you only did three or four a year that would bring in more than enough alone to live on."

"I'll think about it," said Remus. "That's all I can tell you right now. I still haven't decided what I'm going to do."

Petunia nodded and let the subject drop for the moment for Remus could be remarkably stubborn sometimes.

Finally another month passed and the day of Petunia's graduation finally came and boy was she ever glad for she had grown a lot more than either she or Remus thought she should and she was going to make sure she asked Dr. Mira about it at her next appointment. Her classmates had also noticed more than a month and a half ago that she was pregnant and had teased her about it saying didn't she feel as big as a beached whale and other similar things. Petunia bore it all stoically and refused to listen to the other students' taunts even though it was hard with her emotions being a bit precarious thanks to her being pregnant. The only one that didn't tease her was Daria and for that she was grateful.

"Won't you finally be glad to have this baby?" asked Daria.

"You're telling me," said Petunia. "You'd think I was having twins as big as I am and besides my back is killing me and my feet are swollen although not to the extent they would be if I hadn't started wearing shoes without heels."

"You could be you know," Daria pointed out. "I mean you if you were anywhere close to the date of conception you shouldn't have started to show this much for at least another month, not unless you were having twins anyway."

"Twins doesn't run in my family though," Petunia protested.

"But they could run in Remus's. You need to ask him if twins run in his family for I have a feeling that's what you'll be having. Well either that or it will be an extremely large baby."

"I will as soon as I get home," said Petunia. "You might be right about the twins."

"I am you'll see," said Daria. "When you do find out I expect you to call me and tell me immediately what the doctor has said, got that? If you don't I might never forgive you."

When Daria said she might never forgive her Petunia didn't take it seriously for Daria was often a drama queen and said things in the heat of emotion that she would forget about later.

"I'll call you," Petunia promised. There were hooked up to the phone lines at home thanks to both of Remus's parents being Muggle-born and not wanting to lose complete contact with the friends they had grown up with in the Muggle world and that was a good thing for Petunia and Daria would chat on the phone for an hour or more sometimes. Petunia was also used to growing up with easy access to common household items like telephone, washing machines, dryers, dishwashers and many others.

"You had better," Daria told her friend with a faked sniff.

A week after graduation Petunia had a doctor's appointment and this time Remus insisted on coming along for today they were coming to do ultrasound in Petunia's stomach to make sure the baby was healthy.

As soon as they arrived at the doctor's office they were shown back for miracle of miracles Dr. Mira didn't have any patients ahead of them. Dr. Mira immediately took them to have the ultrasound done. "It's nice to finally meet you Remus," said Mira. "Petunia talks about you all the time in the most glowing of terms."

Remus smiled pleased and replied, "It's nice to finally meet you to Dr. Mira. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you before now because I had to work. I offered to take off but my wife insisted on coming alone."

Dr, Mira nodded and thought that sounded just like Petunia. They entered the room where the ultrasound was to be done. "Take off your shirt please," Mira requested then added, "And undo your pants. Nothing must be touching your belly except the gel I've to rub on it so that the ultrasound can see inside.

Petunia did as Dr. Mira requested and Mira rubbed some very cold gel her Petunia's protruding belly and then took the electronic wand that was attached to the ultrasound machine and ran it over Petunia's stomach slowly. As soon as Mira was done and had put the wand back in its holder all three looked at the image that had formed on the ultrasound's screen from the scan. "Well there you are," Mira murmured mostly to herself. "See this is the head," she added pointing, "and one of the feet."

"Why does the baby look like it has three hands and is that another leg?" asked Remus staring at the screen intently.

Mira studied the image for a moment then said happily "I believe what you see is parts of another baby that's hidden behind the other."

"Twins?" both Remus and Petunia asked at the same time in ecstatic amazement and astonishment.

"Twins," Mira confirmed. "And it looks like the one in front is going to be a boy. See the little penis sticking up? Unfortunately we can't tell the sex of the other baby because all we can see is a hand and a leg."

"Well what do you know Daria was right," said Petunia in amazement as she stared at the ultrasound screen that her friend had guessed right about her having twins. "And no wonder I'm so big."

"What does your friend from college have to do with this?" asked Remus.

"Oh it's just that I made a comment about me being much bigger than I thought I should be for being only five and a half months pregnant and she said that as big as I was I would probably have twins. I think she was joking at the time but she turned out to be right on the money."

"Daria strikes again," said Remus dryly. Daria Waverly was well known for often noticing things other people ignored and also for blurting out the truth as she saw it which often made her say things that turned out to later be true even if it offended the person it was directed at as often as not.

"I suppose so," said Petunia. "Anyway I promised to call her as soon as I had gotten home from the doctor."

"So how does everything look?" Remus asked Dr. Mira anxiously. "Are the babies healthy?"

"Perfectly healthy," Mira assured the anxious father to be whom she had liked from the minute she had met him. It was true that Remus Lupin wasn't classically handsome but he was cute in a boy next door sort of way and what made Mira like Remus the most was the fact that he seemed to genuinely love his wife and worried about her health.

Remus still looked faintly worried and Petunia suspected he was worried about whether or not lycanthropy was inheritable but they couldn't exactly say anything since Georgia Mira was a Muggle.

"I'll set you up another appointment for say in another two weeks," Mira said noticing the undercurrents and the slightly anxious look on Remus face but not knowing what they were about nor were they any of her business.

"Okay," said Petunia.

"I'll try to make the appointment to," said Remus putting his arms around his wife after she had wiped the gel off her belly, put her shirt back on and pulled her pants and panties back up from where they had been puddled around her feet.

A week later Remus and Petunia stepped out of the Floo and into the Hogwarts infirmary. Remus had contacted Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse who had always treated him almost like a son the many times he had been in the infirmary recovering from his transformations. Remus had a one main worry and that was that his children would turn out to have his curse which would almost literally kill him if they did. He had read every book he could get his hands on to try to find out about lycanthropy and whether or not it could be inherited and as far as he had discovered about half the books said it wasn't inheritable and the other half said it was. He was frantic that whatever children he had would inherit his curse although he prayed to whatever deities that might be listening that they would not.

"Remus," Poppy greeted as Remus stepped out of the fireplace. "How's married life treating you?"

"It's been great, Poppy," said Remus. "But you know the reason Petunia and I; are here."

"Yes you are worried that your children will inherit the werewolf even though it's never been proven that it is inheritable."

"That's right," said Petunia speaking for the first time since they have arrived. "Remus has had quite a few sleepless nights worrying about it."

"Well, I can certainly do some tests that will tell us whether or not the fetuses are normal. Of course you understand that this is not a hundred percent guarantee but if the test comes back normal then it is more than likely you will have two perfectly healthy babies who will not be werewolves."

"I know there is no way to be absolutely positive until after they are born and the first full moon but if the test comes back as normal that will relieve my worry quite a bit."

"Very well," Poppy said giving Remus's arm an affectionate pat before adding, "Petunia if you would take a seat on the edge of the bed that's behind the screen and remove your clothes."

Petunia complied and went behind the screen that Poppy had set up to remove her clothes Remus following in order to help her since she had gotten too big to bend down or to do certain other movements. When Poppy came behind the screen a second later Petunia was undressed except for her panties and bra. "Oh good," said Poppy. "I'm sorry I didn't think about you needing help in your condition. It's a good thing Remus was here."

"It's okay," said Petunia. "Although sometimes I feel like a beached whale."

"I know dear," said Poppy sympathetically. "But it will soon be over and you'll have two beautiful babies."

"Until next time I get pregnant," said Petunia. "And yes we do want more after this."

"Good," said Poppy. "I always thought you would make a great father Remus. Personally I always thought of you having a dozen little ones."

"Not that many, Poppy," said Remus with a laugh. "But half a dozen or so is certainly within the realm of possibility."

"Well you've certainly made a good start," said Poppy. "And you're plenty young enough to have that many especially since you're having the first two at the same time."

"That reminds me, Remus I wanted to ask you whether or not twins run in your family because as far as I know it doesn't run in mine," said Petunia.

Remus thought for a few minutes then said, "I believe I remember my father mentioning something about my great-grandfather being a twin. I seem to recall that my great-grandfather had a twin brother."

"Well that explains why twins then," said Poppy. "And since you are in such excellent physical health it is possible that you'll have another set of twins the next time you get pregnant just so long as you look after yourself."

Both Remus and Petunia looked stunned at this piece of news then once the shock had worn of a little extremely happy.

"Isn't that impossible?" asked Petunia not quite skeptically.

"Unusual yes," Poppy told her. "It doesn't happen very often but it has been known to. Of course having twins is rather unusual in itself although not as much as it was even thirty years ago. More parents are having twin children and some scientists believe it has to do with certain nutrients that are in certain foods like milk. They believe that the more milk you drink or the more food you eat with these nutrients the more likely it is you'll have twins."

"You keep up with what the Muggle scientists are studying?" asked Remus in surprise.

"In certain areas yes," said Poppy. "Muggle medicine in its own way is as advanced as ours and in some cases more advanced. It's true we can heal broken bones in a matter of moments or even regrow bones if we must but Muggles can do a lot with technology that we have yet to accomplish. I really don't have a choice but to be up on Muggle medicine for they often offer solutions that our people have yet to come up with and besides to not know what was going on in the Muggle world is practically asking to be caught by surprise when one of our own people decide to use something dangerous from the Muggle world against us."

"Most magic folk stick to magic to take out an opponent," Remus mused a distant look in his eyes. "But with more and more half-bloods and Muggle-borns every year I suppose it is more than possible that one of them might turn against the wizarding world and use a Muggle machine gun or something to take magic folk out from a distance. It's not something a pureblood would stoop to but some of the others might. It might even be a Squib that is dissatisfied with living on the edge of our society and wants revenge for what he considers the wrong done him or her and since they won't have magic they would have to resort to Muggle means."

"Let's hope it never happens," said Poppy solemnly. "It would mean chaos if it did."

"Well there's no point of worrying about something that might not happen," said Remus.

"Do you want to set up another appointment?" asked Poppy. "I could do another scan the closer Petunia gets to giving birth."

"That might be a good idea," said Petunia after glancing at Remus.

"Say about the time you're eight months pregnant?" Poppy suggested. "You'll be a lot closer to giving birth then as normally twins are usually born at least two or three weeks early. If the scans show up clear when you come back then it's almost positive that your twins will be perfectly normal and healthy without the werewolf curse."

"Okay," said Remus. "And I can guarantee I'll definitely be here for that appointment."

Poppy nodded and wrote down a time for Petunia's checkup appointment which was two and a half months in the future. "I hope to see more of you in the future Remus," said Poppy. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"I'll try not to be, Poppy and thank you."

"You're welcome," said Poppy as the two vanished through the Floo.

A month later a wizard approached Dennis Evans for he had seen that Evans had started to carry some very unusual carved pieces in his shop. The pieces were all different type of wood ranging from dark to an extremely light wood that was almost white. They were mostly animals such as wolves, bears, cats, owls, dogs, rabbits, deer and he had even seen a lion that looked just like the one on the Gryffindor banner at Hogwarts. There were also magical creatures, such as phoenixes, dragons, hippogriffs, and unicorns. The work in all of them was so finely detailed that the animals almost looked alive and as if they would come alive at any moment. This man's name was Elijah Mason better known to his friend as Eli since he hated his first name with a passion.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Dennis as he watched the brown haired man who was going slightly gray study Remus carvings.

"Yes I was wondering if you tell me who carved such realistic figurines?" asked Eli. "I wouldn't mind meeting the man who had such talent. Oh sorry, my name is Eli Mason."

Dennis studied the man for a moment then finally decided that he didn't have any ulterior motives other then wanting to meet the artist of the wood carvings. Unfortunately Dennis would not be able to oblige him or at least not without asking Remus in private first if it was okay.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't help you," said Dennis. "The artist has asked to remain anonymous for private reasons. If you have a request of something you want him to do I'll check with him and get back to you."

"Mr. Evans I'm a Muggle-born wizard and I have certain connections with art galleries in the Muggle world that sell this kind of thing and I would like to offer your artist a deal. It's been a long time since I have seen such finely detailed wood carvings and your artist could make himself quite a tidy profit if he got an art gallery to represent him."

"The artist doesn't care about the money," said Dennis. "He's made it perfectly clear on several occasions that he doesn't mind doing a few things for a little extra money, but that he'd rather spend the bulk of his time with his family. He's told me and my wife that he's seen marriages break up because of one spouse or the other getting so involved and absorbed with work that they don't have time to maintain their marriages. He said that if he has any say in the matter that's not going to happen to him."

Remus listened from where he was standing to Dennis and this man Eli Mason arguing. Eli Mason, however, didn't stand a chance against Dennis determination to not reveal the artist's identity unless he gave the okay and for that Remus was grateful to him.

"Well why don't you talk to the artist and at least let him know I'm interested in his work?" Eli suggested.

"I can do that, but I can almost guarantee he won't go for it. He told me that what he carves is for fun and that he's happy to make a little money off whatever he has a mind to do but that he doesn't want it to become so fulltime that he has more than he can handle."

Eli understood but he was also determined to at least meet this artist and try to convince him to sell at least a few pieces to an art gallery that he worked for on and off. Occasionally he discovered an artist that had real talent whether it was painting or sculpturing of one kind or another or someone like this artist who really brought to life whatever he carved.

If he could get this artist to sign on to at least do a certain number of pieces a year he would get a large commission.

"Here have you seen the chessboard and chess pieces he did?" asked Dennis trying to distract the man.

"I didn't see that," said Eli.

"It's kept in the back for it is worth a great deal more than just the little figurines."

"A whole chess set? The board and both sets of pieces?"

"Yes," Dennis answered. "He did the board in alternating dark and light woods for the squares and that alone took him three months. As for the pieces one set is in dark cherrywood and the other in a light oak."

"Why would it take him three months just to do the board?" asked Elijah in surprise. "Couldn't he use magic to carve them?"

"He probably could, but the fact is that he does everything by hand. No magic and no power tools. Also the other reason it took him three months was that doing a chessboard was because it was something he had never done before and he had to figure out how to do it."

"You're telling me all those figurines out front are carved by hand?" Eli asked sounding so shocked that Dennis was privately surprised the man hadn't swallowed his tongue.

"Yes that's what I'm telling you," said Dennis leading Eli to the back to look at the chess set that was set up on a small low table in a corner of what appeared to be a store room.

"Do the pieces move like in wizard's chess?" asked Eli.

"Of course," said Dennis. "The artist looked up the spell so that the chess set would be just like all the other wizards chess sets, except hand-carved instead of mass produced. The artist also told me that he started this chess set during the summer right before his seventh year at Hogwarts and worked on it on and off throughout the year whenever he had a free minute but since that was his N.E.W.T. year he didn't get much time to work on it."

"Yeah," said Eli nostalgically. "I remember what it was like especially in my O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. years. How much is the chess set?"

"It's priced at 400 Galleons," Dennis told him.

Eli stared at Dennis as if he was insane. "400 Galleons? Are you insane?"

Dennis shrugged not seeming the least disturbed by Eli's tone of voice. "How much would you pay for a hand-carved chess set from a well-known artist?"

"At least that much," Eli admitted. "If not more."

"Exactly," said Dennis. "And now you know why it hasn't been sold. Not many people have that kind of money for just a chess set."

Eli studied the chess set a little more and saw that Dennis had been right. The pieces were hand-carved and like the figurines out front very lifelike. The knights sat atop horses and looked ready to charge into battle and the queens both had what could only be called regal expressions on their wooden faces. Even the pawns looked very realistic.

"This is very good work," Eli said. "Do you mind," he added indicating that he would like to pick up one of the pieces."

"No, I don't mind," said Dennis indicating he was welcome to examine the pieces more closely.

Eli picked up one of the pieces and examined it closely and then put it in his palm and seemed to weigh it. He then rubbed a finger over the wood and noticed it was nice and smooth as if it had been sanded. Eli put the piece down again and thought that he would love to own a chess set like this and he had the money for he had made quite a bit over the years but 400 was several thousand in Muggle pounds depending on the exchange rate. 400 Galleons was all some families made in a year.

"I would love to own this set," Eli said almost wistfully.

"I have a set of pieces just like this but without the board. You could use your regular chessboard. The pieces alone will cost you a lot less then the board and the pieces together. When my client carved the board he said it was in the nature of an experiment just to see if he could."

"But to have two sets chess pieces on a board that doesn't match is practically blasphemy," Eli said.

"You're an avid chess player I take it?" asked Dennis.

"Oh yes and I'm quite good if I do say so myself."

"The artist who carved this is quite a good chess player himself and that's why all the pieces and the board are so lovely done."

"And why it's so expensive," Eli added wryly.

"I'm afraid so," said Dennis with a shrug. "So are you going to buy it or not? If you are that's fine and if not well that's also fine, but I need to get back out to the shop for I shouldn't leave my son-in-law out there alone any longer. We're usually very busy this time of day."

"I'll buy it," said Eli finally. "When I die I'll pass it down to my oldest son who is as crazy about chess as I am and I'll make sure it is understood that it stays in the family. In fact I think I'll put it in my will that it is to be passed down to whatever family member shows the most aptitude at chess."

"That's a good way for something to become a family heirloom," said Dennis gently picking up the chessboard and carrying it carefully out of the room so that none of the pieces would fall and perhaps get scratched and chipped.

"So does this artist ever paint his pieces?" Eli asked.

"Nope," said Dennis. "He says he sees no point in ruining the beauty of the wood with paint. Natural wood carving is all he does and he does mostly animals as you saw out front. Well animals and chess pieces."

"How much is that lion that looks just like the one on the Gryffindor flag?"

"25 Galleons," Dennis told him. "And it's supposed to look like the one on the Gryffindor flag because that's the house the artist was in when he went to Hogwarts."

"I'll take that to since it reminds me of my own Hogwarts days," said Eli. "I was a Gryffindor too."

"That's 425 Galleons," Dennis said.

"Could you hold it for me until I can go to Gringotts? I don't usually carry that much on me."

"Of course," said Dennis. "I'll put it here behind the counter and it will be waiting for you when you return, but just so you know we don't hold things for more than twenty-hours."

"Oh I'll be back in half an hour," Eli said as he left the store and headed to Gringotts

Forty-five minutes later Eli was back with the money in a pouch that was made of dragon hide which he handed over to Dennis. "Sorry it took me longer then I thought. I seem to have gotten there during their busy time of day."

"That's fine," said Dennis emptying the pouch and counting the Galleons. There were exactly 425 Galleons in the pouch. Dennis put the money pack into the pouch and stashed it someone out of sight. Dennis brought the chess set up from where he had stashed it and began to wrap the pieces in individual pieces of tissue paper so that they didn't knock against each other and perhaps get chipped. He did the same with the Gryffindor Lion. After that was done he wrapped the board in several layers of tissue paper as well and then put the board into a box that just fit and the chess pieces into a separate bag. "Here you go," said Dennis handing over the two items.

"Thank you," said Eli. "Before I go can I give you my address? I really would like to talk to the artist that did such a beautiful chess set."

"You can give it to me and I'll make sure he gets it, but I won't guarantee he'll write you," said Dennis.

"I know I think I've come to realize that," said Eli. "You know he's the first artist I've ever come across that isn't just interested in money. You must realize how rare that is."

"I do," said Dennis solemnly as he watched Eli Mason disappear out of his shop.

Once Mason was gone and the store was empty Remus came out from where he had been working sorting merchandise. "Did we just sell that chess set it took me so long to carve?" Remus asked almost in a daze.

"We did," said Dennis. "And the Gryffindor Lion."

"425 Galleons has got to be the most money I've ever made at one time in my whole life," said Remus in wonder still looking in as dazed as Dennis felt.

Dennis nodded and handed the pouch with the money in it over to Remus and Remus counted out 28 Galleons and handed them to Dennis. "As we agreed you get five Galleons out of every fifty or three out of every twenty-five."

"So what do you think about Mason's offer?" asked Dennis.

"I'm not sure," said Remus. "If I could do it by commission—you know a set number of pieces a year—I might consider it."

"We'll why don't you let me talk to him and if he can fix it so you're doing say twenty-five pieces a year of various sizes and if he agrees then I would go for it," said Dennis.

"Just so long as it's understood that I do animal figurines and I may do another chess set or two but it doesn't go beyond that. I don't do people and I don't do anything bigger than ten inches high. I don't intend to branch out or turning my talent for carving into a fulltime profession."

"I'll make sure Mason understands that before I'll allow him to meet you," Dennis assured his son-in-law. "But now I think making 425 Galleons in one day calls for a celebration. I'm going to close up shop early and then go home and get Caryl and we'll meet you and my daughter for dinner, in say an hour and a half. Dinner's on me."

Remus agreed got the name of the restaurant and the location before he Apparated home.

Remus arrived home to find his wife already starting to cook. "Petunia I hope you haven't gotten too far cooking because your father has invited us out to dinner."

Petunia had looked up the minute Remus had come in and stared at him in surprise as soon as he had sad her father had invited them out to dinner.

"Why did dad do that?" asked Petunia.

"Because we're celebrating," said Remus. "Today Dennis sold the chess set I carved as well as the lion that I did to look like the one on the Gryffindor flag which came to a grand total of 425 Galleons which translates into about 2,725 pounds depending on the exchange rate at any given time.

"2, 725 pounds?" asked Petunia stunned amazement as she stopped stirring her sauce that was on the stove.

"Yep the chess set which took me about five months to carve went for 400 Galleons and the lion for 25 Galleons."

"Who would have that kind of money just for a chess set," asked Petunia. "Not that it wasn't a work of art I'm just surprised anybody would pay that kind of money for something like that."

"Well apparently this Eli Mason is a rather good chess player and it turned out to also be his passion," Remus explained not taking offence at his wife's words for he had been just as stunned when somebody had actually bought it without trying to bargain the price down. "He wasn't going to get it at first after Dennis took him back to the stockroom where it was set up but Dennis finally talked him into it and he bought the lion to because he said it reminded him of the lion on the Gryffindor flag and it turns out that's the house he was in."

"Well then we deserve to celebrate," said Petunia. "And there's nothing here that can't be put in the fridge and cooked at another time."

"I'll put a preserving spell on all of it while you go upstairs and get a shower and get dressed," Remus told her.

"But I don't really have anything to wear that's fit to go out to eat in that'll fit me at the moment," said Petunia.

"I can take care of that with a couple of spells," Remus assured her. "You get your shower and when you get out you pick which dress you want me to enlarge with magic."

An hour later they were ready to go. As Remus had promised as soon as his wife had gotten out of the shower she had picked out a dress and Remus had enlarged it then once Petunia had put it on Remus had shrunk it until it fit his wife's pregnant body. It looked good on her and though you could tell she was pregnant she still looked very elegant and even prettier then the day he had married her in Remus's humble opinion. When he told her in those exact words what he thought Petunia blushed and said, "You can't be serious. I'm fat and ugly like this and even once the twins are born I'll probably have gained thirty pounds."

Remus grasped her by the shoulders gently until she was looking him directly in the face, "Petunia, you could weigh 500 pounds and I would still love every inch of you. Being pregnant is only a temporary condition and very soon we will have our little bundles of joy and whatever weight you have gained will only make you lovelier to me."

The sincerity of Remus's words hit Petunia like a ton of bricks and she threw her arms around her husband and hugged him close. "Whatever did I do in my life to deserve you?"

"I don't know but I've often wondered what I've done to deserve you and the happiness being married to you has brought me."

After a few more minutes of crying Petunia dried her tears and redid her makeup quickly for they were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

It was decided since they were running so late that they would take the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then catch a cab from the corner. Luckily the Leaky Cauldron was relatively close to where the restaurant was located.

They arrived a few minutes later to find Dennis and Caryl already waiting for them. "Sorry if we're a little late," Petunia apologized.

"It's okay," said Caryl giving her daughter and then her son-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "We got here a few minutes late ourselves."

"Why don't we go in?" asked Dennis.

The others nodded and headed into the restaurant to celebrate Remus selling the chess set he had carved.

A few days later Petunia convinced Remus that it wouldn't do any harm to talk to this Eli Mason just to see what he was offering so Remus had Dennis send Mason an owl saying that he would meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch the next day. Both Remus and Dennis were going and therefore Dennis closed up shop for a couple of hours.

A few minutes before the meeting the two arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a private room so no one could overhear their business as well as some lunch as soon as Mason arrived.

Five minutes later Mason walked into the private room having been directed by the owner Tom.

"Mr. Mason," said Dennis rising from his chair. "Let me introduce you to my son-in-law Remus Lupin and the artist you were so anxious to meet."

Mason stared at Remus for a minute then threw back his head and laughed. He laughed so hard that tears started to run down his cheeks. "You were right under my nose the entire time and I didn't even know it," Mason explained when he had finally managed to quit laughing. "I saw you in the shop and I didn't have a clue it was you that had done such beautiful carvings."

"I suppose it is funny when you put it like that," Remus admitted. "And yes it was me that carved all those animals and the chess set."

"Where did you learn to carve so well and you do it all by hand according to Mr. Evans."

"Yes I do it by hand and as to your first question as how I learned to carve well it's no big secret that my father taught me when I was a child. It was something he did for fun you see or as gifts for friends and associates. He never made any money off of it that I know of probably because he never thought of selling his work. I probably wouldn't have thought of selling my carvings either if not for Dennis who said I could make some extra money off of it."

"I convinced him to carve some figurines to sell in my shop and the rest as they say is history," Dennis added.

"I understand you don't want to take it up as a full time profession," said Mason. "I can understand wanting to spend as much time with your family as you can but what about doing a certain number a year for commissions?"

"I could do that as long as it's understood that I only do animal figurines and maybe more sets of chessmen. I don't do anything bigger and I don't plan on expanding past figurines and chess sets. Also I want it understood that the minute it starts interfering with my family life I quit. It's as simple as that and I don't believe I need to explain the reason to you since I thought Dennis explained it pretty well a few days ago."

"Your family is more important to you then making money," Eli offered.

"You got it," said Remus.

"I don't think I've ever run across anybody in the last fifteen or twenty years who cared more for their family then making money."

"Then you never knew my parents," Remus said quietly. "My parents were both Muggle-born and I was their only child. It was true they both worked a great deal but when they were home they did everything a good parent is supposed to do. Mum would read me stories at bedtime and when I expressed an interest in learning how to read when I was just three she went out of her way to teach me even though she thought I was too young. I caught on fast though and was reading quite fluently by the age of five. When I turned six mum started to teach me how to cook also because I had expressed an interest. As for my father he would often take me out camping on the weekends and teach me all he knew about plants, animals and how to stay alive in the wilderness. You might think that having magic I didn't need to know these things, but both my parents as I mentioned before were Muggle-borns and therefore raised as Muggles until they went to Hogwarts when they turned eleven. My father would often say that no knowledge was ever wasted and that I might need these skills someday and even if I never did it was still good to know how to do these things because it would make me more confident in myself."

"Sounds like you love your parents a great deal," Eli observed.

"I did yes," said Remus. "When they died during my seventh year a Hogwarts it took me quite a while to get over their deaths." Remus finally looked up and added, "So I hope you can understand a little better why I consider money secondary to my family life. I know that money is a necessary evil but so long as my family and I have enough to live on then I am happy. I don't need to be rich to be happy."

"You're an unusual man Mr. Lupin," Eli told him.

"Perhaps," said Remus. "In any case if you can agree to my terms then perhaps we can do some business and if not then our association ends here. It's as simple as that."

"I think we can come to some sort of arrangement," said Eli.

"Very well then let us iron out the details between us," said Remus politely.

One month later Petunia was almost seven and a half months pregnant and was unaware of the surprise baby shower that was being planned for her or at least she was unaware of it until she walked in the door and heard a loud "Surprise!"

"What's all this?" asked Petunia, staring at her parents' living room. It was filled to the brim with bright multi-colored presents, a table full of finger foods and a punch bowl filled with some yellow liquid.

"It's for you and the baby, dear," said Caryl. "Lily, Daria, Remus, some of your school friends, James, Sirius, and us, we're giving you a baby shower."

Petunia looked at Remus and said "This is the reason that you would only let me get the diapers. You knew about this," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "Oh, you sweet man, thank you."

Then she faced the others and said "Thank you too, all of you."

"Come then, Petunia. Have some food and a glass of lemonade," said Lily, handing her older sister a plate of food and a full glass of lemonade. "You can chat and then later you can open your prezzies," she said with a smile.

Petunia smiled and began to sniff. "Thank you, Lily. I think I'm going to burst into tears."

"Here, don't let your sandwiches get soggy. Take this hanky."

Petunia wiped her eyes and blew her nose a couple of times before saying "All right, time to party."

Petunia and Lily went back to the party. Later, they opened presents and the expectant parents got a crib from the Evans', some different sizes of clothing, a pram, blankets, and pacifiers for the baby in white or neutral colors from Lily, Daria, and several school friends, and Sirius opened a vault for them for Hogwarts and the university, and from James, a couple of stuffed animals and a toy car.

"Thank you, everyone," said Petunia. "I think I have everything to start out take care of a baby. Well, two actually."

"Two?" asked James.

"We're having twins," said Remus with a smile.

"Oh, you dog!" said Sirius with a sly smile. "Maybe I should have gotten the kids a bit more money then. It's in a trust for his or hers Hogwarts education."

"You didn't have to, Padfoot," said Remus taking him to an isolated corner of the room. "How much did you get them anyway? Is it enough for Hogwarts?"

Sirius shrugged and said "Well Hogwarts and if they want to go to college later. I checked with James, Mr. Evans, and a few blokes I know that is in business about college expenses and with the average college charges, books, clothing, food, and everything, I thought that 250,000 pounds would be a tidy sum for the kid, now kids. And it will collect interest over time. If they don't want to go to college then they can use what's left after Hogwarts for whatever." Sirius gave him a small pound on the shoulder. "They might want to do a little living if they go away from home or stay near it."

"250,000 pounds? Sirius, do you have enough money for yourself?"

Sirius smiled and said, "Yeah, Uncle Alphard left half his fortunate to me and I can do anything I want to with it. It's my money. I'm of age and I have plenty of money still to live off of. Don't worry, Moony. We Marauders take care of one another and our pups. Also when my dad dies I inherit the Black fortune, since I'm the oldest son and Regulus is dead and even if he wasn't I would still get the bulk of it because I am older. Besides I make good money as an Auror so I won't starve."

"But your father might be around for the next fifty years," Remus pointed out.

"Nah, not likely," said Sirius. "Dad's been in rather poor health the last few years and could die at anytime. Also my mother only gets an allowance an amount at which I can set and she also has the lifelong right to live in the house but she can't disown me as much as she might want to.

"Thanks again, Padfoot," said Remus giving his friend a hug.

"You're welcome, Moony. Now go to that lovely wife of yours and enjoy this party. Your life is just getting started with her and your kids. Who would have thought that all of us would slowly turn into respectful blokes, eh?"

"Especially you Sirius," said Remus teasingly. "You were always they wildest of the Marauders and I might the only one of us not married. Well I suppose that's not quite true since Peter isn't married either," Remus corrected himself after a moment.

"I'll find someone someday, Moony," said Sirius.

"We'll what about Petunia's friend Daria?" Remus suggested slyly. "She's unattached as far as I know and if I wasn't married I might have considered dating her."

"But she's a Muggle," Sirius protested automatically. Sirius looked startled at what he had said and almost immediately realized that that was the Black family superiority that had been instilled in him since birth talking. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to her," Sirius added after a moment. "And she is cute."

"No it won't kill you to talk to her and yes she's cute," said Remus with a grin.

Sirius gave Remus one last suspicious look as if he expected his going to talk to Daria was some kind of setup but after a moment headed in the direction of the red headed woman who was over by the snack table.

Three and a half weeks later Petunia was in her eighth month and felt as big as a house. Both anxious to be parents were expecting Petunia's water to break any day now. In fact just to be on the safe side the Lupins were staying at the Evans' so that the hospital was closer. It was true that Poppy Pomfrey had volunteered to come help with the birth herself but since it was during the school year both Remus and Petunia felt it might be better if she didn't leave the school just in case there was an emergency. That wasn't likely of course but it was better to be safe so the Lupins agreed to Dennis's offer of the use of Petunia's old room until after the babies were born.

Petunia and Remus hadn't been settled in more than a couple of days when it happened and Petunia's water broke. Dennis had given Remus the next week off so he could be with his wife in case the contractions started and it was a good thing he had.

Remus immediately got the overnight bag that he had been keeping packed for just this emergency and helped Petunia down the stairs, to the car and helped his wife into the passenger's seat. Once that was accomplished Remus went to get in the driver's seat to start the drive to the hospital.

Several hours later Petunia was in labor and Remus was anxiously pacing the waiting room for the doctor hadn't let him stay with his wife. James, Lily, Sirius, Dennis, Caryl, Dumbledore, McGonagall and even Flitwick were there waiting for Petunia to give birth to her twins. How all of them had found out the Petunia had gone into labor Remus hadn't had a clue until he had discovered that Caryl had sent them each a short note by owl about being at the hospital so he supposed it was a good thing it was Friday and after classes where over for the day.

"So this is it buddy," Sirius told his friend. "In just a little while you're going to be the father of twins and you know what that means don't you?"

"What?" asked Remus while he continued too worriedly pace.

"That pretty soon you'll have to be up for early feedings at least two or three times a night. You might as well get used to being sleep deprived for the next year and it'll be even harder with two of them.

"Sirius!" Lily snapped at the handsome black haired and eyed Marauder.

"It's okay Lily," said Remus. "He's right. Petunia and I are going to sleep deprived for the next little while. Being a little sleep deprived won't bother me because—" Remus paused then continued, "well you know why, but it will affect Petunia."

All of the people in the waiting room knew exactly what Remus meant without it having to be said.

Remus continued to pace for some time until Lily managed to distract him by suggesting they play cards as there just happened to be a pack that somebody had probably left by accident.

Remus sat down on the couch beside Lily and watched as she shuffled the cards and then proceed to teach Remus, James and Sirius how to play poker.

Several hours passed pleasantly that way and Remus managed to forget for a time that his wife was in labor. Finally the doctor came into the room Remus was relatively calm although still anxious.

"I'm looking for Remus Lupin," said the doctor.

"That's me doctor," Remus responded raising to his feet and walking over to the doctor. "How is my wife?"

"You wife is just fine Mr. Lupin. Tired, but that's to be expected."

"And the babies?"

"You are now the proud father of two sons. The oldest was eight pounds 5 ounces and 25 inches and the other is eight pounds even and 23 inches. Quite big for twins."

"When can I see my wife?" asked Remus anxiously.

"Now if you like although she's probably sleeping right now. She's in room 525."

Remus nodded and the doctor left.

"Congratulations, Remus," said Dumbledore rising to his feet and shaking his former student's hand.

"Yes congratulations and it is nice to receive happy news for a change with the times being so dark.

"Shall we go see the twins in the nursery?" Flitwick suggested in his high voice.

"Why don't we all go?" Lily suggested practically. "The nursery is just two floors up."

Remus was about to turn Lily down for he was anxious to see his wife but then changed his mind as the doctor had said that Petunia would more than likely be sleeping.

"You can see Petunia afterwards," Lily added in an uncanny echo of Remus thoughts.

Remus nodded and everybody headed for the stairs so they could go up two flights to the nursery.

Everyone that had come to await the birth of the Lupin children peered through the window where there were several rows of cribs most of which had babies in them.

Finally McGonagall was the one to spot the on the second row at the end.

"There in the middle row at the end," said McGonagall pointing.

Everybody turned in that direction and when one of the nurses saw where they were looking pushed the Lupin twins to the front as the plastic cribs were on wheels.

Remus read the tags that were attached to the twins' right big toes. The tags read: Lupin, boy, and then gave the weight and length for each as well as which one had been born first and second.

Aren't they just adorable?" Lily cooed as she looked at them. Both twins had a shock of light brownish blond hair almost the same shade as their father's and as one of them suddenly opened his eyes and yawned the others noticed that their eyes were already turning brown like Petunia's

"Well," said McGonagall with a slight smile. "Two Marauders concentrated. Now all we need is for you to have a child, James and Sirius to get married and have one and then we'll have a full set."

"You forgot Peter," Sirius pointed out.

"I didn't count Peter because he was always more of a tagalong then a bundle of mischief."

"That's true," James acknowledged. "Peter always has been kind of timid."

"He just always went along with what we wanted to do," Sirius added.

Remus entered his wife's hospital room to find her awake although sleepy. "How are you doing, honey?" asked Remus as he came over to sit by his wife's bed and to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tired," Petunia said as she yawned. "Even though I just woke up."

"After over fifteen hours of labor you have a right to be," Remus told her. "I've been up to see our sons and they're just the cutest babies you can imagine."

"When can I see them?" asked Petunia wistful almost desperate to hold her babies.

"I'm sure there'll be bringing them so you can feed them soon," Remus said. "So we decided on the names Geoffrey and Christopher, right?"

"That's right, but what about middle names?" asked Petunia.

"We'll I was thinking of James for Geoffrey's middle name since he is the oldest and James's godson. As for Christopher's middle name I was thinking Sirius since he is my other best friend and Sirius's godson. What do you think?"

"Sounds fine," said Petunia with a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll make sure they spell the names on the birth certificates right."

"You'll be here when I wake up?" asked Petunia as she took her husband's hand.

"Of course if they'll let me," said Remus. "By the way I meant to ask, are you up for some company?"

"What kind of company?" Petunia asked.

"Well your parents are here," said Remus. "And so are Lily, James, Sirius, Albus, Minerva, and Filius."

"You mean Albus, Minerva and Filius are here? Don't they have classes and doesn't Albus need to be at the school because he's the headmaster?"

"It's late Friday evening and classes ended for the day sometime ago," said Remus. "And of course there aren't any classes on Saturday."

"Well I'm glad they're here, especially Filius," said Petunia. Petunia and Filius Flitwick had become very good friends in the last year or so. Petunia found Filius a delightful personality and a dedicated teacher. Filius never let hardly anything get him down or at least not for long and he and Petunia sometimes met on Hogsmeade days in the teachers' lounge to chat over tea. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Remus were of course aware of the relationship but saw nothing wrong with it since it was obvious there was nothing between the two but friendship besides Filius Flitwick was old enough to be her grandfather. It was nice to have friends especially in these dark times when it was hard to know who you could trust.

"So are you up for short visits then?"

"Of course," said Petunia not looking quite as tired anymore.

Remus nodded and headed to the waiting room to tell the others that Petunia was up for visitors.

Several days later they were able to bring the twins home from the hospital. One of the rooms had been remodeled as a nursery and another cradle had been carved by Remus for the other baby when he had learned they were going to have twins.

The cradles could only be used until the twins were six months to a year old and after that they would need cribs until about two. Remus had already created the cribs using magic to transfigure a rock into a beautiful crib that matched the one that had been given at the baby shower. Both were made of dark wood although one was transfigured by magic while the other one was not. He also bought the box springs and the bedding required for transfigured one. At the moment however, both cribs and bedding were shrunk to miniature and in a closet until they needed them.

"I'm glad to be home," said Petunia as she stepped in the door carrying one twin while Remus carried the other. Petunia had come to realize that this house had become more of a home then anywhere ever had been even the house she had grown up in.

"Yes it is good to be home," Remus admitted as he closed the front door with one foot.

Both new parents immediately headed to the den to put the twins in their cradles.

"And that breast pump the doctor suggested we use will come in very handy once you start teaching," said Remus.

"Yes it will especially with twins," said Petunia. "I can breast feed them in the morning and at night and then pump my breasts so that whoever we get to look after them will just have to bottle feed them. We'll have to remember to clean the tubing though every day so that we don't give the twins infected milk."

"Yes the doctor explained it," said Remus. "Something about whatever milk is left in the tube will spoil and then if you pump fresh it will mix with the spoiled milk and make the fresh milk also become infected."

"Exactly," said Petunia giving Remus a kiss. Both new parents watched the twins sleep for a while amazed that they had created these lives.

"It's amazing that we created these tiny little beings, isn't it?" Remus said quietly as he watched his sons sleep.

"Yes, it is. Beings we created out of the love we have between us," said Petunia putting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"We'll be busy for the next seventeen years raising them," said Remus.

"More than that if we are going to have others," Petunia pointed out.

"True and I know I want others and you said you did to," said Remus.

"I do," said Petunia. "But that can wait at least a year, possibly two. I can't get pregnant while I'm breast feeding anyway and I'll be doing that for at least a year. After I stop breast feeding we'll see."

Remus gazed down at his sons still amazed that they were his and that Petunia was his wife and the mother of his children. He had thought when he was younger that he would never be able to have a family and yet here he was not only with his wife of a little over a year but his three day old twins. He was still worried though that they had inherited his werewolf curse and the next full moon wasn't for another week. Poppy had run her second test just a little over a week ago and it had come back normal so he was fairly confident that the twins had not gotten his curse but he wouldn't be happy until after the full moon next week.

"You're worrying about the full moon next week, aren't you?" questioned Petunia softly as she noticed the distant worried look in her husband's eye.

"I am and I'm not going to be able to stop worrying until after the full moon is over."

"I know, love, but we must remember that Poppy's test came back as normal and we must have faith that her test was accurate."

"I do have faith," Remus told her. "If I didn't I would be a lot more worried than I have been."

"I would hate to see you worry more," Petunia told him with a little quirk of the lips. "Since if you worried anymore then you have been you would probably have gone insane."

Remus laughed at Petunia's joke and then had to admit she was probably right.

One week later Remus went down to the cellar as usual but this time instead of Petunia being in the house alone Remus had asked Lily and James to watch her and the twins. It was agreed that Petunia would go nowhere near the twins until after the full moon had risen and it was seen that they did not change. Remus put up a solid ward around each cradle and Lily and James were there to take the wards down if the twins did not change and Remus was hoping they did not.

James had wanted to go down into the cellar with Remus as he had done for almost every full moon since Sirius, Peter and had managed the Animagi transformation near the middle of their sixth year. Remus however insisted that James stay with the twins and Petunia and James reluctantly agreed not entirely happy but doing as Remus asked of him anyway.

Remus put up wards at the cellar door so that no one could enter and then put up a silencing spell around the walls so that no one would be able to hear him his screams of agony and then howl when he changed. These days, ever since he had married actually his changes into the beast he became was much easier. It was still painful of course for his joints took the brunt of the transformation breaking and then reshaping themselves but it was after he had changed that he was the most different. The werewolf within him had been unusually quiet and lazy for the last year or so and Poppy believed that it was because the wolf's more violent urges were being channeled into what she had delicately referred to as the mating instinct. Poppy's exact words had been that the wolf inside of him was so happy to have found it's soulmate that it was being easier on him after the initial transformation. The wolf no longer felt the bloodlust quite as strongly as it had before but Remus was taking no chances with the lives of his loved ones and still put up the ward on the door which was the only exit and the silencing spell around the walls and on the door itself so that Petunia would not be able to hear anything. It used to be that he would end up in the hospital wing after his transformation all bloody from where he had scratched and bitten himself and also extremely exhausted but ever since he had begun having sex on a regular basis the wolf he became was mostly content to just lay on the pallet that was on the floor and go to sleep. When he transformed back after the sun had risen he was still exhausted but he no longer had all the long bloody gashes that had been a major part of his life as a werewolf until recently that is.

Remus transformed back into his human form and just lay on his pallet panting from the transformation and utterly exhausted. He lay there for a few minutes then mustered the strength to grab his wand and take down the silencing spell and the word on the door and then the climb the stairs and open the door into the kitchen.

"You okay buddy?" came the voice of his friend James Potter.

"Fine," Remus told him. "Exhausted."

"Yeah I know you always are after you transform back but how come you aren't covered in scratches and bloody gashes? This is your first full moon without either me or Sirius with you."

"Poppy thinks it has to do with the wolf's mating instinct," said Remus yawning widely and also blushing a little.

James translated that and said, "So in other words because you're have sex on a regular basis the wolves more violent instincts are channeled in another direction and therefore the wolf is easier on you once you transform."

"Something like that, but now if you don't mind I'm going to bed or at least I am as soon as you tell me how the twins are."

"They're fine, you can quit worrying. Neither one of them transformed and once the moon was fully up and they still hadn't changed Lily and I took down the wards around their cribs."

"Thank Merlin," Remus said fervently. "How's Petunia?"

"She and Lily are both still sleeping," James assured his friend as he helped Remus up the stairs and into the bathroom where James had already filled the tub with hot water and that he had made sure stayed that way by using a warming charm. "Petunia was going to get up early and wait for you to come out of the cellar but both Lily and I insisted she go to bed since she had to be up several times with the twins."

"Thank you James," Remus tiredly said to his friend

"You're welcome," said James. "And by the way as soon as you've slept yourself out there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Okay," said Remus washing himself as quickly as quickly as his tired body would allow and then draining the tub and allowing James to help him into his bedroom and onto his side of the bed.

"Thanks for everything James and thank Lily for me to," said Remus already drifting off into sleep.

"Oh we'll be around until at least Petunia's up and about and we'll make sure to feed and change the twins for you so that both of you can sleep as long as you want."

Remus heard the words but they were distant as if James was speaking from another room and not standing right next to him and James finally realizing that his friend was asleep headed into the guest bedroom that he was sharing with Lily and climbed back into bed himself.

More than ten hours later Remus awoke up feeling better although still tired which was normal feeling for him for it always took him a couple of days of solid sleep to feel like his normal self. The door to the bedroom opened and Petunia poked her head in. "Remus are you awake?"

"Barely," Remus told her yawning.

"I made you some soup if you're hungry," said Petunia.

"Sounds good and yes I'm starved," said Remus sitting up in bed.

"I'll bring it up here for you," said Petunia. "Oh and James is still here said he wanted to talk to us both about something."

"Do you know what he wants to talk about?" asked Remus.

Petunia shook her head, "Not a clue although he did seem faintly worried about something. I don't think Lily knows either and she left to go back to Godric's Hollow as soon as I woke up."

"Why don't you send James on up and I promise to not let him talk about what's worrying him until you get back with that soup."

Petunia nodded and turned to head downstairs.

A few minutes later James knocked on the bedroom door and then entered. "How are you feeling buddy?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Remus. "Still a little bit tired but it's not like that's unexpected."

James and Remus chatted and made small talk until Petunia came back with a big bowl of soup and some bread for Remus. "Okay James, what's bothering you?"

James ran a hand through his already naturally messy black hair that wouldn't lay flat no matter what he did to it and running a hand through it only made it worse.

"It might be that Lily's paranoia is getting to me, but I now believe that Lily and I will not live out this war. Lily believes that we will have a child before we die and that baby will be a boy," James paused for a moment as if trying to figure out how to continue.

"Did you ever think that maybe Lily has just a little bit of the second sight?" asked Remus. "I mean not enough to give her full blown visions but enough to give her hints of what is to come, especially when it involves those she cares about and loves."

"That's possible," James admitted. "And something I hadn't thought of. In any case if Lily's feelings are right and we don't survive this war I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Remus asked.

"If we do have a child and Lily is positive we will I am going to name Sirius the godfather but—and I know this is a lot to ask of you—I am asking you to try to keep Sirius from doing anything stupid when he learns of our deaths and who's responsible for it. I am asking you this because you know that Sirius is often impulsive and he loves me like a brother and who knows what he'll do in his grief."

"I'll try," Remus promised. "Sirius is like my brother to just like you are, James and I am hoping and praying that what Lily and you feel will not come to pass."  
"Me to," said James. "On the other hand I am mature enough to realize that this is a very dark time—a time of war—and despite the fact of not liking to think about it, it's still there in the background as we go about our daily lives. You notice it no matter where you go like Diagon Alley for instance. Haven't you notice how people always seem to be looking over their shoulders while they're doing their shopping?"

"Yes I've noticed it," Remus admitted quietly.

"And me," Petunia added. "The few times I've been to Diagon Alley in the last year people seemed suspicious of everything and everyone."

"People are scared and they have a right to be," Remus said. "This Voldemort is not only killing Muggles but witches and wizards to. He's even killed off entire families. He almost wiped out the Prewetts except for one sister who is married to Arthur Weasley."

"Well in any case this wizard claims to be a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and whether it is true or not I don't know, but what I do know is that the purebloods who believe in his ideals are following him and I have a feeling that this war will not be over for many years. Also I would like you to do me another favor and if anything should happen to Sirius I'm having it put in my will that you are next to get whatever child Lily and I have and also access to the Potter family vault for expenses should you end up raising him or her."

"James—" Remus began.

"I know you have trouble taking money that you have not earned by your own effects but raising children is expensive and you have your own family to think of. Besides when he or she goes to Hogwarts that is also very expensive. I know you have a job and also that you are making extra money with your carvings—"

"A lot of money," Remus corrected.

"In any case I am still going to do my will like I said just something happens to Sirius which Merlin forbid—"

"Have you mentioned and of this to Sirius?" asked Remus.

James laughed then said, "Do you really think if either Lily or I mentioned our feelings about not living through the war that Sirius would take us seriously? You know how he is and how he thinks. He would think we were playing some kind of big prank on him. A year ago, hell even six months ago I probably would have believed the same but being married has made me grow up. Well a little anyway."

"You have matured a great deal James," Remus told him quietly putting a friendly hand on James's arm. "You are not the same boy I knew at Hogwarts, the one that all he cared about was playing pranks, particularly against the Slytherins and chasing Lily trying to get her to go out with you."

"Yeah, well, that's mostly thanks to Lily you know," said James. "Being in love will do that to you."

"I know exactly what you mean," said Remus giving his wife's hand a loving squeeze.

"It's not that I want to die or that I want Lily to die or whatever child we have to grow up without its parents but I realize we are at war and things happen in wars that wouldn't happen otherwise," said James soberly his brown eyes sad.

"We can hope it doesn't happen," said Petunia hugging James which he returned.

"We can hope," said James soberly. "But when two different people have the same feelings I say it's better to be prepared then to be caught unawares."

"This is true," Remus admitted also soberly. "But in the interim let's try to not think about it and worry about when it's going to happen as that will only create a shadow over our lives. I say we live as we normally would if there was no war."

"Good idea," said James. "And I'll try but I can't promise to succeed especially as I've heard that Voldemort is looking for us specifically. He's determined to see Lily and I; dead."

They all sat there for a few minutes soberly thinking of the possibilities but then James said that he had to go for Lily was expecting him home for dinner. Petunia showed James to the front door so James could get past the wards in order to Apparate for the wards had been set to prevent Apparition for 100 feet in all directions. A hundred feet wouldn't give them much warning of a Death Eater attack but at least it was something and besides there were other wards to prevent anyone with evil intentions from getting very far unless they took the wards down and that would take time.

After James had left Petunia and Remus just sat together holding hands and talking quietly for a time before Remus who was still tired from his transformation yawned and went back to sleep. Petunia stared at him for a moment then gently pulled the covers over him kissing his cheek before taking the tray with the soup bowl and bread plate down to the kitchen.

A few months later just as it was getting to be time for Christmas, Lily announced that she had been to the healer and that she was pregnant and Remus and Petunia congratulated her even though they were worried that this meant Lily's feelings would come to pass all the sooner. James seemed faintly worried to but not as much ever since he had talked to Remus and Petunia about his feelings and had made sure that they would look after Sirius and the baby if they had to. James was confident that Remus would still be a major part of the baby's life if Sirius did end up raising him and teach him some responsibility which James was well aware Sirius would probably not. Sirius was a great friend true and like the brother he had never had but he was also fun-loving and loved to pull pranks but if Sirius had one fault it was that he probably wouldn't teach the baby any sense of responsibility.

And so the days passed after Lily's announcement and James, Lily, Remus and Petunia all knew that the closer it got to the birth of Lily's baby the closer it go to James's and Lily's supposed deaths.

But life went on regardless just as it normally would have if there was no war and even though a shadow was still looming over them in the background they refused to let it get to them and tried to live their lives normally.

They tried to do normal things like inviting each other's place over for dinner, going to the movies and the theater, flying on brooms and practicing their Quidditch moves and all the things that they would be doing if there was no war.

Remus would go to work at Dennis shop as usual and Petunia had found a job as a teacher at the grade school in London starting next year as the twins had been born to late for her to teach this year. If Geoff and Chris had been born just a month sooner Petunia could have started teaching this year. But pregnancies happen in their own good time and could not be rushed just because the parents were impatient.

"So how are the Geoffrey and Christopher doing?" asked Dennis as he and Remus restocked the shelves with merchandise.

"Just fine and growing like weeds," said Remus. "They must have gained three pounds in the last few months."

"They do that at that age or at least Petunia and Lily did."

"I think all babies are supposed to grow rapidly," said Remus. "They'll slow down eventually probably by the time they reach three or so. By the way you and Caryl are welcome to come over for anytime to see them; whether it's for tea or dinner or just for a short visit we're always glad to see you. Besides I want Geoff and Chris to know their grandparents."

"Oh we plan of being a major part of their lives," Dennis assured Remus. "And a major part of the lives of any other children you have."

"Well, James has certainly been a major part of their lives in the last few months," said Remus dryly. "He's over at our place so much and has drowned the twins in so many gifts I'm surprised there's any room left in their nursery."

"What kind of gifts?" Dennis asked.

"It's been mostly Quidditch related," said Remus. "You know toy brooms that don't go more than a foot off the ground, jerseys of James's favorite Quidditch team that can be expanded as they grow; a toy Golden Snitch and a set of Quidditch equipment."

"What no brooms?" Dennis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think the only thing that prevented James from buying them real brooms instead of toy ones was the fact that Lily told him the brooms would be old and out-of-date before the twins were grown and that there would be newer and faster models by the time they were old enough to fly.

"Lily always was sensible," Dennis admitted smiling. "And she's right the twins are much too young to have real brooms."

"I'm hoping real brooms can wait until they are at least five or six," said Remus. "On the other hand knowing James and Sirius as I do I'll be surprised if they're more than two or three."

Before Dennis could reply one of the woman in the store came over to ask the price of one of the carved wooden figurines.

"Which one were you looking at ma'am?" asked Dennis politely.

"The phoenix," said the woman. "It's so lifelike that I just have to have it."

"The big one or the smaller one?" asked Dennis. Remus had done two sizes of phoenixes, one that was only about five inches high and was perched on a miniature wooden perch sitting upright looking majestic with its wings spread as if about to take flight. The other was fifteen inches high, but with its wings to its sides instead of spread out looking as if it was about to take flight, it was just sitting there but with a look in its wooden eyes that gave the person a feeling of hope just by looking at it and its beak was open as it was singing.

"The big one," said the woman.

"That one's fifty Galleons," Dennis told the woman.

The woman winced at the price. "Why so much?"

"You have to understand that each of these wooden figurines was carved by hand with no use of magic and no Muggle power tools," Dennis explained. "The artist has put multiple hours of his time into each piece. The larger phoenix took him a week to carve."

"No use of magic, whatsoever?" asked the woman looking shocked.

"No," said Dennis with a shake of his head. "My client is an artist and prefers doing things by hand when he's carving."

"I don't suppose I can get you to bring the price down?"

Remus singled Dennis that it was okay to bring the price down a little.

"I can bring the price down ten Galleons," said Dennis. "But that's as low as I can go."

The woman handed over the money and Dennis wrapped the Phoenix in tissue paper so that it wouldn't get scratched or damaged on the way home.

"There you go ma'am," said Dennis handing the woman a bag with the figurine in it. "I hope you enjoy your purchase."

"Oh I will," said the woman as she left the shop.

A few days Sirius came to see Remus at Dennis's shop and Remus could tell instantly that Sirius was very nervous about something. "Dennis do you mind if I borrow Remus for a few minutes?" asked Sirius. "I want to talk to him about something."

"Sure, Sirius, it's not too busy," said Dennis. "Just don't keep him too long."

"This won't take long," said Sirius. "Moony would you mind I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing Padfoot," said Remus. "What's bothering you so much that you had to come bother me at work?"

Sirius didn't respond until they were both well away from the shop.

"Why don't we get some lunch?" Sirius suggested.

"Sure why not," said Remus knowing that Sirius was just gathering his thoughts.

Once they had each gotten a sandwich and sat down at one of the tables at a sandwich shop just a few doors down from Dennis shop Sirius said, "You know I always thought if I ever did get married it wouldn't be until I was at least in my thirties and once I finally did fall in love it would be with some drop-dead gorgeous girl that had a body to die for and the looks to be a model." Sirius paused seeming lost in thought. "But ever since I met Daria and we started dating it's as if—"

"You're falling in love?" Remus suggested.

"Yes," said Sirius sounding surprised that Remus had hit the nail on the head so quickly. "That's it. I mean Daria is pretty enough just not gorgeous."

"Do looks really matter all that much, Padfoot?" asked Remus with a raised eyebrow. "I mean look at me and Petunia. Petunia's not the prettiest woman in the world but that doesn't matter because I love her. I know at Hogwarts that you had girls falling all over themselves to date you and some of them were gorgeous I'll admit but didn't you find that a lot of those gals were shallow?"

"I admit a lot of the girls I dated at Hogwarts didn't seem to have anything between their ears but air and even if that wasn't true that was the way they acted."

"There you see," said Remus triumphantly.

"All right, you're right," Sirius admitted. "Daria is a lovely person in her own right. Sure she's not the most gorgeous woman in the world but she's funny, smart and has a wacky sense of humor that makes me laugh. She also has a way of looking at you as if she's looking into your very soul. The minute she met me she looked past the exterior I project to the world to see who I really am and them she still wanted to date me."

"You can be caring and sensitive, Padfoot, whenever you're not acting like an idiot that is."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Moony," said Sirius projecting just a little hurt into his voice.

"Padfoot you and Prongs are the two best friends I've ever had but that doesn't mean I'm not aware of your faults. I admit in your case that a lot of your shallow, foolish, rash, impulsive, behavior is due to the way you were brought up but you have to outgrow that kind of behavior some time. I'm just glad it came sooner rather than later."

"And James?" asked Sirius.

"Dating and marrying Lily knocked a lot of that shallowness and rashness right out of him and he was never as bad as you were. They're certain things he will not do no matter what the provocation or how much he disliked somebody."

Sirius bent his head in shame knowing that Moony was referring to the incident where he had sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon not telling him that he would meet a werewolf on the other end. At the time he had done it he had thought Snape had deserved what he had gotten but after it had happened he had realized that if James hadn't saved Snape's miserable hide then Remus would probably be dead or at least locked in Azkaban and for something that hadn't been his fault.

"I'm really sorry about that, Moony," said Sirius. "As much as I hated Snape—still hate him come to that—I shouldn't have done what I did. If I had thought beforehand and realized what could have happened to you if you had killed or bitten him I never would have done it."

"I know and I did eventually forgive you didn't I?"

"You did even though I didn't deserve it," said Sirius. "You've always been a good friend, better then I deserve."

"Now come on Sirius," said Remus. "I admit you can be rash and sometimes you don't think before you act but you've always been a good friend to me and have always accepted me even once you found out—" Remus paused. "Well you know."

Sirius knew instantly that Remus was referring to the fact that he was a werewolf but didn't want to say so in a public place for fear of being overheard.

"So when are you going to ask Daria to marry you?" Remus asked as the silence stretched.

Sirius's head shot up as he stared at Remus in shock, "How did you ever know that I was thinking about asking Daria to marry me?

Remus laughed at Sirius shock and said, "No matter what you may think Sirius, you're obvious and besides I know you and I know how you think. We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you hadn't been doing some serious thinking in that direction."

"You're right and I am thinking about asking Daria to marry me but you realize that means I'll have to tell her I'm a wizard and that magic exists?"

"I know and if you need help explaining it to her let me know."

"Thanks, I may take you up on that."

A couple of months after Lily discovered she was pregnant Petunia also caught the disease and in January of 1980 she was told she was more than a month along which meant that she must have gotten pregnant sometime in the early January as it was only the 10th of February. Remus of course was thrilled about the new baby that was on the way for he loved both his sons who were just over a year old and just started to walk upright on their own two feet instead of crawl. Once his sons had started to crawl Remus had gone out his way to make the house childproof by magic. If either twin tried to grab onto something it wouldn't fall and possibly hurt them for things had been stuck to the surface of whatever they were standing on with a sticking charm, but one that could be removed when the twins were older. Now with this new baby on the way the sticking charm might as well stay in place.

"You realize of course that this means that our child and yours are going to go to Hogwarts together," James said with a mischievous smile.

"Only if he or she is born on September 1st or before," said Remus with a smile. "If they are not then they'll be a year apart when they go to Hogwarts and even if they are in the same year there's no guarantee that they'll be in the same school house."

"Party pooper, aren't you," James told him with a fake scowl.

"Just trying to be realistic," Remus told him with a wicked grin.

"Realistic my butt," James told him. "I think they will go to Hogwarts together and be in the same year and house and anyway didn't the doctor tell you that it was likely you would have twins again because Petunia was in such excellent health?"

"She did," Remus admitted.

"Well isn't it a known fact that twins are usually early?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Remus.

"Well your other twins were born a few weeks early and who's to say that if it is twins again, that they won't be the same?"

"You have a point but we'll just have to see," said Remus.

"So who are you going to name the godparents of this set since you already named Lily and me for your oldest and Sirius for the younger?" asked James.

"I was thinking of naming Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were good friends to me when I went to Hogwarts. They know about my condition and don't treat me any different because of it and we occasionally get together for lunch or dinner. In fact did you know that Frank was so concerned about the safety of Alice that he came to me and asked me to put up the strongest wards I could come up with? Apparently Alice is pregnant and will probably give birth around the same time as Lily."

"I know, Lily and Alice were always good friends and they'll visit to just chat or they go shopping together," said James. "As for me, Frank and I have always been good friends too and try to spend time together outside of work. We're both Aurors you know. I didn't know though that Frank had asked you to do his wards, but I'm glad he did for you have always been very good at that kind of thing. Those wards you have around your house are pure genius."

"Thank you," said Remus with a smile. "I try."

"The way you did those wards so that they give you different sounds according to which one it is was pure genius. I think you could really make a lot of money protecting people with your wards."

"I thought of doing acoustic signals in order to give Petunia some warning if there is an attack. She doesn't have magic and therefore the wards can't be tied into her so that she can feel them go down. I thought if I could figure out a way so that if the wards did go down Petunia would be able to tell that they had and tell which ones by the different sounds."

"And give her time to get the children and use the Floo to escape," James suggested.

"Yes just so long as they don't think about blocking the Floo," said Remus. "I would love to create an emergency Portkey that is tuned to her touch alone but unfortunately they regulate those kinds of things at the Ministry and the last thing I need is trouble with a government that hates werewolves."

James scowled at the reminder that the Ministry of Magic was so anti-werewolf. "Idiots," James muttered.

Remus smiled at his friend's staunch support but didn't respond. "Cornelius Fudge is an absolute and complete idiot."

"Perhaps," Remus conceded. "But neither one of us has the political clout to go up against the Ministry and especially not up against the Minister of Magic and you better not say things like that where people can hear you. It could get you in a whole lot of trouble."

"I know and even I'm not that stupid but, how he ever got elected Minister of Magic I'll never understand," said James

"They wanted Albus, you know but he would never leave Hogwarts so Cornelius Fudge go in instead."

"I know," said James. "I know."

Finally on July 31st 1980 little Harry James Potter was born and of course Remus, Petunia, Sirius, Peter and the Evans' were there at St. Mungo's along with James to welcome little Harry into the world.

And less than a month later Petunia and Remus's second set of twins was born on August 25th 1980 just six days before the cutoff date of September 1st.

When this occurred James practically crowed that he had been right and that his son and Remus's twins would be attending Hogwarts together. All the people present to witness the birth of Petunia's second set of twins just shook their heads at James's behavior, but then ignored it.

Petunia had an easier time giving birth to her second set of twins then she had to her first and within just six hours two perfect little girls were born. The parents or anybody else would have no trouble telling these twins apart for unlike Chris and Geoff they were not identical. The first one born had come out with tufts of Petunia's black hair while the other had tufts of Remus's blondish brown.

All the people present trooped up to the nursery to see the twins after they were born and thought that both girls were adorable. As cute as buttons was the common consensus with their pert upturned noses, rosebud lips and high cheekbones.

It was just days later that the Lupins brought the twins home from the hospital. As soon as they entered the house they were greeted by the sight of Lily and James who had been taking care of the twins as well as their son Harry. "Daddy," said one twin.

Remus looked at his son in astonishment and knelt down as soon as Lily had taken the baby out of his arms. "Chris did you just say daddy?"

"Daddy," repeated Chris.

"Momma," said Geoff. "Pick up."

Petunia nearly dropped the baby when she heard her oldest son say pick up. Both twins had been saying up for pick up until now it had always been up.

"When did they start talking? I mean they've been saying like dada and mommy and up, but saying daddy and momma make them sound so much more grown up," said Remus as he picked his son up in his arms.

"It was right after we brought them back here," said Lily. "They were playing and suddenly Chris looked up and said want daddy and when you didn't appear he looked upset but then went back to playing, but this is the first time Geoff has said anything."

"Well according to my doctor they are supposed to start talking simple sentences around this time," said Petunia.

"The healers at St. Mungo's say the same," said Lily as she put the twin she was holding into the cradle that the boys had just stopped using. The boys had gotten too big for the cradles and were now using the two cribs that Remus had set up in one of the rooms next his and Petunia's.

Petunia also put the other twin in the other cradle and hoped they would sleep for at least a couple of hours. The cradles were small enough that they were easy to move from downstairs to upstairs and back again wherever they were needed the most and Remus could also shrink them down to miniature to make it even easier to carry them from room to room and then enlarge them again once they were where they were needed.

A week later Remus sent Frank and Alice Longbottom an owl and asked if they were free for lunch on the day of September 2nd. When Frank owled back asking where and what time Remus sent back the time and location.

Remus arrived at the Leaky Cauldron right on time to find Alice and Frank waiting for him already. "Butterbeers all around," Frank told Tom as soon as he saw Remus come in the door.

Remus took a seat and accepted the Butterbeer that Tom handed him with an automatic thank you. "So what did you want to see us about Remus?" asked Alice after they had ordered their lunches.

"Yes we haven't seen you since you put up those wards around our house for which we will always be eternally grateful to you for," Frank added. "Since they saved our lives."

"Did you hear that Petunia just gave birth to another set of twins?" asked Remus.

"Yes, from Lily," said Alice. "We did send you our congratulations. It's very unusual to have two sets of twins, especially right after the other."

"I know but that's not it," said Remus. "The reason I asked you to lunch is to ask you both for a favor."

"What sort of favor?" asked Frank with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you to be the godparents to Gwendolyn and Sabrina," said Remus.

"Twin girls?" asked Alice.

"Yes, non-identical at least we'll be able to tell them apart unlike Geoff and Christopher who Petunia and I had trouble telling apart at first since they are identical, but once they started to develop their own personalities it was a lot easier. So will you do it? Will you be the godparents to the girls?"

"Why us?" asked Frank, "Why not James and Lily?"

"Frank I consider you and Alice good friends and in fact two of the few who know my secret and don't shun me because of it."

"It wasn't your fault that you were bitten," Alice protested vehemently.

Remus inclined his head in acknowledgement but only said, "James and Lily are good friends but they are already the godparents of Geoff and Sirius is the godfather of Chris. I really don't have that many people I'm close enough to consider them as a godparent for it is a huge responsibility to take on especially if anything should happen to me and Petunia."

"We're not predicting anything here are we?" questioned Frank with a worried expression.

"No of course not," Remus assured them. "But we also must realize that we are living in a dangerous time and it's possible that neither of us will live to see the war end."

"Yes it is a dangerous time we are living in," Frank agreed softly as he took his wife's hand and then looking at her. When Alice nodded he added, "We'll do it, we'll be the godparents of Gwendolyn and Sabrina."

"Thanks I appreciate it," said Remus.

"You know I am also the godmother of little Harry," said Alice. "Lily asked me just a month before he was born and she was positive even then that the baby was going to a boy."

"Lily did say she was going to ask you," said Remus. "Anyway why don't you come by the house sometime in the near future and meet them or if you prefer I can bring them by your place. In fact you're welcome to stay for dinner. My wife's a great cook and I'm not a bad cook myself."

"We'll do that," said Frank. "We'll owl you when a good time for us would be."

"I'll be waiting," said Remus finishing the last of his lunch and then glancing at his watch. "I need to get back to the shop, but I thank you for joining me for lunch on such short notice."

"It was our pleasure," said Frank.

"I hope we can get together more often," Alice added.

"I would like that," said Remus shaking Frank's hand and giving Alice a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We really don't get to see much of each other." Remus then left some money on the table enough to pay for all three meals and disappeared out the door.

A week later Remus received an owl from the Longbottoms saying they would come visit and bring Neville with them on the weekend.

When the weekend arrived two days later the Longbottoms Apparated to just outside the wards then walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Come in Frank, Alice and this must be Neville," said Remus opening the door.

"Yes this is Neville," said Alice.

Remus led the way into the living room and introduced his wife. "Frank, Alice meet my wife Petunia who is Lily's older sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Petunia shaking Frank's hand then Alice's. "Remus talks about you all the time and says you are good friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Petunia," said Alice.

"The pleasure's mine," said Petunia. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to the nursery. Sabrina and Gwen should be up from their nap shortly."

Petunia led the way up the stairs and to the girls room. When they arrived both girls were just beginning to wake up and yawn waving their tiny fists in the air.

"I'll hold Neville for you if you want to pick them up," said Petunia taking Neville when Alice handed him to her.

"The one with black hair is Gwendolyn Lily and the one with brown is Sabrina Caryl," said Petunia. "Lily is of course for my sister and Caryl for my mother."

"And the first names?" asked Alice.

"Gwendolyn is for Remus's mother and Sabrina just because I've always liked the name."

Alice picked up Gwen while Frank picked up Sabrina. "I think both look like Remus despite the black hair," said Frank holding Sabrina lovingly.

"Yes, I think so too," Petunia agreed while holding Neville just as lovingly. "And I think Neville looks the most like you Alice except with Frank's eyes, not just the color but the shape."

All three adults adults spent some time holding the three babies Alice and Frank switching after a while so that they each got to hold each of their god children.

"Lunch everyone," Remus said softly coming into the room.

All three adults rose and taking the babies with them headed downstairs for lunch.

"Remus your children are as cute as can be," Alice told him as they ate the sandwiches he had prepared.

"I think so but then I'm prejudiced since I'm their father," said Remus sounding perfectly serious.

"You seem happier then I ever remember you being in school," Frank commented.

"That's because I am," said Remus seriously but with a half smile. "In school I never dared dream about getting married and having children because of my condition but then I met Petunia who accepted me and the fact that I'm a werewolf and still wanted to marry me. If not for her I more then likely would have lived my life alone as not many people can accept werewolves as anything, but monsters.

"That's true," Frank acknowledged. "And I'm glad to see you happy my friend. You deserve to be happy just like anyone else."

"We'd better be going and get Neville to bed," said Alice taking her son out of the conjured cradle. "We had a good time visiting we'll have to do this again sometime."

"Maybe next time you can come over to our place," said Frank.

"We'd like that," said Remus showing the Longbottoms out the door where they walked past the wards and Apparated away.

A year and three months later it was November 1st when Remus and Petunia were called to Dumbledore's office and told that it was an emergency. The Lupins had had to leave their children at the Potter mansion in the care of the house-elves and the elves had been told that they were to let no one near the four children except him or Petunia.

"Albus, what is it?" asked Remus.

"It's James and Lily," Dumbledore said his expression grim and sad.

"What happened?" asked Petunia, her face white.

"Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters attacked the Potters' residence last night on Halloween. He killed the James and Lily using an Avada Kedavra curse."

"Oh, God!" said Petunia, putting her hand over her mouth looking as white as a sheet.

"What about Harry?" Remus asked.

"Don't tell me that they killed him too," said Petunia.

"I don't know about Harry. I have sent Hagrid to check the remnants of the house."

"So what happens now?" asked Remus.

"We wait for Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "He should be back shortly."

As they sat and waited Remus thought back to the conversation he had had with Lily almost two years ago and figured now was the time tell Dumbledore about it, but before he could say anything the Evans' arrived by Floo.

"Is it true, Albus?" Caryl asked in tears. "Is it true that our daughter and James are dead?"

"Yes it's true," said Dumbledore sadly the usual twinkle in his blue eyes absent for once.

"What about our grandson, Harry?" Dennis questioned. "Did he survive?"

"We won't know until Hagrid gets back," said Dumbledore. "And he should be back anytime now."  
Just as Dumbledore finished speaking there was a massive knock on the door. "And there he is now. Come in Hagrid," Dumbledore called.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and in stepped a giant of a man. Rubeus Hagrid was at least eight feet tall if not taller and so massive that he could easily take up two normal sized chairs. He wasn't fat though just huge. In Hagrid's arms was little Harry Potter who lay fast asleep against one of his massive muscles.

"Harry," said both Petunia and Caryl anxious rising to their feet and going over to where Hagrid was standing just inside the door.

"He's alive then?" asked Remus.

"Yeh," Hagrid answered. "I borrowed Sirius's motorbike and flew to Godric's Hollow where I discovered ter house in ruins and as Dumbledore had said James and Lily dead. This little guy here though was hardly harmed at all."

"But how could Voldemort find the Potters unless their Secret-Keeper betrayed them," said Caryl distressed.

"Yes I'm afraid Sirius is a traitor," said Dumbledore heavily looking sad and devastated.

"Albus that's not right," said Remus suddenly. "It wasn't Sirius, who was the Secret-Keeper it was Peter."

"You're sure about this?" asked Dumbledore looking at Remus.

"Positive," said Remus. "Lily came to see me and Petunia no more than a week ago and told us of the plan that James and Sirius had devised. Sirius had told them that he thought he was to obvious to be the Secret-Keeper since it is well known that James and him were like brothers. They decided to switch to Peter since no one in their right mind would consider Peter the Secret-Keeper."

"But why didn't James and Lily tell me?" asked Dumbledore.

"They wanted as few people to know as possible because they figured that the more people that knew the more likely that the secret would get out. We only know because Lily came to us and told us that they were switching Secret-Keeper."

"So Peter is the traitor," said Dumbledore.

"And that's not all sir," Remus continued. "I think we need to locate Sirius immediately you know how impulsive he can be and once he learns that James and Lily are dead he'll go after the traitor and quite possibility get himself into a whole load of trouble."

"He knows James an' Lily are dead," put in Hagrid, "since he's the one that loaned me his flying motorbike so I could get Harry to Albus faster. I think he was planning on going after Peter."

"You're right we must locate Sirius immediately," said Dumbledore. "Remus, you and Dennis come with me."

"What do you want us to do, Albus?" asked Caryl.

"You stay here and look after Harry," said Dumbledore. "Hopefully locating Sirius won't take too long."

All three men rose and headed out the door of the office so they could head to the front door, then out onto the grounds and once out the front gate of the school they could Apparate for you could not Apparate or Disapparate within the grounds of Hogwarts.

Several hours later the three men found Sirius just as he had tracked down Peter. "Sirius," Dumbledore called as they stood in the middle of a neighborhood street. "Sirius, don't make the mistake of trying to kill Peter. Let Peter go to Azkaban for what he has done."

"You have no idea what he has done," said Sirius not taking his eyes off Peter for even a second.

"I know he was the Secret-Keeper and I know he killed the Potters, but revenge is not the answer," Dumbledore told Sirius calmly.

"Son, you can't do this," Dennis added in his two cents worth. "Is this what James and Lily would want for you to kill this piece of scum? He's not worth it and personally I think spending the rest of his life in Azkaban is a fate worse than death and nothing more than what he deserves."

"Padfoot think of Harry who is even now in Dumbledore's office with Petunia crying because his parents are dead. Do you want to deprive your godson of his Uncle Padfoot?" Remus argued as Dennis fell silent.

Sirius wavered for a minute then seemed to steel himself for using the Killing Curse on another living being.

"Think of Daria," Remus continued. "Didn't you tell me you were going to ask her to marry you? You can't do that if you're sitting in Azkaban. Would you leave Daria heartbroken not knowing what happened to you?"

"Damn you, Moony," Sirius said almost admiringly as he lowered his wand. "You're right."

"As soon as Sirius lowered his wand Dumbledore who had been watching the scene all this time immediately shot a Stupefy spell at Peter before he could escape. Peter sank yo the ground unconscious and Dumbledore shouted, "Incarcerous!" and ropes immediately shot out the end of his wand to tie up the unconscious Pettigrew.

"I would put a spell on him so that he can't turn into an Animagus, Albus," said Remus.

Dumbledore glanced at him and he added, "I'll explain later, but now is not the time."

Dumbledore nodded and put the spell on him so that he could not transform into an Animagus just as the ministry showed up and starting Obliviating the people that had been witness to the scene. The Aurors also showed up and tried to find out what was going on and when Dumbledore explained and Pettigrew and how he had killed the Potters and how Sirius had tracked him down the Aurors arrested the unconscious Peter. "Good work Sirius," said one Auror with thick red hair.

"Thanks," said Sirius. "Oh you might want to make sure that he can't transform into an Animagus. He's a rat in more ways than one."

"You're telling us he's an Animagus?" asked another Auror.

"Yep and so am I," said Sirius.

"Are you registered?"

"No I'm afraid not, James, Peter and I wanted to keep it a secret until after the war was over. I'm sure you can guess why."

"You were probably afraid of the Death Eaters and Voldemort finding out," suggested another Auror.

"You got it," said Sirius. "Anyway I guess I'll have to register now but that's for later. Right now I say we take this piece of scum in."

"Let the other Aurors take Peter in, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "I think your godson needs you right now." Dumbledore gave Sirius a look that said he would have a lot of explaining to do but didn't actually say it out loud.

Sirius nodded and handed Pettigrew over to the Aurors and then followed Dumbledore, Remus and Dennis.

The four men arrived back at Dumbledore's office and Petunia and Caryl immediately rose to their feet Petunia with Harry in her arms his little head leaning against his aunt's shoulder.

Harry lifted his head and said, "Pad'oot." It was obvious Harry had been crying for wetness stained his cheeks, "Mommy, dada."

Sirius lifted Harry gently out of Petunia's arms and Harry immediately flung his arms around Sirius's neck and hung on as if for dear life. "I'm afraid your mum and dad aren't coming back," Sirius told Harry gently giving the boy a hug and a kiss on his baby soft cheek. "They've gone to a better place, one where there is not pain and no sadness only happiness and joy."

"Sirius, I believe you have some explaining to do," Dumbledore said finally.

"I'll start Albus and Sirius can jump in if I miss anything," said Remus.

"Very well," said Dumbledore leaning back in his chair.

"It all began in our second year at Hogwarts when James and Sirius discovered I was a werewolf. Up to that point I made all kinds of excuses as to where I went every month."

Sirius rolled his eyes and then added, "And he would come up with some of the lamest excuses. He's a lousy liar and it's fairly obvious when he does tell a lie."

"Who's telling this story, Sirius you or me?" Remus said glaring in his friend's direction.

Sirius shrugged and fell silent as Remus continued, "Instead of my three new friends abandoning me like I feared once they found out my secret we remained friends and I didn't find this out until after they had managed it because they knew I would try to stop them but they found out how to become Animagi so they could stay with me during my transformations. It isn't well known but a werewolf can bite or scratch an animal and it doesn't turn them into werewolves. In our fifth year they managed it and James, Sirius, and Peter could transform at will. Once I found out of course I yelled at them and told them that it had been an extremely dangerous thing to do for as I'm sure you're aware becoming Animagi is extremely difficult and can go horribly wrong which is one of the reasons the ministry keeps such a close eye on those attempting it. After they managed the transformations they started spending the full moon nights with me and when they did the wolf seemed calmer and didn't have as strong of an urge to bite or scratch. I think the wolf in me accepted the other three as pack and no wolf would ever harm their pack."

Dumbledore had listened to Remus's quiet explanation and rubbed his beard as he thought. "Just one question what kind of animals did James and Sirius turn into?"

"James was a stag," Sirius answered. "And as for me I turn into a large black dog that looks like nothing more than a churchyard grim, I would show you but I can't with Harry in my arms."

"Here, Sirius I'll take him," said Remus as he gently took the sleeping Harry out of his godfather's arms. Harry didn't wake which wasn't really surprising considering how exhausted he must have been from his ordeal.

Sirius then transformed into Padfoot and trotted once around the office before transforming back.

"Simply marvelous," said Dumbledore, "But also extremely dangerous."

"In what way?" Petunia asked.

"The Animagus transformation is an extremely difficult branch of magic," Remus explained quietly. "You have to do the potion involved exactly right for it it's wrong and you take it you could either not transform or you could be stuck with a part of your animal's body permanently. Like James could have been stuck with a deer tail for the rest of his life if the transformation had gone wrong."

"What's so complicated about the potion?" Caryl questioned, curiously.

"Well for one thing you must add ingredients in at the correct times and in the correct amounts, not too soon and not too late. Also you must stir it an exact number of times and at the correct speed and the speed of the stirring changes according to what stage you're in. Then you have to make sure that there is a fire under the cauldron and have it at the correct heat and that it isn't too high or too low. Everything must be done exactly right. The slightest mistake could mean disaster. It takes over a month to brew and there are certain ingredients that must be picked at a certain phase of the moon or a certain season in order to be the most potent and to top it all of some of the ingredients are extremely rare and expensive."

"You were right it is complicated and how three students who had classes, managed it is beyond me."

"There are cooling phases that last sometimes for just hours and other times all night or day but we did have to miss some of our afternoon classes in order to do it right."

"I will admit that both James and Sirius were two of the cleverest students Hogwarts has seen in a long time but even so it was still dangerous for as Remus said the transformation can go horribly wrong. Now Sirius why don't you take a seat we have a few things to discuss," said Dumbledore pointing up another chair.

"Such as?" asked Sirius as he sat down.

"Well for one thing the blood magic Lily invoked by dying to protect her son requires Harry to live with a blood relative in order for the protection to come into effect," said Dumbledore.

"But James wanted me to raise Harry if anything happened to him and Lily," Sirius protested.

"Sirius," said Dumbledore calmly pushing his half-moon spectacles up on his nose. "Voldemort wasn't just after James and Lily last night he was after Harry specifically. Do you want Harry to be as protected as possible or to live with you and possibly have Death Eaters break into where you're living and kill him?"

"But why would Voldemort be after Harry? He's just a baby," Sirius protested.

"Let me just say that there is a prophecy about the defeat of Voldemort and I believe that Harry is going to be the one to do it when he grows up. Voldemort learned of this prophecy and decided that the Potters and their son fit what the prophecy said. However he only heard the first half of the prophecy and not the second."

"What makes you think our grandson is going to be the one to defeat Voldemort?" asked Dennis, "Besides Voldemort is dead."

"The mark on his forehead, Dennis," Dumbledore said quietly. "That is the place that the Killing Curse struck him but didn't kill him because Lily sacrificed herself for him. Love as you know has a powerful magic all its own and that is why I believe that Harry will be the one to eventually defeat Voldemort. When Voldemort tried to kill him it created a link between them and why else would Voldemort have gone after him unless he believed that Harry was the one that was going to kill him?"

"But Voldemort's dead," Dennis protested again weakly. "And how could Harry have survived a Killing Curse? No one can survive being hit with Avada Kedavra."

"I do not believe Voldemort is truly dead, Dennis. I have my own theories that I won't go into, but I believe Voldemort will find a way to get his body back and when he does the Death Eaters will flock to him again. This war is far from over and this is a respite nothing more. And as to how Harry survived the Killing Curse I think I explained that it involved your daughter, sacrificing her life in order to protect him. Because Lily loved her son so much and let herself be killed in order to save his life the Killing Curse rebounded onto Voldemort and turning him into a kind of spirit."

"Our grandson surviving the Killing Curse is a little hard to accept," said Dennis. "As far as I know it's never been done before."

"I know," said Dumbledore. "And even I will admit that such love as Lily displayed is a very rare form of magic and it is so rare thanks to the fact that not many people would sacrifice their lives even for somebody they loved. Love is a powerful emotion in the Muggle world and it goes without saying that it is even more powerful when a witch or wizard is involved."

Dennis nodded having to accept Dumbledore's explanation for in a way it made sense and love was a very powerful emotion.

"So who is Harry going to live with if he doesn't live with me?" asked Sirius finally after a brief silence.

"We'll take him and raise him as our own," said Caryl.

"That's not a good idea, Caryl," Dumbledore told her quietly. "You and Dennis are too well known in both the wizarding community and the Muggle one. It wouldn't be any trouble at all for Death Eaters to find you and kill you. Also your home is not protected enough."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Dennis.

"It was not widely known that Lily had a sister and thankfully Petunia is not that well known in the magical community or the Muggle one and it would be much safer if she and Remus were to take Harry. It also has the added benefit of Remus having known both James and Lily well and he can tell Harry about his parents. After what happened last night Harry is going to be famous and I believe that Remus will not let him get a swelled head and try to keep the reasons he's famous until he is ready to hear it."

"But they have four children of their own to raise," Dennis protested.

"But having Remus raise Harry will be safer for him and it will also give him the added protection of his mother's blood."

"We'll be glad to take him in," said Petunia. "We love him like he was our own anyway. We've loved him since the day he was born."

"Yes we'll be glad to raise Harry," Remus confirmed with tear in his eyes as he thought of James and Lily. If he hadn't had his family he was sure he would go insane from the grief of their deaths. "It's tragic what happened to James and Lily but we must mourn them and then move on. I loved both of them like a brother and sister and I will always miss them but we are still alive and we must not let ourselves get lost in grief."

"And I'm sure my sister and her husband left provisions for their son in case of their deaths," Petunia added not mentioning the fact that both James and Lily had talked about how they had felt they wouldn't survive the war.

"The reading of the will is next week," Dumbledore confirmed. "I can have a private reading arranged for the day after tomorrow if you like."

"That would be nice Albus," said Remus.

"But Albus, James wanted me to raise him," Sirius protested again.

"Sirius," said Remus getting out of his chair and going over to grab his friend by the shoulders. "You will still be a part of Harry's life. You are welcome to visit anytime and to babysit when we want to go out but with the Death Eaters still out there this will be safer for Harry. It is to well-known that you are Harry's godfather and that you and James were best friends and brothers. It isn't as well-known that we were just as close because I stayed in the background so much and that will be to our advantage."

"You're right," said Sirius with a sigh. "I know you are, but it still hurts."

"I know and I'm sorry but we must do what is best for Harry and deep inside past all the grief and anger you know this is the best thing we can do."

"All right," Sirius conceded. "You're right and I know it but I don't have to like it."

Two days after the deaths of James and Lily Potter the goblins of Gringotts at the request of the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had the reading of the Potters will a few days early for the Lupins, Sirius Black and the headmaster.

"Now will be the reading of the will for the Potter estate," said Griphook as he took out an official looking roll of parchment that had several ribbons hanging off the bottom. Griphook unrolled it and stated:

"Being of sound mind and body I, James Potter—"

The will stated that he and Lily were leaving the Potter estate in the care of their good friend Remus Lupin and that they hoped he would live there until Harry came of age where it was to be handed over to him and that if Harry didn't want to live there it was too be offered to his oldest child. Remus and Petunia were of course welcome to live in the house until their deaths.

The will went on to disperse certain goods the house at Godric Hollow should they survive if the house was destroyed.

"And we also leave the sum of 100,000 Galleons to each Lupin child whose names are Geoffrey, Christopher, Gwendolyn and Sabrina, to be put toward their Hogwarts education up to and including using the money to buy books, equipment, familiar, and to use in Hogsmeade. Whatever is left after they finish their education can be used in anyway way they want. Also should the Remus and Petunia Lupin have any more children the same amount of Galleons is to put into their names and used for the same purpose as aforementioned above. Should any of the Lupin children turn out not to have magic the money can be used in anyway the parents deem fit if they are still minors and if they are of age then it can be used as the recipients will.

"And finally I leave the main part of the Potter fortune in the care of whoever should raise our son Harry be it my good friend and brother Sirius Black or my other good friend Remus Lupin and his wife Petunia. The fortune should be used for things he needs and for his Hogwarts fees when the time comes. The bulk of the estate should go to him when he comes of age."

"Exactly how many Galleons are we talking about?" asked Remus when the goblin had finished and rolled the will back up.

"Oh upwards to about fifty million," said Griphook after glancing at Dumbledore and saw his nod. "I would have to check to get the exact amount."

"Fifty million pounds?" sputtered Petunia in shock.

"Actually it would be more than that if you were to put it all into pounds," Remus told his wife. "Depending on the exchange rate a Galleon is worth anywhere from three to five English pounds."

"It's a little more than three at the worst of times but essentially correct," said Griphook.

"I never knew that James was so rich," said Petunia still looking stunned.

"I've said before that the Potters are one of the oldest pureblood families in England and in a lot of cases being a member of an old pureblood family means having a lot of old money. Of course that's not always true but in the case of the Potters it is."

Petunia still looked stunned and Remus didn't blame her for even though he had known that the Potters were rich he had never known just how rich they were. Harry would never have to work if he didn't want to but Remus hoped that even if he didn't have to work he would for living a life with nothing to keep you busy would quickly become stagnate and boring. Of course Harry would have to defeat Voldemort first and live to tell the tale before he would need to worry about working for a living.

They arrived home after they had retrieved their children who were being looked after on the Potter estate by the house-elves. Before they had left Gringotts Dumbledore had talked to them about moving to the Potter estate. It was better protected then Remus's old family home and larger as well as it was out in the country and would give the children plenty of room to run around in. It was also Unplottable and Dumbledore could place it under Fidelius as well in order for it to be even more protected. Remus had told Dumbledore that they would think about it and let him know.

"So what do you think about Albus's offer?" asked Petunia as soon as all the children including Harry were in bed.

"Well Albus did make a couple of good points," Remus admitted. "The Potter estate in Unplottable and that means that no Muggle could find it on a map and that also means that unless somebody knows specifically where it is they won't be able to just walk to it, break in and attack us. I can put the same wards up there that I did here although it'll take awhile because the house is much bigger. There is also more land for the children to run around in and it is in an excellent location for playing Quidditch or just flying on brooms."

"The children aren't old enough for that," Petunia pointed out.

"No, but they will be in a few years and Harry especially will probably take to it like a duck to water for James was devilishly fast on a broom and was an excellent Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. So riding a broom will be in Harry's blood and I'll be very surprised if he isn't on his house team when he goes to Hogwarts."

"And were you on the Quidditch team?" asked Petunia.

"Oh yes," said Remus. "Although the matches had to be scheduled around the full moon which means Madam Hooch who is the flying instructor as well as the referee for the Quidditch matches had to be told. Luckily she took the news rather well and scheduled the matches at least two days before the full moon. I wasn't on the team until fifth year and I was the Seeker as the other one graduated. I remember James convinced me to try out said I would make a good Seeker as I had the build for it."

"What does build have to do with it?" asked Petunia.

"Everything," said Remus. "It's just like any sport. For football it's better to be big with lots of muscles. For basketball it's better to be tall, and be able to run and for Quidditch for the Seeker it's better to be slim and lightweight for you need as little weight on a broom as possible so that you can go fast when you spot the Snitch. Catching the Snitch usually wins the game as it is worth a hundred and fifty points but you have be able to outrace the other Seeker in order to do it. For the Beater position it's better to be big for they have to have the muscles and strength to bat the Bludgers away from whoever they're trying to hit and for the Chaser well you don't need to be as slim as a Seeker but it's still better to not be to big so that you can chase the Quaffle and beat out the other team's Chaser so they can't get it. Finally there's the Keeper who guards the goalposts."

"Sound's dangerous," Petunia said.

"It can be," admitted Remus. "And in a way that's what makes it fun or at least that's what James told me once."

"Has anyone ever died?" asked Petunia.

"Not in hundreds of years no but back then yes. Anyway we need to decide if we're going to move."

"I hate to think of moving," Petunia admitted. "This place has become home just in the few years we've been here but on the other hand it would be safer for the children if we moved to the Potter mansion and it would be nice to have the house-elves help with the children on a regular basis."

"Yes it is well-known that all house-elves are fond of children and they would be a really big help in looking after them and in cooking and cleaning and maintaining the estate."

"Will they do all the work and leave me with nothing to do?" asked Petunia. "If that's the case then forget it because I would go insane if I didn't keep busy."

"The estate is big enough that I don't believe that will be a problem," said Remus.

"And what about my teaching? How will I get to work? It's a fairly long commute now or it would be if I didn't use the Floo to my parents' house and drive from there."

"Well we'll do the same thing here," said Remus. "It wouldn't do for anybody to know that somebody was living at the Potter mansion anyway and a car is a dead giveaway."

"Why, is it better that no one knows we're living there?" asked Petunia.

"Well the Potter mansion is an old wizarding family home which means no electricity and also there are spells on it to make it look like nothing more than a ruin much like Hogwarts, that no Muggles would be able to see as anything but a pile of stones and there are also Muggle repelling spells on it as well and having a car there would be a dead giveaway that the pile of stone was supposedly not what it seemed."

"I see," said Petunia. "And you said no electricity which means no telephone or washing machine and dryer or anything else electrical."

"I'm afraid so," said Remus. "I could probably get most of the electrical appliances to work with magic that is possible, although technically borderline illegal. It's not really legal or illegal, probably because a lot of people do it. The only problem is I would have to take the things apart and put runes on them and then put them back together again and although runes was one of my better subjects I'm not sure I can take something as complicated as a washer and dryer apart and then put them back together again and have them work properly."

"Could we put the Fidelius Charm on this house as well as making it Unplottable?"

"Putting the Fidelius Charm on the house might not be a good idea as Daria is over here all the time. Your friend is a Muggle and wouldn't be able to find the place and since she knows where it is she would wonder why it had suddenly vanished."

"Well I guess we stay here then. There are just too many problems if we move," said Petunia.

"And I agree," said Remus. "So I'll tell Albus that it just can't be done although he'll probably won't be too happy but I'll explain our reasoning and hopefully he'll accept it. We might have to move sometime but I'd rather not unless we absolutely must. This house has become our home and I figure we can always build on if we have more children then the house can hold."

"And I think building on is a better option then moving," said Petunia.

"Yes, I believe it is," Remus agreed.

"Good, because this house has so many good memories already and I would hate to move."

"Yeah me to," said Remus giving his wife a kiss.

Remus was right and Albus was not happy about their decision although he understood it. With Voldemort defeated and the wizarding world celebrating the need to be safer was not quite as urgent although there were still Death Eaters out there who were furious at the fact that a mere babe in arms had defeated their master. The one good thing about the situation was that they had no idea where Harry was and even if they did they wouldn't be able to get to him because of the blood wards that Dumbledore had set up around the Lupins property and that had been made possible because of Lily's sacrifice. The blood wards would remain strong just so long as Harry could consider the place home and would remain charged while he was at Hogwarts. He would only need to return for a few weeks in the summer in order to charge the wards. Once he turned seventeen however, the blood wards would automatically go down and the Death Eaters would be able to get to him if Voldemort hadn't been defeated for good by then and if they knew where he was.

When and if that day came and the wards went down Remus intended to have moved his whole family to the Potter mansion until he was sure it was safe to move back home.

And so life went on.

Over the next few weeks Sirius was a frequent visitor to the Lupin house so that he could be around Harry and help not only Harry with his grief over his parents' deaths but him with his. All the occupants of the house were grieving in their own way even the children who were really too young to understand that their favorite aunt and uncle were dead and that their son was living with them now.

"Daddy," said Geoffrey pulling on his dad's sleeve. Remus had started wearing Muggle clothes unless he was going somewhere that absolutely required him to wear a robe.

"Yes, Geoffrey?" asked Remus as he put down the book he was reading. He didn't have to be in the shop today or for the next month for Dennis had closed down the store because of his daughter's death.

"Where is Uncle James and Aunt Lily? Why haven't they been to visit us? Don't they love us anymore?" asked Geoffrey his bottom lip beginning to quiver which was a sure sign his son was about to burst into tears.

"Geoffrey," Remus told his son gently putting him on his lap. "Of course Lily and James love you very much but I'm afraid that an evil wizard killed them and that they are no longer with us on this earth. I know that you are too young to understand death but it means their spirits are now watching us from the afterlife."

"They can't visit us anymore?"

"I'm afraid not, but they told me that they loved you very much and they wished they could be with you but that they hoped you had a long and happy life."

Geoffrey's lower lip quivered again and this time he did burst into tears and all Remus could do was hold his son close and comfort him as best he could. Suddenly as Geoffrey was crying all the loose objects in the room started to fly around and smash into walls breaking. Remus looked at all the smashed objects and realized that his son had just displayed his first bit of magic.

Petunia came in from the kitchen and surveyed the mess and then heard her son's soft sobs as he sat on his father's lap. "Geoffrey just displayed his first bit of magic I take it?" Petunia asked.

"Yes," said Remus as he hugged his son. "I'm afraid he came to ask me about the deaths of James and Lily and why they hadn't visited and when I tried to explain that they were dead, he burst into tears and then objects started to fly around the room."

"Well this means he'll be going to Hogwarts then and all that money James and Lily not to mention Sirius left for him can be put to use," said Petunia.

"Yes," said Remus. "It was very much like Lily to think of leaving our children enough Galleons to not only their Hogwarts education but some for after they finish their schooling. It isn't enough for them to live on for the rest of their lives but it is enough for them to get started in their careers."

"You're right it was very much like my sister to think about such things even knowing that their deaths were coming. You knew James best was this kind of thing he would have thought of?"

"James was many things, a good and loyal friend, an excellent Quidditch player and student, a good father to Harry and husband to Lily, an excellent and powerful magical fighter against Voldemort but this is not something James would have thought of. It wasn't that he was unkind or unthoughtful it was just that James didn't think like that or at least not often but once Lily suggested it however, James would have been all for it."

"It was very generous of them," Petunia admitted softly.

"I think the main reason James did was that he knows it is hard for werewolves to find work and even though I have a job and you do to boarding schools are expensive and this way we don't have to struggle to save enough for them to go."

"Would we have to struggle to pay for them to attend Hogwarts?"

"Probably not. I make quite a good living not only helping your father in his shop but selling my carvings. Hogwarts however is around 5, 000 Galleons a year and with the money James and Lily left to our children paying Hogwarts fees just got a lot easier although they do have a fund for the students who don't have enough to pay the fees."

"5, 000 Galleon's a year," Petunia whistled surprised. "That's a lot."

"Yes it is, but just think about what all that money goes towards, books, food; paying the staff, supplies for the hospital wing, all the extracurricular activates such as Quidditch, the fund I mentioned. Running a school is expensive."

"Yes I see what you mean," said Petunia nodding as she looked down at her son who had fallen asleep on his father's lap. "Well I had better put Geoff down for a nap," she added picking up her son off his father's lap and heading for the stairs.

A month later Sirius knocked on Daria's apartment door and it was immediately opened by the woman herself.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? Did we have a date that I forgot?"

"No, can I come in? I have something to tell you."

"Of course," said Daria opening the door wider so that Sirius could slip inside.

Daria closed the door and then offered him tea which he turned down. "So what did you have to tell me?" asked Daria.

"Daria you know I've been rather vague about my past and at the time you seemed to accept it but if I'm going to take our relationship to the next level I have to tell you for I want know secrets between us."

"And what is the next level Sirius?" asked Daria.

"The next level is where I ask you to marry me," said Sirius almost casually.

Daria stared at her boyfriend of almost three years and then stuttered in astonishment. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I did, but before you say yes there are some things I need to tell you and if after that you want to part ways I'll understand."

"What could you possibly have to tell me that would cause me to break up with you?" asked Daria.

"Here why don't we sit down on the couch and I'll fill you in on all the sordid details of my life or at least the relevant ones."

Daria did as requested and Sirius sat down next to her. "First off, and there's no other way to say this except straight out so here it is. I'm a wizard."

Daria stared at Sirius as if he had grown two heads. "What do you mean you're a wizard? Do you mean like a stage magician?"

"No," said Sirius calmly. "What stage magician do is pure fakery what wizards and witches do is real."

"Real magic doesn't exist," Daria protested.

"It does but our government goes out of the way to keep it from the folks without magic unless they're related to somebody that has it or one of our kind asks a non-magic person to marry them."

"Prove it!" Daria challenged sure that Sirius was pulling her leg.

"All right," said Sirius. "But just so you know that if you tell anybody about this the Ministry of Magic will find out and then not only will I be in deep trouble so will you. In fact if you can't accept the fact the magic exists I'll have memory charm you so that you can't remember."

"So quit talking and show me," said Daria still looking disbelieving.

Sirius sighed and took his wand out of an inner coat pocket and then performed a simple levitation charm on the chair that sat next to the couch. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The chair rose several feet in the air and hovered up near the ceiling. Daria stared at it in shock and Sirius gently brought the chair back to sit in its original position.

"Does that convince you or do you want me to do something else?" asked Sirius calmly.

"The chair is on wires right?" asked Daria trying to absorb what she had seen.

"How could it be on wires when I haven't been out of your sight since I entered the apartment? Here if this doesn't prove it nothing will," said Sirius. "Rictusempra!" he added as he pointed his wand at Daria and she burst into laughter unable to stop herself.

"Stop…please!" Daria begged still laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I…believe..you, please…stop!"

Sirius finally canceled the spell and Daria stopped laughing but didn't say anything trying to get her breath back. "All right I believe you now are you going to explain to me how some people have magic and the rest of us normal folks don't know about it?"

"I told you our government goes to a great deal of trouble to conceal the presence of magical folks from Muggles."

"But why?" asked Daria.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Sirius. "What do you think would happen to us if normal folks found out that certain people have this magic but they didn't?"

Daria thought about it then said, "There would be witch hunts. It would be the Salem Witch Trials all over again."

"Exactly and all of the people burned in the Salem Witch Trials were just ordinary people for the most part. When a witch or wizard was actually captured they could do a cooling charm and the fire wouldn't affect them."

"So witches and wizards still exist?"

"Yes all over the world," said Sirius. "And now that you accept I'm a wizard there are a few things I need to tell you."

"And what could that be?" asked Daria. "I would think you had already told me your biggest secret."

"Oh I did," said Sirius. "But there are just a few things we need to talk about."

"Such as?"

"Well if we do have children and they turn out to have my talent then they will be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or our children might not have magic in which case they would be considered a Squib which is just someone without magic but who knows about the wizarding world and has at least one magic parent."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked Daria with a raised eyebrow. "There's actually a school that teaches magic?"

"Of course," said Sirius, "Magic is just like any other talent and in order to reach its full potential it has to be trained. Hogwarts is a boarding school where they start at eleven and only come home for Easter, Christmas and the summer."

"How do your kind conceal all these things?"

"With various charms. In the cases of some wizards home they look like old abandoned houses or just ruins. They're also Muggle repelling charms that makes the Muggle in question believe he or she has urgent business elsewhere or like he forgot something important."

"You've used that word Muggle several times," said Daria. "What does it mean?"

"It just means non-magic folk like yourself is all," said Sirius.

"I see," said Daria.

"Also you might be surprised to know that your friend Petunia Lupin is a Squib and that Remus and I went to Hogwarts together."

"Petunia come from a magical family?" asked Daria shocked.

"Well actually her father is a wizard and her mother is a Muggle so it is a mixed family just like we will be when we get married and just like Petunia and Remus are. Petunia didn't turn out to have any magical talent but her sister Lily did. In fact she and James met at Hogwarts being in the same year and house just like Remus and I were."

The sorrow in Sirius voice made Daria pay attention.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" asked Daria concerned.

Sirius sighed and replied softly, "James and Lily Potter were murdered by the evilest wizard since Grindelwald and were only survived by their son Harry who Petunia and Remus are raising. I'll tell you the whole story sometime but right now the memories are still to fresh for me for it only happened a little over a month ago."

"Oh Sirius I'm so sorry," said Daria. "I only met them once but they seemed like nice people."

"They were, the best. James, Remus and I were inseparable in school. We were the best of friends and were known as the Marauders. James and I would play a lot of pranks particularly on the Slytherins who have always been our rivals. I admit we went too far sometimes, but we were immature prats—well not Remus but I and James certainly were. When James and Lily were killed it nearly killed me and I went about tracking down someone I thought was our friend who had told Voldemort where to find the Potters.

"If Remus and Albus Dumbledore hadn't found me I probably would have killed the little rat who had betrayed James and Lily. So far the only thing that has kept me going is seeing Harry when I visit Remus and my talks with the only other person who was as close to James as I was who is going through the same grief I am."

"I really am sorry Sirius," said Daria.

"It's okay and it's hardly your fault," said Sirius. "But now if you don't mind let's change the subject."

"To what?" asked Daria.

"Like if you accept my marriage proposal," said Sirius.

"Of course I do you prat," Daria told him punching him in the arm. "I love you even if you do have this extra ability."

"Well good," said Sirius relieved rubbing his arm were Daria had punched him. After his arm quit hurting Sirius took out the ring box he had had in his pocket and opened the lid. "Here you go my lady," Sirius told her gallantly slipping the ring diamond on her finger.

Daria studied the diamond then looked up and asked, "So, is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"Well we probably need to discuss the fact that I'm a pureblood and certain people in our society are going to look down on not only me for marrying a Muggle, but you."

"Why?" asked Daria curiously.

"Well a lot of the purebloods think that marrying anyone but another pureblood is practically treason. A lot of the old pureblood families think that Muggles should be made our slaves and that Muggle-borns and half-bloods should not exist. Most of my family is like that actually," Sirius admitted sheepishly running a hand through his long black hair somewhat nervously. "There have only been three decent Blacks in this generation, me, my cousin Andromeda and my uncle, Alphard who is now dead. The rest of my family—not that there are any Blacks besides my mother and a few female cousins—you wouldn't want to get within a hundred feet of."

"You'll have to tell me more about the wizarding world," said Daria.

"I will but later," said Sirius, "but for now I have other plans."

"And what plans would those be?" inquired Daria with a raised eyebrow.

"Come to the bedroom and let me show you," Sirius suggested, practically dragging Daria towards the bed.

"Your wish is my command," said Daria willingly following her fiancé.

The very next day Sirius appeared at the Lupins in time for dinner as he had done quite often of late and announced that he had proposed to Daria and that she had accepted.

"That's great, Padfoot," said Remus. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Sirius beaming.

"I'm assuming you told her you were a wizard?" asked Petunia.

"Yes and she took it rather well," said Sirius. "We talked for a bit about the world she was going to marry into and she seemed okay with it. Oh and I also told her that you were a Squib, Petunia and explained what that meant and then I told her that Remus and I had gone to Hogwarts together and then had to explain about Hogwarts."

"I assume you told her you were a pureblood and that you were rich?" asked Remus

"I explained about being a pureblood and what it would mean to her but I never got the chance to tell her about the money," said Sirius. "Besides I want to be sure she's marrying me because she loves me and not just for my fortune."

"Daria not like that," said Petunia. "She wouldn't marry you just for your money."

"Probably not," Sirius admitted.

"Anyway Remus will you be my best man?"

"Of course, Padfoot, old friend," Remus told Sirius putting a hand on his friends should and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I would have been insulted if you hadn't asked me."

All three of them then started to discuss wedding plans and Sirius left them quite late for both had to work in the morning.

It was only days later that Christopher also displayed his first bit of magic. Petunia was sitting in the den just relaxing for once since all her chores were done when Christopher who was sitting playing with some blocks couldn't reach to put the last block on top of the previous one for he was just too short. Christopher studied the tower not in the least perturbed at the problem and then just looked at the block that was sitting on the floor. The block immediately rose into the air and wobbled as it headed towards his tower and then wobbled again as it settled itself into place on top.

Christopher studied the tower and clapped his little hands in glee making Petunia look up from her magazine. She had seen the whole thing and had just been pretending to read as she watched him.

"And what do we have here?" asked Petunia as she rose and went over to study her son's tower. She immediately noticed that it was taller than her son even if he stood on his very tippy toes and immediately understood that Chris must have placed the last block with magic. Chris's twin was also playing with his own set of blocks but his design was more sprawling and not so high that he couldn't reach to place the next block and the girls were laying on a blanket fast asleep. Remus was also on the property but he was out in the back shed working on his carvings. Remus had told her that as long as he had a month off from working he might as well do as much carving as he could for he not only sold the carved wooden figures in Dennis shop but also in the store in the Muggle world that Eli Mason had had him sign a contract for. The store had been happy to sell his figurines once they had seen the quality of the workmanship and were happy enough to give Eli a large commission and Remus a good deal on each individual piece he sold. For the Muggle store Remus stuck to ordinary animals such as deer, rabbits, foxes, dogs, cats, wolves, bears, different species of birds and many others. He didn't do phoenixes or dragons or unicorns or hippogriffs even though phoenixes, unicorns and dragons especially were part of the Muggles mythology and their fantasy novels but Remus wasn't taking any chances on getting himself in trouble with Ministry of Magic so he stuck to ordinary animals. Carving was also a form of therapeutic release and helped him get over the deaths of his two good friends much faster then he normally would have and he knew that Petunia had her own form of release which was mainly yelling at the gods at the unfairness of it all but also sewing for it helped her to relax and let go of the tension.

When Remus reentered the house just in time for lunch he was greeted with not only the enticing smells of his wife's cooking but the sight of all five children either playing or sleeping in the living room which was right off the kitchen.

"What's the occasion?" asked Remus as he came into the kitchen to give his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Does there have to be an occasion for me to cook for the man I love?" asked Petunia giving her husband a smile and a wink as if she was hiding a secret.

"Well no," said Remus, "but since we usually have sandwiches for lunch if we're home—"

"We'll we are usually working at out different jobs at lunch time," Petunia pointed out. "I mean I'm usually in an overcrowded lunch room surrounded by a hundred children and you are usually helping my dad in his shop."

Remus nodded in agreement.

"So today I'm cooking, because today is special."

"In what way?" asked Remus.

"Chris just displayed his first bit of magic," said Petunia

Remus looked at her then out at where Chris was playing. "He did?"

"He did," Petunia confirmed.

"What did he do?" asked Remus.

"He was building a tower of blocks and he had built it so tall he couldn't reach to put one of the blocks on top, so he kind of looked at the block and it levitated, wobbling on the way and placed itself on the top of the tower."

Remus started at her in shock then whooped in glee.

"Why are you so excited?" asked Petunia.

"Because Petunia most magical children can't control their magic at that age and for Chris to display such control especially when it's his first bit of magic is almost unheard of. Usually it's uncontrolled and in the heat of emotion that the first piece of accidental magic is done."

Petunia digested that piece of information then suggested, "Maybe it's not his first piece of magic then?"

Remus thought about that then decided it made sense. "That's entirely possible. It could have happened when neither one of was looking, but still to display such control when he's so young is almost unheard of. I might to have a word with Albus about this."

"You know out of all our children Chris is the most like you in personality. He's thoughtful and doesn't let much bother him just like you," said Petunia. "I have a feeling he's going to be extremely intelligent. I mean he's already reading fairly well and you said you were reading at his age."

"I was," said Remus. "And you're right. Out of all four children Chris is the most like me in personality."

"That's not entirely fair since the girls are too young for us to really tell. They're only one and a half and have just started trying to walk."

"Which is something Geoff and Chris no longer have trouble doing," said Remus dryly. The older twins were not only walking but running and why walk when you can run seemed to be the twin's motto lately.

A few minutes later lunch was ready and everybody sat down to eat. As they ate Remus thought about the fact that he had asked Dumbledore some weeks ago if he could find someone he trusted to look after the children during the day and to perhaps give them more formal lessons in reading, writing and other things then he and Petunia had been able to thanks to them both working.

"Remus, Petunia, are you there?" called the voice of Albus Dumbledore from the fire in the living room.

Remus got up from where he was eating lunch and headed into the living room. "Yes Albus, to what do we owe the pleasure of this call?" asked Remus.

"I think I might have found someone who would be willing to help teach your children and look after them for at least part of the day for you. They want to meet you and your wife first though."

"Who, Albus?" asked Remus.

"Molly Weasley, her and her husband Arthur have agreed to take on your children," Albus answered. "She has seven of her own and her youngest son Ron is the same age as Harry and your girls. It would also have the advantage of giving your children some playmates."

"I've heard nothing but good things about the Weasleys so that would be wonderful," said Remus. "Although I hate to dump all five of ours on top of her seven."

"Molly has agreed to it," said Albus. "And she genuinely loves children."

"Alright," said Remus. "Where and when?"

"You're invited over to their place for dinner tonight. The Floo address is the Burrow. They'll be expecting all of you around five and dinner will be at six."

"All of us, even the children?" asked Remus a bit startled.

"They want to meet the children to," said Albus.

"All right, thank you for all your help, Albus. We appreciate it."

"You're welcome and I look forward to seeing your oldest two at Hogwarts when they turn eleven."

"You'll probably regret saying that you know," Remus told him with a grin. "After all they do have Marauder blood running in their veins."

"I look forward to whatever mischief they get into," said Albus with the ever famous sparkle in his blue eyes.

"I'll send the Weasleys an owl to let them know we'll be there," Remus promised just before he signed off.

At precisely five o'clock Remus who was going to go first threw a pinch of Floo powder onto the flames and called out the Burrow as he stepped into them. With a whoosh he was gone.

No more than a few minutes later he stepped out into a kitchen to see a red haired man watching the fire closely wand drawn. "You must be Arthur Weasley," said Remus by way of introduction trying to ignore the drawn wand. "I'm Remus Lupin. I understand you wanted to meet me and my family beforehand."

"Yes we did and where is the rest of the family?"

"At home," Remus answered. "Petunia knows not to come through until I give the okay."

Arthur nodded understanding the caution. Voldemort might be dead but there were still plenty of Death Eaters out there. Arthur put his wand up immediately liking this man that Albus had said was one of the few completely honest people he had ever known. Remus relaxed at that and breathed a little easier.

"So I understand that you need someone to teach your children the basics of reading and writing?"

"That's right," said Remus. "Both my wife and I work and although the oldest two are reading fairly well for their age we just don't have as much time to put into as I like and to be honest they could also use someone close to their age to play with. We've been leaving them with their grandmother, Petunia's mother and although she adores them she doesn't have the time or the energy to take them every day and teach them. I'm afraid they're quite a handful."

"Doesn't sound any different than our lot," Arthur admitted. "why don't you call them then and let me introduce all of you to the rest of the family."

Remus nodded and after Arthur told him where the Floo powder was Remus took a pinch and threw it into the flames. Once the flames had turned green he knelt down and stuck his head in and told his wife to bring the children on through and he gave the password that they had agreed on so that Petunia would know that he was not being coerced.

Petunia relaxed when she heard it and then briskly gathered the children up and threw a pinch of Floo powder onto the flames and as soon as the flames turned green she sent the two oldest children through and then once they were gone sent the three youngest at the same time after saying the address for them as they weren't talking that well yet. As soon as they were gone Petunia waited a minute then followed.

Petunia arrived in a homey kitchen that was already filled to the brim with delicious smells of food and people a lot of whom were redheads.

"Arthur, Molly this is my wife Petunia," Remus introduced. "Petunia this is Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Molly enthusiastically shaking Petunia's hand. "And just who are these little darlings?"

"Well the two oldest are twins and are Geoffrey and Christopher and they are identical. And the other two are also twins, non-identical and their names are Gwendolyn and Sabrina."

"Two sets of twins?" asked Molly astonished.

"Yes and I know it's not very common but well our doctor said it was possible I'd have twins the second time I got pregnant and well as you can see that's what happened."

"Doctor?" asked Arthur trying out the unusual word on his tongue.

"Muggle doctor," Remus told them. "My wife is a Squib and she grew up in a split Muggle/wizard household."

"My father, Dennis Evans is a wizard and my mother Caryl is a Muggle," added Petunia.

"And who is this little fellow?" asked Molly after a moment.

"This is our nephew Harry Potter," said Remus.

"Harry Potter?" muttered one of the Weasley children in astonishment.

"The savior of the wizarding world?" asked Molly in astonishment.

"We would prefer if you kept that to yourself," said Remus. "We're trying to bring him up as normally as possible. We don't want him to know he's famous or at least not until he's old enough to handle it. We don't want him getting a swelled head."

"We understand," said Arthur nodding for he understood what Remus was saying. If Harry were to find out he was famous and that he had defeated Voldemort he would more than likely allow it to go to his head and become arrogant and full of himself.

"So you are his uncle by blood?" asked Molly.

"By marriage actually," said Remus. "Petunia was the older sister of Lily Potter and they were very close. As for me, well, James and I were like brothers along with Sirius Black all the way through Hogwarts and once we graduated."

"We were all devastated when we found out they had been killed," Petunia added.

Molly nodded and changed the subject. "Let me introduce you to our children. Bill and Charlie, our oldest are at Hogwarts, but this is Percy, Fred, George who are twins, Ron and our youngest Ginny," said Molly who had been holding a six month old baby in her arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Remus.

"It's time for dinner," said Molly. "We'll be eating out in the yard as there isn't room for so many of us in the kitchen."

"Can I help?" Petunia offered almost shyly.

"Sure, why not," said Molly not even bothering to protest that Petunia was a guest. Her instincts were telling her that Petunia needed to do something to stay busy because she was nervous and who wouldn't be nervous if not for themselves then for their children? Going into an unknown situation and meeting somebody for the first time? Molly was sure that Petunia was aware that even though Voldemort was gone the Death Eaters were still out there and was nervous and afraid for her family. She was sure Petunia knew that the Death Eaters could come after them at any time even though a great many of them were behind bars at Azkaban there were still ones out there that had never been discovered or hadn't yet been caught.

"Why don't the older children go outside and play for a few minutes? It will take a few minutes to set the table and put the food out."

"Is it safe for the children?" asked Petunia.

"Oh yes," said Molly. "Our land has an orchid and a pond both protected by wards so that they can't fall into the pond or go too far into the woods. Once they get older we'll take some of the wards down."

Remus nodded and Petunia gave in, "I suppose so."

"Thanks mummy, daddy," said Geoffrey and Chris and then ran enthusiastically after Fred and George while Percy followed behind more slowly and not nearly as enthusiastically.

"I think our sons are going to be good friends," Molly observed as she watched them run out to the yard.

"They could use some friends their own age," said Petunia. "They're getting to that age where having friends is important and we just don't know that many families with young children. The ones we do know are all Muggles and their children are older."

"So what kind of job do you have?" asked Molly.

"I'm a teacher," said Petunia. "I haven't been teaching very long but so far I love it and as for Remus he helps my father in his shop which is in Diagon Alley and besides that he carves."

"Carves?"

"He takes a block of wood and uses a knife to carve animals and such. He's quite good at it and my father sells whatever he does in his shop. The things he carves are small like six to fifteen inches high and bring in quite a bit of money from the people who buy them."

"You can actually make money off that kind of thing?" asked Molly surprised.

"Oh yes it's just like other forms of art painting for example. It takes talent to carve and to do it well. Remus figurines are like works of art. They're so realistic it's almost like his carvings are alive."

"And he does this by magic?" Molly questioned.

"By hand, actually," said Petunia. "And with no use of magic just a very sharp knife."

"By hand?" asked Molly astonished. "Why do it by hand when you can use magic?"

"Because that's the way his father taught him," said Petunia. "And because it takes a certain amount of talent to do it by hand and Remus would consider using magic cheating. Both of Remus's parents had magic but were Muggle-born and so taught their only son certain skills that most witches and wizards would look down on. Remus like his father turned out to have a talent for carving although he would probably never have thought of selling them if my father hadn't noticed the carved chess set that was in the study of Remus's parents' home that's our home now. When he commented on it and how good it was Remus told him that it was something he and his father had carved together when he was a boy. You really ought to see it it's a work of art."

"You're getting me curious," Molly admitted. "Next time I'm in Diagon Alley I might have to stop by your father's shop and look at these carvings."

"You're more than welcome to," said Petunia.

The two women stopped chatting in order to take the dishes out to the table which had already been set.

Meanwhile Arthur and Remus were talking out in the yard in order to stay out of the women's way as they finished the last preparations for dinner.

"Sorry about me holding a wand on you when you first came through the Floo, but these as still dangerous times."

"It's okay, I understand," said Remus. "I would probably do the same if I was trying to protect my family. When I was younger I never dreamed I would someday marry and have a family of my own."

"Why?" asked Arthur then realizing he had asked a very person question of someone he barely knew he added. "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"No it's okay, but it's not exactly an easy question to answer. When I was growing up I didn't really have any playmates because we lived in an isolated house with the town several miles away and I had no brothers or sisters. I never had any real friends until I turned eleven and I went to Hogwarts where I met James Potter and Sirius Black. The three of us were inseparable practically from day one. As I got older I dated a little but nothing ever clicked if you know what I mean. Every girl I dated just didn't click for me. Finally when I turned thirteen I was railing at the fact that I wouldn't ever find someone to my parents who had fallen in love at about my age when my father and mother sat me down and showed me the paperwork on how they had had the soulmate test done on me when I was born. They explained to me what it meant and that I should never settle for anyone that wasn't my soulmate and that all I had to do was be patient and I would find her. Finally during the summer before our seventh year Lily invited James, Sirius and I to visit her home and meet her parents. James and Lily were already engaged at that point and were planning on marrying as soon as they graduated. Well me and James went to Lily's house although Sirius couldn't come for reasons I won't go into and that was where I met Lily's older sister Petunia. As soon as I saw her something clicked and I almost immediately knew that she was my soulmate. Well Petunia and I started dating that summer and when I had to go back to school we wrote as frequently as possible which wasn't more than once a week or so for I had to concentrate on studying for my N.E.W.T.s and Petunia was going to college to get her teacher's degree. Once I graduated we got married and the rest as they say is history."

"Sounds a lot like Molly and I," Arthur admitted. "The only difference being of course that Molly and I went to Hogwarts together and were in the same house which was Gryffindor of course. We fell in love there and wanted to get married as soon as we graduated but her family the Prewetts wanted to prevent us from marrying saying I was a nobody and not good enough for their daughter. They wanted to arrange a marriage for her as soon as she graduated but Molly loved me so much that she defied her family which as you know is a very unusual thing to do especially if you're purebloods like the Prewetts."

"But the Weasleys are purebloods too," said Remus.

"That's true, but we're poor purebloods and the Prewetts are relatively well off. Not as rich as say the Malfoys, the Blacks or the Potters but still a lot better off than my family. After we married Molly's parents didn't exactly disown her but they let their disapproval of the marriage be known and even once the children started coming they maintained the same stance so we don't have much to do with that branch of the family, well except for Molly's twin brothers Gideon and Fabian before they were killed. I'm afraid that's how a lot of purebloods think."

"I know," said Remus. "I was after all friends with two purebloods and am still friends with one of them. Sirius has often mentioned his family and what he told James and I was not exactly complimentary."

"Well the Black are known to be practitioners of the dark arts and supporters of Voldemort. There has been no more than fifteen of twenty decent Blacks over the centuries your friend Sirius among them. Ones that don't practice the dark arts and don't believe in Voldemort's ideals."

"I know," said Remus. "The only ones I know of in this generation are Sirius, his cousin Andromeda and his uncle who is dead now Alphard."

"Dinner everyone," Molly called using a Sonorus Charm. Arthur and Remus headed towards the backyard where the food was set out and then stopped as they didn't want to be run over by a stampede of hungry children.

"Geoffrey, Christopher, manners," Petunia called sharply to her sons. "Do you want the Weasleys to think we raised two little hooligans?"

Geoffrey and Christopher stopped and dropped their heads as if ashamed, but Petunia knew better.

"Oh let them be," Molly said. "My own brood is the same and I think it has to do with growing up and the fact that all boys are forever hungry no matter how much you feed them."

Petunia fell silent and they all sat down at the table started passing around plates of food until everyone had filled their plates. The youngest ones had to be helped and their food cut up for them while little Ginny had to be fed separately because she was still breast feeding.

The adult Weasleys and the Lupins had a good time chatting while the kids talked amongst themselves, the youngest children didn't make much sense but it didn't really matter much, as they were all having a good time.

After dinner was over and all the dishes cleared away to magically wash in the sink all the children were allowed to play outside for a little longer while the four adults sat down to have a discussion.

"I'll be glad to help your children with their reading and writing," Molly said having to come to a decision at dinner as she had watched the children interact. "Yours and ours seem to get along just fine and ours could use someone other than each other to play with."

"We appreciate it," said Remus. "We would also be happy to pay you for taking on our bunch."

"Oh pish posh," said Molly dismissively. "We can discuss that later for now let us set up a schedule. I'll take them five days a week and in the morning I'll give them their lessons then after lunch I'll allow them to work off some of their energy outside for a couple of hours. Then afterwards its back to lessons for another hour or so."

"You don't have to take them all day," protested Petunia.

"I don't mind," said Molly dismissively. "It'll be nice to have the house filled with the sounds of children."

"We'll reciprocate and invite you over on the weekends," Remus suggested. "Petunia's a great cook and our house is out in the country with plenty of room for the children to run around in."

"Sounds good," Arthur decided for he really liked the Lupins a great deal. Both seemed like nice people and the story Remus had told him early had rung with truth. Arthur was sure that a lot was being edited out of the story but then Remus hadn't really had time to give him the full version and it was none of his business anyway unless the information would harm him and his family which was not his impression. Besides he trusted Dumbledore as Albus had never steered him wrong yet and Albus trusted the Lupins. He also didn't believe that Albus would have left Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding in the hands of somebody he didn't trust.

"What about this weekend?" Petunia suggested. "We have nothing planned and unless something comes up unexpectedly it's fine with me."

Remus nodded for the full moon wasn't until week after next so this weekend was fine with him. "Sounds good," Remus agreed. "You can meet my friend Sirius Black who is also Harry's and Chris's godfather as he's over at our place a great deal to see Harry. I think it helps him deal with his grief over the death of James and Lily—as the two of them were almost like brothers—to spend time with Harry."

"It's fine with me," said Molly. "It'll be nice to not have to cook for a change."

"What time do you want us there?" asked Arthur.

"About ten is fine," said Petunia.

"Our Floo address is the Marauders Den," Remus added.

"We'll be there," Arthur promised, "but for now I think it's time to call the children inside for it's their bedtime."

"Ours too," said Petunia.

"We'll see you this weekend," said Petunia.

"We're looking forward to it," said Molly.

After saying their goodbyes the Lupins gathered their children and used the Weasleys Floo to go home.

The weekend approached rapidly and before the Lupins knew it Saturday had arrived and it was time for the Weasleys to visit.

Arthur came through the Floo first to be greeted by Remus and within minutes all the Weasleys were there except for Bill and Charlie who were at Hogwarts.

"Geoff, Chris, why don't you show the Weasley children the grounds. Just be back in at one for lunch."

"Yes, mum," said Chris leading the charge out the front door all the other children but Percy following.

"Percy perhaps you'd like to see the library," Remus suggested.

"Yes, please," said Percy politely his face lighting up at the mention of the library.

Remus showed him the way and left him to pursue the shelves in peace.

"We'll probably never see Percy again," Arthur chuckled. "Unlike most of my other children except Bill he loves to read."

"Percy is welcome to borrow anything he likes as we have a rather extensive collection."

"That's very generous of you," said Molly.

"Well to tell the truth, he reminds me a lot of me. I read a lot as a child to as I didn't get out very often. I was reading by the age of three and when I went to Hogwarts the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I had already met James Potter and Sirius Black on the train and since Potters have always been Gryffindors and Sirius had already been sorted into that house I asked the hat to put me there. The rest as they say is history."

"Weasleys have always been Gryffindors for as long as our family has existed," said Arthur.

"Why don't I show you my workshop Arthur, I think you'll find it very interesting," Remus finally suggested after a few minutes of small talk. "Let's let these ladies talk."

"Good idea," Arthur decided rising to his feet. "We'll be back for lunch."

Molly and Petunia didn't seem to notice when the two men left the room and headed outside.

"So Molly told me you carve?"

"Yes, figurines of animals and chess pieces mostly. I have done several chess boards as well with the pieces. It's a hobby more then anything but it's one I can make money off of.

Remus opened the door of his workshop with a key and flickered on the lights. Arthur blinked at the illustration. "So your house has elektricy?"

"Electricity, yes," corrected Remus. "Both my parents were muggle-born and grew up with all the modern conveniences so when they got married they bought this land and had the house built with electricity so they could have all modern technology that uses it."

Remus led the way into the shop and showed Arthur what he had been working on.

"It's going to be a cradle," said Remus. "My friends Frank and Alice Longbottom are going to have a second child since Alice is pregnant and Frank asked me to do both a cradle and a crib and that he'd pay me. At first I refused the money since they are good friends but Frank told me that I was taking my time to do this for him and that if he bought it elsewhere it would probably cost twice as much. He also said that he refused to take advantage of me and our friendship."

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" asked Arthur examining the half finished piece. "Two cradles Geoff and Chris when they were born, which Sabrina and Gwen also used. I've also sold a few in the muggle world at an exclusive shop that sells things for babies and toddlers and they fetched in quite a bit of money." That was an understatement, Remus reflected wryly. The deal that Eli Mason had set up gave Remus the lion's share of the profits and the store and Eli got the rest. When the first cradle had sold for just under five thousand pounds which translated to over a 1000 Galleons. The store Things For Babies got 20 percent and Eli got 15 percent of the profits and Remus the rest which still translated to over 800 Galleons. Remus had sold several since then but had stuck to muggle animals when carving if it was going to be sold in muggle shop. Five thousand pounds seemed like a lot to Remus but Eli had told him that his carvings could be considered works of art and art was expensive. That particular shop was for the very well off and the fabulously rich. It only sold the finest quietly—and quality cost.

"This is very good work," Arthur told Remus admiring the half finished crib. "I know Frank and Alice casually since we all work at the ministry and that they will appreciate it."

"They will and Frank even said that he was going to put it in his will that the cradle and the crib were to be passed to the oldest child in this case Neville. Frank said that they will remain in the family and will likely become family heirlooms. Look at some of the other pieces I'm working on then we had better head inside since it's almost time for lunch."

Remus showed Arthur the chess board he was working on as well as the two figurines.

Arthur admired the figure of the Gryffindor lion especially since like Remus he had been in that house.

When Remus saw how much Arthur admired the Gryffindor lion he silently vowed to give it to him for Christmas since he knew that Arthur would never take it as a gift if Remus offered it.

Remus and Arthur arrived back inside of the house just as lunch was being set on the table. "You're just in time," said Petunia putting a pot of soup on the table along with a plate of sandwiches.

"I was just showing Arthur my workshop," said Remus.

"You should have seen it, Molly," said Arthur. "He's doing a cradle for Alice and Frank Longbottom. Apparently Alice is pregnant. It's only half finished but what there is of it is a work of art."

"I'll have to show you the ones I did for Geoff and Chris when they were babies," said Remus, "but after lunch."

"I'd like that," said Molly looking forward to seeing what all the talk was about.

After lunch and all the clean up had been done Remus led the way to one of the storage closets were he took down one of the miniaturized cradles that was wrapped up in layers of paper to protect it. He then unwrapped it and enlarged it with his wand.

"Well that's certainly a unique way to store something," said Molly.

Remus shrugged, "Well I didn't want to put it in the attic just to get it back down again if we ever have anymore children and in a few years if we don't have anymore then I'll store it up there. I've already decided that one of them will go to the whoever has a child first and the second one to whoever has a child second of course if one of them has twins then they both go to that person."

"Arthur was right," said Molly examining the enlarged cradle. "This is a work of art." Molly studied the way the cradle was carved and the pictures of hippogriffs, unicorns, phoenixes and other magical animals that were carved along the sides. All the creatures seemed almost alive and ready to jump out of their carvings. "And you do this by hand and no use of magic?"

"Yes, I do it by hand," Remus replied and then shrunk the cradle back down to store back in the closet.

"You do really good work," said Molly as the three of them head back downstairs.

"Thanks, my father taught me when I was just a wee lad," said Remus. "I never would have thought about selling what I carved if my father-in-law hadn't noticed the chess set in the study that my father and I did together. He really thought it was very good and offered to sell whatever I carved in his shop."

They got downstairs and Petunia was just finishing cleaning up from lunch and they all sat in the living room to chat.

"Daddy," called Geoffrey. "Come quick, it's Gwen."

"What's wrong Geoff?" Remus questioned his son.

"Gwen got mad at Chris teasing her and made objects fly around all over the place. Most of them headed straight at Chris but he's managed to avoid getting hit so far."

Remus followed Geoff who led them to where they had been playing near the pond. When he go there there was indeed objects flying everywhere.

Gwen was crying her eyes out and sniffling while objects flew everywhere.

"Chris what did you do?" questioned Remus.

When Chris told him looking genuinely upset and ashamed Remus just shook his head. "Chris you should know better. You will spend the night in your room thinking about your actions."

"Yes dad," said Chris looking still a little ashamed of himself.

"And you will apologize to to your sister," Remus added.

"I'm sorry Gwen," Chris mumbled.

Remus gave his son a stern look and Chris repeated himself louder then before. "I'm sorry for teasing you, Gwen."

Gwen quit crying and as soon as she did objects quit flying in all directions. Gwen hugged her brother to let hm know all was forgiven.

When Remus recounted the incident for his wife and the Weasleys all of them thought ir was very funny although they could also see it from Gwen's point of view. It was no fun being teased after all especially by your own brother.

"We'd better get going," said Molly finally seeing how tired Ron and Ginny were.

"We've enjoyed our visit," said Arthur taking Ron in his arms

"You're welcome back any time," said Petunia.

"We'll have to plan another visit sometime in the near future. I've enjoyed today more then I have any other day in a long time," said Molly taking Ginny in her arms and stepping into the fireplace once the flames turned green.

Arthur ushered all the other children towards the fireplace and watched as they Flooed to the Burrow one by one.

Percy was the last and he held a book in his hand. "Can I borrow this Mr. Lupin?" Percy requested handing the book over so Remus could see the title.

"Of course you can Percy just return it whenever you can and you're welcome to borrow something else when you're done with that one."

"Thank you sir," said Percy looking happy. Percy then threw a pinch of Floo powder onto the flames and stepped in once the flames had turned green. Once Percy was on his way Arthur followed after saying his goodbyes to the Lupins.

The following weeks were happy ones especially for Sirius and Daria who were very much in love and busy planning their wedding with lot of help from Petunia and Molly Weasley who had offered as soon as she had heard about it. Remus's main job was to keep Sirius busy and out of the way and let the three woman plan the wedding in peace.

Once Sirius told Daria that money was no object thanks to the money just sitting in the Black family vault Daria been shocked but then just seemed to accept that sometimes coming from a family that could trace their lineage back several thousand years also meant old money.

It was going to be a wizarding wedding and while Petunia and Daria took care of some of the more mundane details Molly handled the ones that required magic or contact with the wizarding world.

Neither Daria or Sirius had any close family although in Sirius's case he had his cousin Andromeda and her family which included Andromeda's children, daughter Nymphadora, son Alec and husband Ted.

While the women were busy Sirius and Remus were busy looking for a house for the couple to move into once they were married. Sirius had refused to move back into the home he had grown up in as it was not only dark, dank and full of dark objects but had bad memories associated with it.

"What about this one?" Remus questioned as they arrived outside of a house that was out in the country a long distance from London but with Apparating and the Floo network distance wasn't a problem although with Daria being a Muggle that made things a little more difficult.

It was true that Daria could use the Floo but it was till better to stay close to London.

"We need to find a place closer to London," said Sirius. "With Daria being a muggle I have to think of her. I mean I can Apparate or Floo anywhere but Daria can't."

"Yes, you're right," said Remus.

"I want somewhere that's big since I plan on having a lot of children if possible but I also want something with room for children to run around in."

"You can always come over to my place for that," Remus suggested. "That's only if we can't find something with at least a little bit of a backyard in London."

"I don't want to impose," Sirius protested.

"Don't be silly, Sirius," Remus told him. "Would you have objected if James made you the same offer?"

"Probably not," Sirius conceded after a moment. "All right that sounds like a plan."

A year later Petunia discovered she was pregnant again and when Remus was told he was extremely happy to be having another child. Geoffrey and Christopher were four and Gwen, Sabrina and Harry were two and a half and Remus had wondered why Petunia hadn't gotten pregnant for as far as he knew she wasn't using any sort of Muggle protection or a potion either. In a way it was a good thing she hadn't for it gave her body time to recover from having two sets of twins so close together. The doctor believed it would only be a single baby this time as having twins again was not very likely and Petunia was only twenty-seven so she was plenty young enough to have another half a dozen children if she wanted. They probably wouldn't have that many for as it was after this baby was born if they had anymore they would have to build onto the house. As it was if both sets of twins weren't sharing rooms then they would already be out of space with this baby.

"We're going to have another baby," Remus immediately announced when Dennis and Caryl came over for dinner like they always did at least once a week.

Dennis and Caryl were of course thrilled to be having another grandchild and congratulated the couple.

The discussion turned to other things over dinner and by the time the Evans' left it was quite late.

Six months later on a Saturday Petunia and all five children were heading into a department store when Petunia spotted someone she hadn't seen in over five years—Vernon Dursley. When she had broken up with him more than five years ago he hadn't been happy and had tried to persuade her on more than one occasion while Remus had been in his last year at school that he loved her and that Remus was all wrong for her. He hadn't succeeded and he hadn't been happy when Petunia had told him gently but firmly that she loved Remus and that she was going to marry him as soon as he graduated. And here by sheer bad luck she had run into the one person she had never wanted to see again—somebody from her past whom she had dated for a couple of years and then broke up with.

"Petunia?" questioned Vernon in astonishment

Petunia ignored him and said instead, "Come along children."

"Petunia!" Vernon called again as Petunia and all five children entered the department store.

"Aunt Petunia who is that man?" asked three year old Harry.

"Just someone from my past, is all," Petunia told her nephew gently as they entered the store.

Vernon followed Petunia into the clothing department store and paced behind her as Petunia headed for the children's clothes. Petunia tried to ignore him but it was difficult as he kept trying to get his attention.

Finally unable to take anymore and as they were also attracting a great deal of attention from the other patrons in the store Petunia turned and glared at Vernon. "You listen to me Vernon Dursley, I am happily married and have five children with another on the way and sure we dated for a couple of years but I broke it off because I told you I had met someone else. What kind of man harasses a married woman and in front of her children?"

"But Petunia you can't love him, because you love me," Vernon said grabbing her arm so hard that Petunia winced.

"Vernon let go of me right this insistent," Petunia told him. "You are causing a scene and making a fool of yourself."

Vernon grip on Petunia's arm only tightened until Petunia feared the bones would crack from the pressure. "You're coming with me," Vernon told her in a threatening tone of voice.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Petunia told him starting to struggle furiously.

"Mum," cried the voices of four of the children while the fifth one cried aunt. "You let go of our mother," said Geoffrey giving the big man who was hurting his mother a kick in the shin.

"Why you little—" Vernon roared as he let go of Petunia and tried to slap at Geoffrey who had very smartly moved out of the way.

"You leave Geoffrey alone," Petunia told him suddenly as fierce a mother bear protecting her cubs as she stepped in front all five children.

Vernon didn't respond but slapped Petunia so hard that she fell back against one of the clothing racks.

Harry stepped in front of his aunt determined to protect her even while tears were streaming down his face.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a man in a blue suit whose nametag read George. Standing behind him were two burly security guards.

Petunia managed to stand up and calmly explain. "This man's name is Vernon Dursley and we dated years ago but when I broke it off saying I had met someone else he wasn't too happy. Before today I haven't seen him for almost five years. He followed me in here when he saw me and though I tried to ignore him he persisted until I told him he was scaring my children. He persisted and grabbed me on the arm—" Petunia showed the manager her wrist which was already beginning to bruise, "—and then Geoffrey kicked him in the shin and he tried to hit my son. He finally knocked me into the clothing racks after I stepped in front of the children in order to protect them from him."

"That's right," one of the witnesses said. "I saw the whole thing and she was just looking at clothes for her children with this man telling her that she loved him and not her husband until she finally lost her temper and that was when he—" the woman pointed a finger at Vernon who was being held by the two burly security guards, "—attacked her."

"Very well," said the George. "Do you want to press charges Mrs.—"

"Lupin," Petunia supplied.

"Mrs. Lupin, do you want to press charges since you were the victim here?" asked George.

"Yes, I want to press charges," said Petunia firmly after thinking about it for a moment.

"Very well, the police will be called and you will have to go down to the police station to fill out a statement."

"I know," said Petunia. "I need to call my husband so that he can come and take the children home."

"Are all five of these children yours?" asked George as he surveyed the five young children standing quietly as if waiting for instructions.

"Yes, they are," said Petunia. "The two boys are my sons Geoff and Chris, the two girls my daughters Gwen and Sabrina and the other boy is my nephew Harry. His parents were killed about a year and a half ago and since I and my husband were about his only remaining family we're raising him."

The manager nodded and then went to telephone the police.

Half an hour later the police showed up and handcuffed Vernon Dursley leading him to the patrol car that was waiting out front Vernon protesting and cursing all the way.

Petunia watched him go with mixed emotions her cheek starting to turn a brilliant shade of purple.

"Ma'am, you'll have to come to the police station and fill out a statement," said a older male office who still looked trim and fit despite his apparent years.

"I know," said Petunia. "I'll meet you there if you give me an address. I called my husband Remus and he's coming to take the children home. He should be here any minute."

Petunia knew that Remus would have to borrow her parents or Daria's car in order to get here but they certainly wouldn't mind and that was one piece of information that the policeman didn't need to know.

Just as Petunia finished speaking Remus rushed in the doors looking just a little frantic and extremely worried.

"Petunia, are you okay?" asked Remus as soon as he saw her and was within speaking distance. Remus instantly noticed the bruise on her cheek and his inner wolf growled angrily wanting to attack the man that had hurt his mate, but Remus forced it down with only a little trouble as he had years of practice.

Remus rubbed Petunia's bruised cheek gently and Petunia winced just a little as the bruise was still quite tender.

"I'm fine, Remus," Petunia told him. "And the baby's okay to," she added patting her very protruding belly.

"And we're okay to, dad," added Chris as he came and tugged on his father's sleeve.

Remus knelt down and hugged Chris and then hugged the other four children as well. "I'm so relieved you five are okay."

The policeman watched as the man Petunia had called Remus tenderly ran a finger down his wife's bruised cheek and then how he hugged all five kids relieved they were okay and thought that this was a father who loved his family and was very glad that there had been no worse injuries.

"I'm afraid I need to take your wife's statement down at our headquarters, Mr. Lupin," the policeman told Remus.

"I know she told me over the phone," said Remus to the policeman. "So I'm going to take the kids home. Filling out a statement won't take too long will it?"

"It shouldn't," said the policeman. "We already have her statement and those of multiple witnesses as to what happened here. It's a clear case of harassment and assault which will get him almost ten years on the inside if he's convicted, but we still need to go through the steps if we want to get a conviction."

Remus put his arm around his wife and he could immediately feel her shaking that she was trying to hide probably until she could get home. This incident had scared her more then she cared to admit.

"I understand, sir," answered Remus politely. "I'll see you at home, dear."

"Okay," Petunia told her husband giving him a brave smile as Remus gathered all the kids together and herded them out to the car he had borrowed from Caryl.

"I'll meet you at the station if you just give me the address," said Petunia.

The policeman gave it to her then followed her out to the parking lot.

Eight years later Petunia and Remus escorted Geoffrey, Chris, Gwendolyn Sabrina and Harry all to King's Cross station Geoffrey and Chris were going to start their second year while the other three were going to only be in their first year. Harry, Gwen and Sabrina had all been really excited when they'd gotten their letters earlier in the summer and had pestered Remus and Petunia on when they were going to go get their books and other equipment until both adults had been about ready to throw their hand up in despair, but finally the day had come and here they were. Also starting was the five children's good friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"How are you doing, Frank, Alice?" asked Remus as he saw his good friends at the barrier to platform nine-and-three-quarters to see that their son got onto the train okay.

Frank and Alice Longbottom's house had been attacked by Death Eaters when Neville had been almost two and it was only thanks to Remus's wards that they had managed to escape. Most of the Death Eaters had been captured although a couple of them had managed to escape. Among the captured was Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus although Rabastan, Rodolphus's brother had managed to evade capture for a while longer only to be brought in a year later by Alastor Moody.

Frank and Alice had been ever so grateful to Remus for they realized almost immediately after they had managed to get away that if it hadn't been for Remus's wards they would more than likely be dead.

"We're fine," said Frank. "We owe you more than we can ever repay for what you did all those years ago."

"We know you don't like to hear it Remus, but we are in your debt and we always will be. If not for you we would more than likely be dead and probably Neville too."

"I've been telling you for years that you don't owe me anything. You're my friends and good friends are hard to come by. Besides if I managed to protect even one person from that monster then it was well worth it."

"So not only is our son starting at Hogwarts so is James's and Lily's and our twin godchildren too," said Frank as he watched the children walk through the barrier. "Hogwarts is never going to be the same."

Remus laughed at that and said, "I miss Hogwarts sometimes. It was the place I made such good friends and the place I consider almost like a second home. It was a place that we not only learned but had fun to."

"Yeah, I remember," said Alice her round face softening and her brown eyes going distant as she remembered.

"Me too," said Frank. "We had some great fun there, didn't we?"

"We sure did," said Remus.

"Bye dad, mum," called all four of his children.

"Bye Uncle Remus, Aunt Petunia," called Harry as they prepared to go through the barrier.

"Bye have a good term at Hogwarts," said Petunia.

"And we expect a letter to know what house you're in, okay?" added Remus.

"We'll write you soon," Gwen, Sabrina and Harry promised as they disappeared through the barrier.

"Well there they go," said Petunia. "The house sure is going to seem empty without them around."

"We still have Ben and Gideon at home," Remus pointed out.

"But Ben starts in another three years and Gideon two after that. Pretty soon we'll have an empty house for most of the year."

"Well that's five years away so let's not worry about it before we must," said Remus putting an arm around his wife's shoulders. "So Frank, Alice how are your other three children doing? Won't Tobias be starting next year?"

"Not for three," said Alice.

"Oh that's right I had forgotten that he's three years younger than Neville, Harry and the girls."

"Why don't you come over for dinner, tonight?" Petunia suggested. "The children are welcome to."

The Longbottoms and the Lupins had become good friends over the last few years, it helped that Remus, Frank and Alice had gone to school together and had been friends there and that their children were such good friends.

"Sounds good and as far as I know we don't have anything planned, do we Frank?" asked Alice.

Frank thought for a moment then shook his head. "Just a quiet evening at home so your offer is a welcome one. What time do you want us there?"

"About seven," said Petunia

"We'll be there," Alice promised as the four of them parted ways until that night.

Two days later Remus and Petunia received an owl. The owl was white and named Hedwig and had been a gift from them for Harry starting at Hogwarts. The couple detached the letter from Hedwig's leg and then opened it.

Dear family,

"All of us here at Hogwarts thought you would be pleased to know that Gwen and I both went to Gryffindor while Sabrina is in Ravenclaw. Oh and Neville and Ron are also in Gryffindor as well. Everything is okay here and we have just had our first classes with Professors Flitwick and McGonagall and everything is going well. Am not looking forward to taking potions because of what you told us about Snape but from what I've seen so far he appears to not be a mean or bitter as you remember.

Gwen discovered that this might be due to the fact that he's married and has several children of his own and maybe that's what made him be less bitter towards the Marauders. In any case I must go now for it is getting quite late and I have classes tomorrow. So bye for now.

Love your nephew,

Harry

"Well, I'm certainly not surprised that Harry got in Gryffindor," said Remus. "As far as I know the Potters have always been Gryffindors and certain personality traits tend to run in families."

"Then how do you explain Sabrina being in Ravenclaw?" asked Petunia with a raised eyebrow.

"Well to be honest I probably would have ended up in Ravenclaw if I hadn't insisted that the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor as I'd met Sirius Black and James Potter on the train and the Potters have almost all been Gryffindors although at the time I was astonished when Sirius went into Gryffindor as well as all the Blacks until him had been Slytherins."

"Sirius is literally the black sheep of the family, I take it," suggested Petunia.

"At the time yes," said Remus. "I know that Sirius is hoping that his children will be in Gryffindor when they start going in a few years or at least not in Slytherin."

Petunia nodded and the two cuddled for awhile while their children were busy elsewhere.

The house was quiet with most of the children in school and Petunia thought she would enjoy the change more then she was. She was to used to the sounds of children and all the noises they made and now with most of them gone it was very quiet. It was just days before the end of the school year and despite a few worrisome letters mostly concerning Harry and how he and Ron had fought a troll to save Hermione but had managed to do it and remain unhurt and they had also been owled when Harry had gotten detention or when he had been hurt playing Quidditch. Most first years of course weren't allowed to play but thanks to the incident where Draco Malfoy had stolen a boy's Remembrall and Harry had proved he could fly and very well so he had been given special permission by Professor McGonagall who was also the head of Gryffindor house. Petunia knew that soon all the children would be home for the summer and the house once again would be filled with laughter and noise and she could hardly wait.

Suddenly an owl scratched at the closed window and Petunia opened it to allow the owl inside. "What kind of letter do you have for me boy?" Petunia cooed as she scratched the owl's breast feathers. The owl leaned into the touch then nibbled Petunia's finger gently before proffering its leg.

Petunia took the letter and read it through quickly. As she read she paled and then quickly threw some Floo powder onto the flames of the den fireplace and called, "Diagon Alley."

Luckily Ben and Gideon were over at Sirius's for the day so she was home alone.

Petunia exited Flourish and Blotts, hurried up the street and entered her father's shop.

"Dad, Remus can I have word with you?"

Both men looked startled at Petunia's sudden appearance in the shop but then saw her expression which was worried in the extreme.

"Shop is closed ladies and gentlemen," Dennis immediately announced. "Family emergency."

The few customers looked ready to argue then decided against it and left the shop.

"You didn't have to do that," Petunia protested.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't urgent," Dennis pointed out.

"It's urgent all right. I just got an owl. Apparently Harry just had a confrontation with Voldemort. The letter didn't say much only that Albus would tell us the details when we go there."

"Is Harry alright?" asked Remus immediately worried.

"According to the letter he's in the hospital wing alive but unconscious and apparently Ron Weasley and that girl, Hermione Granger he made friends with after the troll incident were also involved although it doesn't say how. Albus had requested our presence."

Remus nodded looking worried for it was only if it was very serious that parents or guardians were asked to come to the school.

"You go and make sure you owl me and Caryl when you know if he's going to be okay."

"We will," Remus promised as he and Petunia used Dennis's fireplace to Floo to Hogwarts.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office a few minutes later to find Albus waiting for them.

"Ah, Remus, Petunia so good to see you again."

"How's Harry, Albus?" asked Petunia worriedly

"Harry's going to be just fine. Word just came from Madam Pomfrey before you arrived."

Both Lupins relaxed a little but not all the way.

"So what happened? How did Voldemort get to Harry. I thought Voldemort was gone?"

"You know I've never believed Voldemort was gone for good. As to what happened I discovered too late that the spirit of Voldemort was possessing this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, one Quirinus Quirrell.

"So Voldemort is still alive in a sense but he has no body so he has to possess the body of another person in order to be able to interact with this world," Remus said slowly.

"Something like that yes," said Dumbledore pushing his half moon spectacles up on his nose. "And unfortunately Quirinus was an easy target for Voldemort's manipulations."

"So how was Harry hurt?" asked Remus.

"Well apparently Harry can't resist a mystery and when I announced at the welcoming feast that the third floor corridor was off limits he went out of his way to discover why."

"So why was it off limits?" Petunia asked.

"The Sorcerer's Stone. It is a rare stone that takes an intimate knowledge of Alchemy to create and the only person to do it in the last six hundred years was Nicholas Flamel who was also a good friend of mine. Once created the stone can turn lead into gold or produce what is known as the elixir of life which will keep you alive as long as you keep taking the elixir."

"So you were guarding this stone here at Hogwarts so that Voldemort wouldn't get it and use the stone's properties to give himself eternal life," Petunia guessed.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "There were all sorts of traps guarding the stone. One from each of our teachers and also one from Hagrid. The first challenge was to get past Hagrid's three headed dog Fluffy and in order to do that you had to play music to put him to sleep. Once that was accomplished somebody had to keep playing while the other two opened the trap door that Fluffy was guarding. The next challenge came from Professor Sprout who used a Devil's Snare which was enlarged so that when you entered the trapdoor you would fall directly into its clutches. If you managed to get past that, there was Professor Flitwick's contribution which was hundreds of flying keys and only one fitted the lock on the door on the opposite side of the room. Then there was Professor McGonagall's giant chess set which you had to take positions on the board and win the game in order to get to the next challenge. Ron Weasley got past that one and even sacrificed himself so that Harry and Hermione could go on.

"Ron's okay right?" asked Remus.

"Oh he's fine. He just got knocked unconscious and had quite a headache but was otherwise unhurt," Dumbledore assured them. "The next challenge was Professor Snape's and you had to drink a potion in order to get past the flames ahead but there was more than one choice. Three were poison two were nettle wine, one allowed you to pass the flames and go back the way you came and then the last one allowed you to go forward. You had to solve the poem for if you took the wrong one you could have been in trouble. This is where Hermione came in. She solved the puzzle, but there's only enough in each bottle for one dose so Hermione used the one to go back and Harry used the one to go forward and face Quirrell. Once there both Quirrell and Harry faced my own contribution which was the Mirror of Erised.

"The Mirror of Erised?" questioned Petunia

"The Mirror of Erised shows anyone looking into it their deepest desires. Like if someone has lost all his family he might see himself surrounded by them or if that person is interested in treasure he'll see himself either surrounded by treasure or see himself winning it. Well you get the would be able to see themselves holding it but would not be able to get it out of the mirror unless they didn't want to use it. Here is where I can only guess at but I think when Harry showed up Voldemort figured Harry could get the stone out of the mirror and when he refused Quirrell grabbed him and tried to strangle him under Voldemort's orders I'm sure."

"So why isn't he dead?" Remus questioned.

"It's the protection Lily left on him," Dumbledore responded. "When Lily died protecting him it left a kind of invisible barrier that is part of his very skin. Nothing evil can touch him without being burned by Lily's pure and unselfish love for her son and the longer that person holds on the more pain they are in. By the time Quirrell let go of Harry he was nothing but a pile of ash and Harry's magical energy was nearly exhausted."

"So you think that's why Harry hasn't woken up," said Remus. "Because his magical energy needs time to replenish itself."

"That's probably largely the reason yes," said Dumbledore. "And also the fact that he's physically exhausted as well which complicates it. Once his magical and physical energy has had a chance to restore itself he'll be fine."

"And just how long will that take?" questioned Petunia.

"Oh anywhere from a few days to a week," said Dumbledore. "When I got there I feared I was too late to save his life and I almost was, but thankfully Harry's going to be just fine."

"Weren't you on school grounds when Harry and his friends went after the stone?" Remus questioned.

"I had been called to London on an emergency and once I got there I immediately realized that I had been tricked and that I should be back at Hogwarts. By the time I got back here and found out Harry, Ron and Hermione were missing I knew instantly where they had gone and I rushed to where the stone was being kept at once."

"You left the school when you were guarding something as valuable as the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort?" Remus asked astonished.

"I shouldn't have left," Dumbledore admitted. "And I shouldn't have been so easy to trick. Because I was Harry nearly lost his life and Ron got a bump on the back of his head the size of a goose egg."

"It's okay, Albus," said Remus. "Everyone gets tricked sometime, even you aren't infallible."

"No I suppose not," Dumbledore admitted. "Although I like to think I am I'm not, I know that."

"And Harry will be okay," Remus added.

"Yes he will," said Dumbledore. "Which I am very grateful for."

"So is Voldemort dead for good this time?" asked Petunia.

"Unfortunately no, he managed to escape before his servant turned to dust."

"So the war's still on," said Remus his expression resigned.

"I'm afraid so and will be on until the prophecy comes to pass which as we all know will involve Harry."

"I've been hoping you were wrong," said Remus. "I mean two of my best friends have already died because of this monster and lots of other people to. I just want the war to end."

"So do we all, Remus," said Dumbledore. "So do we all."

"So what happened to the Sorcerer's Stone?" asked Remus.

"It has been destroyed," said Dumbledore.

"But doesn't that mean your friend will die?" asked Petunia

"Nicholas and I had a nice long talk and it was decided to destroy the stone so that there was no chance of Voldemort getting his hands on it and gaining eternal life. He and his wife Perenelle have enough of the elixir stored up to get their affairs in order then yes they will die."

"But—" Petunia protested.

"You have to understand Nicholas is six hundred and sixty-five years old and his wife Perenelle is six hundred and fifty-eight. Being that old, dying is not really a tragedy but the next great adventure so to speak."

Petunia nodded and fell silent seeming to accept it reluctantly.

Three days later Harry woke up in a bed in the hospital wing and as he struggled to open his eyes he heard the voices of his aunt and uncle who were talking quietly.

"Remus, I think Harry's waking up," came his aunt's soft voice.

"Don't smother him Petunia give him some room to breathe," said Remus. "He's been through quite an ordeal, but Harry knows we love him."

Harry heard his aunt sigh which meant she was giving in and wasn't happy with it at all, but understood.

Harry heard a chair scrape back and then suddenly a shadow was standing over him. The reason Harry could see the shadow was that his eyes were half open but at the moment they absolutely refused to open farther.

"Harry?" asked Remus the concern in his voice very obvious.

"Uncle," Harry croaked. "Where am I?"

"The hospital wing," Remus answered

"What happened?" Harry asked his voice stronger his eyes opening a little further.

"Before or after you nearly got yourself killed going after the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"I remember what happened before it's the after I'm don't know."

"Well for one thing you've been out for nearly three days as it is now early afternoon on the third day."

"Three days?" Harry questioned shocked.

"What do you expect when you go to fight such an immense evil by yourself?" asked Remus dryly.

"What happened with Quirrell and why did I feel like I was on fire when he grabbed me?"

"Quirrell's dead and the reason it burned you as well as him is that when your mother sacrificed herself to save your life it left you with protection within your very skin. The way Albus explained it is that your mother loved you with such a pure and unselfish love that nothing evil can touch you without getting burned by that power and the longer that person holds on the more pain they are in until it destroys them."

Harry absorbed that explanation then asked, "And Voldemort? Is he dead?"

"No I'm afraid not, Albus said that he escaped."

"Great," Harry groaned. "Why can't I be normal and do normal things like schoolwork and Quidditch?"

"I'm afraid that's not an option for you Harry at least not until Voldemort is gone for good," Remus told his nephew seriously. "But I want you to know that Sirius and I will both be with you when the time comes, whether that is tomorrow, next year, or twenty years from now we will be with you. Frank and Alice feel the same and so does Neville for he is after all your god brother and he told his parents as much just before he went to Hogwarts."

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment then resigned himself to his friends being involved and possibly getting themselves killed to defeat Voldemort.

Remus seemed to know what Harry was thinking and said, "I know you don't like to put your friends and family in danger but they would be in danger anyway whether or not they chose to fight and personally I'd rather have a trained army at my back to take care of any Death Eaters for you know they will cheat and try to fire spells at you while your concentration is elsewhere."

"I know uncle, but it doesn't make it any easier to put the people I love and care about in danger and possibly getting them killed."

"I know, Harry, but that's often the way it is especially in wartime and despite how peaceful it seems at the moment we are at war."

"I know," Harry admitted softly. "I don't have to like it, but I know."

"No Harry, you don't have to like it but you do have to accept it," said Remus giving his nephew a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Now why don't you let me go get Madam Pomfrey and see if she says you can leave the hospital wing? After all you wouldn't want to miss the end of the year feast, now would you?"

"That would be great," said Harry. "If I never see the hospital wing again it'll be too soon."

Remus chuckled then went to find Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey came and examined Harry and said that under Dumbledore's orders he was to be allowed to go to the leaving feast the next day but that he had to rest in the meantime. When he was told that Ron and Hermione were extremely worried about him and had been denied a chance to see him Harry begged and pleaded with Madam Pomfrey to just give him a few minutes with his friends. Madam Pomfrey finally gave in and let Ron and Hermione in and said they had five minutes.

Hermione immediately flung herself onto Harry sobbing, "I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried."

"See I told you he would be okay," said Ron but the relief in his voice was obvious.

"I'm fine guys," said Harry as Hermione finally released him.

"So do you know what happened to the stone?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore told my aunt and uncle that it had been destroyed."

"So Nicholas Flamel and his wife are just going to die?" asked Ron in astonishment.

"Well they are over six hundred years old Ron," Hermione pointed out. "When you live that long death is probably just considered the next adventure. I mean ordinary folk even ones with magic don't live that long and the only reason the Flamels did is because of the Sorcerer's Stone and the Elixir it creates."

Ron had to admit that Hermione had a point.

"We had better go," said Hermione reluctantly.

"Yeah before Madam Pomfrey comes and throws us out on our ears," Ron added with a grin.

"I'll see you at the feast," Harry told them

"See you then," said Hermione. "I'm so glad you're all right. For a while I didn't think any of us was going to make it."

"Me either, Hermione," said Harry, "But we did and that's all that matters."

Hermione nodded and she and Ron left the hospital wing.

The next evening Harry went to the leaving feast and watched as Dumbledore handed out points to him, Ron and Hermione making them a cinch to win the house cup even if not the Quidditch one because he had missed the last game of the season due to his being unconscious in the hospital wing. He felt extremely guilty about that even if he knew it couldn't have been helped. As he was growing up with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus the one thing that had been impressed on him over and over as he was growing up was the fact that he would have to be the one to defeat Voldemort someday. His uncle had told him that there was a prophecy and though he didn't know the exact contents it had to do with why his parents' had been killed and him being the only one who could kill Voldemort for good. Harry had often wondered why him, and no one had ever been able to give him an answer except that it was fate or destiny. As far as Harry was concerned fate or destiny could take a hike, but deep down knew it wouldn't and that it was his responsibility to kill Voldemort.

That didn't matter now, Harry decided. He had years to plan and he would but later.

"So glad you're all right Harry," said Fred Weasley.

After years of friendship Harry could actually tell Fred and George apart most of the time or at least he could when they weren't deliberately trying to fool him be acting like each other.

"Thanks, Fred," said Harry. "I'm glad I'm okay to."

"And we expect you to tell us all about it—" his cousin Geoff said.

"—When we have little more privacy," Chris added.

"We'll see," said Harry with an absolutely evil grin.

"You'll either tell us about it—" said Gwen.

"—or we'll prank you until you do," added George.

"All right, all right," said Harry giving in and making it looked very reluctant. "I'll tell you but not until we get home and we can get everyone together and that includes Gwen, Sabrina, Neville, Ron and Hermione. I want to be sure of absolute privacy, it's important."

"We can live—" said Chris

"—with that," added Geoff.

"You had better be able to as it's the best offer you're going to get. The last thing I need is for Draco Malfoy or one of his cronies to overhear."

"Good point," Gwen admitted.

"We can wait—" said George.

"—but not for long," added Fred

The way identical twins would finish each other's sentences like that could be downright confusing and annoying if one wasn't used to it, Harry reflected. "Let's just enjoy the feast guys," said Harry. "We can talk more, later."

"Okay," everybody said as they went back to eating.

Several weeks later all the teenagers had gathered at the Weasley house in an isolated grove that the Weasley used to practice Quidditch. They couldn't play real Quidditch of course with real balls for fear of them escaping and a Muggle finding them but they could drop apples for each of them to practice catching just so long as they didn't go above tree level.

All the people there Harry considered family whether or not they were blood related and he would trust all of them with his life. "So Harry, tell us," said George.

It was true that Fred, George, Geoff and Chris were all older but in a way they all looked up to Harry not just because he was the boy who lived but because he was the one that was supposed to defeat Voldemort forever and because they trusted him to be able to do it when the time came.

And for that trust and their friendship Harry was extremely grateful.

After spending a few minutes gathering his thoughts Harry told his audience all that had happened in his first year at Hogwarts. He told them all about Quirrell and how he had hated Harry on sight and at first how he had thought it was Snape but was quickly disabused of that notion when Snape was actually halfway decent to him. Not nice by any means but at least he wasn't picked on. He found out later that despite the stories his uncle had told him about how his father and Sirius had hated Snape on sight, the feeling being mutual of course that Snape wasn't like that well not unless somebody made a stupid mistake in potions class anyway. He then went on to explain about how he, Ron and Hermione had discovered totally by accident what was being guarded on the third floor and then finally he went on to tell them about how he had found out that Dumbledore was gone from the school and how he knew that Quirrell would use this opportunity to get at the Sorcerer's Stone.

"And that's when we decided we had to go after it to," said Harry. "In order to prevent Quirrell from getting it for You-Know-Who and giving him a chance to live forever."

"But how did you do it?" asked Geoff.

"And get past all the traps that were bound to be guarding something so important?"

"It wasn't easy, but we did," said Ron.

"There was a three headed dog guarding the trap door that was Hagrid's. We found out we had to play some kind of instrument to put it to sleep. Luckily Hagrid had given me a wooden flute for Christmas. Once Fluffy was asleep—"

"Wait a minute," Chris interrupted trying not to snicker. "You're telling us that the dog's name was Fluffy?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed and Harry said, "Yes, although at the time though it wasn't very funny as that three headed menace was trying to kill us."

"Once we got past the trapdoor we fell down into a gigantic Devil's Snare," continued Hermione.

"Devil's Snare?" asked Neville in shock for he was well aware of how dangerous Devil's Snare was as he was the group's specialist in Herbology. "You're lucky to be alive."

"We know," said Ron. "Lucky for us Hermione remembered that Devil's Snare couldn't stand the light and preferred the damp and the dark."

"After that we came to Flitwick's challenge which was hundreds of keys with wings cluttering around the room and only one fit the lock of the door on the other side of the room. So we had to use the brooms available to find a big silver key that was like the doorknob."

"That one was easy and fun," said Harry with a grin. "Even with the ancient brooms available."

"The next challenge was McGonagall's and it was a giant chess set," said Harry. "Ron got us through that one and he even allowed himself to be taken out of the game by the queen in order to allow me to win."

"I had the worst headache in the history of headaches," Ron admitted with a sheepish grin. "But it was the only way to allow Harry and Hermione to continue on to the next challenge."

"Way to go Ron," George told him.

"Yeah, we're proud of you," added Fred. "You beat McGonagall's giant chess set."

"Well he always was good at chess," said George.

"After that was the dead troll we had fought on Halloween," said Ron making a disgusted face. "Most awful thing I've ever smelled."

"You're telling me," agreed Harry fervently while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well trolls do stink a lot even when they are alive and being dead is bound to make it ten times worse," said Hermione.

"Like a hundred rotting corpses?" Sabrina suggested.

"Worse," said all three of the Golden Trio at the same time with a shudder as they remembered.

"After that was Snape's challenge and it didn't have a thing to do with magic. It was a puzzle of logic. Seven bottles, three of poison, two of nettle wine one for going forward and onto the next challenge and one for going backwards. There was a riddle to be solved in order to choose the correct bottles. The bottle going forward only contained one dose and so Harry told me to go back and get Ron and send the headmaster an owl," said Hermione. "A lot of wizards don't have an ounce of logic and without it they would have been stuck in that room forever."

"After Hermione had gone back through the flames leading back to where we had started I took the bottle that would allow me to go through the other flames and to meet Quirrell."

"Now this is where it gets serious," said Gwen, speaking for the first time since she had greeted everyone on her arrival. "From all the talk I've heard you nearly died, Harry."

"I came close; I'll be the first to admit that," said Harry turning even more sober as he thought about that night on the last week of the term and how he had faced Quirrell and how it had burned them both when Quirrell had touched him—burned him because of his evil and greed and because of the protection that Lily, Harry's mother had left him with. He explained all this quietly and everybody present listened intently all the laughter and joking aside for Harry had to stop several times as he spoke about what had happened.

"Wow, Harry," said Neville almost stunned speechless. "That's—"

"Incredible?" Harry suggested somewhat wearily. "I know, and it is. Even after several weeks I'm still trying to absorb it all and I still haven't managed it. I mean I've always known that my parents' died fighting You-Know-Who and I've always known that they loved me. When I was growing up both Sirius and Remus would tell me stories about them and how both were young, brilliant and how they fell in love at Hogwarts. That despite the dangerous times they still got married and had me. Both my uncle and my godfather knew both my parents at school and were the best of friends. It nearly destroyed them both when they were murdered."

"So you have this prophecy hanging over your head," George mused, thoughtfully. They had all known about the prophecy for years but it hadn't had much significance before now.

"I'm afraid so," said Harry. "I've beaten Voldemort again true, but I feel it was more pure luck than anything else and that's why I feel that all of us need to form a club."

"What kind of club?" Neville asked.

"A defense club," said Harry. "I know I'm only going to be starting my second year in a few months but I figure the better prepared I am the better chance I have of surviving when I finally do face him. Besides it's just not me that needs to be prepared but all of you for I'm sure I won't be able to keep you from standing with me when the time comes."

"Of course not Harry, we are your family whether or not we are blood related," said George.

"And you want all of us in this club?" asked Fred.

"Of course," said Harry. "I'm sure between all of us we know a lot of spells—"

"And I can always research more," Hermione added.

"Hermione's good at that," added Ron and Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"I want us to all be prepared. Ever since I was little both my aunt and uncle have drilled it into my head that despite the seeming peace we were still at war and that I had to be prepared to face You-Know-Who when the time came. They have also drilled into my head that even though I must face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by myself I do not have to face his many Death Eaters alone and that it would be better if I had people I could trust to take them out and to protect my back."

"We give you our solemn vow—" said Fred for once serious standing up from where he had been sitting

"—that we will stand with you until the end," added George.

"Our oath—" said Fred

"—on it," added George.

"I also give you my vow," said Neville seriously also standing up and putting his fist to his heart. "I know I'm only eleven, but I know you are my god brother and that you are the one who has to defeat this great evil. Why you were chosen for this fate I do not know but I do know that I will stand with you until the end despite how little my parents want to put me in danger they also realize that I must make my own decisions."

"All of us are with you Harry," added Geoff speaking for his brother and his two sisters.

"And you know Hermione and I are," Ron added. "We've been best friends since the day we met when we were both not quite two and I will gladly follow you into hell if that's what it takes to defeat this monster."

For Ron this was quite eloquent as usually he didn't speak like that so Harry knew that what Ron had said came straight from the heart and for that he was grateful.

"As Ron said I'm with you to, Harry," said Hermione. "Haven't we always been like the three Musketeers?"

Ron didn't understand the reference but Harry did for Remus and Petunia had made sure he read Muggle books along with the magical ones and The Three Musketeers had been one of his favorites

"The Three Musketeers?" asked Ron in confusion.

"I'll explain later, Ron," Harry promised.

"Okay," said Ron.

"Now I know we can't practice over the summer but I'll talk to my uncle and he'll talk to Dumbledore and maybe we can convince him to let us use one of the classrooms for say a lesson a week," said Harry.

"We have—" said George

"—a better idea," added Fred.

"There is a room known as the Room of Requirement," said George.

"It is a magic room and therefore can be any size or have any kind of equipment in it," added Fred.

"All you have to do is walk past where the door is located three times and think real hard what you want that room to be like," said George.

"It is on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy," finished Fred.

"Yes that's perfect," said Hermione. "I read about it in Hogwarts, A History. It'll have exactly what we need as long as we concentrate on it and walk past it three times."

"Sounds perfect," said Harry unable to believe his luck. "As soon as we get back to school I want you to show me," he added to Fred and George. "But we must make sure that none of the Slytherins find out about our plans as they'll report back to Voldemort, especially not Malfoy or his crowd."

"We must make sure we are never followed and we must always watch our backs. All the Slytherins probably aren't Death Eaters but Malfoy and his crowd sure are heading in that direction," said Neville.

Harry nodded and realized Neville was right. Not all Slytherins were evil, just because most of the evil dark wizards had come from Slytherin didn't mean every single student in that house was bad.

"That's very insightful Neville," Harry told his god brother giving Neville a pat on the back.

"Thanks," said Neville blushing just a little at the compliment.

"Time for lunch," said the voice of Molly Weasley as she yelled from the house.

"One last thing guys before we go to lunch," Harry said seriously. "I love Mrs. Weasley like she was my own mum, but you'd know how she would react if she found out what we had been discussing. We mustn't tell her and in fact I'd prefer if you guys would just forget about it until we get back to Hogwarts."

Everyone nodded and Fred, George and Ron shared a look for they knew Harry was right. Their mother would go ballistic if she discovered what they had been up to and then all their plans would go down the drain.

"You're right," George admitted.

"We won't say anything," Fred promised

"We'll come on let's eat," said Ron. "I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," Harry told his friend as they all headed into the house to eat lunch.

"What can I say I'm a growing boy," said Ron trying to look pathetic.

Harry snorted but didn't respond for they had entered the house that the Weasleys simply called the Burrow.

"How was Quidditch practice?" Molly Weasley inquired as she served all of them lunch out in the backyard as there was just too many for the Burrow's kitchen.

All the young people exchanged a glance while Mrs. Weasley's back was turned and responded. "It went great, mum, Mrs. Weasley," answered her three sons and everybody else.

"We'll kill the Slytherins next year," Harry added.

Molly Weasley glanced around at all the children suspiciously and noticed they weren't as sweaty as they should have been if they had been playing Quidditch. She wondered briefly what they had been doing and then worried about it for the next few minutes as she watched them devour lunch as enthusiastically as usual. Well their appetites certainly hadn't been affected by whatever it was which relieved her quite a bit. Molly still worried however that they were up to some mischief or other but she knew she'd never get it out of her own children much less the others. She would just have to watch them carefully to make sure they didn't do anything stupid which she had to admit the twins were famous for.

"Got to go, mum," Fred said sometime later as he finished the last bite of his lunch with a sigh of contentment. "We've got to practice some more Quidditch."

"We want to make sure; we'll pulverize Slytherin next year," George added.

"George, language," Molly admonished her son.

"Sorry, mum," said George looking contrite although Molly was sure he really wasn't.

"You're forgiven. Well off you go then," Molly said and she watched as everyone stampeded out of the backyard and towards the Quidditch grove.

Several weeks later Harry was getting ready for sleep and when he turned he saw what he knew to be a house-elf sitting on is bed. Harry tried to hide his surprise and asked calmly, "what can I do for you?

"Harry Potter!" said the house-elf in a half-pitched voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir…Such an honor it is…"

"Thank you, but who are you?"

"You already know about house-elves I see," said Dobby in surprise. "Your guardians have taught you well and my name is Dobby."

"My aunt and uncle yes," said Harry. "I grew up around house-elves as my aunt and uncle would often drop me and my cousins off to be looked after by the house-elves on my family's estate when they didn't have a babysitter they could trust."

"I see," said Dobby thoughtfully.

"I don't mean to be rude but is there any particular reason you are here?" asked Harry. When Dobby dropped his head and looked on the verge of tears Harry hastily added, "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you."

Dobby looked up again and said, "I have come to warn you, Harry Potter sir…warn you that terrible things are going on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year…and that Harry Potter must not go back to school."

"Not go back?" asked Harry shocked, "Why not?"

"There is a great and terrible plot going on at Hogwarts this year, Harry Potter," whispered Dobby suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important sir!"

"What terrible things?" Harry asked. "And who's plotting them."

Dobby made choking noises and then banged his hid frantically against the wall.

Suddenly there was a knock on Harry's bedroom door and it was opened by Harry's uncle, Remus. "Harry what's going on up here. What's all this noise about?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Remus," said Harry. "I was getting ready for bed and when I found this house-elf sitting on my bed. His name is Dobby and he came to warn me that a terrible plot is going on at Hogwarts this year and that I must not go back as the plot is about me."

Dobby who had been silent up until now squeaked, "He must not go back. I've known about this plot for months—"

Remus looked immediately worried and asked, "And just what does this plot involve, Dobby?"

"I can't tell you that, sir," Dobby squeaked banging his head against the wall again as punishment. "If my family knew I was here, I would be severely punished, sir."

"Hmm," said Remus with a speculative gleam in his hazel eyes. "That has to mean that it's one of the families that supported Voldemort but then said that they had been under the Imperius curse and didn't mean it when he was defeated. In any case, Harry has to go back to Hogwarts, Dobby. He'll never be able to defeat Voldemort if he doesn't learn but I'll make sure I put all the adults on the alert."

Dobby didn't look the least bit mollified by this. "You must not allow him to go back. I heard that he already escaped from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again last year but this year he must not take the risk. Harry Potter is too important to lose."

"Dobby, I know you're worried and I know you can't give me the details because of the way house-elf magic works but if Harry doesn't learn then Voldemort will have no trouble killing him and then we are all lost. And you may think I'm just thinking about myself, I'm not I'm thinking about the entire wizarding world for if he is not stopped then soon there won't be enough wizards left to matter and I am also thinking about Harry, who both Petunia and I love as much as if he was our own son. He's had this destiny with Voldemort hanging over his head ever since he was born and I want this monster gone so that not only will my children be able to live a normal life without fear of being murdered but so will Harry."

Dobby didn't look convinced but nodded and vanished with a soft pop.

"Why do I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of him?" asked Harry.

"Because you've always had pretty good instincts," Remus told him ruffling Harry's already messy black hair.

"Thanks," said Harry grinning. "And I love you to Uncle Remus," he added giving his uncle a hug.

The summer ended and Harry forgot about Dobby the house-elf as he spent time with his friends and finished his homework which Remus insisted he work on at least a little everyday so that he was done by the time he went back to school.

Harry may have forgotten temporarily about Dobby but Remus hadn't and he was worried that the little house-elf might try something in order to do what he would consider as protecting Harry. House-elves did have a powerful magic all their own, but they couldn't usually use it unless it was in service to the family they were serving. What Dobby had said had worried Remus a great deal, but neither he nor Albus knew quite what to make of it but both of them took the warning seriously.

So when the day came and it was time for Harry his two sets of twin cousins to board the Hogwarts Express they set out for journey in the car Remus had borrowed from his in-laws which had been magically enlarged to provide room enough for the six of them as well as all the luggage, and familiars.

Petunia gave each of her children and then her husband a kiss goodbye while Ben and Gideon waved as the car headed down the dirt road and was soon out of sight.

The group arrived at King's Cross station and rushed to find trolleys to load their trunks on and within half an hour they had their trunks and familiar cages on two trolleys and Geoff and Chris had gone through the barrier with one of the trolleys of luggage.

Gwen and Sabrina followed with the other trolley and soon Harry and Ron were the only ones left standing in front of the barrier to platform nine-and-three-quarters.

"Well I'll see you for Easter," Remus told his nephew. "Make sure you owl me and your aunt, okay?"

"I will," Harry agreed as he and Ron stepped towards the barrier only for both f them to bump their noses against it quite hard.

"What the hell?" Ron exclaimed.

"What's wrong with the barrier?" asked Harry as he tried to push his hand through but was stopped almost immediately by some kind of solid surface.

"We're going to miss the train," Ron said urgently.

"Something wrong, boys?" asked Remus.

"We can't get through the barrier, Mr. Lupin," said Ron. "We tried and we ended up banging our noses for our trouble."

Remus tested the barrier and found that it was indeed as solid as a rock.

"I'll send the school an owl and then maybe we can arrange to get you there by Floo and also one to the Ministry of Magic so they can send someone to unblock the barrier."

"But won't our friends be worried about us?" asked Harry.

"Yeah and my family," said Ron looking worried.

"We'll send them an owl to explain why you can't get through the barrier," said Remus. "Come along boys, I need to head to Diagon Alley to the post office so I can send those owls and why we wait for a reply I'll treat you to ice cream at Florean Fortescue's."

"Okay," said Ron eagerly for he loved Fortescue's ice cream and didn't get it very often.

An hour later as the three of them were eating ice cream several owls flew and landed on the small table they were sitting at. Remus had led them to the post office first and sent three messages. One to the school, one to the Weasleys and one home to warn Petunia that he was not going to be home anytime soon and why.

He opened the official looking Hogwarts one first and read the missive from Minerva McGonagall.

Remus,

Glad to know Harry and Ron are okay. Will expect you to arrive in the headmaster's office in time for the feast. Will discuss what could have blocked the barrier to platform nine-and-three quarters when you get here.

Minerva

"Well that gives us almost the whole day to do what we want," said Ron, brightly.

"We have a few hours," said Remus, "But I want to be there before the feast to get some explanations out of the way."

Ron looked disappointed then brightened for at least they had a few hours to enjoy themselves.

Remus opened the second letter and read it out loud as the boys continued to eat their ice cream

Remus,

Thank you for looking after Ron. We know the barrier is blocked as Arthur and I had to Apparate off it. We were a bit worried about Ron as we hadn't seen him get on the train so your letter came as something of a relief to us.

We know you'll look after him and make sure he gets to school and as it is the Ministry is still trying to unblock the barrier, but having little success at the moment. What caused the barrier to be blocked the Ministry people are unsure but seem determined to discover the reason why it became blocked in the first place.

Well I guess I had better end this letter and before I do make sure you tell Ron to be sure to write to us as soon as he gets to school and let us know he's okay.

Sincerely, Arthur and Molly

Remus,

I'm glad you owled me for I was beginning to become concerned when you didn't arrive back home after you had delivered the children to the station and made sure they got on the train to school. Since you warned me I won't expect to see you home before dinner. When you get here we can discuss why the barrier was blocked.

Give my love to Harry.

All my love

Petunia

Ron and Harry finished their ice creams and then all three of them went to go look in their favorite shops in the Alley. Remus insisted that they stay together so they visited Flourish and Blotts where Remus spent a few minutes browsing the shelves, but finally he selected three large books and then paid for them along with the couple Harry selected.

Ron was pacing anxiously for he had never been a big reader and only came in this store to get his school books for the term and his trunk was already on its way to Hogwarts with them.

"Let's go boys," said Remus, as he shrunk his and Harry's purchases down so he could put them in his pocket and didn't have to carry them around all day.

"Good can we go to the sweetshop?" Ron asked hopefully.

Remus laughed, "Of course we can. Want to buy some sweets for later, do you?"

"Well we don't get to go into Hogsmeade until next year so I figured as long as we're here I might as well stock up," said Ron.

Remus laughed again and then confessed, "I did the same thing when I went to Hogwarts. Even once I was allowed to go into Hogsmeade I always bought extra and I usually had at least a box or two of Chocolate Frogs under my bed."

Both boys laughed for what Remus had said was very funny. "I seem to remember one time that Sirius, who knew I had an emergency supply of chocolate, only to be used after my transformations, and where I kept it, ate both boxes of Chocolate Frogs at one sitting. He was so sick afterwards the Madam Pomfrey had to give him a tonic and she gave him a long lecture about how a little chocolate was good for you but that he had overdone it and not to do it again or he'd regret it."

Both Ron and Harry snickered again and Harry said, "I'm going to remind him of that incident the first chance I get. I can get a lot of teasing mileage out of it."

"He'll prank you, you know," Remus told Harry with a wink.

"It's not like pranking me is anything unusual," Harry pointed out. "And besides I'll gladly prank him right back."

Ron listened to the conversation and shook his head. "You have weird family, Harry."

"Maybe, but I love them and besides is Sirius really so different from Fred and George?"

"No," Ron admitted with a sheepish grin.

Remus stepped out of the Floo after Ron and Harry had already gone through to find himself in Dumbledore's familiar office. It was an office with various gadgets sitting on every surface available and his pet phoenix, Fawkes, sitting on his stand in a corner.

"Remus, welcome," Dumbledore greeted his former student. "You are a bit earlier than I expected."

"Albus," said Remus shaking the headmaster's hand. "I know we're early but I wanted to discuss what I believed blocked the barrier."

"Why don't you all take a seat?" suggested Dumbledore. As soon as they had complied, he asked, "so what do you believe blocked the barrier?"

"I believe it was Dobby. I'm sure you remember me telling you about how he visited Harry earlier in the summer." said Remus. "I don't have any proof of course, but don't you think it's kind of strange that Harry and Ron were the last two to go through and the barrier's working just fine and yet when Harry tries to get onto the platform to board the train the barrier is blocked?"

"That is a strange coincidence," Dumbledore admitted.

"I think Dobby was determined to see to it that Harry didn't come back to Hogwarts and I fear once he discovers that Harry is back he'll try something else."

"As if bruising our noses wasn't bad enough," Ron muttered, rubbing his nose in remembered pain even though it had stopped stinging long ago.

"You might be right, Remus," Dumbledore admitted.

"I mean why bother warning Harry away from Hogwarts and then just leave it alone when he disobeys you? Dobby is bound to try something else but as to what I don't have a clue."

"And what is the plot that Dobby talked about?" asked Harry. "He seemed quite anxious about it and that I not come back because the plot was directed at me."

"Harry, I want you to promise me that if you have any suspicions whatsoever that you'll bring them to me," said Dumbledore. "I'd rather you turn out to be wrong then take the chance of something happening."

Harry nodded. "If I turn up or hear anything suspicious both Ron and I will bring it to you, won't we Ron?" Harry asked his best friend who had been silent up until now.

"Of course," said Ron agreeably. He knew about how Dobby had just appeared in Harry's bedroom at home and tried to convince him to not go back to Hogwarts and so did everybody else that was in their little group.

"I have a question for you, headmaster and it doesn't, have to do with what Dobby might or might not do," said Harry.

"Ask your question," said Dumbledore.

"I was wondering if I and my friends could use the Room of Requirement one evening a week?" asked Harry.

"What for?" asked Dumbledore.

"I've heard all my life that I will have to be the one to face You-Know-Who and before that day come I want to train for it. Also involved are Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville and—" Harry paused.

"Let me guess," Remus suggested dryly, "All four of my older children."

"Well yes," said Harry grinning sheepishly. "Everybody knows that they can't help me defeat You-Know-Who himself but they can help keep the Death Eaters off my back and prevent them from getting me with a spell while my attention is elsewhere."

"Very smart," Dumbledore admitted, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "And it is better to be prepared," he admitted after a moment.

"What about the rest of the students?" Remus asked.

"We've decided to not get them involved at least not yet," Ron said.

"We need time to practice our skills and to figure out which of the students we can trust," Harry added. "We're trying to go about this slowly and keep it from the Slytherins."

"We know that not all the Slytherins believe in You-Know-Who's ideas but there is no way to get to the ones who don't and not alert the ones like Draco Malfoy who will go out of their way to let our secret out," said Ron who was a very good tactician despite being only twelve. It was one of the things that made him so good at chess.

"I'm afraid," said Dumbledore heavily, "That Ron is right. Even if we could get to the ones who don't believe in Voldemort how would they come to the meetings without attracting those Slytherins that if not Death Eaters yet, soon will be. As much as I hate to give up on any child there are several in Slytherin heading down that path and I see no way to stop it without alerting Voldemort to our plans."

"In war there must be some sacrifices," said Remus sadly. "We might not like it but we do have to accept it."

Dumbledore nodded looking sad at the thought of having to sacrifice young lives who had so much potential.

Both boys looked back and forth from one adult to the other and finally to each other but didn't say anything to break the suddenly solemn silence.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Dumbledore sighed heavily then looked up. "You and your friends have permission to use the Room of Requirement to practice your skills and perhaps learn new spells in the process but you must not let it affect your schoolwork if it does then I will have to disband the club."

"It won't," Harry promised. "Hermione has already warned us that we mustn't allow it to affect our homework or our performance in class."

"She lectured us on it quite severely," Ron added with a sheepish grin. "My ears were ringing for at least an hour afterwards."

The two adults chuckled for that did sound like Hermione who was one of the smartest students in the school and usually got spells to work on the first try.

"Well then make sure you let us know the dates of the meetings so that somebody does catch you going back to your dorm or whatever reason we can bail you out," said Dumbledore. "I'll make sure all the teachers are aware of your little club just to be on the safe side."

"Even Professor Snape, sir?" asked Ron.

"Yes, even Severus," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ron groaned for Snape was not his favorite teacher but gave in knowing he had no choice.

"Now I believe it is time for you boys to head down to the Great Hall for the feast," said Dumbledore. "You don't want to be late as I'm sure your friends are worried about you."

"Yes, sir," the two boys answered getting up from their chairs and heading for the office door without another word for they were anxious to see their friends to.

Dumbledore and Remus both watched them go with bemused expressions on their faces.

"Harry! Ron!" exclaimed Hermione as soon as she saw them sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Where the—"

Harry hurriedly clapped a hand over Hermione's mouth urgently whispering in her ear. "We'll tell you all about it, but not here. There are too many people listening in."

Harry removed his hand from Hermione mouth when she nodded. "Would someone please pass me the ham?"

Every Gryffindor watched as Harry and Ron both chowed down on plates heaped with food as if neither had eaten in a week.

Rumors had been circulating that neither Ron nor Harry had been on the train but only the people among Harry's close circle of friends knew this to be true. When Harry and Ron hadn't appeared after a few minutes on the train Hermione had gotten worried for the three of them had agreed to sit together. Hermione had known better then to make a big deal about it though and had quietly passed the word among the others in the group to be on the lookout for Harry and Ron. Word had come back an hour later that neither Harry nor Ron was on the train which made Hermione and everybody else in Harry's circle of friends worried.

The Weasley twins though were worried for another reason and that was that their mother would kill them for not looking out for their younger brother and Harry if anything had happened to them. So they were inwardly relieved when both Harry and Ron appeared in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast looking perfectly healthy. They were dying of curiosity as to what had occurred to cause the two to miss the train but would hold their peace until they had some privacy.

After the feast had ended and all the students were back in their dormitories Harry's circle of friends gathered together down in the common room. The only one missing was Sabrina because she was a Ravenclaw but Gwen assured every one that she would pass on what was said when they got together to study.

"So are you going to explain about why you weren't on the train?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah we were really worried about you," said Gwen.

"More worried about what dad and mum would say you mean," corrected Chris with a smirk although he too was obviously relieved.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you," said Harry as he glanced at his three cousins in exasperation.

"So tell us," Hermione demanded.

And so Harry recounted how when he and Ron had tried to go through the barrier it had been blocked. Luckily Remus had still been there and when he tried the barrier he to found it blocked Ron adding in his bits.

"Someone managed to block the barrier to platform nine-and-three-quarters?" asked Fred in disbelief.

"They sure did," said Ron. "It was as solid as a stone wall and I had the bruise on my nose to prove it until Mr. Lupin healed it."

"Remus is sure that it was Dobby the house-elf I told you all about earlier in the summer. He had already warned me of a plot going on at the school this year and what that plot was he wouldn't or couldn't say. And he also warned me that I couldn't go back to school because of this plot."

"Which means this plot involves you in some way," said George.

"Apparently," said Harry. "And I'm sure it involves the shade of You-Know-Who too."

Everybody agreed and also said they would keep their eyes and ears open and anything suspicious they heard would be reported as soon as possible to either Harry or Hermione and with that decision made the meeting ended.

The weeks passed and Harry went to his classes, although he didn't enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts as much as he had before because the teacher Gilderoy Lockheart was an idiot. On the very first day of class he released a cage full of pixies and then tried a spell that did absolutely nothing and it was left to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville to try to stun the pixies and put them back in their cage. Quite a few had escaped and were still running around the school although when Harry, Ron Hermione or Neville were anywhere near they fled crying about the Harvesters. Lockhart seemed determined to make Harry the talk of the school even more then he normally was and paid far more attention to him then to actually teaching his students anything. From what Harry had observed of this Lockhart he appeared to be nothing but talk and couldn't cast a decent spell to save his life. He was apparently a famous author and written a load of books but Harry doubted he had really written them for there was just something that struck Harry as false about Lockhart. Hermione on the other hand thought the world of him and believed he had actually written those books and Harry or Ron couldn't convince her otherwise no matter how much they argued with her about it.

And so the school year passed with, classes, homework and Harry avoiding Lockhart as much as possible.

But finally as it was approaching Christmas and Fred and George approached Harry saying that they were worried about their sister Ginny.

"She's been acting weird," George admitted.

"For the last several months," Fred added.

"In what way?" asked Harry who hadn't seen much of Ginny ever since they had all returned too Hogwarts which was kind of strange since they had been friends from her very first word.

"She's been kind of out of it for the last month or so—" said George.

"Every time you walk up to her and say something she jumps a mile," Fred added.

"And before that she was acting really weird but it's kind of hard to explain."

"That certainly doesn't sound like Ginny. I've known her almost as long as you guys and the Ginny I know is fiery, hot-tempered, smart and doesn't jump just because someone talks to her." Harry paused then added, "Are you guys sure you haven't been pranking her?"

"Harry how could you believe we would prank our own sister?" George protested trying to look innocent but harry wasn't fooled for he had known Fred and for a number of years and if they believed they could get away with it they would indeed prank their sister.

"No, we haven't pranked her," Fred added. "At least not since this past summer anyway."

"All right," said Harry. "I'll watch her for a while and see what she does."

A week later it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season and of course it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry looked forward to the first Quidditch match with a sense of anticipation and eagerness for he always felt almost free of his worries once he was in the air. The rest of the Gryffindor team was also eager and so mounted their brooms and got into the air as soon as Madam Hooch gave the signal.

Gameplay was fast and furious and before Harry knew it, it was half an hour into the game and he had a Bludger trying to knock him off his broom. Harry dodged it and it immediately came after him as if it was possessed.

"Hey what's wrong with the Bludger," Harry heard one of his teammates protest.

"Why does it keep targeting Harry?" another asked.

Harry meanwhile was spending all his time dodging the blasted Bludger instead of looking for the Snitch even though Fred and George were doing their best to keep the Bludger away from him.

"Guys I can't look for the Snitch with you circling around me," Harry told them.

"He's right," Oliver told the twins through the magical ear worms that kept the team in communication with each other. "Let him do his job guys."

"Are you nuts?" George demanded.

"That's not a normal Bludger," Fred added looking worried and furious all at the same time.

"A normal Bludger doesn't just go after one person but everybody involved in the game."

"I know, but still Harry's right he's not going to be able to catch the Snitch if you keep defending him so let him do his job."

"Get the Snitch or die trying," George muttered.

"What a stupid thing to tell him," Fred added looking disgusted even though both twins moved away from him.

While this conversation had been going on through the magical ear worms Harry had spotted the Snitch and immediately dived for it with Draco following close at his heels. Both rivals were determined to catch the Snitch and as they raced for it almost neck to neck.

Finally Harry caught it just fifty feet above the ground and suddenly the Bludger hit him in the arm for Harry had gotten distracted and forgotten about the rogue Bludger that seemed determined to kill him.

Harry fell off his broom and hurtled through the air determinedly holding onto the Snitch even as his life flashed in front of his eyes. Harry could hear the crowd gasp and before he knew it he hit the ground and faded into unconsciousness.

When he awoke he was in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was standing over him. "Oh good, you're awake."

"What happened to me?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid that idiot Professor Lockhart got to you when you crashed into the Quidditch pitch and before anybody could do anything he tried fixing your arm and ended up removing all the bones instead. How that idiot ever accomplished all he's claimed to have done I'll never know since it seems he can't even fix a simple broken arm."

"My arm?" Harry asked. "He removed all the bones from my arm?" Harry looked down at his right arms and tried to move it but Madam Pomfrey had been right for attached to his shoulder appeared to be a flesh colored leather glove instead of his arm.

"You can fix it right?" Harry asked almost desperately.

"Oh yes but it will be painful and you'll have to spend the night in the hospital wing. Broken bones I can heal in an instant but this will take longer. I need you to take this," Madam Pomfrey added producing a bottle the said Skele-Gro and pouring Harry a cup. "Drink this and then try to get some sleep."

Harry drank the contents of the cup and practically barfed at the taste but managed to get it down. He then lay back and Madam Pomfrey covered him with a sheet.

"By the way your aunt and uncle should be here shortly. Dumbledore sent them an owl."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," said Harry as he laid back on the hospital bed

"You're welcome dear," Pomfrey told him gently before leaving the room.

Harry awoke to several loud vices raised in anger and two of those voices Harry recognized as his aunt's and uncle's. The other voice was Lockhart's who was trying to defend himself from two very angry people. "You will stay away from our nephew from now on or you will regret it," Remus's voice informed Lockhart and Harry could just imagine the dangerous glint in his uncle's eye. Remus Lupin was one of the most even tempered and nicest men Harry knew but when he did get mad it was like a volcano exploding and anybody in its path had better watch out for whoever his anger was directed at was in for it.

"You have no right to threaten me," Lockhart said angrily and Harry could just imagine Lockhart trying not to show how nervous and afraid he was.

"Oh, we don't?" Petunia shouted. "Harry's written us and kept us informed on how you've been hounding him and making him act out the characters from the books you've supposedly written and how you've been singling him out at every possible opportunity."

"Well I— " Lockhart began to protest.

"You will either leave him alone from now on or I will not only inform his godfather Sirius Black about your harassment but his godmother Alice Longbottom. She and her husband love Harry like he was their own son and so does Sirius since Harry's father James was his best friend. They'll sue you for harassment and emotional and mental anguish so fast you won't know what hit you and they'll probably win since both come from old, respected, pureblood families and even if they don't your reputation will be in tatters."

"You can't threaten me," Lockhart shouted furiously.

"It's not a threat," Remus informed Lockhart in supposed calmness. "It's a promise. Harry has enough to deal without you hounding him, is that understood professor?"

Lockhart stared at Remus for a second and slowly realized that perhaps he shouldn't have singled Harry out. He had thought at the time that it would be great for his career to be the mentor to the Boy Who Lived but now he realized what a mistake that had been. Lockhart well knew that both the Blacks and the Longbottoms had considerable political clout and could indeed win a harassment suite if they felt inclined to press charges and also the Blacks were notorious for being practitioners of the Dark Arts. The rumors he had heard and Sirius's Black's parents made him shudder and even though it was rumored that the Blacks son was nothing like his parents and that he refused to practice the Dark Arts why take chances?

Lockhart finally had to agree with Harry's guardians if only to avoid ever meeting his godfather.

Harry fell asleep again but this time in a much better frame of mind then he had been when he had awakened.

Harry awoke several hours later because the Skele-Gro he had drunk made his boneless arm feel like he had splinters sticking him from every direction.

"You okay Harry?" asked Remus when he saw his nephew's eyes were open.

"Yes, Uncle Remus," Harry answered. "Who can sleep anyway when they feel like they have a thousand splinters poking him."

"I know and I'm sorry. Lockhart is an idiot. He doesn't know much about healing broken bones or really anything for that matter. I don't believe for a second he's really done all he claimed in his books but that's a problem for another day. Petunia and I are just glad you're all right."

"Where is Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry.

"Oh she just went to talk to Filius for a little while and I urged her to go since she doesn't get to see him that much. She needed a break from sitting by your bedside and I urged her to go saying I'd stay with you. She should be back shortly."

"What time is it anyway?" asked Harry.

"Almost dinner time," said Remus. "You've been asleep for several hours."

"That must be why I'm so hungry," said Harry who was starving despite the pain in his arm.

"Here have a Chocolate Frog," Remus suggested unwrapping one from the pile of candy on his bedside table.

"Thanks," said Harry taking the frog before it could leap away and biting its head off.

"Where did all this candy come from?"

"From your friends and classmates who hope you get better soon. Ron, Hermione and Neville were also here awhile ago but I insisted they go and have some fun. They promised to be back after dinner. They were so upset about what happened to you that they were ready to prank Lockhart in revenge but I managed to talk them out of it."

Harry smirked for a minute then ate anther Chocolate Frog as he complemented what his friends could have done to the worst teacher in the school. Such thoughts kept him occupied for quite some time and put him in an even better mood then before.

No more than a couple of weeks after the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch game and his stay in the hospital wing Harry reached the conclusion that there was indeed something wrong with Ginny. She seemed okay in class or at least that's what her classmates said when questioned but after that she seemed frightened of her own shadow and there were bags under her eyes that were getting deep enough to hide in.

"Ginny are you okay?" Harry questioned her as she was sitting in the common room trying to do her homework.

Ginny jumped a mile and then said apparently calmly, "I'm fine, Harry."

"You're not okay Ginny, no matter what you say. At the very least you're having nightmares or having trouble sleeping. Come on this is your friend here who is worried about you. I've known you since you were six months old and the Ginny I know would not jump just because someone speaks to her and would not appear afraid of her own shadow. The Ginny I know is smart, intelligent, hot-tempered and able to give her brothers or anybody for that matter a piece of her mind when they prank or make fun of her. This is not the Ginny sitting before me."

Ginny burst into tears at these words and threw herself sobbing into Harry's arms. "What's the matter Ginny?" asked Harry. "Tell me what's wrong."

Those remaining in the common room watched the scene until they were shooed to their dormitories by Fred and George who threatened to prank them to within an inch of their lives if they didn't leave. The only ones that remained behind were Fred, George, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry's cousins

"I've been writing in this old diary for the last several months. I found it in my transfiguration book. I figured somebody had just left it there and forgotten about it but the thing is that minute I started writing in it the words sink into the page as if they were never there at all and then the diary writes back to me."

"Are you insane?" George shouted. "What is it dad has always told us? Ah yes, never trust anything that can think for itself unless you know where it keeps its brain."

"I know, I've been stupid," Ginny admitted bursting into fresh tears. "But it's like the minute I started writing I couldn't stop."

"Well now that you've told us, why don't you go and get the diary and I'll take it to Dumbledore," Harry suggested.

"But I'll be expelled—" Ginny protested. "And I've so looked forward to coming here ever since Bill told me about it."

"I'd rather you be expelled then dead, Ginny," Harry told her. "And I don't believe the headmaster will do that."

"All right," Ginny said heading for her dormitory, Hermione following her as a precaution.

"I'll bet you a hundred Galleons that the diary is full of dark magic," said Harry.

"Sorry, Harry—" said Fred

"—we don't take—" added George.

"—sucker bets," finished Fred.

Ginny suddenly came down the stairs an old leather-bound book clutched in her hands

"Here you go, Harry," said Ginny thrusting the diary towards him.

"Thank you Ginny," said Harry. "You're doing the right thing. I'm going to take this straight to Dumbledore and I want you to come with me so you can tell him what you have been experiencing."

Ginny nodded her lower lip trembling again but she didn't protest.

"And I want the rest of you to stay here," Harry added. Everybody that had been watching him and Ginny nodded except for her three brothers who looked mutinous.

"Please guys," said Harry. "I promise to tell you what happened in the morning."

"All right," said George looking at Fred and Ron.

"But we want every detail tomorrow," Fred added.

"I promise," came Harry's response as he and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole.

A few minutes later Harry and Ginny were rushing down the corridor heading for Dumbledore's office when they ran into Harry's least favorite teacher Professor Snape.

"Potter, Weasley what are you doing at in the halls this late? It is past Curfew. 10 points from each of you."

"Professor I had no choice," said Harry. "Ginny told me she has been writing in this diary that actually has been writing back to her. She has blank spots in her memory as well. We were heading to see Professor Dumbledore to give the diary to him. I didn't think it could wait until morning sir."

Snape stared at Harry for a long moment as if trying to read his mind then nodded grudgingly. "Very well, Potter, I will escort you to Professor Dumbledore's office and I will give you your twenty points back if your story turns out to be true."

"Thank you sir," said Ginny.

A few minutes later all three of them were sitting in armchairs in front of Dumbledore's massive desk and the headmaster was listening to their explanation.

"And you say you have blank spots in your memory, Miss Weasley? And that the diary has been writing back to you?"

"Yes sir," said Ginny hanging her head in shame.

"Did the diary give you a name?"

Ginny hesitated then replied, "Tom—Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore looked even graver at Ginny's words then said, "You did the right thing bringing this diary to me, Miss Weasley. It is not well known but Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle. I taught him myself fifty years ago. When he left school he disappeared and consorted with the very worst of our kind and underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations that when he resurfaced some years later he was barely recognizable as the handsome, personable young man who had once been head boy here. What you have here is a piece of his soul, there can be no other explanation as to why the diary was able to not only write back to you but take over your mind for periods of time which coincide with those blank spots."

Ginny let out a gasp and burst into tears again. Harry put his arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder for a few minutes. When Ginny had finally quit crying Dumbledore continued, "Did Tom tell you his ultimate plan and why he needed you?"

"I think I remember him writing something about the Chamber of Secrets although my memories are foggy at best," said Ginny. "It's almost like a dream."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment. "There is a legend abut Salazar Slytherin having built his own chamber beneath the school but if there ever was such a chamber the secret of where its located and how you gain entrance has been lost in the mist of time. I for one know the chamber is real for it was opened once fifty years ago and now in light of this new information probably by Tom Riddle."

"It's a bunch of poppycock," Snape said his voice dripping with disdain.

Dumbledore didn't respond to Severus statement but appeared deep in thought. "Miss Weasley, I believe that the piece of soul embedded in this book still has control of you and you will not be completely free of it until we can destroy it."

"Can you destroy it?" asked Harry.

"It won't be easy," said Dumbledore. "Such things are not easy to destroy but it is possible—"

Suddenly Fawkes flew over to where the diary was sitting on the desk and began to shed tears of fire which dropped onto the book soaking its cover. The diary suddenly burst into flames and then screamed as if it was alive. It was as if its very essence was being ripped from it. The scream cut off suddenly and Dumbledore doused the flames before the whole desk burned up. The four sat in shocked silence for a moment and then looked down at the burnt spot on the corner of Dumbledore's desk that had used to be the diary of Tom Riddle. Finally all four looked up again and Harry happened to look in the direction of Ginny.

"You look a lot better, Ginny," Harry said in surprise. What Harry said was true. Where Ginny had looked almost lifeless before with deep shadows under her eyes, and hair limp as if it had suddenly been given new life. Oh sure she had still been walking and talking but Harry figured that the diary had been draining her life force little by little and would have kept draining it until she was dead.

"You are very lucky Miss Weasley," Dumbledore told her quietly. "It is my guess that Tom Riddle's diary was draining your life force little by little and that eventually his spirit would have killed you. It is also my guess that he was draining your life force to bring himself back to life. It is lucky for all of us that he didn't succeed."

Ginny nodded numbly. "So what happens now? Are you going to expel me?"

"Do you want to be expelled?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards then you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort. Your parents though will have to be contacted."

Ginny groaned but nodded. She knew she was in for a lecture about using something that talked back to her and about her not telling anyone about it.

"Perhaps you can stop by the kitchens and get you each a mug of hot chocolate. I find that always cheers me up."

"Yes sir," said Harry. "May we go sir? Her brothers are probably worrying about her. They wanted to come with us but I asked them to stay behind. I don't believe they would have done it for anyone else but me. I've known them since I was two and they trust me even with their sister."

"Which is a high compliment," Ginny added sounding more like her normal self. "They are usually a bit overprotective."

"As they should be, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. "You may go."

"Thank you, sir," said Ginny as she and Harry rose to leave the office.

"Before you go," Dumbledore added. "I'm giving both of you fifty points apiece for being so responsible and bringing something so dangerous to my attention."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry and Ginny together. Snape looked sour as the two left the office but even he had to admit that they deserved the points for turning such a dangerous object over to responsible adults.

When the two arrived back at Gryffindor tower it was quite late and it was no surprise to find all of the group waiting up for them.

"So how did it go?" Ron asked.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" asked George as he got up from where he had been sitting on the couch and came over to give his sister a hug.

"You look better," Fred admitted. "Once you get some sleep you'll probably be back to normal."

"I'm fine guys," said Ginny giving each of her brother's a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for caring. Harry told me that if it hadn't been for you guys nothing might have been done and I would still be under the influence of it."

"So it was filled with dark magic?" asked Hermione.

"Worse," said Harry with a shiver. "According to Dumbledore he believes that it had a piece of You-Know-Who's soul and that it was slowly draining Ginny's life force. Dumbledore said that if it hadn't been destroyed it would have kept draining her life force until she had died."

Everybody in the room paled and all three Weasley brothers hugged Ginny as if they were never going to let her go.

"You saved her life, Harry," said George for once serious. "We'll never be able to repay you as long as we live and I'm sure mum and dad will feel the same."

"You don't owe me anything," Harry denied. "I love Ginny as much as you do. You guys have been as much my family as my aunt and uncle and cousins. We might not be related by blood but that doesn't matter I would do anything for the people I care about."

"We still owe you," Fred insisted. "And somehow someway we'll find a way to repay you."

"Yes we will," Ron agreed giving Harry a friendly slap on the back but when Harry looked in his direction and noticed the look of gratitude on his face it made him feel almost embarrassed but he said nothing because if he knew one thing it was that all Weasleys were stubborn and if they thought they owed a debt to someone they always found a way to pay.

"So have you figured out how you got that diary, Ginny?" asked Gwen suddenly.

"Well, it was stuck inside my secondhand transfiguration book. I figured somebody had just put it there and forgotten about it," said Ginny.

"I wonder," said Fred with a speculative gleam in his eye.

"Wonder what?" asked Geoff.

"Well one day we were in Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies and we ran into the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy got into a fight with dad and I'm wondering if he somehow managed to slip that diary into Ginny's book."

"That would be something Lucius Malfoy would do," Harry admitted. "I've never met the man but if his son is anything to go by he would do something like that and also Remus has told me stories about some of the families that were big supporters of You-Know-Who and the Malfoys were the ones he talked about the most."

"And he did make a disparaging comment about her secondhand books and equipment," George said remembering.

"So you think Malfoy Sr. slipped Ginny that diary knowing it was dangerous?"

"Yes," said George.

"He probably wanted her to open the Chamber of Secrets so whatever monster is down there could escape and start killing half-bloods and Muggle-borns," Chris suggested.

"Maybe, but in any case it didn't happen," said Harry. "And in the morning I'll make sure to pass this piece of information onto Dumbledore. We have no proof, I know that but maybe Dumbledore can use the information as leverage or something."

"Good idea, Harry," said Hermione.

"But for now it's late and all of us need to be in bed," added Gwen yawning. "I for one am exhausted and apparently so is Ginny," she added as she pointed to one of the overstuffed chairs where Ginny was curled up sound asleep.

"Bedtime," Hermione said firmly.

"Okay, good night," said everyone as they headed up to their dormitories. "We'll see you in the morning."

The next day which was a Saturday and Harry and Ginny were both called to Dumbledore's office right after breakfast. When they arrived wondering what was going on they were immediately assaulted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Ginny," Mrs. Weasley sobbed as she hugged her daughter to her tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. "Albus has told us everything. I'm so glad you're all right."

Mr. Weasley also had tears pouring down his cheeks as he hugged his daughter from the other side. When they finally released her they turned to Harry and while Mrs. Weasley hugged him within an inch of his life while Mr. Weasley shook his hand heartily. "Harry we owe you more then we can ever possibly repay. If not for you our little girl might be dead."

"As I told Fred, George and Ron last night you don't owe me anything," said Harry. "I consider you family. I mean I practically live at your house during the summer and Ron is my best friend. I think of Ginny like a sister and I couldn't allow anything to happen to someone I care about, besides you should thank Fred and George for they were the ones that came to me and told me they thought there was something wrong with her."

"We will," said Mr. Weasley. "But we still owe you and we will find a way to repay you."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"By the way sir I thought you might like to know but Fred and George think that Lucius Malfoy slipped Ginny the diary in Diagon Alley in Flourish and Blotts."

Mr. Weasley suddenly had a speculative gleam in his eyes as he remembered that day in Diagon Alley. "He did go out of his way to insult me and my family and we did tussle a bit. He probably slipped it into her books while the rest of us were distracted."

"That's what Fred and George believe," said Harry.

"Fred and George actually noticed something like that?" asked Mrs. Weasley in astonishment. "And here I thought that all they ever cared about was playing pranks and causing trouble."

"Mrs. Weasley I know it's not my place but you really are too hard on the twins. I mean I know they enjoy playing pranks and I know that their schoolwork isn't the best but they care about their family a great deal. I mean they were the ones that pointed out to me about Ginny acting weird and the ones that remembered about Lucius Malfoy. They were so outraged the rest of us had trouble getting them to not go find Draco and beat him to a pulp. I think the only thing that prevented them was that Ginny was okay."

"They've always have been very protective," Mrs. Weasley admitted.

"And they always will be. Now I know you'd rather have the twins making good grades and maybe getting a job at the ministry when they graduate but if they did they would be thoroughly unhappy. Playing pranks and making people laugh and forget about the war if only for a little while is what makes them happy. They told me that they would like to start their own joke shop when they graduate."

"I have to agree with Harry on the fact that they would be unhappy if they went to work for the Ministry just to please you for they aren't the type to want to be confined by rules and regulations."

"You're right," Mrs. Weasley admitted finally with a sigh. "I guess I was hoping they would change but I suppose we taught them that they must take their own path in life and I wouldn't want them to be unhappy."

"Besides," Harry added with a grin. "My dad, godfather and my uncle all enjoyed playing pranks while they were in school. They called themselves the Marauders and they were quite famous for pulling especially difficult pranks, especially against the Slytherins who were their main targets."

"Your uncle used to play pranks?" asked Mrs. Weasley in astonishment.

"Well to be truthful he was often just along for the ride although he did help plan some of the more difficult pranks so that my father and Sirius wouldn't go overboard and possibly hurt someone. Sirius especially didn't know when to quit. Uncle Remus often talks about those days and talks about how my father was one of the best friends he ever had and that it nearly killed him to find out about my parents murder as he was good friends with not only my father but my mother to. He always thought of my mother like a sister and was happy when she and my father finally got together and then had me. I think if he hadn't been married and already had two children of his own he probably would have isolated himself so that he could grieve in private."

Mrs. Weasley listened and then said sympathetically, "That poor man. I've always known he had some kind of grief in his past but what it was I didn't know for he never talks about it."

"And I wouldn't mention that I told you either," said Harry.

"I won't," Mrs. Weasley promised giving Harry a hug. "Are you sure you're okay Ginny?" she added.

"I'm fine mum," Ginny assured Mrs. Weasley. "So what if a possessed diary tried to take over my mind? Harry stopped it before I did something awful or it did something to me."

"Yes, I do believe I will have to thank, Fred and George," said Mrs. Weasley. "And I believe that I will endorse their idea to own their own joke shop. I know I was against it before but I suppose I'd rather see them happy then miserable and Arthur has often pointed out to me that working at the ministry would make them unhappy."

"What made you change your mind?" asked Mr. Weasley in surprise for if his wife had one fault it was that she very rarely gave up on an idea of hers especially when it involved her children.

"I suppose it's what Harry said as well as what you've said over the last few years. Harry, after all did point out that working at the ministry is not really the twins style and well who of my children has actually gone into a career I would approve of?"

"Percy probably will," Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"Probably," Mrs. Weasley admitted. "But he will be the only one."

Suddenly Harry had an idea but he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I've been thinking of their idea of running a joke shop and since I know they don't have much money I was thinking about investing in their business when they start it."

"But Harry—" Mr. Weasley protested.

"Look, my uncle has made sure I know about all the money that is just sitting in my Gringotts vault collecting interest. Not only do I have my trust fund vault but Remus says that there is another vault that has a ton more Galleons in it that belongs to the Potter family. Of course I can't get into the main vault until I turn seventeen but there is plenty in my trust fund vault to get the twins started if they go through with this idea about a joke shop when they graduate. I have more money than I can ever spend even if I lived to be a thousand and had a dozen children."

"That's very generous of you Harry," said Mrs. Weasley finally. "Just don't mention it to the twins until after they graduate okay? I don't want them getting any ideas about leaving school before they graduate."

"I can do that," Harry promised.

"Good," said Mrs. Weasley giving Harry and then her daughter another hug. "Now why don't you go and have fun? It is after all Saturday."

The two children nodded and after saying goodbye the two disappeared out the door of Dumbledore's office.

"That was a very generous offer Harry made," said Dumbledore who had been observing them all this time. "But then that's just Harry one of the most generous people I've ever met."

"Yes, he is," said Mr. Weasley still stunned by Harry's offer. "I mean we certainly don't have the kind of money that it would take to get them started although we would do everything we could to help, of course."

"I believe he made it because he loves you," said Dumbledore. "To Harry, who lost his parents having family is important and he said it himself he thinks of you like family and loves you just as much as his aunt and uncle and cousins."

Arthur and Molly seemed to think about this then it dawned on them that Harry had made the offer because he thought of their sons like brothers and coming from the Boy Who Lived that was quite a compliment. To Arthur and Molly though he wasn't just the Boy Who Lived but simply a boy who had lost his parents before he had ever really known them.

After the diary had been destroyed the year seemed to pass in a whirlwind in which several very important events happened. One Harry and Hermione never being able to let go of a mystery managed to solve the riddle of the Chamber of Secrets and locate the secret entrance—which just happened to be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Both of them spent a great deal of their free time going through everything they knew about Tom Riddle and also through the books in the library. When they finally presented their conclusions to the headmaster he was quite impressed.

"You might be right," Dumbledore admitted. "The Chamber of Secrets was opened once fifty years ago and although I always suspected Tom was responsible I had no proof just my suspicions."

"Is that when Hagrid was expelled?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"Why yes," said Dumbledore. "I never believed of course that Hagrid was the one that opened the chamber but the school governors believed he was and since it was discovered that he had a pet Acromantula hidden on the grounds. Acromantulas are extremely dangerous and I'm sure you're aware and the governors believed that it was the monster from the chamber and insisted I expel him.

"But now we know different," said Harry. "So maybe this will be enough to clear Hagrid's name especially if I'm right about it being a basilisk."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore agreed. "But in order to convince the ministry that Hagrid is innocent of this fifty year old crime we would have to actually present the corpse as proof and killing such a thing as a basilisk is no easy task since it can kill you with just a look."

"There's got to be a way," Hermione mused, her expression distant as she thought. "Hmm—"

"What are you thinking Hermione?" Harry questioned knowing from her expression that she had an idea.

"Well it's true looking directly at a basilisk can kill you, but not if you're looking into a reflective surface—like say a mirror or even a puddle of water. If you don't look directly at it, it will only petrify you, which is easily reversible."

"Ah," said Dumbledore nodding. "So you are suggesting that a group of people go down with mirrors and try to kill the basilisk so it can't ever harm anyone else."

"Yes," said Hermione. "I mean I realize that it will be dangerous but I also know that we were extremely lucky that Fred and George noticed that Ginny was acting weird and told Harry about it. If they hadn't the Chamber of Secrets would probably have been opened and people might have been killed if the basilisk started roaming the halls of the schools and isn't it better to kill this monster now before someone else gets the idea of letting it lose?"

Dumbledore though about that then agreed, "I'll get some volunteers from among the teachers and we'll do it once school lets out for the summer in a few months. I don't want to put any of the students in danger by doing it now."

"That's very wise, sir," said Hermione.

"Harry I'll need you to show me exactly where the entrance is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Gladly sir," said Harry.

"I also want to congratulate you two on being mature enough to come to me about this. Most children your age would not have come to an adult about their suspicions."

Both Harry and Hermione blushed at the compliment and thanked the headmaster politely.

Several months later the school year was over and seven people stood in front of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets including Harry for it had been discovered that only someone who spoke Parseltongue could open the chamber entrance and since Harry was the only one alive who spoke it besides Voldemort of course he had to be there. However all the adults had insisted that he remain in the bathroom until they came back and if they weren't back in three hours then he was to go and get help. Harry had been disappointed at not being able to go with the grownups even though he understood the reasons behind it and he was also worried about his uncle and his godfather who had insisted on coming along despite their wives protests. Petunia had been nearly frantic with fear when she had been told for she knew how dangerous basilisks were and she had had begged Remus not to go. She had told him that she couldn't live if anything happened to him but Remus had told her he would be careful but that he couldn't let Sirius go alone. He and Sirius were like brothers and Petunia understood that even though she didn't like it.

"We'll be back," Sirius assured his godson, giving him a hug.

"Be careful," Harry told his uncle and godfather. "I don't want to lose either of you and even I know that going after a basilisk is suicidal."

"We'll be careful," Remus promised ruffling his nephew's hair. "Besides Petunia would kill me if I got myself seriously hurt."

Harry snickered knowing it was true for his aunt had quite a temper but usually only lost it when one of loved ones got hurt and that seemed to especially apply to her husband. Both Remus and Petunia were still very much in love despite more than fourteen years of marriage.

"Let's get this over with," Snape said sourly. "The sooner we go the sooner we can get back to what we were doing and this isn't exactly how I'd like to spend a Saturday and during the summer no less."

Neither Remus or Sirius responded and although they and Snape weren't exactly bosom buddies their wasn't as much animosity as there had been when they had gone to school together. They would never be friends but at least they weren't enemies.

"Have plans do you?" Sirius suggested going so far as to tease someone who had once been the archenemy of the Marauders.

"None of your business, Black," Snape responded sharply although not as sharply as he probably would have in the past.

"Harry if you would, please," said Dumbledore interrupting the two onetime enemies before they could really get going.

Harry nodded and turned towards one of the sinks that had never worked properly for as long as he could remember and spoke a couple of words that sounded like English to him but that to everybody else came out as a series of hisses.

The sink moved aside just like the entrance to Diagon Alley and everybody stared at what the entrance revealed. In place of the sink was a deep dark hole and it looked like the only way to get down was to either slide down a very dirty slope or use a levitation spell.

The teachers surveyed the hole then sighed in resignation and one by one entered the dark forbidding space between the sinks and were soon out of sight.

Harry watched then disappear and hoped and prayed that they would all come back in one piece.

It was three or four hours later and Harry was just starting to fall asleep when he heard a sound from the direction of the hole that led to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry awakened instantly stood, drew his wand and waited silently in anticipation and dread wondering if it would be his teachers and guardians coming back or if it was the basilisk itself. Suddenly a filthy head popped out of the whole and it was in fact so dirty that Harry had trouble recognizing it as his potions teacher Severus Snape.

"Ah, Potter," said Snape lifting himself completely out of the hole by using a levitation spell which he had also used to lift himself back up the pipe since there was no other way to get back aboveground.

"You alright, Professor?" asked Harry showing genuine concern for Snape who was his least favorite teacher in the whole school.

"I'm fine, Potter," said Snape using a cleaning spell on his robes and hair. "But what I need is a nice long shower and a goodnight's sleep."

"Yes sir," said Harry trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "But if I may ask where are the others?"

"They're coming, Potter," Snape assured him Harry's worry not going unnoticed. "The basilisk is dead and they just had a few loose ends to tie up. They should be here anytime." As Snape finished speaking Sirius appeared out of the hole also using a levitation spell.

"Ah, Harry, good," said Sirius. "I'm sure Severus informed you that the basilisk is dead. We had quite a battle on our hands for a while but finally Minerva managed to blind it and after that it was easy to kill."

"Easy, Black?" Snape said sarcastically staring at Sirius in disbelief. "You call killing a basilisk easy? How stupid are you? Even once it was blinded I wouldn't say it was easy. All of us are lucky to be alive."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Snape," Sirius said. "We survived, didn't we?"

Snape stared at Sirius for a moment but didn't have time to respond as Remus appeared out of the hole and then Minerva, Flitwick and last but not least Dumbledore.

"Well, that's over," said Minerva the relief evident in her voice. "Thank, Merlin. I still find it almost impossible to believe that this chamber has been here since the time of the founders and that that monster has been there just as long."

"Yes, yes it is hard to believe," Flitwick agreed, "even though Hogwarts holds many secrets that no one has discovered since the time of the founders."

"Well at least it's over," said Remus. "I think Lucius Malfoy might have done us a favor by slipping that diary to Ginny." When that others looked at Remus in shock wondering what he could possibly mean he added, "I mean think about it. If Lucius hadn't slipped that diary with a piece of Voldemort's soul in it and if it hadn't tried to possess Ginny and if her brothers hadn't noticed her acting strangely and then gone to Harry we might never have found the Chamber of Secrets and maybe someone eventually would have rediscovered it and released the monster that lived there whether by accident or intent."

"As much as I hate to admit it Lupin does have a point," said Snape. "It was a set of circumstances that could have gone down a totally different and more disastrous path but by sheer luck or perhaps fate, didn't," said Snape. "Normally I don't believe in such things as fate but what other explanation can there be for this series of events?"

The other teachers thought about it and Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully but all had to agree with Snape and Remus for they were right once Ginny had gotten the diary things could have gone in several directions and one of those directions would have very likely gotten Ginny Weasley and a lot of other students killed especially if the basilisk had been released from its prison to roam the halls of the school.

All the adults silently thanked whatever gods might be listening that such a terrible thing had not come about.

When Remus and Harry arrived home Petunia was there to greet them and immediately flung herself into her husband's arms the relief that he was alright in her face.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Petunia sobbed as she held onto Remus tightly as if afraid to let him go. "If anything had happened to you—"

"But it didn't," Remus soothed his wife hugging her to him and gently stroking her back in soothing motions. "I'm fine, Harry's fine, Sirius is fine. The basilisk is dead and all of us came out of it with no more than a few minor injuries that Madam Pomfrey fixed right up."

Petunia didn't respond but her sniffles dried up after only a few more minutes since they had been tears of relief at seeing her husband and nephew back safe more than anything else. Finally Petunia released him although somewhat reluctantly and stepped back. "If you don't mind my saying so you need a bath and Harry probably does to although I know he probably didn't go with you down into the chamber."

"I know," said Remus not taking offence for he did stink and a cleaning spell only helped so much. "I'll go take one and Harry you should probably do that same. A nice hot shower will relax you if nothing else."

"Yes, uncle," Harry agreed.

"And while you're doing that I'll fix you both some lunch for I know you both must be hungry," said Petunia.

"Starving," Remus agreed. "I seem to have developed a rather "wolfish" appetite destroying the basilisk." Remus grinned at his own joke then headed towards the stairs to get his shower. "Oh by the way where are the children?"

"Visiting friends for the day," Petunia told him. "They'll be back in time for dinner."

Remus nodded and disappeared upstairs Harry quickly following after giving his aunt a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Life went pretty much back to normal after the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets and word came from Dumbledore a couple of weeks later that Hagrid had been cleared of all charges of what had happened fifty years ago and that he was being made the Care of Magical Creatures instructor as Professor Kettleburn wanted to retire before he lost anymore limbs.

Harry was very happy about that for he and Hagrid were good friends and had been from his very first day at Hogwarts and Remus was also happy for like Harry he had always considered Hagrid a good friend that had been treated badly by the government that was supposed to be fair and open-minded but usually wasn't unless you were rich and influential anyway.

"You did a good thing Harry," Remus told his nephew on the day they received Dumbledore's owl.

"I didn't do it just for Hagrid although that was part of it of course. I did it mainly because I feared that one day the Chamber of Secrets really would be opened and that monster released to kill indiscriminately. Such an event would more than likely give people like Lucius Malfoy a foothold in the school and up till now Hogwarts has kind of been independent of the government and people like that."

"Very, true, Harry," Remus told him with a smile giving his nephew a pat on the back. "You are very wise to see that especially as young as you are. I mean you are only twelve and most boys your age are thinking about playing Quidditch with their friends or doing their homework."

"Most boys my age didn't have their parents killed before they even really got to know them," Harry pointed out just a tad bitterly. "Most boys my age don't have the evilest wizard since Grindelwald breathing down their necks trying to kill them year after year. Most boys my age aren't expected to defeat that same wizard when the time comes. I think about things that most boys my age wouldn't worry about because I must if I want to live past my twentieth birthday."

"I know Harry," said Remus sympathetically. "And I'm sorry such a thing happened to you or to anybody actually but sometimes we all must do things we don't want to."

"I know," said Harry. "I'll tell you one thing though and that's having a destiny or a fate or whatever it is, sucks."

"I know Harry," said Remus. "But your battle with Voldemort won't happen for years and in the meantime you need to concentrate on being a kid and doing things children do."

"I'll try," Harry promised.

"That's all I ask," said Remus with a smile as he watched Harry disappear out the door to his study feeling upset that the defeat of Voldemort had to fall on the son of his best friend but knowing that there was always a reason for the way things happened even if that reason was hidden or not very clear. He just hoped that Harry survived his battle with Voldemort for if he didn't he would never forgive himself and would feel like he had failed James and Lily even if intellectually he would know that he could not control fate.

He promised himself however that he would be there with Harry when the time came no matter what and with that promise he had to console himself for the time being knowing that he had no other choice in the matter.

Remus sighed and put these sad morbid thoughts in the back of his mind rose from his desk and went to find his wife for talking to her always cheered him up. Remus opened the door closing it quietly behind him and headed towards the kitchen where he knew Petunia would be at this time of day preparing supper.

And life as always went on despite fate or destinies or any other problem they would always find a way to work it out for that was what living and family was all about.


End file.
